Heroes and Hunters(MHAxDMC)
by Speckters
Summary: In a world dominated by hero culture, unholy creatures lurk in the dark that threatens everything. However a secretive group of Devil Hunters sends one of their agents who is half demon himself to attend the most prestigous hero school in the world, U.A High. Alexander Kowalczyk must learn how to become a hero along with other future heroes while still hunting demons in secret.
1. Chapter 1

Edit: Accidently uploaded the unedited chapter as chapter 1. Ups.

* * *

Welcome dear reader.

This is my first ever fanfic and its a crossover between Devil May Cry and My Hero Academia.

Just to make a few things clear when you read this.

**-When the letters are bold like this, it means its part of a flashback.**

_-When the text is italic its to indicate someone speaking through a eletronic device._

\- (When the text is round brackets like this it is to clarify.(Like you would normally do))**  
**

-* Knock Knock* And this is for sound effects.

* * *

Prologue: Before arrival.

It was night.

Every step echoed in the seemingly empty warehouse.

Streetlights shined in through the dinner table sized windows.

This warehouse was only recently constructed. However, nobody was using it.

Inside the empty warehouse was young man walking and scanning around the area, smiling as he went.

He wore a long grey and red trench coat, he pants were jeans, his shoes were rough biker boots. His hair was pitch black and he had eyes red. He was around his late teens in terms of age and rather handsome.

On his back was long broad sword of gothic dark fantasy design and looked very, very sharp.

Out over in the shadowy corners of the warehouse there were movements that began making small noises.

The young man was aware that was something else in the building besides him so was he not frightened. In fact he hoped they would be here.

Making it to the center of the warehouse young man stopped up. For about half a minute he stood looking into dark corners of the warehouse watching shadows move carefully by themselves. "Come on oooout!" He yelled.

The shadows then emerged from the darkness and made their way towards the young man who was standing completely still, not showing any sign of fear.  
While the shadows moved they slowly began to take physical form of creatures. Their appearances were monstrous and demonic, something parents would tell of in horror stories to children only very real and breathing. Horns sticking out of their heads and their teeth sharp as knives. Their skin was black as coal and parts of their bodies were fractured open, so lines of red glow ran down them, like pulsing blood veins. Completly inhuman.

The young man waited patiently until the creatures stood circlingly all around him. One shadow was larger than the rest and it soon took a form simlar to the others but it's height towered over the young man.

The big one looked directly down the young man. "Human…." It said." I don't know how to tell you this, but you are really lost." This was a demon.

"Oh, am I?" The young man asked not imtimidated by the demon size." That's wired, since I came here because I heard that some ugly demons had made a home here and were snacking on innocent bystanders. So, I am pretty sure I am were I need to be."

The big demon was surprised but unimpressed." Huh, so you have the nose of a bloodhound? So, what was your plan for here coming human?"

"Well, step one, Kill the demons. Step two, contact my boss. Step three go home for a burger and a nice nap. That's simple enough for you?" The young man taunted.

The demons stood for a moment before bursting in to laughter." Hahaha! You? Fight us?!" The big one said.  
"You make me laugh. We'd sooner feast on your soul." The big demon said and then signaled to one of the smaller normal size ones.

A small demon then jumped towards the young with a crude looking blade with the intent to kill.  
However, as the demon was about to slash downwards, the young man side dashed to the left and swung upwards with his sword carving the demon in two.

The wicked smiles on the demons disappeared at the sight and they soon became agitated at the fall of their fellow demon.

"Woaw, here I was thinking you were just ugly. But your both ugly and stupid. Want me to pull out some sock puppets to make you understand better?" He said mocking the big demon and its minions. " I said I am going to kill you. Not the other way around."

The demons, expect the big one, launged themselves at the young man, trying to kill him.

Two demons that came at him swung their blades at the same time, but the young man blocked the combined attack with his sword easily. The young man then pushed with his sword so the two would stagger backwards for the young man slash one in the leg making it crouch down, while the other tried going after him again, but the young man slashed at it when it came close and it's head got cleaved off. The young man the sprung around and carved the head of the one that was down on it's knees.

Three more came after him. The young man then jumped up and backwards to one of the support steel beams that was holding the ceiling togther with the building.  
The three demons jumped after him but the young man then pulled out from inside his coat a gold colored pistol and shot the three demons in rapid succession.

The big demon growled at the young man for taking down the others like they were nothing.  
How the heck was human capable of killing demons like this?

More smaller demons jumped up on other steel beams to fight the young man. As a response the young man in turn placed his sword on his back and pulled out another golden pistol a started shooting down more demons.  
It came to a point where the young man had to leap onto and run on the ceiling while shooting.

The big demon below decided that it had enough and walked over to a support beam and started breaking it.

The young man landed on a steel beam again after he had killed a few, but he then felt it was becoming unstable. The young man quickly spotted it was the big demon who was trying to bring down the roof.

But before he could do something about it he saw two dozen demon gather beneath the beam he was standing, ready to stab at him when he fell.  
However the young man was not discaoughed and smirked.  
The young man then jumped off the beam but then he also turned himself upside down while in mid air the young man and then started spinning around himself, shooting in every direction.

However on complete accident one of his bullets went array and hit a nearby barrel of fuel and caused it to explode and set fire to the rest of the demons that were not killed by his bullets and a few other things in the warehouse. When he landed on the ground all the smaller demons had been killed and one side of the warehouse was on fire.  
But the young man didn't have time to relax as then the big demon came forth and tried hitting him with a giant fist.  
However, when the big demon checked under his hand to see the corps of the young man only to see that were no corps.

" Hahaha I am over here silly man!" The demon turned around to see the young man stand with his left arm supporting the other that's holding his chin." No way I forgot for a moment. You are a demon, not a man." He taunted.

The big demon tried hitting again with a giant fist, only for him to be gone form the spot again." Tsk! Little human!"

"Over here, Over here, Hey I am over here!" The young man taunted now standing in a new spot.

"You are so annoying!" The big demon said and went for yet another strike and the young man dashed away yet again.

"Nope." The young man said now standing in yet another new place. " Why don't you try your left hand?"

"STOP MOCKING ME!" The demon shouted and started yet another strike.

This time however the young man stood waiting for the incoming strike. In one quick motion the young man drew his sword from his back again and slashed at the demon's arm when it came to just the right angle.  
The slash he made caused the demon's arm to split in two all the way up to the shoulder.  
In the few seconds the demon had to watch its own arm being split in two, the young man then jumped on the cut open arm and then used it to jump futher up above the demon.  
While in the air the young man smirked again and fliped his sword to hold it in reverse grip. Then as he came down the young man thrusted his sword downwards in a power strike.  
The sword pireced right into the demon's throat and the demon felt masssive pain. The sword pierced all the way through the demon so blood started sprinkled out of the neck and throat.  
The strike left the demon staggered until it could no longer hold it's blance and it fell backwards onto the ground, while the young man held on to his sword.

The young man pulled out the sword from the demon's throat and then looked into the demon's eyes as it tried to hold for blood leaving its body from the large wound the young man made.  
"Told ya I would kill you." The young man said, looking really satisfied.

The demon completely confused and beaten could only ask in a messed up voice from the stab wound in it's throat." How…hhow dDiid yjoou?!"

The young man said to the defeated demon." Well how about you find out? You demons can feel a person's life force right? Why don't you give it a try on me?"

The demon was enraged but did what the young man said anyway. However, once the demon felt the life force of the young man, it's heart skipped a beat.  
The human, the human's life force felt like that of a demon!  
But how? It's its impossible! And there was something very familiar about the life force itself that the demon could not put it's finger on.  
"Youu Ahavee, ou are a damon?!" The demon asked in confusion.

"Well you are half right." Said the young man." I am human and demon! I am the son of the dark lord Kain! Alexander Kowalczyk." He proudly elaborated.

The demon could not believe what it just heard. This human was a half breed? And more importantly, Kain's offspring?! THE TRAITOR THAT BETRAYED ALL DEMON KIND?!" You re theh Traitor'ss vhild?! Yo shal DIE!" The demon shouted and lifted it's other arm to strike at the young half demon Alexander Kowalczyk.

But Alexander saw it coming a mile away and quickly pulled out one of his pistols to shoot the hand. The demon grunted in pain before Alexander aimed his pistol at it's head and started to unload bullets into its face.

The demon then died, and Alexander jumped off it's corps to then slowly see it disintegrate into black smoke and dust.  
Alexander then looked around to see the other smaller demons disappear to dust as well.

Now that the demons were dead he could go home, but he then also quickly remembered that the warehouse was now on fire and had spread more so it covered half of the building in flame. Just then he heard several police sirens coming closer, probably as a response to the fire and explosions. Seeing that his job was done here Alexander began to leave the burning building.

Alexander jumped up on one of the steel beams that were still intact and then proceeded to jump out of the dinner table seized windows leading outside.  
Alexander managed to get on top of a roof top on the building next to the warehouse and looked down to see the police getting in and securing the area so firefighters could come and put out the fire.

" Hehehe, Good thing most demons don't leave their corpses behind." Alexander said to himself amused and then turned around to leave the area while it started to snow down from the night's sky.

* * *

Next day.

Moscow, Russia.

It was a cold late winter morning as the light of the sun came in over the horizon.  
In an apartment building in one of the poorer parts of the city a woman in her forties walked over to a door. She wore a black business suit with a tie, using high heel shoes and tight gloves. In her left hand she held a big grey briefcase with several locks on. Her hair was short and black, and her eyes were brown.

The woman knocked on the door into an apartment room, that looked like it had seen better days.

Voice came from the inside, it was male." Yeah who is it?"

The woman responded." Michelangelo."

The voice from the door then said." Oh, give me a moment."  
A minute later the door opened to reveal Alexander standing in a t shirt and blue jeans but without socks on." Miss Calhoun! Please, come in. Sorry it took a moment, I had to get dressed first." He explained.

The woman named Miss Calhoun walked in and saw the usual state of the Alexanders home. Walls previously white were looking dirty in some places, the couch and sofachair were pretty ruined with holes so you could see it contents from the outside, the tv with a broken antenna that roughly held together by duct tape.  
And most noticeable all the fast food bags and empty soda cups shattered on the floor." I see you clean up a tiny bit. Maybe next time you can do more than just use the paper bin." She joked and sat down in the chair.

Alexander sat down in the large couch." So, what do we have today?" He asked enthusiastically.

Miss Calhoun the lay the briefcase on the table." The newest we have produced at headquarters." She said while opening it.  
The briefcase open to reveal a sort of firearm. The weapon looked small, compact and sturdy. It also had two handles." We call it the Chernoborg." She then said." Try pulling it apart."

Alexander picked up the small gun and tried pulling it apart like she said. The gun then suddenly got longer. It was a telescopic gun." Oh nice." Alexander said.

"We know carrying weapons out in to populated areas can be a hassle so the guys in R&D had the idea of making them more hidden. It has better output then your pistols but it weighs more and is not as flexible as them. " Miss Calhoun explained.

" Alright this is what I am talking about. So, what's the next mission?" Alexander asked.

But to his surprise Miss Calhoun then got up from her chair and walked over and took the new gun Chernoborg out of his hand." Actually, there is another reason why I am here. Financial wise." She said.

"Oh great. So, what's it's about? It's about that warehouse yesterday. I swear it was an accident." Alexander tried throwing of the incident casually as possible.

"Well that and something else. The Board have decided on few new things. Recounting ALL the ACCIDENTAL destructions that has happened on your missions. The Board have decided to pull your financial aid in order to keep up fixing all the stuff that our agents, especially you, are making. So, you now have to find another way to keep yourself up and running." She said.

" Well damn, that put damper on my mood."Alexander said and then laid down sideways on the couch." So, now what? I have to find a part time job? Or have those on the Board in their infinite wisdom have something for me to do?"

Miss Calhoun then walked back over to the briefcase and pulled a piece of paper out and handed it to Alexander." Read this." She said.

Alexander snatched the piece of paper and began reading it. After he had, Alexander made himself sit upright again."Huh… The Board thought this?" He held the piece of paper high." Is this a good idea?"

"What you don't like it?" Miss Calhoun asked." The Board thought it was the best because it would allow it line up with your usual excises."

"Well don't get me wrong. Its something alright. But it's not my kind of style." Alexander said.

"Well the Board have decided to give you the week to decide for yourself. If you're not going to take it, the Board have other positions as well, but still, it's the best option if you ask me." Miss Calhoun said to the young half demon.

Alexander took two more minutes looking at the piece of paper. Eventually he decided that he might as well give the answer right now." Alright Miss Calhoun, I accept." He said.

"Oh? Don't want to give more thought?" She asked curiously.

"Nah. I don't want it to hang in my mind for days. Might as well accept now…. So…. where exactly am I going to for this hero course?" He asked with a devilish smile.

* * *

Chapter 1: Arrival in a city of heroes.

Many years ago.

Inside an old mansion house, at night, a tragic event occurred. A mother yelled to her child to run. Run as fast as he could run. Run away from them.

**"ALEXANDER, RUN NOW!"**

The mother was then cut down and fell to the floor bleeding.  
**  
"MOTHER!"**

The adversaries were monstrous creatures, Demons. Their eyes burning red and haunting the young boys mind.

* * *

The shock from seeing his mother fall again, made the young boy wake up from his nightmare to his now older and more mature self, siting seat on a passenger plane. His hair was black and eyes red. He wore a long coat with grey upper body but mainly red blow the waist and sleeves. His pants were jeans and wore combat boots.  
This young man was Alexander Kowalczyk. Born in Russia, age 17.

However, Alexander was no normal young man.

2000 years ago. A gate leading into the Underworld appeared and demons came pouring out into the human realm. Luckily for humanity one demon decided to turn on it's own kind and side with the humans. A demon known as Kain, the Legendary Dark Lord.  
After a long struggle, the demon lord Kain defeated all the other lords of the underworld that had come to the human world, sealed away the dark gate and saved mankind. For centuries Lord Kain wandered the new realm until he eventually found love in a human woman named Beatrice. Their union then soon after produced offspring.  
The unholy union between demon and human gave birth to something new. Not human or demon, but something in between.  
Alexander was the son of the demon, Lord Kain.  
However all was not perfect, as demons then found another way into the human world yet again.  
Nearly 9 years ago Alexander saw his mother get killed by demons in their home. He managed to escape, but the other members of his family were not so lucky.

Alexander looked out of the window to see that it was night time and the lights in the cabin were also dimed down.

*Boop* Voice then came over the loudspeaker.*"_ We are about to reach our destination dear passengers and we'll be arriving in Musutafu airport within the next 30 minutes or so. We recommend gathering your belongings now to make sure you remember once we touch ground. Thank you for choosing us for your travel_."* It said.

The young half demon looked outside again and looked down on the dark landscape below that had dozens of lights shinning from the cities and towns as the light was reflected on the asphalt up. He was nearly there.

Later around midnight, Alexander arrived at the airport and exited with two big duffle bags. He quickly found a taxi and drove for an hour or two until he came to a neighborhood in a place called Musutafu. The taxi came around the corner and Alexander saw the person he was supposed to meet.  
Outside on the sidewalk stood a woman in her forties waiting patiently for him to exit the cab. She wore a black business suit that was also became a skirt with a tie, high heels and tight gloves. Her hair was short and black and her eyes brown. This was Miss Calhoun, Alexander's contact, handler and friend.

Once Alexander got out of the cab he greeted her with a small smile." Miss Calhoun! Long time no see."

"Good to see you again, Alexander." She happily greeted back." I hope the trip wasn't too terribly long."

"Nah, nothing to worry about. Though that horror movie they showed was pretty boring." Alexander reassured her in his own way.

"By the way, Alexander. Your Japanese is very good. You must have done quite the homework." Miss Calhoun said.

"Figure it would help if I started to listen to Japanese tv with and without subtitles so I could learn quicker. Turns out it worked." Alexander explained.

" I have heard that's an excellent way of doing it. But we are on a tight schedule, mind if we head up now?" Miss Calhoun asked.

"Lead the way." He waved his hand of to his side.

"Follow me." Miss Calhoun responded.

The two entered an apartment building walked up a staircase to the right floor.  
Miss Calhoun and the young half demon walked past a few apartment homes until they arrived at the right one.

The apartment they entered had white walls and all the furniture a person would need, especial the big flat screen plasma tv.

Alexander placed his bags on the sofa." Weren't the Board supposed to be here?" He asked.  
Miss Calhoun then pointed to a camera that sat on top the plasma screen tv. "Figures." He said and then sat down on the sofa.

The tv then turned on by itself. The screen depicted a black room, a big table and several people sitting around it. There was a light behind them, so you could see the outline of the people sitting down.

This was the board of people overseeing the organization called Demonic Response Team, DRT, or better known as DARTA. Just as the name suggest DARTA is an organization with sole purpose of taking care of demons invading the human world. Though they also sometimes deal with other paranormal problems from time to time.  
DARTA is the successor of the original organization of demon hunters that was formed after the Dark Lord Kain sealed the gate to the Underworld and have been working in secret to keep the world safe from demonic harm. Back then it was more of a brotherhood, but now it was black ops classified hush-hush only group.  
DARTA found Alexander when he was young and decided to train him to be a Demon Hunter. Since then Alexander had become their best Demon Hunter thanks to his unique heritage.

"_Alexander, we see you made it."_ The one at the far end side of the table. This member was known as the Director.

" Wasn't so bad." Alexander explained." Have to admit, this idea of yours have me little intrigued. Joining something called the hero course is a little wired, if not a little ironic."

"_It was the best we could do."_ The Director said." _The son of a demon can be… difficult we understand. But this the perfect way to keep yourself up. The hero course can give you financial support until you become a professional hero, so you can later support yourself, or you become a sidekick at least. They were kind enough to temporarily give you this place to stay while you wait for the entrance exam. And should you succeed, it's yours until you graduate. You remember why we gave you this opportunity?"_ He asked Alexander.

"It's about that fire in that warehouse, right?" Alexander asked.

" _By the warehouse, you for course mean ALL the buildings you accidently destroyed_." The Director explained." _Rebuilding you messes put a strain on the wallet so to speak."_

" So, what is this place? This U.A high. I don't normally follow the news." Alexander said.

"_U.A high is a school for training young people to eventually become heroes. In today's society where nearly anyone can sneeze fire, the government have made so that heroes now have become apart of everyday life and those said heroes need a license to use their power in the defense of the people.  
Mainly in dealing with those who use their quirks for their own gain. Your job is to become a pro hero as a front for your…paranormal activities. This way you can still do what you do what you do best and don't have to readjust much, except…well you know, not kill you targets while being a hero. We will give Miss Calhoun the necessary info when we have the next mission for you. In the meantime, you get ready of the entrance exam. We got you recommended, however since they were not satisfied with the fake grades and info we made for you, you still have to complete it. If you fail, they stop supporting you and send you back to Moscow. If that happens, well we don't think you would be happy being a police officer or even worse a freeter. We trust you can get in no problem." _The Director said.

Alexander chuckled." Don't worry, I'll make it in to this school. So where are the papers on my new identity?"

"_Miss Calhoun? Please hand him the documents."_ The Director said through the tv, and Miss Calhoun walked over and handed Alexander serval documents._" Do your best to memorize all the information there is before you start attending U.A. And also, please do not make any unnecessary property damage for as long as possible." _

" Why boss. Why would I ever do that?" Alexander joked.

Serval board members on screen could be heard sighing as hard as possible." _Have a good day, Alexander_." The Director said.

The screen then shot off and Alexander turned to Miss Calhoun." So where are all my toys?" He asked referring to his guns and blades.

"They are placed in the closet behind you." Miss Calhoun explained." Now excuse me, I'll be on my way. Good luck with the entrance exam. And try not to ruin this place like your previous home in Moscow."

"Thank you Miss Calhoun. See you later." Alexander said his goodbye as she went out the door again.

Alright time for a little nap, Alexander thought.

Hours later the sun came over the horizon and light shinned into Alexander's new home.  
he himself had just got back after going out to get a cheeseburger at the local fast-food joint just down the road. Luckily DARTA had given him some money so he could eat.

Alexander sat down on the couch again and began skimming through the documents that DARTA had given him.

Name: Alexander Kowalczyk.  
"Well at least the kept my name." He said to himself.  
Age: 16 " Makes sense since those joining are mostly 15 years old. Though I am 17 in reality."  
Nationality: Russian." Seems right."  
Graduated Mankoff school." Never heard of it."  
Quirk: " Oh, what did they pick?" Master Rogue." Master rogue? Wow, really? Guess it's better than nothing." It seems that this time DARTA had made his new identity closer to his real one.  
Skimming some more he then said to himself. "Gee, how much more do I need to go through?" he asked and looked down saw there were way more written down than he had original thought.

Alexander sat still for a moment before looking at his meal. He might need another burger for this.

Later Alexander got into the bedroom and unpacking his stuff. He pulled out all his clothing and put on the bed. And then immediately got bored. He then looked out the window. Taking a stroll around the city could be fun he thought.

Alexander walked out to the door leading out and grabbed his coat.

* * *

The streets of Musutafu were filled with life. Vendors started opening up their stores, kids and older students were getting on the bus to school. And of course cars getting stuck in traffic. Just like back home.  
As Alexander was walking down the street rubbing his amulet he had on a wire around his neck.  
The amulet was a gift from his mother. It was the shape of sword pointing down. Whenever demons where nearby, it would glow with green light, it's radius was decent and it would glow more intensely the closer he got to a demon. Normally he would not go around with his gear with him but it would raise unnecessary attention since this Musutsfu city was known to be a hot spot for hero and vilain activity and a guy with a big sword usually wasn't something you saw every day.

But as of right now, his amulet did not glow at all which meant no demons at least and that was just fine with him. He actually took his time to take in the new surroundings.

Alexander saw many people around who either had a quirk that deformed their appearance or getting a limb from an animal. It was wired to think that around 80 percent of the world's population had an ability unique them. Though he himself did not have a quirk, he was the son of a demon afterall which gave him a lot of abilities. But it was more believable for people to think he had one. Really the only people who knew of his true nature were all members of DARTA.

Alexander then walked into an ally leading into another part of the city, but he stopped once he saw a group of people gathered around what looked like a young couple.

Just his luck. If it's not one thing it's the other.

A gang had surrounded a young frightened couple and they planned on robbing them.  
The gang consisted of around 5 members and they all wore leather jackets with torn of sleeves. Their boss walked towards the young couple." Empty your wallets now, and we'll be quick." He threatened.

The man of the couple said to the boss of the gang." Please I don't have my wallet on me at the moment. Leave us alone."

But the boss didn't care for such a useless pled." Then we just have to take whatever the lady has on her." He pointed at the young girls purse.

"No please!" she begged.

"Leave her out of this! " The young man of the couple said. But as soon as he did, long stretchy fingers came wrapped themselves him so he was unable to move. It was from one of the gang members." Hey what gives?!"

"So the hard way it is. You should just have stayed still and let us take what we wanted. But now we have to hurt you"  
The gang leader said, and his left fist and it getting covered in stone. That was the gang leader's quirk.

The eyes on the young couple were getting wide as the gang leader was making his way over towards them.

" I would advise against that if I were you." A voice came from behind the gang. The turned to see a kid in his late teens come walking towards them.

"Who the heck are you?" the leader asked.

Alexander grinned. "Me? My name is unimportant. But what is important is I want you to stop harassing those two."

"Huh? And if we don't stop?" The gang boss then asked.

Alexander cracked his knuckles and smiled." Then I am afraid that I need to beat you so you'll be unconscious for the rest of the day."

The gang of quirk users were quite for a moment before bursting into laughter. "HAHAHAHA!" The leader laughed." And just what are you supposed to do against us exactly?"

"And there's my que." Alexander said. Alexander then looked down to see a stone the size of a normal person's hand. Alexander then stomped on the ground and the shock sent the stone upwards so it arrived at his eye height.  
Alexander then proceeded by extending his right arm to flick the stone with his point finger and index finger. The result was that the stone was then sent flying at high speed towards the thug holding down the man of the couple. The stone hit the thug so hard in the face that the thug was then sent into the wall behind him and was knocked out in the process.

The gang was startled to see the incredible feat the stranger just pulled off. The leader pulled himself together and yelled to his gang." Take him out!"

The closet member of the gang ran towards Alexander. His quirk was he could channel light into his fist so it could be used punch down walls. But as he tried to take a swing at Alexander, Alexander ducked and grabbed his left leg. "Hey what the?!" The gang member said now hang upside down. But before the gang member tired to get free from Alexander's grip, the two other, and last members not counting the leader, jumped towards Alexander, channeling their quirks Ice and Mud-gathering. Alexander noticed the two come jumping at him and then had the genius idea of using the gang member he held as improvised weapon. Alexander waited for the two members to get close enough and then he swatted all three thugs together and they in turn fell to the ground grunting in massive pain.  
The leader was now furious and charged at Alexander, his fist covered in rock.

"Bastard, you are messing with the wrong man!" He said and tried punching Alexander.

However Alexander caught his fist and then after slowly lowered it until the gang leader felt intense pain.  
"There, doesn't feel nice?" Alexander said with a sinister smile.  
The gang leader was about to retort when Alexander used his demon power to make his iris in his eyes glow menacingly red all while he slowly applied more force and began tightening his hand around the gang leader's.  
The gang leader started feel more frighten by the second. Soon the gang leader started shaking in fear and lost the will to fight. "Listen to me carefully now. You and your band of morons get out off here, before I show what human puppet looks like. You understand me?" Alexander threaten with a smile on his face.

The frightened gang leader nodded, and Alexander let go of his hand. The gang leader started running away in fear while the other gang member started following right after, one carrying the first one Alexander knocked out.

Alexander had forgotten what it was like to fight normal people. Usually when he fought demons they wouldn't normally back down from a fight, okay maybe some of the really small ones. But when it came to humans, depending if they were thugs at least, the would always run away after he roughed them up a bit so to speak.

The young couple walked up to Alexander to say their thanks." Really appreciate it friend. Those thugs would have done terrible things to us if you hadn't shown up." the man said.

The woman also showed her appreciation." Thank you so much." She bowed.

"No problem." Alexander said giving them the thumbs up." Couldn't let trash like that walk away unpunished."

"Again, thank you stranger. We'll head to the nearest Hero agency and report them." The man told Alexander.

Alexander moved out the way of the young couple and gestured with his arms and open palms to go past." Be my guest." Alexander said.

After the young couple left, Alexander stood for a moment taking in what he just did. So, this what a pro hero did every day? It was a lot less bloody than what he was used to.  
But that wasn't all. From what he did know, some people did have insane quirks that allowed them to do things that where way outside normal human limits. Especially the hero named All Might, world's number one hero or something.  
The guy was said to change weather by using nearly a 100% of his power into a punch. Alexander himself had taken care of extremely strong demons in the past. But a guy like All Might would be a hard challenge. All Might was no pushover that was clear as day. But then again, Alexander wasn't a pushover either.  
He then left the ally and walked back to his new home.

* * *

Days later it was time.

Alexander stood in front of four big glass buildings connected with a few walkways. A big modern wall surrounded it keep out any unwanted guest.  
There was a nice small brick road leading up to an equally small staircase leading to the doors of the U.A. Busts ran parallel to the brick road, displaying heroes that probably graduated in the past.  
Alexander wore his usual grey-red trench coat having a big duffle bag on his back. Inside it was his long broad sword, detailed with square engravings on it, and had dark fantasy, gothic design.  
Unfortunately, he kept his dual pistols at home along with his other weapons.

Alexander was about to walk into the building he spotted a girl with brown hair standing next to a boy around the same age and but had green hair instead.  
The boy looked like he was floating in the air somehow.  
The young girl grabbed onto the boy placed him on the ground.

"Sorry I should have asked you before using my quirk. But I think you wouldn't mind me catching you" The girl said, but the boy didn't to respond for some reason, and had widen eyes. "Isn't nerve-racking?" She then asked and the boy stammered to try to form words in his mouth, but it failed." Well, I guess I see you inside. Bye!" She said and walked inside the door to U.A, leaving the boy.

The green haired then started laughing nervously, like he had never talked to a person of the opposite gender before. Everyone around him were sweating in confusion.

Alexander turned his attention away from the boy walked inside.  
Wonder what his deal is, he pondered.

Little did he know that, that young boy had his heart set on becoming the greatest hero, the world had ever seen.

His name was Izuku Midoriya.

Izuku Midoriya, once a quirk less nobody, but he was always determined to become a hero and save people with smile on his face even if the world did not agree with him. However, months ago his life changed forever. A villain had taken him hostage and was ready to kill him when he was saved by the number one hero himself All Might. After another encounter with the same villain, Midoriya inspired All Might into action after Midoriya tried to save one of his own childhood bullies that got snatched by the villain. After that All Might told Midoriya of his quirk One for All. Unlike regular quirks, One for All could be passed down to others like a flaming torch.

"**Young man, you too can become a hero."** Those were the words from the hero that echoed in his mind.

All Might himself was not the man he used to be after a fatal battle with a powerful villain, so much so that All Might could only hold his super hero form for 3 hours, the rest of the time All Might was reduced to a very fragile man with thin limbs and a third of his original size, sometimes he would spit out blood due to the injury he took. Midoriya accepted happily with teary eyes and over the next few months, All Might personally trained Midoriya to ready his body for the quirk. Giving everything, he had Midoriya even managed to surpass All Might's exportations. And early morning on the same day as the exam, All Might pass to Midoriya the legendary quirk One for All, which for some reason required Midoriya to shallow a part of his DNA. (A strain of hair of all things). Now was going to become a hero, like so many others. This is where his destiny would begin.

U.A Highschool.

As for now, the two young men were on the verge of crossing paths with one another.  
The son of the Legendary Dark Lord Kain, and the chosen successor of All might himself.

* * *

A few minutes later inside the exam orientation hall. It was dark in side the room until suddenly lights turned on illuminating the podium where a man stood wearing biker clothing and an electronic device around his neck. The screen behind him also lit up showing the schools logo, which was An A standing on a U. The attendees sat on three rows of seats overlooking the podium.

"What's up U.A candidates?! Thanks for tuning into me, your school DJ. COME ON, LET ME HEAR YA!" He tried rallying the crowed, but no one said a word. It appeared to be that the man was little annoyed that none went on board his hype train so to speak." Keeping it mellow huh? That's fine, I'll get straight to the main show. Let's talk about how this practical is going to go down. ARE YOU REDEAAAY?!" He tried rallying crowed again but was met with the same silence as before.

Alexander sat of the row to the left when you enter the room and put his duffle bag between his legs.  
The Izuku Midoriya, the boy from before, sat in the middle row, was currently fanboying over seeing the man on the podium, who was the hero known as Present Mic.

The boy next to Izuku was named Bakugo. The short story was that Bakugo was Midoriya's bully, but after Midoriya risked his life to try and save him from a wired slime villain, he had mostly ignored him. He felt humiliated after being saved by his own standards a little useless dweeb.

The hero on the podium, Present Mic, began talking again." Like your application said. Today you rocking boys and girls will be out committing in mock battles in an urban settings! After I drop the mic here you'll head to your specified battle centers."

Everyone looked at their own card they had been given. The information on the card gave them the location they had to go to.

The blond boy Bakugo said." I see. They are splitting up so we can't work with any of our friends."

Midoriya looked at his own card noticed what Bakugo was taking about. "Oh yeah, our number are right next to each other but we are assigned to different battlecenters." He observed.

However Bakugo didn't like the way Midoriya was glaring his card." Get your eyes off my card." He threatened to Midoriya move a centimeter away from him in fear." Damn I was looking really forward to crushing you." He muttered under his breath, but Midoriya could still hear it and felt very unsafe about it.

Luckily for Alexander, DARTA's board leaders had faked the written test he was supposed to take. And he could only grin whenever he thought about it.

The pro hero Present Mic then went on to explain the rules for the mock battle. The rules were to basically take down as many robotic enemies as possible. There were three types of enemies. One gave 1 point, another gave 2 points and yet another gave 3 points. Other rules where that not at any point where you allowed to attack other students.

Suddenly from the crowd, a tall young man stood up on his feet and raised an arm." Excuse me sir, but I have a question!"

"Hit me!" Present Mic yelled and a spot light focused in on the tall young man. The young wore a yellow business suit and glasses. His hair was a sort of very dark blue or raven black.

"On the print out, you listed 4 types of villains, not three. With all respect, if this is an error on official U.A materials, it is shameful. We are exemplary students, we expect the best from japans most noteworthy school. A mistake such as this won't do." He obviously took the whole entrance exam very serious.

If you waited for a bit, they might have gotten to it eventually, Alexander thought. That guy seemed way too uptight for him.

The tall young man then turned around and pointed at Midoriya." Additionally, you with the unkempt hair!"  
In confusion Midoriya pointed at himself to confirm if he was talking about him." You have been muttering this entire time. Stop that. If you can't bother to take this seriously leave. You are distracting the rest of us." The man with glasses said.

Out of embarrassment, Midoriya then closed his mouth and covered it with his hands. Several others in the audience laughed at him too.

Alexander couldn't care less honestly.

" All right, all right. " Present Mic began again." Examinee number 7111. Thanks for calling for your request." He said giving the young man a thumbs up." The forth villain type is worth zero points." Present Mic then went on to explain that the fourth type was more of obstacle rather then a enemy that needed to be taken down. Which Alexander thought was wired. What's the point if you got no score from defeating it? This whole mock battle sound more and more like a video game than an entrance exam.  
After wrapping up the last information, present Mic was about to finish the orientation." Alright let's finish up with our school motto. As general Napoleon Bonaparte once said. A true hero is one who overcomes life's misfortunes. Mmhumm. Now that's a tasty sour bite. You ready to go beyond? Let's hear a PLUS ULTRA!" He yelled, but no one yelled it with him." Good luck! Hope you practice more than hard books." He then said and left the podium.

* * *

Later the group that headed to battle center B arrived via bus. Most of the group a had gathered near the giant gate that was connected to a massive wall surrounding a reconstruction of a real-life city.

Alexander had gotten his sword and had placed on his back. He also hadn't bothered putting on sport clothing since he never had a use for it before. He looked at the big battle center he was about to enter for the exam.

This is crazy he thought, where does U.A get all that money from? But it did give an explanation on just why he had gotten a home in an apartment building. It was practically nothing compared to what they had build here. So, it must relatively cheap for them lend a home for him, when they had like 4-5 more of these battle centers just like this one.

Alexander then looked forward and saw the green haired boy from before. He looked incredibly nervous from all the shaking.  
Alexander decided he had nothing better to do, so walked over to nervous boy.

Midoriya was trying to calm himself for whatever was about happen inside. However, it was going poorly. His dream of becoming a hero lay beyond those doors. But if he failed, it would a massive bump on that road.

However, his chain of thought was interrupted when he suddenly felt someone touching his shoulder, which also startled him a bit.  
"Wow, calm down there." A stranger with black hair, crimson red eyes and grey-red trench coat said." Didn't mean to scare the living soul out of you." He joked.

Midoriya sighed heavily in relief after finding out he was in no danger." Sorry, just butterflies in stomach is all." He said to the stranger.

"I'll say, I saw you vibrating like some of those old mobile phones used to do. I have an idea, how about you actually try breathing deeply instead shaking?" The stranger suggested.

Midoriya took his advice and started breathing deep and long. The nervousness in him soon after decreased immensely." Thanks, I needed that. Who are you by the way?" Midoriya asked the stranger.

The stranger extended his right hand for a shake." Alexander Kowalczyk, you?"

Midoriya happily accepted the handshake." Izuku Midoriya."

The stranger Alexander was then suddenly reminded of something. " Wait hold aren't you the guy who nearly fell on his face like right outside the back at the U.A building?"

Midoriya started starching the left side of his head out of embarrassment. "Oh… you saw that?...Yeah that's was me." He admitted." All of this is just so nerve-racking. Everyone here probably has an amazing quirk and that gear they had makes them look so much more professional than me." Midoriya referred to everyone in front of the gate.

Alexander glance at the people in front but wasn't impressed." If you think what they have is cool, then take a look at this. I call it Uprising." He said pulling his sword from his back.

" Wow!" Midoriya audibly gasped. The sword Alexander had looked super cool with the whole fantasy style it had." That's looks so cool! Can I… touch it?" He asked, slightly looking like he was about to drool over it.

To which Alexander responded with a simple." No…" then Alexander noticed someone in the group ahead." Hm? Hey, isn't that the girl who helped you?" Alexander pointed ahead with his sword.

"Huh?"Midoriya sounded and then looked at where Alexander was pointing. True enough ahead was the brown-haired girl that used her quirk to stop him from falling not so long ago." Hey, you are right…I should probably go thank her, right? I mean that is what you usually do, when someone helps you out." Midoriya said.

Alexander chuckled and clapped Midoriya once on the shoulder." You go get her tiger." Alexander said.

However Midoriya took that sentence the wrong way." What?! That's not really what I-"

Alexander chuckled again." Relax, I know what you mean."

Reluctantly Midoriya started to walk over towards the girl, but he suddenly touched on his shoulder again. It wasn't Alexander because he was right next him. He looked over his shoulder to only get startled once he saw it was that guy with the glasses from the orientation. He was here to?!

"She looks like she is trying to focus on the trails ahead." He turned his gaze on Midoriya and asked with serious look." What are you going to do? Distract her and ruin her chances to succeed?" He accused.

" What?! NONONO OF COURSE NOT I-" Midoriya started, but Alexander cut in with a very relaxed attitude.

" Calm down there Spectacles. He was going to thank the girl for helping him earlier. There is nothing wrong with that is there?" Alexander said.

The man with glasses, still very serious then told Alexander and Midoriya." We are here to join one of the top schools in the country. We can't afford to be relaxed." The man with glasses countered. Just like he showed at the orientation, the man with glasses was uptight.

Alexander then said." Look either you pass, or you don't. So, chill out, would you?"

Even if the tone Alexander used was calm and cool, the young man with glasses immediately countered with a new unexpected statement." Oh, now I see. You both plan to undermine the rest of us!" He accused them both.

Both Midoriya and Alexander raised an eyebrow." …I am sorry what?" Alexander asked confused to the heck he was talking about.

"Both of you plan to sabotage the exam so you can get in. By disrupting our concentration before start would put a damper on our chances and the two of you would gain a mile lead." The young man said, but it didn't make any logical sense to either Alexander or Midoriya.

" I am sorry but the insane asylum is nowhere around here. You might want to check in at the police station, so they can show you the way." Alexander half mocked the man for accusing them. It was then Midoriya slowly tried to sneak away from the two arguing. He didn't plan on causing a scene. However, Alexander noticed Midoriya was sneaking off and quickly grabbed the neck collar of his tracksuit." Oh no you don't. You are part of this discussion." Alexander said.

Midoriya didn't want to be there but he felt helpless as Alexander's gripe was too strong for him.  
But in the meantime, he also overheard others from their group was chatting about them just a little further ahead.

"Hey over there. That the guy who almost bit it out front earlier."

"He practically wet himself in the lecture hall."

"And that guy with the sword is helping him. What is that for, trying to look like a badass?"

"Those two are just a bunch of losers. But, less rivals to worry about I guess."

After overhearing everyone's thoughts about Alexander and himself, Midoriya was a little down. Unwilling he had let Alexander get taunted at for helping him.

Alexander on the other hand heard also what people from the group was saying but couldn't care less for what a bunch of Randoms thought. He simply stood still hearing the young man with the glasses rant as he stood with a bored and annoyed expression.

But just then from on top the wall the hero Present Mic shouted to the examinees. "Right let's start!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their gaze upwards." Get moving! There are no countdowns in real battles! Run, run, run! You are wasting air time here!" He shouted to the examinees.

Midoriya then looked around him and noticed that everyone had already started moving in to the battlecenter." AH I AM GETTING LEFT BEHIND! HEY, WAIT UP SAVE SOME VILLAINS FOR ME!" He shouted.

Alexander who was running just a little ahead from turned his head over his shoulder." Good luck, Midoriya. Break a leg! Not literally!" He shouted to the green haired boy.

"Thanks Alexander. You too!" Midoriya yelled back.

Alexander then left Midoriya by running into an ally way.  
Alexander thought that since most examinees would attack the enemies at the gate first, he would have to run further in before attacking to best possible number of enemies to destroy.

Alexander sped up his speed at started sprinting through the fake city.

Eventually he came to a big open area. Where he waited for about half a minute until robotic enemies came around the corner and started attacking him.

"Great, everything is in place. This is where the fun begins." He smiled and pulled his sword, Uprising from his back.

* * *

A few minutes later inside dark room somewhere in the vicinity of U.A. The teacher sat facing tons of monitors overlooking all battlecenters. From what they had seen so far, there were many promising students this year. However, there was one that stood out from all the others.

The transfer student from Russia, Alexander Kowalczyk. The monitor watching him, displayed the young man slicing, punching kicking and dodging with a level of skill rarely seen by examinees.

"My my. I don't think I have ever seen fighting like this in the battlecenters before."

"I agree. I believe He make an excellent addition to U.A."

" Sooo what do we have on him?"

"Let me check, one moment…Hm? Well this wired."

"What? What is it?"

"Remember that student that was recommended to us, but his grades seem a bit low?"

"That's him?! Really? Are you sure?"

"It says right here. Name: Alexander Kowalczyk. Age 16 born in a town on the verge of the Siberian wilderness. Moscow downtown school graduate."

"What does it say about his family?"

"Apparently Mr. Kowalczyk lost his parents at the age of 8."

"Sad to hear, truly."

"What's he is quirk? I am imaging an augmentation type."

"Well your right. It's been named Master Rogue. Allows him to do hat he is currently doing on screen. Well he definitely got the whole Puckish Rogue look down. And very stylish."

"How many points is he on now?"

"Pretty incredible for a none U.A member, 95 points and climbing."

"95?!"

"Yes."

"Well I believe we have seen enough from young Mr. Kowalczyk. Let's move on."

* * *

After several long minutes of fighting through rows of enemies, Alexander had a good look at the carnage he had created. Destroyed robots lay scattered across the big open area.  
Alexander smirked and placed his sword on his back.  
Perhaps it was a good idea to go back and find the other examinees.

Just then the few other examinees came around the corner. Their mouths dropped to the floor once they saw the robotic graveyard Alexander had made.

"Unbelievable. That sword guy did all of this?!"

"I thought he was a worthless nobody!"

"Yeah me too!"

Their conversation was cut short when Alexander suddenly jumped and landed right in front of them.  
The three examinees stepped aside when Alexander was but to walk down the ally they stood in.  
Alexander smiled and said to the three." I give you a cookie if you beat that." He then laughed and continued walking.

The three examinees were left completely shocked as Alexander disappeared into the city.

Less then a minute later.

Alexander had come to where the majority of the candidates were still taking on some villain robots.  
And at the same moment Midoriya also arrived.

"Oy! Midoriya! How many have you gotten?" Alexander asked.

"Alexander?! What are you doing here?! Why aren't you running like everyone else?" Midoriya asked franticly.

"Me? Oh, you don't need to worry about me. I have already gotten around 4-5 dozen or maybe more." Alexander assured as casually as possibly.

" Fou-? Four or five dozen?!" Midoriya gasped.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the dark room with the teachers.

"Clearly the examines have no idea how many villains there are, or their location. They have limited time, must cover a vast area and hunt down every last target."

"Or what's left form what that Kowalczyk boy did."

" Nevertheless, some are using information gathering, while others rely on speed to pull ahead. Of course, reminding calm under pressure can be a huge advantage. As pure power and combat ability. The most successful students use a combination of all these tactics. They are the ones who rank up the highest scores."

"There are indeed quite many promising candidates this year."

"Well there is plenty of time before it's over."

Then some one in the room pressed a big red button.

Outside in the battlecenters, it suddenly started shaking in the fake cities. It made all the applicants stop their destruction of villainous dummy robots.

Smoke gathered from the middle and spread through out the city. The ground rumbled more as if something was on the move.

And soon it came into view.

It was a gargantuan robot that stuck it's head over most of the buildings. It was the type 4 villain that the were all warned not to fight.

Isn't this a little extreme?! Midoriya thought shaking fear and shock.

The giant robot punched the street below, sending out a shockwave of wind, smoke and dust towards the examinees standing.

Everyone held up their arms to block from dust.  
Except for Alexander, he was gazing right the type 4 without feeling the need to block for the winds and dust. He was like an unmoving rock in the storm. Midoriya had fallen backwards on to ground in gust and seize of the robot.

The dust clouds settled a bit and at that point applicants started running in panic, to get away from the big robot. Even that young man with the glasses, who briefly saw Alexander and Midoriya as he ran passed them. Alexander not showing any sign of fear.

The only two people who weren't moving were Midoriya and Alexander.  
Alexander whistled." Damn, that's big." Sounding not concerned.

Midoriya however." This is a disaster! I gotta run and find some smaller villains!" He screamed in terror and started to slowly crawl away.

"_LESS THE TWO MINUTES REMAINING!_" It suddenly came in from the many speakers that dotted around the battlecenter.

"What?! Two minutes?!" Midoriya panicked. Everything that he trained with All Might was about to go up in smoke.

But just then Alexander saw something through the smoke. He then crouched down and grabbed on to one of Midoriya's legs.

"AH! Alexander what are you doing?!" Midoriya screamed.

"Take a look down there!" Alexander calmly, but loudly answered.

Midoriya didn't know what the world he was thinking but he looked anyway, and he was horrified again.  
Not long away from the robot lay the girl that helped him earlier again, but she was trapped underneath some debris!

And that robot was getting closer and could accidently crush her with it's weight!

While Midoriya was staring in horror, Alexander stood up again.  
For brief moment he stood still. Then a smirk formed on his face and turned his head down to Midroiya." Hey Midoriya!" He shouted to get his attention, and it worked. Midoriya snapped out of his fear and looked up at Alexander from the ground.  
Alexander then said to Midoriya." What do say to we take that thing down and save the girl?"

"Wha-what?!" Midoriya said stammered.

"Yeah. This thing is supposed to be stronger than the others, right? Even though we don't get any points for taking it down, I am still getting excited. You can come if you want to, but that thing is going to get destroyed before the timer reaches zero." Alexander said and started walking towards it with great confidence in his eyes.

Midoriya was stunned to see the resolve that Alexander displayed. He wasn't scared of the robot size or appearance? To see a person, walk so calmly and confident it was so…he couldn't really put into words, uplifting? Whatever it was it sparked something within him. So much so that when he looked at the trapped girl again, he knew he had to do something to save her. Just then his body started reacting on it's own.

Alexander redrew his sword again. This was going to fun. The first he would wa-

Just then a sudden a wind blasted past Alexander. He quickly looked over his shoulder to what was going on. When he turned he saw that Midoriya was nowhere to seen on grounf but at the same time he suddenly sensed something was above him. He looked up and to his surprise, it was Midoriya, he jumped all the way up there?

Midoriya channeled the power of his new quirk, One for All. The power surged through his body and Midoriya unleashed a massive punch right into the head the metallic monstrosity. The punch was so powerful that it created a huge dent in what was its face, and it then it slowly fell to the ground.

The those looking, they all stood in awe at the amazing show of strength, even Alexander had his mouth opened wide. But a moment after the expression turned into a big childish smile as he began laughing." Haha..HAHAHA! Damn Midoriya! You are not bad at all!" He shouted in excitement.

Midoriya had done it.

He had taken care of the big enemy type and saved the girl. But there was still no time to waste. He would have to move as fast as he could if he wanted get some points in before the timer stopped.  
But he then came to the realization that his right arm and both legs broken because his body was used to the amount of power that One for All gave.

Only one arm worked

The rest was broken.

And he was falling.

…

Falling fast.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Midoriya screamed at the top if his lungs.

Meanwhile on the ground, Alexander saw that Midoriya looked like he was in trouble." Oooh, he is going to be dead meat if I don't anything…Better save him." Alexander muttered to himself.

Alexander got ready to jump to catch Midoriya in midair. But before he could, Midoriya was suddenly slapped right in the face, much to Alexander's confusion.

It was the girl from before. She was floating in the air on a metal part of a robot enemy. Was that her quirk, to make things float?

The slap the girl hit on Midoriya made him float just like the robot part she was on and they both slowly decended.

Alexander saw what she was doing and ran right underneath the floating Midoriya. Alexander looked at the girl and yelled to her." Alright you can let go now, I got him!"

The girl noticed him and then put her hands together." Release!" She said and her and Midoriya fell down.

Alexander caught Midoriya as his gravity returned to normal." Midoriya? Hellllo?...You are not dead are you?" Alexander asked as he placed Midoriya on the ground carefully.

Midroiya opened his eyes slowly. He looked at Alexander who was crouching on one knee next to him." Alexander…Is that girl alright?" He asked, sounding completely beat.

Alexander looked over to the girl on the robot part. She was vomiting quite a lot." She is... If I have to take an educated guess I would have to say she is fine." He told Midoriya.

Midoriya was glad, but he suddenly remembered that he still had no points. Midoriya started crawling away fast since most of his body was now out of commission." I still have a point to at least get one point in!"

Alexander was about to say something but was interrupted when Present Mic screamed over the speakers."_ TIMES UUUUP!"_

The countdown had reached zero.

Midoriya hadn't scored a signal point.

It was over.

All he trained for went out in smoke. And soon after he went unconscious from being so exhausted and shocked.

Alexander crossed his arms and stared at the green haired unconscious boy. Didn't seem fair to him that Midoriya took out the biggest target around and wouldn't get any points from it. Guess it didn't matter now. Those were the rules and there was nothing he could do for him. Shame, that kid had some crazy power. Alexander got to his feet and started walking away.

While Alexander was walking to the exist, he started heard what the others were saying about the green haired boy.

"Did you see that dude's attack? I didn't think he had that kind of strength. "  
" Me either. Looked like some type of reinforcement quirk, but… there is something else. If such an amazing quirk how come he didn't score any points all day.?"

" Maybe he was training to trick all of us."

"Jokes on him. There is no way he is passing with a score like that."

"Ture, but you got to admit that was an amazing move."

By the sound of it, all the other examines around were also very impressed, but still considered the kid a failure. In Alexander's mind, they probably would not last that long in a real fight against a demon. Even though Midoriya got wrecked by his own quirk, he might just be able to knock out a a large demon with a punch like that. Then again, if his quirk did again mess up his body, other demons might be nearby to finish him off once they saw he was completely defenseless.

Besides Alexander, there was another in the small crowd near the unconscious Midoriya.

It was the black-haired young man with the glasses. In his eyes the green haired boy just sacrificed everything in order to save the young girl who was trapped under rubble. Instead gathering points, he selflessness jumped in the fray to help her.  
The man looked over to see the Alexander walking away from everyone, eyes focused and not looking at anyone. A complete opposite to whom he talked to before the exam started.  
If he remembered correctly, that guy was didn't show a hint of fear as the Type 4 robot was making it's way down the street while everyone else ran away in fear.

Of course, he would have done similar things like that too!  
Then suddenly he thought of something.  
Could it be that the teachers saw it too?  
Maybe the green haired boy had a chance.

Just then, walking through the battlecenter, an old lady was making her way through the examinees. She passed Alexander who curiously started watching what she was doing in the battlecenter." Very nice, good work all round! You are heroes in may eyes, everyone of you." She then reached into her pockets and pullout small bits of candy." Here, have some gummies."

She went around and started giving candy to all the examines.  
She then came to Midoriya who was still out cold. He got hurt this bad by his own quirk? It is as if his body could handle his power at all.

To Alexander and every other examinees surprise they then saw the old reach down and kiss Midoriya. At first Alexander was completely flabbergasted, but then he started to snicker at the sight.

Others around wondered just what the heck was she just doing. One of the examinees, a guy looked very…sophisticated. "That lady is the reason U.A can hold these reckless exams." A green light enveloped Midoriya and his wounds began to heal." The youthful heroine Recovery Girl."

Alexander then formed a smile on his face and he turned around to walk out of the place.  
When he got to the entrance again he quickly saw that the one called hero Present Mic stood waiting.  
"So, potential student what do you think of the exam? Was it hard? Was it easy? Please do tell!" He asked with much eagerness in his tone.

" I think the school did a poor job in point management. If that big one had any points in it, that guy in there would have wiped the competition." Alexander casually said and continued on walking.

"Thank you for your input! We hope to see you again in the near future!" Present Mic said to him before he left.

* * *

One week later.

Alexander was at his home sitting his couch. Opposite of him was the tv turned on showing the Board of DARTA again and next to the tv stood miss Calhoun waiting patiently.

"_So…we trust you got in?"_ The board Director asked.

Alexander lifted a small disc to show the Board. Earlier he had gotten a letter from U.A and inside of it was this small disc. The disc had projected a hologram of All Might of all people giving him his entrance exam results.  
Apparently, they were absolutely impressed with his combat score, 131 points. But nonetheless, he was in." Was there any doubt, boss?" He said sarcastically as he waved the disc back and forth a bit.

" _Excellent. Unfortunately, there doesn't seem like there is any SUPERNATRUAL activities in your area at the moment. So, we suggest that you take time to relax before starting in school. That is all agents, Board out." _The Director said and connection to the tv was cut.

Miss Calhoun walked over to young hybrid." So, this will be your first time going to a school isn't it?"

"Sounding a little skeptical there, Miss Calhoun. Don't worry, this will be a piece of cake." Alexander overconfidently said.

" Hehehe. Yes. We'll see if you still have that same attitude once you start." She jokingly said. Though she was still serious." Enjoy yourself, Alex. I will contact you as soon as a job is ready."

"Sounds good. Later Miss Calhoun." Alexander said and leaned backwards in the couch. Miss Calhoun then left leaving the young half demon alone again in his apartment. Since he had just passed an exam for the first time in his life perhaps he should go and get a burger.

* * *

**AN: That's the end of the first chapter of Heroes and Hunters.**

**Now I decided to create this fanfic after I saw the many trailers of DMC 5, and now that the game is out and played it, to which I have to say is pretty awesome.**

**Why Devil May Cry and My Hero? Well the answer is simple, I love both franiches. I challenged myself to think how a DMC character fit into the world of My Hero with the likes of All Might, Midoriya and Shigaraki around for him to interreact and fight with.**

**For the story a lot of conceps, ideas and lore of Devil May Cry is going to be used heavily for this fanfic, so there are going to be a lot paralles from the series crossing over so be warned. However I am also going to be trying some orginal ideas, such as the demon hunters are part of one big secret organization to fresh things up a bit.**

**One of them as you probably already guessed the OC is a Dante archetype with sword guns and the "over the top badass" we know and love. But I also don't want to create a simple copy and paste, so there are going to be diffrences further down the line. **

**So now it is time to give my take on a Devil May Cry cross My Hero Academia what if.**

I Hope you enjoy.

PS. English is not my first language so yeaaah...there are going to be errors from time to time. But I will try to edit them out and fix it if I spot any.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to upload a new chapter, a lot things recently happened and they took priority.**

* * *

**AN: So when I first started out making this story I ran into the problem of power scaling the characters with the new ones I created. If you have played any of the Devil May Cry games you would know that is not an easy thing to do, so I felt like I had to cut corners in order make it work. **

**For example how Dante in cutscenes can pretty much take any hit or stab wound and still walk with a sword through him like it is a thing that happens to him daily when in the game it only takes a couple hits(Depending on which game) before he goes down and get a game over screen. So with that logic and not to mention all the other things Devil May Cry lore tell us, for sake of the tale I went with the so called "Cutscene Dante" level for the OC to make it better fit. That doesn't mean he'll be DMC 5 Dante level from the start. **

**Then again if you have seen the My Hero anime there are several times where the animators had exaggerated with the animation for hype. Like in episode 10 of season 2 in Midoriya's fight against Todoroki, the stadium in the sports-festival was suddenly ten times larger then what it looked like a minute ago.**

**That being said there are going to be moments where I am going to make the OC do something that would other wise MIGHT not be possible or too easy for the My Heroes characters. I admit I am purely doing it for the plot which is mostly retelling for the first chapters but with changes to get that DMC feel to the story. So if you feel that I have made the My Hero characters weaker then what they actually should be then I am sorry, that also goes for if you feel if I am making my DMC OC too strong, but this is the route I am going so I am letting you know now.**

**But with that in mind I will try my best to give a reason why or write so it'll not seem so bad when put in context. It is really all about finding balance and make rules for myself, and I'll try my hardest to make it make sense if you catch my drift.  
Think alternate universe My Hero Academia with DMC elements if that's easier to comprehend.  
I just hope you'll find the story entertaining regardless.  
**

**Now then, on with the story!  
**

* * *

Chapter 2. First day of actual school.

This is atrocious! Alexander thought when he stood in front of his mirror in the bathroom. He was wearing the uniform he was given by U.A. The school uniform was light grey with blue jeans, and Alexander who was so used to wear his own stylish trench coat. Though he always looked confident, his eyes were twitching angrily. He had to wear this? For years?!  
Unfortunately that was law in the country, so he had no choice but wear it. But it still looked ugly to no end.

Alexander reluctantly swung his new schoolbag over his shoulder, his sword was not with him at the moment.  
Nevertheless, he then went out the door and locked it.

Out on the small walkway with door leading into the apartments in the building, Alexander walked over to the staircase leading down from the floor he lived on. Just then one of the doors on the top floor opened, Alexander could hear some talk." I see you soon." The door then fully opened to then revel that it was, to Alexander's surprise, that green haired boy from the entrance exam.

Midoriya closed the door to his home and turned surprisingly see Alexander. Midoriya threw his hands around in a panic like he had done several times at the entrance exam." Whu, Alexander?! What are you doing here?!" Midoriya nervously and loudly asked.

"What the? Midoriya, right? You live in this apartment building too?" Alexander asked curiously.

"Wait you also live here?! Since when?" Midoriya asked.

"Since a week before the U.A entrance exam." Alexander explained. Alexander then noticed that Midoriya was wearing the same uniform that he was." Hm? Is that a U.A uniform? You got accepted?"

Midoriya regained his composure." Why yes. I uhm passed too. The judges had given me points for recuse point for helping that girl from being crushed by the type 4 villain."

Alexander didn't expect that at all." Well I be a Dullahan's uncle. Didn't think they'll let you pass, nice going." He said and gave him a thumbs up.

A smile formed on Midoriya's face." Thanks Alexander. So, you made it in too. So, what class did you get into?" He then asked.

"Class 1-A." Alexander replied.

"NO WAIT FOR REAL?! I am also going to be in 1-A!" Midoriya said.

"Wow, all of this seems super convenient don't you think? And the day just started too." Alexander said. It was pretty odd they had not noticed the lived in the same building for most have been one or two months now.

"Yeah, I mean chances were already pretty slim for us both to have conversation at the exam, and after we both met up at the robot and the girl – Both with enough points to pass- We never met the entire time since you came here- Both of us are going to be in the same class- I mean the odds are bla, bla, bla, bla, bla—"  
Midoriya started talking none stop just out of the blue.

Alexander stood dumbfounded looking at the greenhaired boy suddenly started talking endlessly out into infinity. Slowly, Alexander raised his hands before then quickly slapping them together to make a loud clap, which brought Midoriya out of his own talking trance as he was startled by the loud noise." What was that?" He asked the green haired boy.

"Oh sorry…Uhm sometimes I just get these episodes where I mutter to myself out loud and I just can't seem to stop." Midoriya explained. It was a habit that he had been doing for years at this point.

"Oh….. Okay then." Alexander said and turned around." I guess we better get to school."

Midoriya happily agreed." Right, we can not be late on first day."

Both of them then began moving. Alexander looked to Midoriya and said." I am still pretty new around town. You know the fastest way to U.A?"

"Yeah, I know a route." Midoriya nodded.

* * *

After some time Midoriya and Alexander arrived at the school. After they entered school ground they jogged up a couple of stairs to look for their class room.

" Here it is." Alexander said as Midoriya came over.

" What the? this thing is huge! Are there giants here?" Midoriya loudly remarked when saw the was at least twice the seize of a normal person.

" Giants? Man, that would be funny. Can you imagine if this door was regular sized and a giant had to crawl to get in?" Alexander joked while rubbing his chin.

Midoriya readied himself. "The most promising students in the country are behind this door. "He said and he immediately thought of Bakugo and that other guy with the glasses, which in turn made him very nervous.

Alexander shrugged and reached for the door handle, but then someone yelled from the edge of the hallway." Hey wait up!"

Midoriya and Alexander turned their heads to see a girl running towards them. The girl had long snow-white hair that went all the way down her back, her eyes were purple and she wore a similar uniform to what Alexander and Midoriya were wearing, expect it had a blue skirt and leggings instead of jeans. Her height looked to be just about the same as Alexander. The girl stopped in front of them and tried to catch her breath before speaking." This is class 1-A, right?" She asked sounding somewhat nervous.

" Yeah, this is class 1-A." Alexander said and pointed up on a little sign next to the door.

The girl breathed a sigh of relief." Oh, thank god!" She said." I thought I was going to be super late looking for the room. Downtown was so crowded this morning." She then extended her hand out to Midoriya." The name is Reina Kikuchi, what is yours?" She asked with a glad expression.

Nervously Midoriya extended his hand to shake her's." Oh! uhm my name is Izuku Midoriya."

The girl Reina then reached her hand out for Alexander to shake." And you are?"

Alexander accepted the handshake." Alexander."

" Midoriya and Alexander huh? Nice to meet you both. Wow can you guys believe we are going to U.A? I mean the reason I got accepted in was because that this year they had soo many applicants trying to get in that they had to accept more than last year." She said to the two.

" I heard about that." Midoriya said" Usually there are around 20 students in each class, but this year it 22 students. It's crazy to think so many passed the requirements." Midoriya stated.

Alexander then put his hand back on the door handle." Well let's go meet our classmates then."

"Right. Hopefully the people here are nice." Midoriya said as Alexander opened the door.  
And when the door opened…

That hope died quickly…

"Take your feet of that desk, now!"

"Huh?"

It was exactly the two people who Midoriya fear it was. Bakugo and the guy with the glasses he met at the entrence exam.

"It's the first day, and you are already disrespecting this academy by scuffing school property you critter!" The guy with the glasses told the blond haired Bakugo.

"You're kidding me right? Your old school put a stick up your ass or are you born with it?" Bakugo taunted the guy.

Just my luck. Midoriya woefully thought.

The guy glasses tried to reconcile with the unpleasant blond boy."Let's start over I am Tenya Ida from the Soumei private academy."

But the explosive boy continued taunting."Soumei huh? So, you must think you are better than me. I am gonna have fun tearing you a new one!"

Guy with glasses was startled by Bakugo's violent intimidating behavior." You would threaten me?! Your own classmate?! Are you sure you are in the right place?"

Suddenly the two noticed that Alexander and Midoriya had opened the door into the classroom. " It's them…" The entire class turned to see the newcomers, making the green messy haired boy evermore nervous.

"Uuhmm…Hai!" Midoriya weirdly blurted out.

The guy with glasses walked towards the two introducing himself in the process. "I am Tenya Ida of the-"

But Midoriya threw up his hands in a defensive manner."Yeah yeah I know…ha" After the guy with glasses stopped up, Midoriya introduced himself."…I am Izuku Midoriya. It's super nice to meet you…"

"Alexander." Alexander introduce himself more confident than Midoriya.

The guy with glasses tried saying their names, to get a feel for it." Midoriya…Alexander… You two realized there was something more to the practical exam didn't you. "Midoriya and Alexander were a little confused over the guy now known as Tenya Ida's sudden friendliness. "You two must be very perceptive. I completely miss judged you both. I admit as students you are both superior to me." He turned to Alexander." Especially you, good sir. You acted with a totally calm attitude throughout the exam. Staying focused on the goal the whole time, even when we others started panicking after the big villain robot made it on to the scene, you stood your ground like a pro." He did a quick bow." Please forgive me, for making such a needless argument with you before we began."

"Yeah, honestly I have mostly forgotten what we were arguing about anyway. Since we are going to be classmates, let's just ignore that whole thing, okay?" Alexander suggested, not too interrested starting up a useless argument again.

Ida happily accepted and buried the hatchet. "Yes, let's start over."

Reina then move passed both Midoriya and Alexander." Hello, my name Reina Kikuchi. I am going to go in this class as well."

"Oh yes, forgive my manners. Nice to meet you. Tenya Ida. I'll look forward to working with you as well Kikuchi." Ida and Reina then shook hands.

Suddenly a voice came from behind them."Hey I recognize that messed up hair, falling boy!"

Everyone then turned around to see the girl from the exam, who nearly got crushed by the type 4 villain robot, in a similar looking school uniform to their's. Midoriya was stunned to see her.

"Oh, it's you again. "Alexander said.

Oh my gosh it that nice girl who talked to me! Midoriya thought. She looks good in that uniform.

The girl name Urakaka, quickly recapped the events of the practical exam with punches and a cheerful expression.

Kikuchi had no idea what the girl was taking about so she turned Ida and Alexander." Uhmm do you to have any idea what she is talking about?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, you see leaf hair here took out a type 4 villain in the entrance exam. I was going to attack it, but he beat me to it." Alexander told her.

Ida continued for him."The girl here was about to be crushed under its treads when Midoriya valiantly jumped upwards and knocked out the colossal in one forceful blow." Ida said.

Kikuchi's expression turned into one of awe." What?! Wow. This little guy took down one of those big ones?" Ida and Alexander nodded. "That's awesome." She said.

"Oh, hey hai!" Midoriya nervously stammered to the girl. "I should probably thank you for going in and talking to the teachers."

"Huh? How do you know about that?" The girl Uraraka asked.

Meanwhile in the room was Bakugo quietly setting at his desk thinking on how that pathetic Deku, Izuku Midoriya made it in. When he heard he confronted Midoriya outside their old school, and he threatened him to drop out. However, Bakugo was stunned by the helpless Midoriya who told him that he was not going to drop out and he could do nothing to stop him. Now he wanted Midoriya crushed more than ever. He'd just had to find out how he got in to U.A.

Back with the five in the door way." What do you think we are going to do today besides orientation? I wonder what teachers are like, oh man I can't wait to meet everyone! "

Suddenly Uraraka's talk was interrupted when a new voice spoke." If you are just here to make friends, then you can pack up your stuff and leave now."

Midoriya then looked down to only get startled when he saw a man lay in a yellow sleeping bag. Iida, Alexander and Kikuchi then also tranced their heads downwards to where he was looking. Uraraka then also slowly turned around see.

After a brief moment of processing they saw it was a man curled up in a yellow sleeping bag. The man in the sleeping had tired eyes. Four out of the students excluding Alexander gazed at the man with horrified faces. Who the heck was this wiredo and why was he in a sleeping bag?!

" Welcome to U. A's hero course." The man in the sleeping bag then pulled out a little juice bag and began drinking it.

"What the?! What is that?!" Kikuchi nearly screamed.

"It's a… man?! But why is he on the floor of all places?!" Ida then followed with.

Alexander had seen weirder so, not that big of a deal. In fact, it was kind of funny to him.

The man in the sleeping bag rose to his feet and zipped down and got out of said sleeping bag."It took 20 seconds before you all shut up, that not gonna work. Time is precious and rational students would understand that." The man said. He had long black hair and wore black clothing with a scarf.

All wonder who the hell this was. If he was from U.A he must be some kind of Pro Hero. But he looked so worn out.

"Hello I am Shoto Aizawa. Your teacher." The man named Azaiwa said shocking the class. Their teacher?! "Right let's get to it. Put these on and head outside." He said holding up an outdoor training suit. This caused few to raise an eyebrow.

* * *

A few moments later outside. The class 1-A students had changed into the training suits they were given by their apperant new teacher Mr Aizawa.

"What, A quirk assessment test?!" Most of the class yelled when they heard it.

On an unrelated note, Alexander also very much dislike this outfit he was given. But he simple didn't have any reason other than personal preference, so he would have to suffer for now in this school outdoor suit.

"But the orientation, we are gonna miss it." Urakaka said.

"Don't we have like protocols to follow in this school or something?" Kikuchi nervously asked.

Their new teacher Azaiwa countered." If you really wanna to make it to the big leagues, you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies."  
The students were slightly taken back by Azaiwa's statement." Here at U.A. we are not tethered to traditions, and protocol is flexible. That means I get to run my class however I see fit. You have taking standardized tests most of your lives." Mr. Azaiwa pulled up his phone." But you never got use quirks in physical exams before. The country is still trying to pretend we are all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel, and it's not rational."

Oh none of them had any real idea. If they only knew what kind freakish hellspawn really existed in the shadows. None of them would handle some of the stuff I have killed, Alexander thought amusingly to himself.

"One day the ministry of education will learn." Azaiwa continued and then turned to Bakugo." Bakugo you managed to score a lot of points in the entrance exam. 77 points. A very impressive number by all standards."

Bakugo relished in the praise." Ha, it's natural that I was the best." He grinned.

"However, your total score pales in comparison to what our international transfer student Kowalczyk over here managed to score." Azaiwa said, which caused Bakugo and the others in the class raised an eyebrow as Aziawa turned to the young Kowalczyk." Alexander Kowalczyk you managed to score one of the highest amount points the school has ever seen. An exceptional score of 131 villain points, Well done. With time to spare afterwards even."

This shocked the other students.

131 POINTS? Urakaka thought.

HOW IN THE WORLD DID HE GET THAT MANY?! Midoroiya thought.

HE HAD TIME FOR THAT?! Kikuchi thought.

I heard that a candidate managed achieve an impressive score, but I never imagined it was Alexander who did it! Ida thought, amazed by Alexander's prowess like the rest.

However, none was more surprised than Bakugo who was recovering from said news. Someone managed to surpass HIM?!

"That was also some very impressive swordplay. Most these days show to have a good grasp on melee weapons, but you showed to have more than that. At least an expect level eficiantcy. I take it you have been training a lot." Azaiwa asked with the same unemotional tone, to which Alexander just nodded to confirm.

The other students were now even more stunned. A sword?! Thought those who were at other specific battlecenters.

Bakugo could not believe what he was hearing, this guy managed to him with a damn metal stick? He gritted his teeth.

"What can I say, I aim to please." Alexander said.

Aizawa then said."Now then we should move onto the tests."

Meanwhile Bakugo was fuming with rage. He was supposed to be the greatest out of everyone. First Deku, now this sword wielding nobody. He had to show him who boss around here!

"I only have one question." Azaiwa then pulled up a small baseball." I don't know what they teach as sports where you are from, so, have you ever played softball Mr. Kowalczyk?

"I am afraid not." Alexander replied.

"Well then I keep it simple." Azaiwa then tossed the ball to Alexander." Throw the ball as hard as you can down the field. Use whatever means you want, and try to combine the power of your quirk into your throw."

Alexander walked up to the baseball pad that was in front of Mr. Azaiwa. After cracking his neck two times, he looked down the empty dirt field.

Okay how should I do this, he thought as Mr. Azaiwa and the other student waited patiently for the red eyed young man to throw the ball.  
As Alexander stood at the baseball pad, an idea suddenly popped into his head. Alexander turned around and then asked Mr. Aizawa." Yo Teach! Do I necessarily have to THROW the ball?"

"I said to use whatever means, so you have my go as long as it goes down the field." Mr. Azaiwa told him.

"Hmm. Good enough for me." Alexander said.  
Alexander then tossed the ball way high up into the air. The teacher and the students wondered what he was going to do followed the ball with their eyes. Meanwhile Alexander waited for gravity to take hold of the ball, so it could come down again. When it did so, Alexander got ready for when the ball was getting to the point he wanted. When it did, Alexander jumped half a meter up into the air and then proceeded to kick the ball in a circular arch, so it would fly down the field.  
When his kick connected, there was a loud audible * Thwap*, the next moment the ball the flew down the field at a terrifying speed.

The ball was kicked so far that the students had trouble seeing it, and eventually they unable to.

It finally landed and Mr. Azaiwa checked his phone for the result."Hmm. Very good Kowalczyk. Just like in the exam." He then turned around to the others to revel the traveled distance for the ball." All of you need to know your maximum capabilities. This is the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro hero."

1.101,8m

All the other students were speechless.

"Holy crap! 1.101,8 meters?! That's over a kilometer!" A young man with orange blond hair said who was standing next to a woman with a black pony tail.

"My, he sure is powerful, isn't he?" A pink girl said. She had horns and the white in her eyes were black." Wonder what I would get."

Bakugo could not help but be awestruck as well but he also raged at the same time of easy this guy made it look. He didn't like it at all.

One of the students that were a more enthusiastic cheered in the group." This what I am talking about. Using our quirks as much as we want!"

However, Mr. Azaiwa was thinking differently." …so this looks fun, huh?"  
The students again raised an eyebrow, at Azaiwa's comment." You have three years to become a hero. You think it's all gonna be fun and games and playtime?" He snapped at them.  
He suddenly gained a sinister grin."Idiots. Today you'll compete in 8 physical tests to gauge your protentional. Whoever comes in last has none, and will be expelled immediately." Aizawa said frightening all the students.

Immediate expulsion?! 8 tests?! Oh crap, not good! Midoriya thought. After all, he could only use One for All at either Zero or a hundred percent with no control.

"like I said I get to decide how this class is runs." Azaiwa looked at them again but he pulled up his hair to further scare the students." Understand?!" He said with a sinister smile." If that's a problem, then you can head home right now."

A huge test on the first day of school. What was Midioriya gonna do?

"You can't send one of us home. I mean we just got here!" Uraraka protested." Even if it wasn't the first day, that isn't fair!"

"Oh, you think natural disasters are?!" Azaiwa countered." Or power-hungry villains? A catastrophic accident that wipe out whole cities?"

"But this is a school, not a natural disaster." Kikuchi said trying to support Uraraka's protest.

Mr. Azaiwa sighed as Alexander walked back to the other students." You are missing the point, Miss Kikuchi. Let me rephrase. The world is full of unfairness. It's a hero's job to try to combat that unfairness. If you wanna be a pro, you gonna have to push yourself to the brink. For the next three years U.A will throw one terrible hardship after another. So, go beyond plus ultra-style." Azaiwa saying the school motto."Show me it's no mistake that you are here.

Not everyone approved of the teacher's choice of running the class however this was the top hero school around. They had no choice.

Bakugo angrily stretched his arms and legs. He was gonna show all these nerds who is going to be the next top world hero. By force if he had to.

"Now then we are just wasting time by talking. Let the games begin." Azaiwa said.

Test 1.

50-meter dash.

As the names suggest on all these tests. they were all very self-explanatory. First, they had to run 50 meters while Azaiwa took the time with talking device at the end of the run.

"Ready. Go!" It said to the first two contesters who were Iida and a frog girl of all things.

Iida managed to get 3.04 seconds.

While the frog girl, known as Tsyu Asui got 5,58 seconds.

Azaiwa even commented to Iida's speed qurik." Well he is diffidently in his element. But speed won't help in every test. "

Next was Uraraka who used her quirk to nullify the gravity of her clothes, making her lighter than before.

She was up against a guy with a big tail for a quirk named Ojiro.

She didn't manage to win but at least it was faster than her middle school record.

Scoring 7,15 seconds.

While Ojiro scored 5,49 seconds.

Then it was the guy with the laser navel, called Aoyama versus the pink girl called Ashido.

Aoyama tried to use his laser navel to finish the dash but was burned out half way through, to then have Ashido come in and take the win.

Aoyama acted very smug, and everyone thought he was just a tool went it came to his personality.

Then it was Bakugo and Midoriya. Bakugo finished the dash faster than Midoriya, by using his explosive hands as a booster and scored 4.13 seconds while Midoirya scored 7.02 seconds.

In his arrogance Bakugo gloated about his powers." My power has more uses than anyone else in this school." He proclaimed.

However, he soon ate those words when he heard the robot say." 3.58 seconds!"

Stunned he turned around to see that sword guy Kowalczyk standing at the end of the finishing line smirking like it was no big deal.

" Nice, going!." Uraraka said.

"Yeah that was pretty fast!" Midoriya also cheered.

"Thanks." Alexander gave them the thumbs up as then crossed his arms afterwards playing it cool.

Bakugo stood once again with anger towards that foreign guy.

Midoriya, after cheering on Alexander, soon began to think about how he was going to pass. He needed control first One of All, but he had only a slight Idea on how he should do it.

* * *

He remembered back to him and All Might talking on the beach at some point. It was about three weeks before starting at U.A. You can harness One for All. It's simple. He said as he remembered the two were standing at the beach late evening so much so that the stars were out. "**You have to feel it!"** All Might shouted.

Midoriya panicked when he said, not knowing how he could. Can you be a little more specific?!

"**You already know how to fire with all cylinders,"** All Might stated back then.

"**Yeah, but with a lot of broken bones**." Midoriya countered.

"**No! I am talking about the rush inside**." All Might said."**You must have felt it cursing through you. What was it like?**"

Midoriya proceeded to do random noises to explain. But he eventually came up with the perfect metaphor for it. He explained it as a egg in microwave.

All Might though it was a bit too boring, but they went with it. "**Keep focusing on that image, and keep the egg from exploding, alright? The more you concentrate the faster you learn. Control over One for All isn't going to happen overnight. But you'll nail it one day."  
**

* * *

You just gotta keep trying. Those were the words that Midoriya remembered once he returned from his flash back.

Test 2 was grip strength.

Not much to say other than Midoriya scored 56.0 kg.

But the likes of Shoji, a guy who could manipulate his arms and could form them into other things got 540.0 kg.

Alexander settled for 320kg. Standing out all the time would be of hazzle.

Test 3 was long jumping.

Bakugo, Aoyama and Alexander cleared the sandbox, while Midoriya landed with in it.

The next what was Azaiwa had Alexander do in the beginning, by throwing a ball with quicks.

Bakugo managed a distance of 705,2 meters. Almost raging over not being able to win against Alexander.

The it was Uraraka's turn. She nullified the gravity on the ball, so it started flying upwards until it was no longer visible.

Azaiwa gave her the exaggerated score of infinity, which stunned the students.

One came up behind Alexander and gave him a friendly clap in the shoulder. He had spiky red hair." Sorry man. Looks like you were beat." He said with a friendly tone.

"Naaa it's alright. I can hardly say our teacher is wrong when he makes the rules." Alexander said not feeling bad he got beat at all. After all, throwing a ball was nothing compared fighting unholy creatures. Which he really felt like doing now.

Azaiwa called up the next person." Alright, Miss Kikuchi it's your turn now."

Reina Kikuchi stepped up to the baseball like all the other students had and readied herself.

Come on you can do this! She thought to herself.

She then threw the ball upwards like Alexander had done, however she was going to do it a little differently. She then held out her right forearm and suddenly it started to glitter as small purple crystals that then became larger and began forming what looked like a big club attached to her arm.

Many of the other students watched excitingly.

The then came down and Kikuchi then swung her crystal club arm like a bat. She hit the ball and it flew fast down the field until it eventually landed.

Mr. Azaiwa waited of a sec get the distance on his phone before showing it to Kikuchi." Hmm" He sounded and showed her the result.

219,1

Kikuchi cheered with a big" Wohoo!" and punched upwards at the same time.

"Wow, nice!" Uraraka applauded along with Ida.

"She seems to be able to create crystalized structures on her skin. She can then turn the crystals into whatever she decides. I wonder how detailed she can be." Ida analyzed.

Alexander had to admit that was a pretty cool quirk too.

Kikuchi then came over and her and Uraraka high fived each other.

Now it was Midoriya's turn. He was going to have to use One for All if he wanted to succeed, even if it did wreck his body. But it was the only way if he wanted to not get expelled. He got into position and was ready to throw.

Aleaxnder was standing on the sidelines stood and watched with some intrigue. Midoriya was going to use that power again. Ever since the exam Alexander had been a little curious over just what was type of quirk he was using since it had completely burned up Midoriya's own body before.

Iida who standing next to Alexander on his left and Bakugo on his right." If Midoriya doesn't shape up soon his going to get kicked home."

Bakugo jumped in."Huh? of course he is! He is a quirkless loser!" Bakugo proclaimed much to Alexander and Iida's confusion.

Wait what? Alexander thought.

"He has a quirk. Did you not hear how he did in the entrance exam?" Iida said.

Bakugo waved him off.

Midoriya was ready to throw and was about to toss the ball as hard as he could.

Alexander stood and watched carefully for Midoriya's quirk to active. But then the unexpected happen right as the ball was about fly out of Midoriya's hand… the ball only landed some meters away. The robot from the dash test could be heard shouting. " Forty six meters!" As the ball landed.

Midoriya's face paled when tried to figure out what the heck just happened.

Same as some of the onlookers who had seen him in action. That included Iida, Alexander and Uraraka were baffled over what happened or rather what did not happen.

What happened? Were is that strength he used in the entrence exam? Alexander thought.

The wide eyed Midoriya straighten himself up."What gives, I was trying to use it just now…"

"I erased your quirk." Azaiwa suddenly said. Midoriya turned around and was stunned to see wraps hovering around mr. Aizawa while Aizawa's eyes were blood red." The judges for this exam were not rational enough. Someone like you should never be allowed to enroll at this school." He said to the green haired boy.

Confused, Midoriya said." Wait you did what?" He suddenly noticed a pair of goggles hanging from Azaiwa's neck. "those goggles! I know you. You can look at someone and erase their powers. The Eraser hero, Eraserhead!"

The class wondered who that was except a few who explained it to the others. Eraserhead was a hero who could use his quirk to cancel out other quirks.

So, he can temporarily stop peoples' quirks? That's useful. Too bad it won't work on me. Alexander thought and smirked.

Azaiwa had stopped the test to give Midoriya a stern talking to. Apparently for him Midoriya's quirk was useless if it broke his body every single time, and told him he was unfit to become a future hero.

Azaiwa then went back to his place and waited for Midoriya's throw."Take your final throw."

Iida began talking." I wonder if our teacher gave some advice."

"Probably told him to start packing." Bakugo said. There was no way that Deku would pass.

"We'll see, don't we?" Alexander said, and he got yet another angry glare from Bakugo.

Meanwhile the other girl, Kikuchi observed the green haired boy called Midoriya.  
She was beginning to think that what Iida and Alexander said wasn't really true.  
Not to sound mean, but Midoriya was way more fragile from what she had seen so far.  
She was very doubtful if he was going to make it or not. But, since Iida and Alexander still had faith in him from what she could tell, so she decided not to say anything.  
Either way, it was probably going to be solved in the next minute so there were no reason to say anything.

Midoriya was thinking up a way to complete the test without breaking his body. If he didn't, he would be thrown out.

Suddenly it came to him. He had the answer he needed! Mr Azaiwa was right, there was no way he could become a hero if he did not know how to control the amount of power.

But.

Midoriya did know where to concentrate it!

He threw the ball again, and Alexander who was standing on the sidelines along with others had a good look at Midoriya. After years of battle, he knew that look well, and he then smiled a little appeared on his face.

At the last point of contact Midoriya channeled the energy to his right index figure sending the ball flying at ludicrous speed through the air. The classmates began looking in awe at Midoriya's power as the ball came falling down on the ground.

Midoriya's felt pain, but as bad as before. With only his right index figure burned out, he was still mobile. Meaning he could still take care of himself.

Azaiwa looked at the phone to see the result.

705.3

Just 0,1 further away than Bakugo.

"Mr. Azaiwa." He looked ahead to Midoriya who was talking to him, biting his lip to beat back the pain."You see? I am still standing!"

Azaiwa's expression was a little hard to read. He was either glad that Midoriya finished the challenge or mad as he was made that he was made to look like a fool for doubting him.

Meanwhile All Might, who was hiding in the corner this entire time was very impressed that Midoriya was able to overcome the challenge. He was glad that that the young boy had exceeded his expectations yet again. How did Midoriya become so awesome?

At the sidelines the class was already talking about the amazing display of power Midoriya showed." He threw it over 700 meters!" someone said.

"Hoooly crap." Kikuchi said, awed by the display of power. So, Alexander and Iida weren't lying after all.

Uraraka cheer for Midoriya." Nice he is finally showing us his true power!"

Iida observed the state of Midoriya." His finger seems to be broken now. Just like in the exam. His quirk is very odd."

"Agreed, look at his finger. It looks like it's burned up. " Alexander said. He knew green-hair wasn't quirkless.

"It wasn't a very pretty throw."Another boy said, but nobody really commented on his view. He had blond hair, flamboyant personality and a high tech belt wrapped around his waist.

Bakugo on the other hand was in a state of pure shock. His mouth was open wide, and eyes looked like he had just seen a ghost.

What the hell was that?! If Deku had a quirk, he would have gotten it when they were kids! This was impossible! Bakugo thought.  
Deku was up something, he had to be!  
His eyes narrowed at the green-haired boy and his hands started sparking with small sparks."I am getting to the bottom of this!" He said and sprinted towards Midoriya. The other students didn't know what he was doing but also did nothing to stop him.

Luckily Bakugo was then suddenly caught by Aizawa and his scarf that wraped around Bakugo to restrain him. Aizawa's eyes gave off a slightly which indicated he had activated his quirk to temporaily cancel out Bakugo's. "Stand down." Aizawa ordered the explosive blond boy. "It would be wise to avoid making me use my quirk so much. It gives me serious dry eye."

The entire class except the demon hybrid shouted." TOO BAD THAT POWER IS AMAZING!"

"Is there an echo here or what?!" Alexander shouted after.

Aizawa let go of Bakugo and told go back to the sidelines while the next stepped up.

Midroiya walked over to the sidelines while Bakugo stood fuming with anger. That sword guy and Midoriya…those two are going to pay for making him look like an average joe! He was going to crush them!

* * *

After that the last few tests were easily done, and the class wrapped up their first day at U.A.

Midoriya was lying on the ground catching his breath from all the test but then Alexander came over and without looking offered a helping hand. Midoriya accepted and Alexander pulled him up.

"Alright time to give you the results. I have ranked you all from best to worst. You should probably have a good idea on where you are standing already. All just pull up the whole list. It's not worth going over each individual score. " Aizawa explained and press a button on a remote he got in his hand.

A hologram appeared showing everyone's ranking. To nobodies' surprise Alexander made into number one spot yet again. After that was Momo Yaotorozu, Shoto Todoroki, Katsuki Bakugo, Tenya Iida, Kikuchi and on all the way down to the last was person, Izuku Midoriya.

Midoriya gave up. He was done for now.

Uraraka stood near him felt sad for again. This time she could not plead to the teachers.  
Alexander who stood next to him felt a little bad for him. Same as Kikuchi and Ida.

But then Aizawa made an announcement. " And I was lying, no one is going home."

The entire class was silent. Looking dumbfounded was Midoriya, Uraraka, Alexander, Kikuchi and Iida.

"That was just a rational deception, to make sure you gave it your all in the tests." Aizawa explained.

Which caused four out of the five to yelled in utter confusion."Huh?!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Kikuchi yelled right after.

While Kikuchi was yelling Alexander began laughing little by little. This Azaiwa guy was huge troll!

"I am surprised to learn the rest of you didn't figure that out. I am sorry I guess I should have said something." The woman named Yaotorozu said. Her quirk allowed her to create anything none organic from her body, if she knew how it was built up in molecular level.

Everyone else in the class was giving her the wired eyes. Yes, she should have told them!

The guy named Hanto Sero. His quirk was tape elbows and his face looked like it was permeant smiling, said. "That was pretty nerve racking huh?" to the guy behind him who just so happen to be the guy with spiky red hair.

"Nah I am always down for a challenge." He said. He was Kririshima. His quirk made able to harden his skin.

I am going to have to remember that Alexander thought, but he was not being serious.

"That's it we are done for the day. Pick up a silybins in the classroom read it over before tomorrow morning." Aizawa said and left the students. But before he left he walked over to Midoriya." Midoriya. Take this and go have the old lady fix you up." Aizawa said and handed him a piece of paper." Things are going to be tougher tomorrow when you actual training begins."

There was much Midoriya completely failed at, so, in his mind he would have to start form the bottom. He still had whole lot to learn if he was going to achieve his dream of becoming a pro hero.

* * *

later Midoriya walked out of the school doors and headed for the exit. It had been a long day and Recovery Girl's power had drained his energy. Honestly the only thing he wanted right now was to sit down his couch back home.

He then suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Iida place his hand on shoulder which caused the messy hair boy to turn around and notice it Ida and Alexander not too far behind. He was a little startled like always." Oh hey there Iida, Alexander!"

"How is the broken finger doing?" Iida asked.

"That thing was like a burnt chicken." Alexander said.

Midoriya lifted up his index finger to show them."Oh it's all fine thanks to recovery girl." He said as he thought back to how the nurse kissed him to heal his broken finger. Midoriya knew he could not continue to rely on others, he needed to turn the problem around soon.

"Did she kiss you anywhere else, eh?" Alexander joked.

Midroiya became horrid with discomfort." WHAT I- NO I-!"

Alexander chuckled."Hehe, Dude relax, I am joking. Iida, you want to go over the stuff we talked about before with Midoriya?" Alexander asked.

"Oh yes." Iida said and all three of them began walking over to the U.A gate." I was a bit concerned by Mr. Aizawa's approach to the class. But I trust the school's judgement. U.A is the top program." Iida was saying. "Even so lying is downright immoral."

It was then Midoriya thought he had gained enough info about both of them. Originally Midoriya thought that Iida was nothing more than a scary individual, but now he understood that he was just serious about school and all.

Alexander had assisted with moral support (In his own way) and had given him a hand a couple of times. He was a good guy in his eyes, if not also kind of a joker.

The three were then interrupted when two voices yelled for them." Wait up you guys!" They turned to see the girl with brown hair Uraraka and the other girl with white hair Kikuchi.

Uraraka spoke first when they arrived." Are you going to the station? I'll join you."

"I have to take a bus at point near the station, so can I follow along too?" Kikuchi asked.

"Oh, you are the infinity girl and Kikuchi." Iida said as they came.

"Sorry, I should introduce myself already. I am Ochaco Uraraka ." She introduced herself and looked her side." I know your name is Kikuchi." Kikuchi replied with a nod and Uraraka looked foward and started saying the names of the three boys in front of her."Let's see you are Tenya Iida. You are Kowalzcyk and your name is Deku right?"

Midoriya was slightly taken back by hearing his nickname coming from her." Deku?!"

Kikuchi became confused. " Huh? You told me your name Izuku Midoriya." She then said to Midoriya.

"Huh? Wait didn't that guy Bakugo call you Deku? During the fitness test he said: Deku you bastard! Right?" Uraraka said.

"Yeah what's up with that?" Aleaxnder asked also a little confused.

"Well it is, my name is actually Izuku. Deku is what Kachan calls me to make fun of me." Midoriya clarified.

"That's sounds un-sportsman like." Iida commented.

"What he said." Alexander agreed.

Uraraka apologized." OH, I didn't realize that I am sorry. You know what? I like Deku, I think it would make a great hero name. plus, I think it sounds kind of cute."

Midoriya's cheeks turned red at her remark." DEKU IT IS!" He shouted.

"Just like that?!" Iida and Kikuchi raised their voices in confusion.

"Weren't you saying it was an insult?!" Iida asked while sweating.

"Are you really going to accept it like that?" Alexander asked. Granted, he had been called many things over the years.

Midoriya turned around and covered his face with his hands then he said some gibberish none of them could hear. But it was obvious he still had red cheeks of embarrassment.

"Oh yeah. Alexander, you did amazing out there today scoring top spot and all." Uraraka said.

"I forgot to commend you as well. First the entrance exam and now the quirk assessment test. Above average score in every test we faced so far." Iida said.

Alexander just casually nodded." Yeah, I am great. And it's Alexander Kowalczyk by the way." He explained.

Kikuchi then turned to Midoriya." Oh yeah, I also have something to say. I generally thought you were going to fail the test and get expelled. Sorry about that, but hey you proved me wrong." She apologized.

The not used to talk to girls Midoriya responded." Oh, its fine. I was really on the ropes there." He said while shaking.

Uraraka changed the subject back." So, most of us are headed for the station, right? We should all do this tomorrow too."

"Sure, I am a Midoriya's neighbor anyway." Alexander said and began walking and the rest followed suit.

"That's pretty neat." Kikuchi said.

" And perhaps tomorrow we can have subtler class sessions." Iida said.

The five of them then left school grounds and headed for the train station to go home from their first day at U.A. And first day on the path to become pros.

* * *

Later at the apartment building where Izuku and Alexander lived.

They came walking up the stairs up the floor where each had their home.

"Guess I see you tomorrow, Alexander." Midoriya said saying his goodbye.

"Later." Alexander also said his goodbye.

Alexander unlocked the door to his home and walked and locked it again behind him.  
He then immediately took off his school uniform and into something he was a little comfortable with. A T shirt and black pants.  
He then sat down in his couch and turned on the tv where he just sat for hours until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Somewhere completely else, nighttime.

A person was standing over the corpses of dozen slain enemies. All were of demonic origin.

It was inside of some kind of eastern temple. However it looked like it had been wrecked by a large indoor fight, with broken pillars and debris scattered around on the floor.

The person was holding a sword. Its style was ancient Chinese. A black handle dotted with ornate imagery attached to a shining steel white blade. The person sheathed the sword into it's equally ornate scabbard and held up one hand to one ear.

"It's me." The person said, with a female voice, talking to someone on a headset radio." No, they did not know anything. But since you are the only one who has actually TRIED researching for me, I'll work with you for now."

It was silent for a moment.

…

The demon corpses on the ground began disintegrating into dust.

…

The person spoke again into the radio." Just so you know, the moment you are unable to help me in my search, I'll have no further use of you and leave. And if you think of betraying me then you are in for a world of hurt. And you should know by now that is a vast understatement, even for someone like yourself." She threatened to the person on the other side of the radio call.

…

"Good, then we agree. I'll head back now. Hear from you soon.

All for One."

* * *

**And that's chapter two.**

**So you might be wondering dear reader why I created another character class 1-A. Well the simplest reason is that I like the thought of more people then just the main OC joining U.A, and have someone other than the original main cast to interact with the OC later in the story.**

**Speaking of the OC. You may have also noticed Midoriya still has almost the same amount of attention as he does in the actual My Hero anime and manga instead of giving my OC all the story telling. The reason for that was to make it clear there are two tales that run paralle with one another in the same world. Think of it as two sides of the same coin kind of deal. It may two different sides but the sides belong to the same coin, AKA "This is also happing while this is going down."**

**As for the last bit. Well...we can't exactly have a Dante without a Vergil can we?**

**Anyways, I hope you look foward to the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: **This chapter is also a retelling from the My Hero anime, but with other stuff mixed in as well. I realize that there are probably many who like just to see original content instead of the main story as much as possible. That is not going to happen for the first chapters like I wrote earlier in the first chapter's AN. However I promise things are going to change. It will happen slowly.**

* * *

Chapter 3. Legends and brawls.

Next day at school.

The class that Alexander and Midoriya were in was learning normal school related subjects such as English which most in the class found dull. Luckily the school cafeteria had great food for cheap prices made by the famous hero Lunch Rush, the cooking hero.

But with 1-A, they had history class after English.

"So with that, the lone berserker managed to secure enough time for his fellow warriors to regroup and amount a defense against the English soldiers. Though they failed, the lone berserker showed absolute courage and true sacrifice for his kin." Azaiwa said. The class was going over different types heroes and deeds learning about the different types heroisms.

Alexander who was sitting in back along with Kikuchi as the 21st and 22th student was actually trying this time to follow along in the history book they where given. Though he understood and talked Japanese well enough the written language was something completely different. He did know both the Cyrillic and the English one, but Japanese was downright annoying to learn. Seriously three different alphabets for one language?!

Bakugo who was sitting one seat up from Midoriya, was getting extremely bored with the history session. So far they had heard three boring people who were supposed to be heroes centuries back. Finally he had enough and just raised his tone and voiced his opinion." Ahhgr this is dumb!"

Bakugo's raged startled some of the students as they were either half asleep also or to in fact were listening carefully to what Mr. Azaiwa was telling.

Mr. Azaiwa said with a passive look to the explosive boy." Bakugo, I hope what you have to say is educational."

Bakugo spoke again." Teach, these stories are boring. None of these heroes had any quirks and are supposed to be real life heroes?"

Kikuchi then also voiced her opinion." Mr. Azaiwa. I kind of agree with Bakugo. Though obviously for different reasons. None of these people really are what we call heroes today."

The red spiky haired Kirishima also the said something." I have to agree to. Most of these people never really saved anyone by not killing anyone or losing their life in the process."

"Not to mention a very few of them even went on to do terrible things, like that Cao Cao guy, who ended up killing civilians and was corrupt. And yet he was still called Hero of Chaos." Asui the frog girl said with no real emotion in her face but maybe that was mostly due to her quirk making her look more...well frog-like then her personalilty.

The class then unexpectedly went into somewhat of a chatroom as nearly everyone, besides Midoriya, Alexander and Iida started talking across the class as they also stated their lack of willingness to hear more from history class.

Mr. Azaiwa eventually got tired of his students not focusing and said in a raised yet calm and demanding voice ." Silence." Everyone immediately stopped talking and regained their attention on their teacher.  
"Look." Mr. Azaiwa started talking again." I know why you can find this a little uninteresting. However, It's important for all of you to know about these heroes so you don't maybe make the same mistakes they made, and also learn what you can do to replicate their good parts and use it yourself to become pros. That's is the reason we have these history classes, learn the good and the bad."

The students of class 1-A then stopped talking and reluctantly picked up there books again.

Azaiwa read the expression on their faces." It seems that did not satisfy any of you." He sighed." Alright…perhaps this this will change your minds a bit."  
All the students raised an eyebrow when he said that.  
"Everyone turn to page 99."  
All the students then did so and saw a not a paratactically long page, but it did have a painting on the next page that filled all the way out to the corners. The picture was old and showed of some kind of humanoid creature-man, armored in dark fantasy style, mixed in with clothing of an elegant and vampiric count/lord. The head resembled that of a twisted bat with red eyes and the creature also held a big claymore in its right long nailed hand of to it's side. Behind the weird and almost scary looking creature was a large tower that was depicted as reaching up to a half moon in the night sky.  
All the students wondered just why such a thing was placed in their history book of heroes.

Alexander's heart almost skipped a beat once he saw the creature. He believed he knew just what the painting was supposed to represent. But it couldn't be, could it?

Mr. Azaiwa spoke again." This is more myth than actually history. However, I think it just might change a few minds about the history of heroes." He then looked down to the green haired boy." Midoriya."

"Y-yes?" Midoriya stammered.

"Please read stand up and read the text out loud for the rest of the class." Mr. Azaiwa told him.

"Y-yes, Mr. Azaiwa." Midoriya said and rose up from his chair. He then held the book in front of him and began reading out loud for the class.  
" Centuries ago, the world was in relative peace. But one day without any warning, demonic forces of the abyss came on a merciless rampage of death and sparked war between the human world and the other, the Underworld."  
All the students suddenly took huge interest and listened on." But in humankind's darkest hour somebody from the underworld woke up to justice and stood up against this legion, alone." Even though the words were few some student felt like they were hearing some type sacred and forbidden text." His name was Kain. Kain used his unmatched swordsmanship and unholy arcane arts to defeat the other lords of the underworld, and finally closed the gate that was leaking in the terrors."The atmosphere in the classroom be more and more ominous with each passing millisecond." Later he quietly reigned the human world and continued to preserve harmony for as long as he could. Legend says he still guards the gate between worlds to this day. He had become a legend. The Legendary Dark Lord Kain."

The classroom was quiet. The students had goosebumps and their neck standing up from the story that Midoriya had just read out loud. A benevolent demon hero?

"Wooow. This guy managed to defeat an entire army of demons by himself?" Kaminari, and young man with a lightning quirk said.

" A demon that saved the world?" Yayorazu continued.

"And he then ruled the world in peace? That seems a litte far fetched if you ask me." Ahsido the pink girl with an acid quirk said.

"Legendary Dark Lord. That's quite the title!" Sero, the guy with the tape elbow qurik said.

Even Midoriya was impressed by the strange tale. That's something he never thought he would hear.

Meanwhile the other students were quite excited to hear about this epic myth, Alexander stared at the painting. He formed a small smile. Not like his usual that was tied with his overconfidence. No this was one of happiness instead. The Dark Lord Kain, that was his father. The demon who turned on his own kind and become a legend. Vague flashes of his past quickly crossed his mind and remember back to a moment long ago where he had a conversation with his father as a child. He didn't remember what the conversation was about, but that didn't matter much. He remembered fondly when his father rubbed his hair after they talked.

Alexander's mood turned a little sour afterwards. Sometime later after the memory, his father Kain was killed, so the book is wrong unfortunately. He had no idea how, but he could guess that is was done by a really powerful demon. He only heard that his father was killed from his mother and she never told him any details only that he was gone.  
It was then shortly after that his home was attack and his mother was killed along with… her.

The moment he was the only one left of his family, he developed the mentality for killing demons as a form of revenge. It was something that drove him immensely.

Meanwhile Kikuchi who was sitting next him noticed that the young man was giving the painting quite the glare." Something wrong, Kowalczyk?" She asked.

The young demon hunter snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh nothing." He casually waved her off, as nothing happened.

Also, meanwhile some of the student still talked about the myth.

"This guy kind of sounds like a Medieval All Might, doesn't he just a little?" Uraraka remarked.

"If All Might was a supernatural being and from a supernatural Underworld, then yes. He almost is." Iida said.

"Hey, Mr. Azaiwa." Sato, a guy with a sugar quirk that made him stronger but also less intelligent, asked." The text say he closed the gate between worlds. Do you have any idea what that is, or how?"

Azaiwa responded." No, clue. From what I do know that is not covered in the book is that apparently Kain is still being seen by many as a savior today, real or not. Some even worship him as a god or at least a saint. But mostly in Eastern Europe."

"They worship a demon as a god?" Jiro asked. Wasn't that technicly heresy in a shape or form?

"A very few also view heroes like All Might as gods. And since Kain is a very old legend, it's more or less tradition for many." Mr. Azaiwa explained." But what I want you all to consider from Kain story is no matter a person's origin, one can still become a hero. In this case a demon becoming mankind's savior. Remember to always be open minded."

The class took a moment on their own to ponder about what he told them but then went on to the break as the school bell rang.

Bakugo was still a little annoyed. It was just an old tell, that sounded like dung to him.

Alexander was little glad, because he remembered a good memory. Even if it was just for a short moment.

* * *

Then later in the afternoon it was finally time.

For hero basic training.

The students were sitting in class waiting patiently for their teacher for the session when just then a someone was talking loudly outside the classroom." I AM HERE!" The door opened. " COMING THROUGH THE DOOR, LIKE A HERO!" All Might said coming in to the classroom.

All the students were gasping in awe at the appearance of the Number One Hero.

Excitement swept the air inside the class room.

"Woa, I can't believe it's really All Might!" Kaminari, a student with an electricity quirk.

"So, he is a teacher here. This year is going to be totally awesome!" Kirishima said.

"Is he wearing his silver age costume?" The frog girl Tsuyu Asui observed.

"I am getting goose bumps, it's so Retro." Ojiro said. The guy with the tail quirk.

All Might stood in front of the class and began speaking. " Welcome to the most important class in U.A high!" He said. " Think of it as heroing 1-0-1. Here you will learn the basics of being a pro. And what it means to fight in the name of good. Let's get into it! Today's lesson will pull no punches!" He said as he held up a card that read 'battle'.

Bakugo was pretty stoked, now he had a chance to beat Midoriya senselessly.

Alexander the other hand was not as enthusiastic was everyone else since he needed a to have a real high-powered opponent in order to have real fun. It had been a long while now since he had one of those. Just maybe one of his classmates could be a real challenge, but he did not have too high hopes.

All Might continued." But one of the keys of being a hero iiiiiiiiss LOOKING GOOD!" He said and pointed to the wall were automatic shelves came out that held the hero outfits that were made for the student by their own design and based on what they scored in the exam.

The class was then told to meet All Might at battle center B where Midoriya, Alexander and the two others had their entrance exam.

* * *

At the battle center, All Might stood waiting for the young heroes. When they came they were all dressed in their hero outfits." They say clothes makes the pros young ladies and gentlemen, and behold you are the proof!"

While the rest wore extravagant hero outfits and Alexander walked in wearing the exact same grey and red demon hunter coat he wore to the entrance exam and used for demon hunting. He saw no need to have an outfit when he was asked to make one for the hero course, so called in and said that he would bring one self. He even had his sword with this time. But still no guns were currently not on him, they were at home.

"Now, shall we get started. You bunch of newbies!" All Might asked.

Midoriya then arrived with his costume that looked like a raging green rabbit Alexander thought at first glance. Alexander chuckled" So, what is this? Are you the green hare of justice or something?" He teased.

Mydoriya took it well. "Well, no." He said rubbing the back of his head," let's just say it was gift." It meant more since his own mother went out of her way to help him get a costume ready for today.

Uraraka noticed Midoriya and Alexander and walked over to him. Her outfit looked like an astronaut suit with a big visor and all."Oh Midoriya! Love your costume. Not too flashy you know?"

Midoriya's cheeks went red again when he saw how tight Uraraka's costume was." I should have been more specific of what I wanted. This body suit is skin tight. Not really my style"

Then from out the corner, Kikuchi walked over to them wearing her own costume. "Hey guys, how do I look?" She asked.  
Kikuchi wore a tight dark purple, normal purple and grey outfit that covered most of her body and four small white belts around her waist. Her arms and legs were exposed from elbow to hands and knees to just a little above the foot. She wore white tennis shoes on her feet and sported stylish purple sunglasses and a scarf around her neck. "My forearms and forelegs are not covered so I can create crystals. Or else I would just make holes in them all the time."

"I like it. You look really cool and totally hip!" Uraraka said.

" The sunglasses suit you nicely. It kind makes me want to get some. Though I don't think they would match my costume." Midoriya admitted.

Alexander took a quick walk around her to see the whole costume." *Whistle* Now that's what I call dope. Looking good, looking good." He commented while holding his chin and the hand on his waist.

Kikuchi was a tiny bit embarrassed, but she managed not blush.  
She then noticed the sword Alexander had on his back." Hey, is that the sword I heard you use? Can I see it?"

"Sure." Alexander responded and showed off his sword, Uprising, to Kikuchi and Uraraka. Midoriya had already seen it but still it was a cool choice of weapon. They all gazed at the sword like it was a piece of expensive jewelry.

"Can I touch it?" Uraraka asked not taking her eye off the well-made sword.

"Nope." Alexander said and placed back on his back, much to Kikuchi and Urarka's disappointment.

All Might noticed the way Midroiya was dressed and it was an obvious homage to his own persona."You are so obvious." All Might whispered and then spoke out loud."Now that you are ready. It's time for combat training."

Iida was inside some kind of car armor knight outfit and raised a hand to ask a question." Sir. This is the fake city from our entrance exam. Does that mean we will conducting urban battles again?"

"Not quite. I am going to move you two steps ahead." All Might said and the explained that most fight they would get into would probably be out in the open however sometimes you would to go fight indoors. Backroom deals, home invasions, secret underground lairs. Smarter villains stay hidden and out of sight.

So, in the training he had prepared they were going to fight each other 2 on 2.

All the students had their own worries for all of those things, and how it would affect them personally since many hadn't done somthing like this before, but still the excitement for actaully getting to do it pressed down the worries.

It reminded Alexander of his first day as a demon hunter. He almost got killed that day too.

However, All Might simply moved on to talk about the details on the trial. A hero team and a villain team would go up against one another. The villains had hidden a nukeclear missile somewhere in the building and the hero team had to go in and stop them. win conditions was if the heroes got the bomb or captured the heroes they won and if the timer ran out or the villains captured heroes the villains won. Both teams would have to use coordination in order to succeed. Since it was realistic for heroes randomly join up with each other it made sense to draw lots, on who went with who.

Team A was Midoriya and Uraraka.

Team B was Shoji and Todoroki, the later had a combined quirk of fire and ice which was rare.

Team C was Yaoyorozu and Mineta. Minate's quirk was throwing…sticky balls so that his enemies would get stuck if they touched them.

Team D was Iida and Bakugo. Very un-healthy for them both.

Team E was Ahsido with the acid slim she could produce and Aoyama with the navel laser.

Team F was Rikido Sato with a quirk called sugar rush, that made him strong if he shallowed sugar and Koda who looked like a rock had the ability to talk to animals.

Team G was Kaminari and a girl named Jiro who could use earplugs or something.

Alexander didn't have time memorize all the quirks yet.

Team H was Tokoyami who had a crow head and a shadow quirk he could manifest to attack with. He was paired up with Asui the frog girl.

Team I had Ojiro with the tail and a girl that was totally invisible to the naked eye, Hagakure. It also meant she was in fact naked all the time, since she was…well invisible. Still it was awkward to be in a class with a nudist

The last Team, J, had the red haired Kirishima and the guy with elbow tape Sero.

However due there being one too many students in the class, Alexander and Kikuchi was asked to stay on the side line for now, as they would get a one on one as the last two.

"I declare the first teams to fight will be!" All Might said, waiting for a fake drumroll. He then quickly held two round balls up letters on them" These guys!" He shouted showing the letters D and A.

Midoroiya's team the heroes and Bakugo's team the villains. Everyone else had to go to the monitor room to watch.

Bakugo shot glares at Midoriya who in turn surprised him with a glare back.

For this exercise Bakugo and Iida had to act as real villains in order to make it realistic as possible. But if things went too far All Might would step in and call off the fight then and there.

* * *

At the floor with the bomb Iida and Bakugo were securing their surroundings.

The room was nothing to really talk about expect white painted wall tiled floor and a few pillars holding up the room, maybe some barrels and other stuff.

"Even though this is training, but it pains me to aligned with criminal behavior." Iida said as he examined the fake explosive bomb in the middle of the room. "So, this is the weapon we must protect." He knocked on it for fun." Fake of course."

"Hey." Bakugo said and Iida turned around." Do you really think Deku has a quirk?" He asked.

"You saw how he through that ball, thought I think his power hurts his body." Iida said to the blond buy.

Iida went on to say some more by Bakugo was not listening to him. He angry. Very angry. Angry that Alexander managed to score higher than him. He was angry he was not the best in the apprehension test. But most importantly he was angry at Midoroiya. Was Midoriya really holding back all the time he had known him? Had been tricking all these years, making him look like a fool?

He was going to roast him for it!

Outside Midoriya and Uraraka was getting ready to move in to the building, reading the layout they gotten on a piece of paper." You think they going expect us to remember this buildings floor plan? It so big." She looked up from her paper."You know, All Might is just as cool in person as he is on TV. I am glad this excise was not a punishment like Mr. Aizawa's.." She then wide eyed looked at Midoriya who was a this pointing like pig."AH you are sweating through your clothes."

"Well.. just because…we …are up against Kachan." He stammered in discouraged tone."Plus there is Iida too…we should be on our guard. Who knows what they'll pull. Luckily for him Uraraka was going to support him in this endeavor.

Meanwhile within the monitor room All Might suddenly shouted through the mic." Alright! Let's begin the indoor combat training! Team A and team D! Your time starts now!" The monitor room was dark and was lid with low light coming from a big green screen displaying several cameras scattered around the building where the 2 teams were getting started.

Alexander stood and waited to see just how chaotic this was going to get.

Midoriya and Uraraka had made inside by crawling through a window. The buildings layout was filled with narrow spaces and the walls were just grey metal plates all the way making the atmosphere dark and unpleasant for the two. Midoriya thought that since his quirk could burn him out fast he would have to rely on his brain for this mission instead. And furthermore, thanks to his Hero Notebook he had made himsel, he had the concept on indoor battles down. So now was the perfect time for him to put it into practice.

However, to his surprise Bakugo suddenly jumped out from the corner, looking really pissed. Bakugo threw a punch at Midoriya who just narrowly dodged it with Uraraka. Bakugo wore grenade guantlets along with his black and red hero outfit. They were made by U.A so he could now make more powerful explosions. The reason how was the gauntlets were made so they gathered sweat better, since that's where his explosions came from. His sweat was like nitoglycerin.

"Uraraka are you okay?!" Midoriya asked.

"I am fine, thanks." Uraraka said and then she noticed how Midoriya's mask was torn."Deku your…"

"It's just my mask. I am fine." Midoriya assured her while looking ahead at Bakugo.

Bakugo waved away the smoke with his grenade gauntlet to face Midoriya. "What's the matter Deku? Afraid to stand up and fight me?." He taunted in anger.

"I knew you would come at me first." Midoriya said. "I figured you try and catch me by surprise."

Back in the monitor room.

"he almost got the jump on him." Mineta said.

"Sneak attack Bakugo?" Kririshima said in frustration."What kind of man pulls cheap crap like that!"

"Nah, Bakugo is just acting out his role as a villain." Alexander commented.

"Yes, good eye young Kowalczyk. it's a viable strategy. He is playing the part." All Might said, agreeing with secret the hybrid.

"But it didn't work. Midoriya dodged him!" The Pink girl Ashido said with a cheerful tone.

"Wait, there he goes again!" Kaminari said.

Bakugo threw another punch at Midoriya." I won't hurt you so bad they'll have to stop the fight!" Bakugo threaten but Midoriya didn't get scared. Instead the messy haired boy grabbed his gauntlet, surprising him.

Him and Uraraka who was cheering Midoriya on." Wow look at those moves!"

Midoriya had gotten an excellent grip on Bakugo and then proceeded to throw him over his shoulder, making Bakugo slam into the ground back first.

The slam hurt Bakugo and he grunted in pain.

Impossible! how is he this good?! He thought as he lay on the ground.

"Kachan." Midroiya said." you always use a big right hook to start a fight. I know because I watched you for years." Midoriya informed him."I have analyzed very amazing hero, even you. I wanted to learn everything I could about them. it was all in the notebook you burn and threw away."

This angered the blond explosive boy further.

Midoriya continued." You can call me Deku. But I am not the same helpless defenceless kid anymore. You hear me?!" Midoriya then yelled out form the top of his lungs."FROM NOW ON, DEKU IS THE NAME OF A HERO!"

In the monitor room Alexander stood forming a small smile on his face. He was a little inspired on how Midoriya stood up to his bully.

That's right Midoriya, give em hell. Alexander thought. Probably the reason why Alexander was rooting for Midoriya was that he was curious to see how far the green-haired kid could go with a quirk that messes up the user's body. Perhaps that's why he was being friendly with Midoriya, he was interested to see how green-hair would handle things.

Bakugo stood up again."You are shaking in your boots. you are so scared, yet you want to fight me anyway. THAT'S WHY I HATE YOU!" He shouted in rage.

Meanwhile, upstairs.

""Bakugo! Bakugo come in! Get me a status report!" Iida yelled in to his headset to get in touch with his partner, Bakugo." Where are you?!"

Bakugo came in over the headset." Just shut up and defend the weapon! I got more important things to worry about!"

"Are you forgetting what our mission is?!" Iida said to Bakugo. But he hung up." Hello? He hung up on me!" He said out loud.

This isn't the time for radio silence. They were supposed to be partners! He thought, irritated at the blond explosive boy.

Meanwhile in the monitor room.

"Hey who is Bakugo talking to? I am not hearing anything, could we get any sound with this video?" Krirshima said.

All Might explained." He's got a radio in his ear so he can talk to his partner. I gave it to him before the match started. Along with a map of the building. Also, this…" He said and pulled up a small of tape." Capture tape. Wrapping this around your opponent means that you apprehended them and they're out for the rest of the game. We'll get some sound later."

"So, there is a 15-minute time limit, and the good guys have no idea what floor the nuclear weapon is hidden on right?"

"Correct!" All might responded.

"Then the heroes are clearly at a disadvantage here! A big one!" Ashido said thinking it was too unfair of a test.

" Phff! As if. Villains don't play fair." Alexander stated while cross armed looking at the fight, causing the people in the room to steer at him." Bad guys do whatever they can to succeed, so it should be no different here."

"Correct again, young Kowalczyk." All Might said giving him the thumbs up." Real pros have to outwit villains on a daily basis. That's life. Even when the odds aren't in our favor, we fight!" He said making the feel pumped."All together!" All Might rallied them for a cry.

"LET'S HEAR A PLUS ULTRA!" Everyone except Alexander shouted. He was too busy looking at the screen, to really care that much.

All Might noticed how focused Alexander was on the battle on the screen rather than wanting to participate in the rally cry. Either that or he didn't care at all.

So, this was the transfer student that was recommended? All Might thought.

From what he knew, U.A was not too interested in him when they saw his grades, but the school in Moscow Alexander went to deeply insisted that he had to come. U.A reluctantly agreed by having him go through the regular entrance exam.

He was there when he saw Alexander take down all the enemies before him. Good thing U.A had him come anyway. It would have been a total waste for them to have missed up on getting such a skillful student.

Come to think of it. U.A got the proposal for Alexander all the way back in winter. He would have had plenty of time to get higher grades, so he could have gotten better recommended.  
It was a little odd.

All Might then decided it was better left for another time.

"Monsieur." Aoyama said, one of the students in the class who also wore armor but a bit more...flamboyant?" He is on the move."

The video feed then showed Midoriya yelling to Uraraka to leave while Bakugo was too concentrated on him.

Meanwhile Bakugo was chasing Midoriya, Uraraka had reached the room where Iida and the bomb was. Iida was strangely enough talking out loud to himself." Bakugo diffidently has a villainous side." He said."And that's exactly what we need to succeed. I need to temporarily devote myself to criminal intent! Yes, I won't fail this trail and bring shame on my family name." And in a wired sense of logic he said." I must now embrace evil, in order to become a hero!"

Iida changed his voice to sound more sinister." Behold! I am the personification of villainy! Bawaahahahhha!" He laughed.

Nearby Uraraka was about to burst with laughter herself after seeing Iida's acting. He so serious its funny!

However, Iida heard her." Uraraka, Is that you?!" Still keeping up his acting.

Now busted, Uraraka emerged from her cover and revealed herself in embarrassment.

" I knew you would come here alone, the instant that Bakugo ran off by himself and engage with Midoriya! Your quirk allows you to float anything that you touch. But I have prepared for that." he then waved with his hand to show he had removed everything she could have used as a weapon." You have nothing to use against me, do good-er! My tricks have rendered you helpless!" He pointed at her.

Uraraka was now a little concerned over how serious Iida took the roleplay.

With Midoriya.

He was hiding from Bakugo when Uraraka contacted him and told him about the villainous Tenya Iida.

But he was interrupted Bakugo suddenly appeared behind him a few meters away. Midroiya did have a plan though he could the capture tape he got from All Might. Then Bakugo would be disqualified.

But Bakugo was about to give a scare. "I am all loaded up." He said.

"What does that mean?" Midoriya asked slightly worried.

He didn't answer. "Why aren't you using fancy quirk?" He said instead. His eyes become even more psycho looking."Don't tell me you are underestimating me Deku. Get over her and show me what you are made off."

Midoriya tighten the tape in his hands and told Bakugo." I am scared of you anymore, Kachan!"

It made Bakugo twist his face in anger yet again. But it then turned into a sinister smile."Since you are such a stalker by now you probably know how my quirk: explosion works. Nitroglycerin like sweat that form from my hand and then I blow it up. Imaging what I can do if I had a lot of it." He said as he loaded the big trigger on the grenade gauntlet." These gauntlets aren't just for show. They have been storing up my sweat for one monster blast!"

HE IS GOING TO FAR! All Might thought."_YOUNG BAKUGO! DON'T DO IT! YOU'LL KILL HIM!_" All Might ordered but to no avail.

"HE'LL BE FINE AS LONG AS HE DODGES!" Bakugo madly yelled back over the headset to All Might and then fired off a big blast from his gauntlet.

Midoriya managed to dodge just in the nick of time, but the blast was so powerful created a big hole in the building and made the ground shake violently so even those in the monitor room could feel it.

"This is nuts!" Kirishima said, surprised by the shock from the explosion.

The hell?! Is Bakugo this much of a sore loser? Alexander thought.

Back at the building, All Might's voice came in over the radio. "_ Come in young Midoriya!_"Midoriya heard as he came in over the Radio.

"Is that even allowed?!" He asked himself the most important question of the day.

Midoriya then saw Bakugo walk out of the smoke towards him."Go ahead." He laughed mischievously." Use your stupid quirk on me Deku!" Glow from the fire that the explosion made, illuminated his face like the fires of hell." You will never beat me!" he said.

"Bakugo what your status! What was that explosion just now?" Iida yelled over the mic forgetting about the girl Uraraka. So, she in turn took the opportunity to try and get hold of the bomb. If she did then her and Midroiya would win.

But Iida realized what she was about to do and he tried to grab her, But Uraraka made herself fly over him to then get the bomb.

Since can she make herself float?! Iida thought. And quickly used his quick Engine to speed up and intercept her. He managed to pull it away just in time, making Uraraka miss. He then sped off with it to the other side of the room as she crash-landed on the floor." Your quirk is no threat if you can't anything." Iida still keeping up the act." I'll just have to keep this weapon out of your reach as time runs out. Muwhhahahah!" He laughed so evil he might as well be a cartoon villain.

But it was not over yet. Uraraka could not let Midoriya down.

Downstairs.

Bakugo was taunting Midoriya." What's the matter? You look scared! You dodged the attack, so you can still fight can't you? Come and get me!"

Midoriya quickly thought how it really quite a downer that Bakugo could now use ranged attacks with the gauntlets, when he radios checked with Uraraka who told him about how Iida was giving her a hard time.

Bakugo hated that."Are you ignoring me again?! I'll get you attention!"

However, All Might called in and told Bakugo that if he did that again he would stop the test right then and there. Much to Bakugo's dismay. He also gave him a stern teaching in not destroying the stronghold he should be protecting. After he said that It made Bakugo rage more than ever as he threw his arms in the air."Raaaarg!" He shouted out in fustration. " Fine then I'll fight head to head!" He the yelled and charged at Midoriya with his explosive quirk.

Midoriya was about to counter, but Bakugo saw that and countered the counter by a tiny amount of his power on Midoriya arm and jumped over him to blast him from behind, doing serious damage to Midoriya.

The class back in the Monitor room gasped in shock at the brutal display from Bakugo.

"What was that move?"

The guy called Todoroki, who was dressed in white clothing with half covered with a layer of Ice observed Bakugo's moves." He doesn't come off as a guy with a strategy, but he is actually quite intelligent."

"What are you talking about?" Krirshima asked.

"He changed his trajectory in midair using a blast that double as a smoke screen. Very clever." Todoroki commented.

The girl with the creation quirk Yaoyrozu then said." A faint attack like that requires an extreme amount of precision. He had to calculate the physics and demonstrate control over his quirk. "

Nope, she is wrong. That was instinctive not a calculation. Alexander thought to himself.

"Man, Bakugo is so uber talented! " Kamnari complained.

Back to the fight.

Bakugo was not giving Midroiya an inch of an opening, by just attacking him nonstop, and Midoriya was getting more worried and beat by the second. He had no choice.

He had to use it if he wanted the match over.  
Now.

And back again in the Monitor room.

The class getting worried that Bakugo might do something nasty if he wasn't stopped soon.

"Bakugo is taking it too far. All he has to is wrap the tape around him, not kill him!" Ashido yelled in a horrified tone.

Tokoyami agreed." Bakugo sure acts like a villain."

"A really brutal one." Kikuchi commented.

Meanwhile Kaminari was a bit jealous of Bakugo." I thought Midoriya amazing at the start of the fight. But he is completely out matched in terms of combat power. Not to mention Bakugo seems like a natural at all of this stuff."

All Might was desperately shaking the mic he used to communicate with the students, wondering on whether or not to allow the fight to continue or stop it. If he didn't, Bakugo might do the unthinkable and on the other hand this was perhaps the biggest challenge currently that Midoriya needed to overcome. He didn't know what to do.

Just then on the screen Midoriya's frighten face changed into one with resolve.

Alexander saw this and wondered. Could he? I think he is! "All might, don't stop the match" He said and everyone in the room turned their heads at him in confusion including All Might.

"Huh? What you are talking about?" Ashido asked curiously with sweat coming down her face.

"Yeah. I don't know what your deal is but, Bakugo is about to kill Midoriya, need I remind you?" Kaminari said in sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, Midoriya doesn't stand a chance against Bakugo. We need to stop the match now!" Krirshima said.

The rest of the class agreed.

"No, the heroes are about to win." Alexander stated.

His statement startled everyone in the room even All Might.

"Win?" Yaoyorozu said." Don't be delusional. He is not going to win." She clarified to the transfer student. It was sounded almost like it was in a mocking tone.

Alexander chuckled" Oh that's what you think? Sorry to tell you, but I think you might eat those in just a moment. Besides I think it'll be unfair for Midoriya if we stopped the fight here and now before he got to execute his plan." He said alarming the class yet again.

"A-a plan? I suppose it's possible." Kirishima said skeptically.

"But How?! Sero asked really confused.

"Wait and see." Alexander replied.

"Wait and see? Don't make us laugh." Todoroki said annoyed of how that foolish that sounded.

"Explain to us then how Midoriya is supposed to win." Yaoyorozu said, clearly disagreeing with that wild assessment.

" I never said I knew how." Alexander said shrugging his shoulders.

Kaminari went "Huh?! Then how else are they going to win? Iida is racing around with the bomb and Bakugo is- "

However Alexander stopped him mid-sentence."Alright, shut up for a moment."He said in a serious annoyed tone." Correct me if am wrong. But have any of you, EVER, been in a real combat scenario before?" The students were silent." No? I thought so. Since that is the case you should all be informed that not a single thing that was ever covered in whatever school training you do have is going to be directly transferred into real life. True fighting experience can only found in real combat. Furthermore, none of you have any idea on Midoriya and this Bakugo's full combative thinking and strengths. So, cease this useless bantering and watch...Thank you."

The students were stunned. Just who the hell did this guy think he was?

Kaminari was taken back by his tone and turned to All Might."Sir don't listen to him. He is crazy to think they will win." He told the pro hero.

"Yes, I agreed. He is very wrong. All the odds are against Midroiya." Yaoyorozu she said.

All Might didn't respond.

It was quite for what seem like a whole minute.

" Sir?" Yaoyorozu asked to get grab All Might's attention back.

All Might slowly pulled away the mic." …The match will continue…" He said.

"What?!" They all said shocked at what he said.

"If the unthinkable happens I will hold myself responsible. And if not the heroes will overcome one of the greatest obstacles they have faced so far." All Might said.

The room was quite again.

Was All Might really going to let this happen?! They wanted to protest, but to the number one hero? And more importantly was he agreeing with the lunatic?

No one said word thereafter and reluctantly they continued to watch the match.

All Might looked out of the corner of his eye at Alexander. Young Kowalczyk, do you see the same hero in Midoriya as I do? Or is there something that only you can see? He wondered.

Back to the fight.

Bakugo as walking towards Midroiya who was up against the wall.

"Why won't you use your damn quirk against me? Still you can stop me without it?!" He angrily snapped at him.

Midoriya without said a word narrowed his eyes at Bakugo.

"That's not it." He said looking down on the ground.

"You have been hiding your true power for years. What's the deal Deku?!" Bakugo continued walking."DID YOU THINK YOU BETTER THAN ME THIS ENTIRE TIME?!

Midoriya was about to cry." …That's what you think? You idiot!" he finally said tears going down his face."You have always been stronger Kachan! I know you are better than me!" He cried out.

It angered Bakugo. Like everything else that had happened so far.

"Can't you see?" Midoriya continued."That's why I wanna beat you! Because you are amazing!" He shouted.

"You are even more of an idiot than I realized!" Bakugo said and formed another psychopathic smile."COME AT ME!" He yelled.

The two charged at each other. Time was slowed as the two rivals jumped forward.

The people in Monitor room watched intensely as the two near each other.

"DETROOOOOIT!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"They are going to kill each other!" Krishima said back in the monitor room.

"Urarak now!" Midoriya shouted.

And everyone the room sounded a "HUH?!"

Uraraka one floor heard what Midoriya said." Right!" She said and grabbed on to a pillar in the room.

Midoriya's tears got swept away in the air.

Bakugo was right, he couldn't win against him in a one on one fight here.

But they could still capture the objective!

Alexander could see the writing on the wall and decided he wanted a closer look. Without anyone seeing him, he left the monitor room and sprinted really fast over to the building where the fight was taking place.

In flash instead of hitting Bakugo with his punch, Midoriya punched upwards and blocked Bakugo's attack with his other arm. The shock wave from Midoriya's punch flew upward and threw the floor above and continued knocking out windows, loose garbage and making cracks in the stone all the way up until a stream of air came out of the building like a super power water sprinkler at lasted for several minutes.

Alexander who was running down the street saw the huge air stream. Quite the sight for the young Devil Hunter. At least he now knew their specific location.

At the same time Iida looked in total shock as giant hole suddenly appeared on the floor."What is happening!" He yelled his voice almost cracked.

Uraraka still held on to the pillar and she made weightless so she could use it as a baseball bat."This is it!" She screamed."SORRY IIDA!"She said to him before swinging with the pillar." IMPROVISED SPECIAL MOVE: COMIC HOME RUN!" Uraraka hit all the tiny rocks and rubble that was in the air and they started flying towards Iida at terrifying speed so he quickly had to dodge if he didn't want to get hit.

But he didn't have the time so he instead covered himself."In the name villainy I demand you stop this!"

Seeing her opportunity again Uraraka jumped across the hole in the floor." Release!" And landed on the fake bomb." I got it!" With the bomb secured the hero team had won.

Iida still panicked though in his role. "NO! THE WEAPON!

Everyone in the Monitor room was steering in disbelief except for Alexander who was running down the streets of the fake city, to get to the hero and villain pairs location.

A moment later.

Bakugo stood underneath the gaint hole Deku had made and started shaking." …This was your plan?..." He stammered and then was on the verge of crying." …You were playing me this in entire time. You bastard!"

"…I wasn't…" Midoriya said, stammering too." …going to use it…" When the smoke settled away Midoriya was revealed to have been severely damaged on his left and right arms and his body was exhausted beyond belief." …body can't… handle the backlash of my power yet… Mr. Aizawa said I be useless… but this was all…that I… could think of… this was the only way that I had… at winning." Bakugo wide eyed in horror as soon as he saw just how destroyed Midoriya was. Just how much he was willing to damage himself to win against him.

Meanwhile the timer ran out.

"You did it!" All Might whispered to himself in surprise.

Back at the building Midoriya fell to the ground and passed out, leaving Bakugo stunned and unable to move.

Alexander himself had just arrived the location. Too bad he didn't get to much of the destruction.  
Damn Midoriya really did a number on this place.  
After staring at the destroyed buliding for a few seconds, he then proceeded to do serval high acrobatic jumps in order to get to the floor where Bakugo and Midoriya was.

All Might's voice suddnely came in over the radio channel." _The hero team…WINSSS!_"

All the other students in the monitor room still stood processing what happened.

Yaoyorozu reluctantly turned to Alexander while talking." Fine, you were right. The hero team won. I hope you are happy because that could have gone se-"She then turned to see that Kowalczyk was no longer in the room, as well as dumbfounding the rest of the class.

"What? Where did Kowalczyk go?!" Jiro asked, the rest of the class thinking the same thing.

"He was here like five minutes ago!" Sero said.

Ashido noticed something out in the corner of her eyes and looked at the screen. "HOW THE?! EVERYONE LOOK!" She yelled to the class and pointed at the screen.

The students were shocked to see it was Alexander. He was at the place were hero and villain team fought.

"WHEN IN THE WORLD DID HE GET THERE?!" Kaminari yelled.

"Half the building is destroyed. He manage to get all the way up the building to them?" Ojiro remarked.

Meanwhile.  
Alexander walked over to Midoriya's unconscious body. Behind him was Bakugo who still too stunned that the nobody he had known since they were children had suddenly beat him.

Alexander leaned down to check on Midoriya. Just like the entrance exam, Midoriya's skin looked burned out, but thankful it was only one of his arms rather than all of his limbs.

Alexander then noticed the little headset All Might had given the two teams. He carefully picked it up and put it on."_ Hello anyone there? Uuuhooo!"_

With All Might in the monitor room along with the other students." Wow he got there quick. Ah yes! Young Kowalczyk, I read you loud and clear! Can you hear me?"

"_I read you._" Alexander replied.

"Good since. Hang on a moment, I think I can turn on the speaker on this thing." All Might searched for a second and found the button he looked for and pressed it." Ah yes, here it is! Young Kowalczyk, everyone in the room should now be able to hear you, too."

"_Okay, cool._" Alexander casually responded.

"Now since you are there already, I want you to tell me of Midoriya's status." All Might said.

" _Hmm... okay._" Alexander said. However, the method he used was not what a medic would call…useful.

After a second or two, Alexander unexpectedly slapped Midoriya across the face in order to a reaction, which he did when Midoriya made a little "Ow!" sound. The students were shocked again. Yeah like that was a good idea! All Might even sweat dropped a little.

"That's not how you help someone." Shoji remarked on Alexander's version on a check up.

Meanwhile, Alexander seemed to have awoken Midoriya from his sleeping state.  
"Oh, hello Alexander." Midoriya said, his voice sounding completely disoriented and he looked exhausted beyond belief." I am not dead, am I?" He asked, not being fully aware of what was going on.

"Nah, you are still alive. Contracts on wining the match." Alexander said congratulated him.

"I won?...oh…that's cool, I guess…you mind if I go back to sleep?" Midoriya asked with his eyes darting of in different directions.

"I don't see why not. Next time you wake up you'll probably be in the nurse's office." Alexander said.

"Okay thanks…nighty night!" Midoriya said, closed his eyes and went out like the light of a snuffed candle.

Alexander then stood up again and held a hand to his ear." Seems fine to me All Might." He told him over the headset.

All Might's voice came in over the headset."_ Good…maybe next time you can be a little gentler when checking up on someone…"_ He suggested.

A voice then came from above." Hey, Alex!"

Alexander looked up to see Uraraka and Iida looking down from the destroyed floor.  
"Oh hey, what's up guys!" He yelled back so they could hear him.

"What are you doing here?! Weren't you in the monitor room with All Might and the rest?!" Uraraka shouted confused.

"Oh that was boring, so I decided to come here to see it with my own eyes! By the way congrats on winning! Oh yeah, Iida, you did a fine job too!" Alexander yelled back.

Iida yelled. "Why thank you, Alexander! But how are Bakugo and Midoriya?! What is their status?!"

"They are breathing, so I imaging they are in no real danger! Though Midoriya might need to visit the Recovery Girl! I'll stay here for little while longer you two go ahead back to the monitor room!" Alexander shouted.

"Alright, we see you back with the others!" Uraraka yelled back and her and Iida left.

Meanwhile, the explosive boy, Bakugo had been standing nearby not moving a single muscle nor muttered a single word. He looked like fine so Alexander didn't bother to check on him.

But back with the other classmates, they noticed the state of the heroes.

"What a wired way for this to end." Kaminari said." The losers are practically untouched, and the winners are both on the ground."

Tokoyami with the crow head stated." How does the old saying go?: They may have lost the battle, but they won the war."

"This class is intense." The frog girl Asui summed up the event nicely.

* * *

later after getting Midoriya to recovery girl's office both the hero team and the villain team met up with the class for All Might to then gave out the results.

"Well despite the results, the MVP (most valued player.) of this exercise is young Iida!"All Might announced and the class was surprised and so was Iida.

"Shouldn't it be one of the heroes instead since they are the winners?" Asui asked the large hero.

"Hmm. Valid question!" All Might said." Why didn't I choose one of those two? Who has a guess?"

He asked.

Yaoyorozu lifted a hand in the air." Sir, I can tell you why." She proclaimed. "Iida embraced this challenge. He was the only one who truly adapted to his assigned role. I'll explain. Bakugo judgement was clouded by a personal grudge against Midoriya. As he pointed out earlier, launching a large-scale attack indoors was a foolish move. It could have been disastrous. Similarly, Midoriya's plan was also poorly thought out considering the amount of damage he did to his body. He rendered himself helpless, not smart.""As for Uraraka. she let her guard down mid battle. And her final attack was far to reckless, given the hypothetical stakes. If she treated the fake weapon if it were real. She would never have risked using such an imprecise move. Iida was fully prepared for his opponent's arrival, he had a strategy and never lost sight of his mission to protect the dummy weapon, even if he was foiled at the end."

Iida never felt so prideful in his life until he heard those exact words, and he was filled with joy.

"Technically the hero team won yes, but they took advantage of the fact this was training. They didn't respect the spirit of the trail." Yaoyorozu finished and everyone looked at her.

All Might was completely taken back by her analysis. She hit every point he thought of." Yes...well you over looked a few things. Young Iida could have relaxed a little bit in the excises. But…otherwise you nailed it!" He gave her the thumbs up.

"One should always start with the basics and devote themselves wholeheartedly to learning. That's the only real way to become a pro hero." Yayorozu stated with discipline. Yaoyorozu was one of the few who entered via recommendation.

That's what DARTA always told me. Alexander thought. But in truth there plenty of times where he did not listen to anything they said. It always brought a little smirk when he thought about it too.

"Now then." All might said. "Let's get on with the next match!"

* * *

The test went on with different teams going up against each other like the first two, but thankfully they weren't as explosive as the first. They all so relocated to a similar building since the first was a bust.

Bakugo was standing completely still processing everything that went down between him and Mdioriya so he didn't say anything for the rest of the exercise.

The first two teams were team B, the heroes with Todoroki and Shoji. And team I, the villains with Ojiro and Hagakure the invisible girl.

Todoroki made and impressive display by simply freezing the entire place over with ice, so the villain team couldn't move. And when he won, he melted away all the ice with the side of his quirk fire and then he stated." It's not your fault. We are just playing on different levels." Todoroki was also recommended to the school.

Ice and fire huh? A good combination really. Alexander thought.

Next place was battle building C. and the teams were team J and team H. It was Kirishima and Sero versus Tokoyami and Asui.

And it went all the chain until all the matches were done and over with. However, since there were two extra members of the class that year, All Might had something special planned.

* * *

"Alright for our last two students, they are going to have to do things a little different. A hero vs villain standoff!" All Might annouced.

Standoff? The students wondered.

"Think of it like brawl, but the hero has to catch the villain with a roll of capture tape. If the villain manages to avoid getting caught within a three-minute countdown they win. If the hero catches the villain he or she wins."

I am going to face Alexander? Kikuchi thought. She was slightly nervous, but still she came to this school for a reason.

Alexander thought this was going to really one sided, but hey he had to do it anyway.

All Might went up and pulled out to balls to see who gets to play hero and villain." The villain for the standoff iisss Reina Kikuchi! And the hero is Alexander Kowalczyk!"

"Uhgr this is going to be really unfair for Kikuchi." Uraraka said. She wouldn't go up against someone like Alexander.

" While I think we should cheer on them both, it is rather one-sided." Iida agreed.

Alexander smirked and turned to the white-haired girl." Eariler I said you shouldn't judge someone's combat ability too fast, Buuut then again, I'll take the gold on this one."

Kikuchi felt a little annoyed that she had already been called the loser and she then said to the transfer student, with fiery spirit." Just so you know I won't go down easy." Though she was fully aware that Alexander did score the highest amount of points in the entrance exam. Still going down without as much as at least showing some resistance was not something she could allow herself.

Alexander kind of liked seeing her get a little fiery.

However, All Might wasn't done talking." Now, now, there. I haven't told you both of the challenge yet."

"Challenge?!" The rest of the class asked.

All Might place both hands on his hips." The hero is not allowed to harm the villain in this excise!"

The new information startled the class."WHAT?!"

"Hold on, the hero is not allowed to with fight the villain?! Just why is that a thing?!" Kaminari asked frustrated.

"Let me tell you young Kaminari." All Might said." The villain is one going around looking for anyone so they can fulfill the wicked desire to harm others for personal pleasure. It is up to the hero to stop the villain from hurting others. But it does not mean that the hero should engage in combat. If the hero can take down the villain without a scratch that means that the hero was in the right, by not resulting to fisticuffs. Therefore, for this excise, young Kowalczyk is not allowed to fight."

This is going to be an uphill battle then, since Alexander is more of brawler judging from the entrance exam results. Todoroki thought. The transfer student was at a major disadvantage.

However all the students then raised an eyebrow when they heard Alexander chuckle." Hehehehehe. And here I thought this was going to get boring." Wait was he really not afraid?!" Alright got me a little more interested. But…there is one thing I would like before doing this." He said to All Might.

"I what might that be, young Kowalczyk?" All Might asked.

Alexander raised his right hand showing two figures." Is it possible to get two capture tape rolls?"

Two? Kikuchi thought curiously.

"Hmm… I don't see why not? Alright you get two with you for the standoff exercise." All Might agreed.

* * *

Later when both Kikuchi and Alexander had made it outside.

Kikuchi and Alexander had placed themselves in the middle of the street where cars would drive if it were a real city. The asphalt they were standing on ran with white lines to separate the two drive paths for cars.

Looking confident as always, Alexander stood looking at his opponent Kikuchi who was looking back with a determined expression.

Meanwhile in the monitor room.

The students waited patiently for the stand off exercise.

"I know we said already that this Alexander guy is crazy, but I think it needs to be said again." Kirishima said and many of his new classmates agreed.

"He sure didn't seem scared one bit though." Sato said.

"He also sure is rude." Sero said.

"Hey perhaps this guy is nothing more than hot air and he got lucky in the entrance exam?" Kaminari said thinking just maybe was not as great as he thought.

"I do not believe so." Iida said, and the rest looked at him." I saw Alexander stare down the type 4 villain, not flinching once while the rest of us ran away. From the look on his he was going to charge at it. Meaning he must be very confidant in his abilities. "

"That or he is suicidal" Todoroki commented.

"Speaking of his abilities, do you two know what his quirk is?" Yaoyorozu asked Iida and Uraraka.

"His quirk? No, I don't think he ever mentioned it." Uraraka told them.

" It's rare to see someone use a sword." Ojiro commented.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough. He is at disadvantage and I don't think he'll allowed to use that sword on his back either." Shoji said.

"That coat is stylish though, have to admit." Kririshima remarked.

However, All Might then said out loud that the standoff was about to commence.

Outside in the street again. Alexander and Kikuchi were still sizing each other up.

I have to show that I am good. I have to do this for my family. Kikuchi thought. Her reason for joining U.A was what gave her the will to give it her all.

All Might's voice came in over their headsets."_All right I have set the machines to count the exact amount of time has passed and it will give us the precise decimal if young Kowalczyk should be the winner._" A small pause."_ Begin!"_

Kikuchi quickly formed crystals around her arms that then formed into hooks and she then charged at Alexander." HAAAAAA!" As she went.

"That quirk Kikuchi has is both pretty and useful!" Ashido said.

"I wonder how Alexander is going to deal with that." Asui said.

As Kikuchi came closer, Alexander waited for just the right moment. When Kikuchi came close enough she swung her right crystal hook arm at him, but Alexander counted on that and jumped high up above her.  
The next moment time slowed down as Alexander took both capture tape rolls and struck both ends together. The next thing that happen was truly astonishing. Alexander spun around in circles and whiped around with the two rolls of capture tape. Before Kikuchi knew it, the capture tape started to swirl around her in a big amount. Alexander then landed two meters behind her and then pulled the two rolls, so the tape tightened its hold. Kikuchi was now completely tied up, with no means of escape.  
Alexander noticed that the rolls were out of tape and then quickly threw up both rolls and also quickly equipped his sword to slice the tape from the empty rolls. Lighting fast he caught both empty rolls with his left hand.  
*BOOP* "_13, 2 seconds!"_ The compute calculated.

Kikuchi fell backwards on her rear and was wide eyed trying to process what the hell just happened. Did she just lose?

Meanwhile in the monitor room.

Everyone there was wide eyed, open mouthed and speechless. Even All Might was a little taken back." Damn, that kid has some spunk." He muttered to himself before realizing it was his que." Oh uhm THE HERO WIIINS!"

It was quite in the room for about 10 seconds before Iida and Uraraka started applauding.

" MARVLEOUS! SPECTACYLAR! ALEXANDER, YOU ARE A SIGHT TO BEHOLD!" Iida yelled.

"THAT IS SOO COOL, ALEX!" Uraraka joined in.

Meanwhile Todoroki couldn't believe what he was seeing. That Alexander guy managed to react and fully calculate on how he swung around that capture tape in manner that he could use to capture Kikuchi.  
It was now official. That Alexander guy was no push over. He even predicted the previous fight based on very few calculations and factors.  
But he be damned if he let Alexander beat him.

" The guy is a bit of a crazy jerk, but oh boy it seems he can back up his fighting prowess easily." Kirishima acknowledged Alexander as a great combatant.

"I clearly was wrong about him too. I'll admit he's quite something else." Yaoyorozu said amazed as everyone else.

"And so fast to. If I had blinked I could have easily missed it. Incredible." Jiro said.

Bakugo who was in the corner the entire time was also the room, he felt down again after seeing the swords guy preformed an astonishing feat.

Kikuchi could still not believe she lost this quickly to someone. Was this what hero work being all about?

Her thoughts were interrupted when suddenly heard a slice sound coming from behind her she looked over her shoulder to see Alexander standing next to her with his eyes closed and smirking and she the suddenly felt the capture tape loosen and fall off of her. He must have cut it. She thought.

Unexpectedly Alexander then placed his sword on his back and reach down with his hand. With a sincere voice, smile and open eyes he said." Come we should head back to the others." Offering to help her to her feet.

Kikuchi briefly stared at him before biting her pride and gladly accepted the helping hand.

"Hey, I know this might sound hypocritical coming from me, but maybe he is not such a bad guy after all." Kaminari said.

* * *

A few minutes later Alexander and Kikuchi rejoined with the rest of the class.

"Well done, hero. You managed to successfully capture the villain with most excellent speed. You get the U.A seal of approval." All Might gave a thumbs up.

"Thank you kiiindly." Alexander said humorously.

All Might then walked over to Kikuchi who still looked down." Young Kikuchi." He said and she looked up as a response." You lost yes, but don't let it discourage you. A true hero doesn't let defeat hold them down for long. Once you are done, you get right back and try again until you succeed!"

All Might words reenergized Kikuchi as she unintendedly saluted him." Sir!"

All Might nodded and turned around." That's it for today future heroes! Return to your classroom and ready yourselves for the rest session!" He said and then sprinted out leaving a trail of dust.  
But the dust was big and the all the student started coughing and waving their hands.

"What, don't they clean this place at all?!" Kamniari complained while still coughing away dust from his mouth.

* * *

Sometime later Midoriya woke up in the nurse office, and he noticed how it was late afternoon.

He walked back to his class room, his arms wrapped in bandages and hero outfit torn and dirtied.

He had missed all the afternoon class, which he would defiantly get an earful from Mr. Aizawa. Maybe he would choke him with his scarf or something he thought.

As he walked the hallway he could see he was nearing his classroom.

Everyone had probably gone home by now, so all he had to do was get his stuff and leave.

Midoroiya opened the door slowly, using only his left arm since the other was still out of order, so to speak.

To his surprise he found that most of the class was still in the room just hanging around.

"Hey its Midoriya!" Krirshima said, announcing Midoriya's return. "Good to see you back super."

Some students, including Kirishima went over to Midoriya. Their facial expressions were enthusiastic. "Man, I don't know what you saying during that match, but you were all fired up huh?"

Sero went next." I can't believe you held your own against Bakugo, he is super strong. " He admired Midoriya's determination.

"You did a great job dodging!" Ashido giddied.

"You guys really turned up in the first match, so none of us held back in our rounds either." Sato explained.

Midoryia was couldn't believe that he inspired the rest of the class to give it their all. The near people quickly introduced themselves to him. Meanwhile Tokoyami was getting an earful from Iida for setting on a desk, though everyone just ignored him. It was clear that Iida had a lot tension, he never relaxed.

"Oh yeah Midoriya by the way. Something really cool happen during Kowalczyk and Kikuchi it's match" Ashido said.

"Oh, what happened?" Midoriya asked curiously.

Kirishma went to explain." They had another kind of match then we had. Alexander had to capture Kikuchi who was playing the villain without laying a finger on her. Alexander jumped over Kikuchi and tie her down with two rolls completely empty, and the fight lasted only 13 seconds! He ended the match by never even fighting!"

Midoriya was really surprised to hear that. He looked down the first line desks to see the young man they were talking about reading a book.

Alexander quickly became aware that they were talking about him and just as quickly waved with his point finger and index finger, before going back to reading. Next to him was Kikuchi, checking her sunglasses.

Wow, he is really far ahead already. Midoriya thought. I never thought it was possible to win without ever coming into confrontation with someone in these things. To think he capture someone without fighting seemed so unlikely.

Just then the door to the class room opened.

"So anyway." It was Kaminari and Uraraka."Wanna grab a bit sometime?" He asked Uraraka as they came in through the door holding a stack of books each.

"Anything sweet." Uraraka answered but then noticed Midoriya had returned from the nurse's office." Hey deku!" She left the company of Kaminari and walked over to the messy hair young man. She saw that Midoriya had not recovered from the wounds he got. " Why didn't she heal your injuries?" She asked.

"Oh well… It has to do with how much stamina I am using." Midoriya nervously explained.

Alexander picked up on what he said.  
So, recovery girl's quirk is not as effective as he thought it was? Guess it really didn't matter since he had a regeneration power of his own.

Midoriya scanned the room quick to see if Bakugo was still here. He wasn't. He turned to Uraraka." Uhm…Uraraka? Where is Kachan?" He asked her.

"We tried to stop him from leaving, but he wouldn't listen, you just missed him." She said.

Midroiya without any other word sprinted out the class.

"Huh? Midoriya!" Uraraka said.

"Where do you think he is going is such a hurry?" Ashido said.

"He probably going to check to see if he can't catch Bakugo before he leaves the school area." Tokoyami said from across the room.

I don't think I need to get in the middle of this one. Alexander thought.  
Alexander stopped reading his book and put it in his backpack. He then rose from his desk." Alright guys I am retreating for today. See you all tomorrow" He said.

"Bye!" Uraraka said.

"See ya tomorrow dude." Kaminari said.

* * *

Alexander got home and like the day before changed clothes and sat in the couch.  
He pulled out his phone and started sending messages to Miss Calhoun.

All DARTA agents use famous names of the renaissance era as code names. Alexander's hunter code name was DaVinci, while Miss Calhoun was Michealangelo.

-DaVinci- Miss Calhoun, are there any assignments today?

\- Michelangelo- No, I am afraid not. Those there are, are outside of Japan. Sorry. Hope you are doing well in school.

Alexander sighed in disappointment. He hadn't had a good devil hunting mission in a long while, and it was kind of getting on his nerves. Oh well at least U.A was somewhat interesting to him.

* * *

**That's the end of that chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I got nothing. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 4. Villainous infiltration.

Next morning every student going to school was almost assaulted by the news media.

Like Midoriya who was trying to avoid the press, but they jumped on him like pray.

"Hey you!" A reporter said and shoved her mic up in Midoriya's face." Can you tell what it's like to work so close to All Might?"

Midoriya nervously waved his arms around to back away from the group. "I am sorry but I need to get to the nurse's office! Yeah! Right away!"

Next pray they found was Uraraka. "Are you one of All Might's students? Tell us, what is the symbol of peace like in person?"

Uraraka had no idea on how reply, so she improvised as best as she could."Uhm…What's he like? Weeeeeell uhm…. He is super muscly yeah?"

Then as Alexander came around the corner and the same press jounrnalist came up to him." Excuse me! Can y- "

"Nope." Alexander said as he avoided them.

Then there was Iida." How is All Might faring as a teacher? What are you learning?" The report asked, and she got more then she wanted from Iida.

"His leadership and wisdom remind me on a daily basis that I attend world most prestigious educational institution. Of course, he is the personification of honor and integrity that one would expect. But he also not afraid to show his student his more humorous side." Iida explained to the press who was getting bored quickly. He Iida wasn't really giving the jucy details they were looking for.

Next up was Bakugo, whoever so bakugo-ishly threaten them to piss off if you want to be clear.

Finally, the last person that the press came in contact with was Mr. Aizawa." Please sir. Can you get All Might for us?" The reporter pleaded.

But it was to no avail."All Might is not on campus today. Now get out of here you disturb our students enough already." He casually waved them off looking like he really needed some sleep.

As Aizawa was walking into the school he wondered on how All Might deal with that much attention.

The reporter that was with the press was defeated so easily."Alright." She said and clenched on the micro phone she was holding."I you won't bring All Might out I get him myself!"

"No wait, hold on!" A cameraman shouted.

Suddenly without warning the gate to U.A closed with several shutters making a thick barricade.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" The reporter yelled as the barricade nearly hit her.

"Don't you know about the school's defensives. This gate is the U.A barrier" The cameraman explained.

"Defenses?! It practically killed me!" The reporter shouted.

"Well its designed to stop anyone who doesn't have a student ID or special pass from entering. Guess it works." The cameraman said much to the reporter's anger." Apparently, there are security sensors like this all over campus."

"Keeping the public out? This school thinks it's untouchable! At least they can do is grant one interview." The reporter said.

"I know right? We have been here for two days, and I don't have a single comment on record yet." The cameraman said.

The story on why the media was so interested in U.A was because it was announced that All Might was going to become a faculty teacher. The news took the nation by storm and every news outlet wanted a piece of the story.

However, they were not the only ones…

* * *

A few minutes later in class.

Mr. Azaiwa came through the door.  
"Decent work on yesterday's combat training, you guys." Aizawa said." I saw the video feeds and went over each of your teams' results. Bakugo, you are talented, so don't sulk like a child about your loss, okay."

Bakugo simply ignored his comment." Yeah whatever…"

"And Midoriya." Aizawa said and Midoriya paid attention." I see the only way you won the match, was by messing up your arm again." Midroiya started looking down into his lap." Work harder. And don't give me the excuss that you don't have control over your quirk. That line is already getting old. You can't keep breaking your body while training here. Your quirk could be really useful if you could get a handle on it. So, show a little urgentsy huh?"

Midoriya attitude change to a more positive one when Aizawa said the last line. "Right!" He said.

Mr. Aizawa then turned to transfer student." Also, Kowalczyk. Again, you made an impressive win. good work capturing Kikuchi. "

" Yeah cool whatever." Alexander brushed him off and Azaiwa didn't seem to care that he did.

Kikuchi who was sitting next to him didn't understand why he was so light on getting a compliant from a U.A teacher. She would totally kill-not-really for one.

"Still exemplary work." Mr. Aizawa said. "Now on to the business at hand. Our first task…will decide your future."

Everyone in the class gulped when he said that. Was it another quirk test?

"You all need to pick a class representative." Mr. Aizawa said.

Everyone sighed in relief. Just normal school stuff finally.  
But just a moment after everyone immediately shot up their hands to get the position like…

"Pick me!"

"I'll take it!"

"Yeah you gonna need me"

"Someone with style wou-"

"I am totally the right pick!"

In a normal class room representative students would only get extra work. But at U.A it was different. Becoming a class rep could show the skills one had in leadership, which hero agencies closely looked for.

Alexander decided to stay out of that. No way should he be representing the class.

"Everyone, please!" Iida shouted, catching his class attention. "The class rep's duty is to lead others. That is not something just anyone can do. you must first have the trust of every student in the class room. Therefore, the most logical way to fill this position is democratically. We will hold an election!" He announced, and he also held up an arm because he also wanted to get picked badly.

"Is this really the best idea?" Kaminari asked.

"We have only known each other a few days. How do we know who we can trust?" Asui said.

"Besides, everyone will just vote for themselves." Kirishima said.

"Most people will. But that means whoever does receive multiple votes, must truly be the most suitable person for the job." Iida elaborated and turned to Mr. Aizawa." It's the best way right sir?"

"Do what you want." Mr. Aizawa said while rolling himself in his sleeping bag. " Just decide before my nap is over." He then passively fell to the ground to get some shut eye.

"Thank you for your trust!" Iida said and began setting of for the voting.

After when everyone had gone up to the black board a set a point to who they wanted elected, the results were in.  
It mostly showed that everyone had voted on themselves except for two.  
Coming in first was Midoriya and close second was Yaoyorozu.

"HOW DID I GET THREE VOTES?!" Midoriya shouted bewildered.

Bakugo was not happy." Okay you idiots. Who voted for him?!"

"What? Do you want us think anyone would pick you?" Sero said much to Bakugo's raged dismay.

While they were conversing, Iida was taken back by how he only got zero votes. He didn't vote for himself. He thought he would like to have gotten a little more.  
But still he could not argue with a system he chose.

"Alright the class rep is Midoriya and our deputy is Yaoyorozu." Mr. Aizawa said still sitting in sleeping bag.

Midoriya was shaking but that was nothing new, and Yaoyorozu thought on her how she got picked in the first place.

"This might not be so bad." Asui said.

"Yeah I can get behind Midoriya I guess. Yaoyorozu is not a bad pick either." Kirishima said.

* * *

Later at the school cafeteria, or what it was also called Lunch Rush's eatery.

"It always so crowded in here." Uraraka complained.

Her, Midoriya, Alexander, Kikuchi and Iida were sitting together to get launch at the same table.

"Oh yeah aren't all the students from all factions of U.A coming here to eat or something?" Kikuchi asked.

"You are correct. The hero course, support, etc. also come here for launch." Iida confirmed.

Alexander was looking at the menu card. Unfortunately, from what he could tell (Which was hard since he still did not understand all the letters yet) There were no burgers in this place. Tragic…

"Uhhh Guys I am worried about the class rep thing. I don't think I am qualified." Midoriya confessed to them.

"Sure, you are." Uraraka said before taking another bit rice from her bowl.  
"You'll be great." Iida said, reassuring him." Your courage and quick thinking under stress will help make you a worthy leader. Not mention the strength you demonstrated. Those are the reasons I voted for you at least."

Midoriya was surprised." You were one of the three?" He asked Iida.

Wanting a job and or being suited to it are quite different things. Observing the Iida family's hero agency has taught me that much." Iida said.

Midroiya and Uraraka picked up on that last part." Agency?" They both said at the same time.

"You apart of one those family hero agencies? I had no idea, Iida." Kikuchi took part of the conversation.

Iida had put himself on the spot."Oh uhmm…." He muttered

"You know I have been wondering something about you." Uraraka said. Her expression changed to a direct joyful kind." Admit it Iida! You are filthy rich!" She said with an excited tone.

Iida was sweat dropping when she said that, but there was no reason to deny it now." I was afraid that people would treat me differently if they knew about my family."

Midoriya, Uraraka and Kikuchi were little too curious so they started staring at him with interest. While Alexander didn't show any interest.

Iida could not stop them from being curious so decided on telling them. He took a heavy sigh." You see. The Iidas have been pro heroes for generations, it runs in our blood."

"What?! That's awesome!" Midoriya, Uraraka and Kikuchi all said in unison.

" Are the three of you familiar with the turbo hero Ingenium?" Iida asked.

Midoriya was getting into the hero talk." I know all about him! He is a super popular pro with sixty-five sidekicks working alongside him at his Tokyo agency! Don't tell me!"

Iida stood up proud and told the two." He is my elder brother!"

"He is so famous!"  
"I can't believe it!"  
"Can I get an autograph?!"  
The three awed.

"Inginium is an unmatched commander, who honors the hero code. As the second oldest Iida son, I strive to be just like him." He sat down again." However, I think it might be a bit soon for me to assume a real leadership role. "

Kikuchi then turned to Kowalczyk who was still traying to read the menu. "Uhm. Alexander? I never really asked you. But where are you from exactly?"

Alexander who had not been paying attention looked up from the menu card. "Hm? Sorry what I wasn't paying attention. What are you guys talking about?"

"Kikuchi asked where you are from, Kowalczyk. I, myself am a little curious. Mind telling?" iida said.

" And I haven't really asked you either." Uraraka.

"Okay one thing first. Refer to me as Alexander or what Uraraka nicknamed, Alex. "Alexander said.

"Oh glad you like it." Uraraka quickly commented.

" Now, what was the question again?" Alexander asked.

"We ask where you are from. The teachers keep referring to you as a transfer student from oversees, but your accent sounds very fluent to me. Plus, Kowalczyk is not excatly a japanese name." Iida told him.

"Oh yeah, I am from Russia." Alexander said and flipped the menu card to view the back of it.

"Wow, really? Huh, I would never have guessed." Kikuchi said. "Where in Russia?"

"Moscow." Alexander replied.

"The capital? That sounds cool. How does your parents feel about you coming over to attend U.A?" Midoriya asked.

" Uhm yeaaaaah, they are quite dead... I was orphaned at the age 8." Alexander explained not to sounding too bothered but still a tiny bit sour from what the other could tell.

The four others felt like the had just intruded on the mudded dark ground that was Alexander's family life and how they might just had hurt his feelings." Ooooh… Uhm... I am sorry for your loss?" Midoriya had no idea on how to salvage the situation.

"Thanks, but no need to feel that way for me. It has been around over 9 years." Alexander said and reached down his shirt. When he got his hand back up held a sword shaped amulet." Besides I got this as a momentum from my mother, before she died."

All four them took a close look at the amulet Alexander was showing. It was quite beautiful.  
" That's looks pretty." Uraraka commented.

"Thanks. My father made it for my mother when they first met. Needless to say it means a lot." Alexander said.

"If you ask me, I think your parents would be very proud of you getting into U.A." Iida said.

"Thanks." Alexander simply replied. If you only knew the real reason why I am here.  
Become a pro hero as a cover for my other, unhealthier job. Alexander thought.

Midoriya then turned his head to the other girl sitting with them, carefully and nervously he asked Kikuchi." So uhm... Why did you decide to become a pro hero, Kikuchi?"

The whitehaired girl was not prepared to answer that question and also immediately threw her in vague defense to not talk about it." UH, ME?! I uhmm… Oh there is no real reason really. I just want to do my part in keeping the world safe and all! Yep totally that's why I am here."

The others could not help but notice the sudden defensive act she put up out of the blue.  
They wanted to ask is something was wrong, but didn't have the time as just suddenly, aloud bell was heard all across the school and all students stopped dead in their tracks.

An automated voice came over the loudspeakers. " Warning, level 3 security breach. All students please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion." It repeated a few times.

Iida turned to another student that was right next to him." What's a level 3 security breach?" He asked him.

The student responded quickly." It means someone have managed to past the school's barrier! This hasn't happened in my three years here! We should get going!" The student quickly left his seat and began running away.

Thereafter panic swept through the cafeteria as students tried get to the exit as fast as possible. It was utter chaos seeing the students of U.A hysterically pushing and screaming at each other to make it out of the cafeteria.

Unfortunately, Midoriya, Alexander, Uraraka, Iida and Kikuchi where right in the middle of the crowd.

"Ahuw! This is a total mob!" Uraraka complained while being pressed at from all sides.

"Hey, don't touch me there!" Kikuchi sounded angrily, but no one reacted.

"Everyone was quick to react. Expected from U.A students!" Iida trying to see the bright side of the situation.

Midoriya and Alexander were not agreeing. " Sure, but they are also causing a huge panic!" Midroiya yelled.

"Yeah we can totally see just how the students show their resolve by RUNNING IN TERROR. I mean it not like this is a school for training heroes or anything." Alexander complained sarcastically. Villains attacking U.A was to him just as stupid as seeing robbers trying to rob a police station. Though that view may have changed now since everyone was panicking like children.

Soon thereafter all five were beginning to split away from each other in various directions.

Alexander managed to get to the window walls on the right side.

If these supposed future heroes would stop panicking, he could probably figure out who the people are that are attacking." How many students does this school have?!" He said out loud, but no one reacted. He then turned around to look out the window. A head saw what had caused the alarm to go off. It wasn't villains attacking, it was the press that had made it inside school grounds." What the? This isn't a attack at all!" He said out loud but nobody heard him.

He then noticed that Iida was almost right next to him. He quickly grabbed his shoulder and dragged him over to where he was." Alexander?" Iida asked confused.

"Iida look!" Alexander said and pointed out of the window to where the media was standing.

"What? that is the press that's outside!" Iida said.

"Yeah this whole thing is no real danger at all!" Alexander yelled so he could be heard.

Outside with the media stood Present Mic and Mr. Aizawa telling them to go off.

The same reporter from before was practically biting at them to give in." All you have to do is give us All Might. He is here somewhere!"

"He decided to stay off. " Present Mic said.

"Just give us one good comment, on record and then we'll leave!". Another said.

Mr. Aizawa wasn't buying that."I know how you people work, give you an inch and you want a mile"

Present mic whispered to Aizawa." They are trespassing. That means they are kind of like villains. Why don't we just beat them up?"

Aizawa did not like that idea at all."Don't you even think about it. Unless you want your name dragged through the mud. Let's wait for the cops."

Back to the panicked students inside.

"There is no need to worry everyone!" Iida shouted but no reaction.

"I don't think they can hear you." Alexander told him.

"Are we the only ones here who realizes everything is fine?!" Iida asked the obvious.

"Looks that way. We need to find a way to make them all shut up and listen. But how?" Alexander said, not knowing how to deal handle this one.

"Let me think!" Iida said.

Their chains of thought were interrupted when they heard Uraraka and Kikuchi scream in pain as they were dragged away with the panicked students.

"Uraraka!" Iida shouted.

"Tenya, Alex!" She shouted back.

"Help us!" Kikuchi shouted too.

Tenya Iida sudden found the solution." Alexander, I have an idea! But I need to get Uraraka. Help me get there."

"Alright." Alexander said and started casually pushing other students aside with relative ease and Iida follow along.

It then came to point where Iida and Uraraka were only around two meters away from each other with a two or three student between them. Iida reached out with his arm. Uraraka was confused." Touch my hand!" Iida said." Make me float above everyone else!"

Uraraka now understood and started reaching for Iida's hand to make him levitate, however they were a few inches short to touch each other's hands.

Oh, for the love off! Alexander thought irritated and pushed aside more students, so Iida could reach Uraraka.

After Iida's hand made contact with Uraraka's, he started to levitate thanks to her quirk and then Iida jumped up above the students and started using his quirk, engine to boost himself over to above the exit door. He spun around in circles a few times because of the lack of gravity and his propelled legs, but he managed to crash-land right where he wanted. Iida grabbed a pipe, so he could hold himself in place.

This is it! Be precise, clear and confident! Iida thought before opening his mouth."LISTEN UP EVERYTHING IS OKAY!" His voice boomed over the exit hall and the panicking students stopped dead in their tracks."ITS JUST THE MEDIA OUTSIDE! THERE IS ABSOLUTLY NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT! EVERYTHING IS FINE! WE ARE U.A STUDENTS! WE NEED TO REMAIN CALM AND PROVE WE ARE THE BEST OF THE BEST!"

Iida words managed to calm down the frantic mob of students and right after police sirens could be heard getting near the school.

Outside with Aizawa, Present Mic and the press.

"That's wrap! Get these vultures out of our station! "Present Mic shouted to ever so valiant police officers coming to save the day.

The police managed to get the unruly group out of U.A without incident and they also left the scene right after everything was back in order.

* * *

Minutes later back in class 1-A. The newly elected class rep and deputy, Midoriya and Yaoyorozu was about to give the first speech."Uhm…Okay so we need to figure out who the other class officers are!" Midroiya said and yet again nervous beyond belief. But he also had something to say." But first…There is something I wanna say…I thought a lot about this…I AND THINK TNEYA IIDA SHOULD BE OUR CLASS REP!" He said, making the entire class listen carefully. " He was able to catch everyone's attention and get us in line. So, I believe he should be the one leading our class from now on." He said surprising Iida also.

"Yeah, you know what?" Kririshima started saying." If Midoriya vouches for him, I am good. Plus, he was a big help. He totally man'ned up and took charge, right?"

Students started happily agreeing around the class that Iida was the better choice.

"This is a waste of time!" Mr. Aizawa complained." I don't care who the rep is just hurry up!" He said while back in his sleeping bag.

Iida rose from his chair." If Midoriya is nominating me for this job. Then I humbly accept!" He said while throwing his arm in the air as a disciplined gesture." I pledge to carry out the duties of class rep to the fullest!

"Sounds good Iida." Alexander said, and Kikuchi agreed with a nod from the back of the class.

* * *

Meanwhile outside at the gate to U.A two teachers and the principle were looking at the destroyed gate.

The press were most likely not the culprit from what they believed. But who then? And was this a show of power or declaration of war?

* * *

Later that day. Back in class 1-A's room.

"Today's training is going to be a little different." Mr. Aizawa said."You'll have three instructors. Me, All Might and another faculty member will be keeping taps on you."

Three pros? Some thought. Was it because of the break in?

Sero shot his hand up."Sir? What kind of training is this?" He asked.

Aiazwa then pulled up a card and held it for the class to see. It read Rescue" Rescue training. You will be dealing with natural disasters and stuff like that." He explained.

The class got excited. Everyone started talking about how to use their quirks for this test.

"Guys I am not finished yet." Aizawa said and caught their attention again."What you wear is up to you. I know you are excited about costumes." He then pressed the button on a remote and the costume storage compartments came out of the wall."Keep in mind you haven't gotten use to them yet, and they might limit your abilities."

I have practically been sleeping in my coat for years, does that count? Alexander thought sarcastically.

Aizawa continued." This training takes place in an off-campus facility, so we will be taking a bus to there. That's all start getting ready." He said walked out to get their bus ready.

* * *

A few minutes later on the bus.

"The bus's open layout ruined my boarding strategy." Iida said feeling down. Now that he was class rep he was already in full swing so to say.

Also, to note was that Midoriya was in his U.A outdoor outfit since his real costume was torn to pieces.

"Iida you really need to chill." Ashido sympathetically told him.

"If we are pointing out the obvious, then there is something I want to say." Asui said and turned to Midroiya who was sitting right next to her." About you actually."

Midoriya was surprised." About me? What is it Asui?"

"I told you to call me Tsu" She said.

"Oh yeah…Right…" Midoriya a little embarrassed.

"That power of yours." Asui said." Isn't it a lot like All Might's?"

Midoriya was startled and began sweat dropping. "What really?!" He wanted the subject to change immediately."You think so huh? I never really thought about that…"

"Wait hold on a sec. "Krirshima said to AsuI." You forget All Might doesn't hurt himself. That makes a huge difference." He said, probably saving Midroiya's hide for now. "Still I bet it's cool to have a simple augmenting type quirk. You can do a lot of flashy stuff with it. My hardening is super strong and can destroy bad guys and stuff, but it doesn't look that impressive." He said while hardening the skin on his arm.

"Oh no way I think it's really awesome looking." Midroiya told him." You are definitely pro material!"

"You really think so?" Kirishima asked. "Seems I be a popular hero if I had something flashier."

Ashido jumped in on the conversation." Oh, wait a minute." She said and turned Alexander who was sitting in the seat next her, but it was facing the same way as the bus." Hey Alexander, you have an argumentation quirk, right? Like what you did first day of school and entrance exam."

Alexander responded." Oh, uhm yeah…that's right." He did not in fact have a quirk. It was just that easy to fool ordinary people by saying he had.

"Oh yeah that's right!" Kririshima said a little embarrassed over how he forgot that super kick Alexander did." Hey Alexander, would say your quick is like more Midoriya or All Might's?"

"Oh, mine is something completely else." Alexander answered honestly. But he had to lie now to keep the story DARTA had provided.

Rikido Sato who was sitting next Midroiya also had a thing to ask." So, but what exactly is your quirk?"

Now was the time to see if he could remember the fake information DARTA had given him." My quirk is called Master Rouge and for it does is something you are going to have to see when we start this whole rescue thing."

Next was Asui turn to ask."So why do you use a sword anyway, and how did you get ahold of it?"

"I figured why not pick up the sword. And for how I got it…It's a gift from old friend. It's called Uprising." Alexander told them. His sword Uprising was made by DARTA's R&D team, and in his opinion the best thing they ever made. He had used the thing for years and had slayed many demons with it.

Yaoyorozu was the next ask something." So, from what I gather, you are well versed in our language. How long have you been studying? A year, two years?"

"Four months." Alexander replied casually.

The class was taken back, especially Yaoyorozu." Ff-four months?!"

"Yep." Alexander confirmed.

"Remarkable." Iida added.

However, the conversation then turned when whitehaired girl Kikuchi changed the subject.  
" Hey Kirishima. You and I have defensive type quirks. I bet if we team up we could come up with some killa combos"

"Huh? That doesn't sound bad at all." Kirishima yelled. "Well if anything else has to be said, there are definitely a big portion in our class with a pro quirks." Kirirshima said." Bakugo and Todoroki have good ones to."

"Sure, but Bakugo is always angry, so he is not that popular." Asui said and Bakugo did not like getting told.

"What did you say?!" He shouted at her." I'll kick your ass!" Rage was natural for the explosive boy if one couldn't tell.

"You know we basically just met you. SO, it's kind of telling that we all know your personality is flaming crap mixed garbage." Kaminari told him with a grin, without so much as thinking on how Bakugo would hurt him.

"You are going to regret the day you applied to this school you little looser!" Bakugo shouted back.

Midroiya could not believe what he was hearing. Now Kachan was the one getting teased instead of him. U.A was weird.

"Hey we are here!" Aizawa said and the bus had arrived that the location.

* * *

The location they were now at was a huge dome structure

When they came to the entrance were greeted by someone wearing Astronaut outfit with big visor. "hello everyone. I for been waiting for you." It was the space hero 13. A hero that was an expect at rescuing people.

The class stared in awe at 13's presence. "13 is one of my favorite heroes!" Uraraka fan-girled.

"Come, can't wait to show you all was is inside." 13 said bidding them welcome to the

dome.

This was going to be awesome they all thought.

* * *

Once inside Class 1-A was awestruck again by the size and look of the dome's inside. There were mountains, two smaller dome, destroyed buildings, a big lake and lastly trees stretching all over the place.

It was like a miniature gathering of place into an amusement park.

I created this training facility to prepare you to deal with every type of disasters!" 13 explained with pride."I call it: The Unforeseen Simulation Joint! But you can call it USJ!"

The class was a little taken back on how it had the same acronym as Universal Studios Japan.

Mr. Aizawa walked over to 13." Hey, should All Might be here already?" He asked his fellow colleague." Let me guess he booked an interview instead?" He joked.

13 then said to Aizawa." Actually, it is something else." 13 the raised three fingers." Apparently, he did too much Hero work on the way to school this morning and used up all his power. He is resting the teachers' lounge."

"That man is the height of irresponsibility." Aizawa said.

Oh well there were still 13 and himself so it should be okay."Clock is ticking. We should get started" He told his class.

"Excellent!" 13 said." Before we begin let me explain one thing. oh well maybe two things, three?"

"We get it!" The class said eager to get on with it.

"Alright listen carefully." 13 said." I am sure that you are ware that I have a powerful quirk. It called black hole. I can use to suck up anything and turn it into dust."

"Yeah you have used black hole to save people countless people from disasters before." Midoriya happily said.

"That's true. But my quirk could very easily be used to kill. "13 said turning down the hype for the class." So, of you also have power that can be dangerous."

Basically all my moves kills now that I think about it Alexander thought.

In our super human society all quirks are certified and strictly regulated." 13 continued." So, we often overlook how dangerous it can actually be. Please don't forget that if you lose focus or make the wrong move. Your powers can be deadly. Even if you are trying to do something virtues a like saving someone. Thanks to Aizawa's fitness test you have solid idea of your quirks potential. And because of All Might's combat training. You likely experience how dangerous your powers can be, when used against other people. Carry those lessons over to this class. Today you're going to learn how to save people's lives. You won't use your power to attack enemies or each other. Only to help. After all that's what a hero is all about. Ensuring the safety of others. That's all I have to say thank you listening." 13 then got a round of applause from the students.

"Right now, now that is over-" Aizawa said.

However, he was cut short as the lights traveling around the dome's celling were shutting off.

The students were wondering what was going on.

Alexander noticed something out of the corner of his eye and looked to water fountain meters away from the end of the staircase. He looked down to see a small purple black hole portal.  
Whoever it was they clearly not a part of the training." Mr. Aizawa, near the fountain." He said to the teacher.

Mr. Aizawa turned around quick and wide eyed at the sight of the black portal. He then saw a hand was coming through, and then after a white-haired man covered in hands stepped out of the portal." Stay together and don't move!" He ordered the students. He then turned to his co-worker." 13 protect the students."

Finally, one of the students besides Alexander noticed the black portal, it was Kirishima." What is that thing?!" he asked out loud. And the other student followed suit thereafter. "Has the training started already?" Kirishima asked curiously.

Some student tried to look closer but Aizawa yelled." STAY BACK!" at them." Those are real villains."

The class never expected to fight villains today.

Some of the students were shaking in fear of the reality that villains had infiltrated USJ and they were right next to them.

They looked into the eyes of the villains and pure evil was staring back.

Down at the water fountain the final member of the villain group stepped out and he was a big large muscled dark monster with an exposed brain and head form like a lizard or a deformed bird.

It was dead silent for a whole minute.

...

"PHFF! AHHAHAHAHHAHAHHA!" The students still a little afraid turned to see their comrade Alexander bursting into an uncontrollable laughter as he was holding on to his on to his main body as he did so. "WHO THE HECK ARE THESE GUYS?! THEY LOOK LIKE THEY BELONG IN A CIRCUS! HAHAHHAHHAA!"

All his fellow student began sweat dropping. Was he seriously not taking this seriously?! Villain had infiltrated U.A and he is only making them angrier!

Yellow eyes formed from the dark misty portal." The only real heroes I see are 13 and Eraserhead." A voice came from the dark mist. "According to the files from U.A. All Might should hear as well."

Aizawa put two and two together." So, you used the press as cover and sneaked on to campus?"

However, the white-haired leader with hands all over ignored him." Where is he? I went through the trouble of gathering so many friends who are eager to meet him. They want All Might, the great symbol of peace. Maybe if I kill a few kids he will come out to play.

Aizawa would have none of it and his scarfs started swirling round his being.

They students were about to have their first confrontations with real villains.

The villains were slowly walking towards the big staircase that led to the entrance.

"Real villains? No way" Kirishima said." How can so many of them get into a U.A facility this secure?"

Yaoyorozu came forth."Yeah, 13 why aren't alarms not going of?" She asked the astronaut hero.

"Good question. I am not sure." 13 replied.

"Is the entire campus under attack or is this their only target?" Todoroki said out loud." Either way if the alarm sensors aren't being triggered. Then one of these villains must have a quirk that masks their presents here. They carefully chose this isolated facility as an entry point at a time when a class was being taught. They are fools for trespassing here. But they thought this out. Whatever their plan is they must have a concrete objective in mind, but what is it?" He said scaring the already scared students.

"13 get them out of here and alert the main campus. Actually, you know they might be jamming our regular communications too. Kaminari try using your quirk to contact the school" Mr. Aizawa said.

"Yes sir!" Kaminari said.

"What are you gonna do?!" Midoriya yelled. " You can't fight them on your own. There is too many of them. even if you can nullify their quirks your fighting styles is not suited for this! Your power works best in stealth and one on one fights…. that's gonna help in a group." He said with the taste of despair on his forming in his mouth.

But Alexander then said, after his laughing trip." Midroiya, you think too little of our teacher." His tone was a bit more optimistic.

Midoriya and the rest of the class were a little puzzled at his statement." Huh? what do you mean?" Midoriya asked anxiously.

"Mr. Aizawa, you're going to give us a demo on fighting against the odds, right?" Alexander asked his teacher.

"Something like that." Aizawa said while putting his goggles on." You can't be a pro hero if you only know one trick." The class wasn't excepting that, nor what was going to happen in a minute." I leave it to you 13."

13 nodded and Aizawa jumped down the big staircase.

Three villains were standing right where Mr. Aizawa was about land.

The first was wearing a big metal helmet and had firearm muzzles on all his fingertips. Shooting squad take aim!" He said to his comrades.

Number two was female with long grey dreadlocks she could move at will." Wasn't only going to be All Might and 13 out here? Who is this?" She asked.

"Don't recognizes him." The last guy said. He was big and dressed in grey green suit stitched together. He was also wearing a gas mask that resembled that of a bull, pig, or a warthog." But if he thinks he can take us down easy he is dead."

The three villains readied to attack Mr. Aizawa , but he had way to stop them. Mr. Aizawa used his erasing quirk and made them nonfunctioning.

"My quirk!"

"Where are my bullets?!"

Aizawa then used his metal scarfs and wrapped them around the three villains at the same time slammed together like ragdolls.

the other villains were really surprised, and it made them feel uncomfortable.

Next few minutes was just Aizawa kicking villains all over the place by careful anticipating their attack patterns and weaknesses. That was the reason why he was pro hero.

Back on top of the staircase all the students were running towards the exit trying to leave USJ. Midroiya and Alexander were the only two still standing at the edge watching their teacher wreak 'em all." Wow. He is holding them off. I guess I shouldn't have underestimated him." Midoriya said awed.

"Hmm, not bad, not bad at all." Alexander said. Aizawa, not necessary a strong person, but he was skilled enough to wipe the floor with the so-called villains.

Iida interrupted their conversation." This is not the time to be analyzing or getting excited, we have to go!"

"Right."Midoriya said and him and Alexander went with Iida and the rest.

Yet when the class was nearing the door suddenly the dark misty guy appeared and blocked their path. "there is no escape." The dark mist man said.

Mr. Aizawa noticed and tried to go back and help but he was surrounded by more villains, also blocking his path.

The mist man said to Class 1-A and 13. "It's a pleasure to meet you. We are the league of villains. I know its impolite. But we decided to invite ourselves into this haven of justice to say hello. And besides, isn't this a fitting place for the symbol of peace, All Might to take his last breath?" He said explaining their intent for intruding.

So that's their plan! Midroiya thought.

The mist man continued." Wasn't he supposed to be here today and yet I see no sign of him. There must have been some sort of change in plans that we did count for. Oh well in the end I suppose it does not matter. In still have a role to play."

While he was talking 13 readied for a black hole attack with one finger.

However, before 13 could attack Bakugo and Kirishima foolishly attacked the mist man.

It caused explosion that obscured the rest of the class' view for a hot minute.

"Did you think we just going to stand around and let you tear this place to shreds?" Kririshima mocked the villain.

"You are just fancy talk. Nothing but waste." Bakugo taunted in his supposed easy victory.

"Bakugo, Kirirshima, get away from there!" Alexander shouted to them.

Both turned around confused." Huh? why?" Krirshima asked.

"Your attacks have no effect on mist idiots!" Alexander shouted back. He had dealt with enemies who work similarly before.

True enough the smoke dissipated, and it revealed much to Bakugo and Krirshima's shock, the villain was not fazed by their attack like Alexander had told them.

"You should listen to your friend. He is clearly better at asserting the situation then you two. Though your power does live up to your school's reputation. But you should be more careful children. Otherwise, someone might get hurt." The mist man villain said.

13 aim the black hole finger at the villain." You two get out of the way right now!" 13 told Bakugo and Kirishima.

But it was too late. The mist man already had a plan. Dozens of dark purple mist arms were thrown out of him and circled around the students. " Now scatter across this facility, to meet my comrades and your death!"

* * *

Was the mist swirled around the student many were absorbed by it disappearing into the dark while other managed to not get touched by the arms and was not moving an inch.

Midoriya was then soon also absorbed into the dark and he was transported into the artificial lake in the dome. He landed in the water and was then attack by an odd-looking villain with a water quirk.

* * *

Meanwhile Alexander was then also then shallowed by the mist and sent to another place. The smoke slowly dissipated a place where it was supposed to simulate when a grand fire had spread in a urban area.

However, Alexander was transported there while up in the air so when the mist had fully dissipated he fell. When Alexander fell, he did not land on the ground rather he was transported directly above a lot of destroyed debris and so he got impaled metal rods and beams.

Blood ran down the metal until it formed a puddle of blood beneath Alexander as he was hanging and bleeding from the metal rods and beams.

…

…

…

Alright, this is rather annoying. Alexander thought.

For a normal human, a body pierced several places all going through vital organs, it would in no doubt be instant death.  
However, Alexander was not technically a full human. His demonic heritage from his father's side had granted him many abilities that would far surpass human limits. This was one of them, his incredible durability. This was not the first time that the son of Kain had been impaled and it won't most certainly be the last.

After hanging for a few seconds the young half demon checked as best he could to tell where he was impaled.

From what he could tell he was stuck his left arm, two going through each of his legs. One going through his back and continued until the other side came out of his stomach and lastly a big one coming through his chest.  
Alexander quickly noticed that his right arm was in fact not impaled.  
Suddenly had an idea and tried to grab his sword from his back.  
He managed to do so and then afterwards he managed to free himself little by little.

After freeing himself Alexander, he pulled out the last metal rod that was stabbed into and got to his feet and started looking around.  
After a moment he believe he could here banter coming from not to far and decided to head in that direction.

* * *

Meanwhile at the landslide zone.

"So, the plan was to scatter us and then kill us?"

In that zone it was as the said simulate a city taken by a landslide.  
The of smoke had transported students and villains there as well as other places too.

Here the students that were transported where Todoroki and Kikuchi.  
When they first landed they were immediately attacked by villains.  
Before Kikuchi had time to ready herself, Todoroki had used his powers of ice to effectively freeze all the villains making them unable to move.

"You were wholly unprepared. In fact, to me it looks like to me you had no training. You don't have the slightest idea on how to use your quirks." Todoroki said.

Behind him on the ground was Kikuchi comprehending what Todoroki had done. His attack was so fast and precise that she was a bit taken back. It looked like he never even attacked, just the ice spread out fast and immobilizing the villains. A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one. Still it was quite something.

"This power…he froze us the instant we warped here?!"

"He is not a kid he is a monster!"

"So cold…"

The villains said terrified by the power of the quirk the kid wielded.

Todoroki turned his head over his shoulder." You alright Kikuchi?" He asked, but his tone sounded cold to her at the same time.

Kikuchi got to her feet and dusted off dirt." Yeah I am fine."

Todoroki then proceeded to walk down between the frozen villains, since they were not able to move at all.  
While walking he was trying to figure out how the villains planned on killing the symbol of peace. At first he thought they had gatherd a force of elite criminals to deal with him but seeing them now that stance was losing its value fast.

Kikuchi then noticed something suddenly move. In the brief moment she had she saw it was another villain going in for a strike she tried to alert Todoroki." TODOROKI BEHIND YOU!" She yelled.

The villain tried to strike at him spear weapon, but Todoroki quickly reacted by turning around and grabbing the spear and freezing it and the villain holding it.

I didn't think he was this fast! Kikuchi thought surprised over how fast Todoroki reacted.

Todoroki continued to think. He suspected that only about 5 of all the villains were actually dangerous he needed more information fast. He then told the frozen villains." Listen well. If you stay frozen your cells will slowly die and your bodies succumbs to frostbite and hypothermia. Luckily for you I wanna be hero so I would like to avoid any unnecessary cruelty. But I can only do that if you tell on how you plan to kill All Might." Todoroki said raising a hand with frost falling from it and place it in front of a villain whose face was terrified.

But before Todoroki leaned in closer, Kikuchi suddenly came and grabbed his arm." Stop that Todoroki!"

Todoroki discharged his ice." What are you doing? I was interrogating them."

"You call that interrogating? More like torture to me. A hero isn't supposed stoop so low." Kikuchi frowned.

"I wasn't going actually going to harm, just scaring them. But now they know that." Todoroki countered. To him she had just ruined his chance on getting information about the enemy.

"Oh sure, yeah. Just scaring them huh? I wonder what if you go further instead only scaring them. maybe you'll kill a man who can't defend himself on accident. "Kikuchi said sarcastically.

What was she talking about? Why was she suddenly acting like this? Todoroki thought.  
"I don't know what's wrong with you, but we need to get them to talk, now." He said charging his hand again with frost, which made the villains scared again.

Kikuchi then stepped between Todoroki and the villain." I won't let you. Let me talk to them first." She said. Todoroki was about tell her to move aside, but then he saw something unexpected. One, of Kikuchi's eyes was blinking and taking long blinks. Like a signal.

Wait, does she have a plan? Todoroki thought. He decided to play along. He wanted to see what she had planned." Fine give. I give 2 minutes. When times up, I'll do my thing." He said discharging his frost again.

Kikuchi then turned around to face the villain." Okay, please listen. I can't guarantee my friend won't hurt you bad if you don't talk. So, if you want to come out in one piece, please tell us everything." She tone is sympathetic.

Now I see what she is doing. Todoroki thought, realizing her plan through her acting.

The terrified villain talked after heavy thinking." Alright, I'll tell you everything! Just don't let him get closer to me again."

"I'll do my best, I promise." Kikuchi said and placed a hand on her chest.

* * *

After getting the info, Kikuchi and Todoroki stepped away from villains.

"That was smart. The classic good cop and bad cop trick. You acted so you would seem like the good cop while I became the bad cop unintendedly. You pretended to nice to make them think you were helping them from me." Todoroki stated.

" I'm glad you trusted me. I admit I thought I was going to mess it up somehow." Kikuchi confessed. Honestly, she saw the opportunity and took without thinking. "Anyway, what do we do now?"

Todoroki looked in a different direction and thought for a sec before saying." We should find head back to the entrance. There we can better determine how we should engage the main villains."

"Huh?! What don't tell me you are planning on fighting them?!" Kikuchi voiced.

"Hm? Are you acting again?" Todoroki asked.

"No! I agree we should head back, we are newbies. Leave the major villains to the pros when they come." Kikuchi said.

"Weren't you listen? Their plan was to get All Might here and kill him with that Nomu, thing. We can't let it get close to him." Todoroki said.

" And you think you can do it?" Kikuchi asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. It doesn't matter. We can't let the symbol of peace get killed. No telling what would happen if All Might dies." Todoroki said.

"Todoroki, I know you are powerful, but we are still heroes in training. Plus, All Might wouldn't reckless enough to come alone. As soon as U.A knows something is wrong they would send someone to check up on us."

"That's not necessarily the case. They cut our communications to make sure that they are not alerted. And they have spent a lot of time thinking this through. But since All Might is not here, their plan has failed, but there is a high chance they would get angry and start killing us the students since they couldn't get All Might. And by that alone, we should still go back and meet up with others form a counter attack." Todoroki explained.

"Todoroki that's still way too crazy! We need to-"Kikuchi was yelling and doing arm gestures while talking when she suddenly hit something right next to her.

A femine voice sounded." OW!"  
Todoroki and Kikuchi's faces suddenly became dumbfound. Did Kikuchi hit someone, but no one was there?  
" That hurt Kikuchi. Watch where you swing your arms!"

It suddenly hit them both. It was the invisible girl in their class. " H-Hagekure?! "Kikuchi asked.

" Yeah its me." Hagekure's voice confirmed.

"You have been here the entire time?" Todoroki asked.

"Yeah and luckily I managed to not get hit by your ice Todoroki." Hagekure touched the place where Kikuchi accidently hit her. "Argh, that really hurt!"

Kikuchi stammered." O-oh Hagakure I am so sorry I didn't see you ther- I mean I wasn't- No ..I" not really sure how to response to a person who was...well, not seeable.

Todoroki then turned around and started walking." We should head for the entrance. Come or don't. If not find a safe place to hide."

"Hey, don't leave us here!" Kikuchi said and her and Hagakure followed.

* * *

Moments earlier back in the Firezone.

Ojiro was not liking the odds. He was all alone dressed in his Gi in the fire zone against a multitude of villains coming closer, and the heat from the flames were getting to him soon.

One of the villains walked forward. This villain had a big stomach however a big mouth with sharp teeth was placed on it." What's the matter hero? Can't handle the heat?" The villain taunted.

"I'll have you know that I am not afraid. And U.A won't stand for this!" Ojiro said.

"Oh, you are not afraid, are you? I'll remember that when I throw you into the fire of this oversized oven."  
The villain said getting laughs from his comrades around him. The villains walked closer was about to attack." Okay boys ge-"

But then out of the corner rock came flying and hit the big villain right in the face sending him to ground.

This startled the other henchmen that were present.

Ojiro stood wondering who just threw that rock when.

"Yo Ojiro, you sweating in here?" A voice came from his side. He turned to see Alexander come walking casually over to him, not worrying about the villains, sword swung over his shoulder." Because I am, with all this heat."

"Alexander? You are here too?" Ojiro asked.

"Yeah, but I landed a little further back, took me some time to get here." Alexander told him and was now right next to Oijro.

"Hey who the hell are you?!" One of the villains asked in anger.

"Me? I am another U.A student if you haven't figured that out." Alexander said." So, I saw you were ganging up on my classmate and I decided that two against all of you was a bit fairer."

"Well you are going to get killed along with your friend now, right Daisuke?" The villain grunt got no answer from his big comrade, but when he looked over, he saw that his villainous friend had been knocked by the rock that the sword wielding teen threw." What the?!"

Alexander managed to knock out a villain already and with such ease. If I didn't know better I would say that Alexander could have cleaved the head of the big one, by accident with that rock throw. Ojiro thought.

Alexander turned Ojiro." Hey Ojiro, you practice martial arts, right?"

"Huh? Yeah, I am martial artist, why?" Ojiro curiously asked.

"Cool, let's show these blockheads what you can do!" Alexander said in assertive tone and place his sword on his back.

"WAIT, DO YOU MEAN ME?!" Ojiro stammered in surprise.

"Well obviously, I want you to fight the main group while I got your back. I been wondering how you use that extra limb of yours." Alexander said.

Ojiro was about to protest. It was clear that Alexander was the better fighter of the two, so he should fight them head on. Was Alexander risking Ojiro's life just to see well he would fare?!

"Get 'em lads!" The villain from before shouted to the rest and they charged.

Alexander had a plan of engagement in mind." Ojiro you go in and I'll back you up if anyone tries to take you from behind."

"O-okay!" Ojiro responded. Now it was too late to say no, so he went in to fight anyway.

Ojiro jumped and side swiped with his tail, taking out two grunts and almost immediately one went to attack his back, but was interrupted by Alexander who grabbed the grunt's shoulder and turned him and punch (lightly) in the face, knocking out the grunt villain.

Another went for Ojiro but this one had long thorns sticking out of his left arm. The enemy swung his arm at Ojiro but managed to dodge. Ojiro needed to get a good hit so he kicked the ankle on the villain making him bend over in pain, and with villain now lowered, Ojiro promptly kicked him in head knocking him out.

These grunts are barely anything. Ojiro thought. Why did they think they could get away with attacking U.A if they were this bad that teenager could kick them into submission?

Meanwhile with Alexander, he just waited casually with a cheeky expression for two other enemies to come closer." Don't you give us that look!" one of them hatefully shouted.

The two got close enough so they charged in with one right arm hook and the other a left arm hook. But Alexander coolly blocked both attacks and then grabbed their heads and smacked them together making them both unconscious. If there was one rule DARTA held above all else, it was killing humans was not allowed unless in defense and last resort.

Last enemy went after Ojiro. He was bigger than all the enemies before. Maybe he was one of the real threats the villains brought. He had hands that suddenly transformed into solid metal, and he tried punch Ojiro. Ojiro carefully dodged the incoming attacks by stepping backwards with each strike, however he was getting corner up against a wall and needed to attack soon or else he was going to be meat punching bag.

The enemy readied a heavy punch that would kill Ojrio.

Ojiro ducked at the last second and seeing the opportunity he punches the crouch of the villain who in turn bend over in agony. Ojiro then used his tail propel himself up and upper cut the enemy. But the villain was not down yet. Ojiro came in and struck the villain several more time before the villain finally fell over from exhaustion.

Ojiro was also tired and was gasping for air.

"Hmm not bad, Ojiro." Alexander came over and said.

Ojiro's breathing returned to normal." Thanks, and also thank for your assistance, Alexander. But next time you are first." Perhaps very very slightly hit of resentment could be heard in his voice.

"No prob, it's only fair. But I think you would be able to take out on your own. These guys are really weak. And dress more weirdly." Alexander stated and Ojiro couldn't help but agree.

"Yes, expect for this one they were all pretty much push overs." Ojiro said. He put his right hand on his chin to think." They risked a lot to get here. And their plan was to kill All Might? Just how do they plan on accomplishing it?"

"How about we check with one of these villains and see what he knows." Alexander suggested.

"Yes, that make sense. Which one should we interrogate?" Ojiro asked.

Just then they both heard one of the villain grunts groan as he woke up.

"Probably the one that's already waking up." Alexander said.

The big villain that had the mouth belly quirk was waking up after getting knocked out by that rock Alexander threw at him. He slowly opened his eyes to see the two students watching over him. "You are awake." Ojiro stated.

The villain then said." Hey what do you think you are doing?!" He shouted at them. The villain opened his mouth belly that had large sharp teeth, But Alexander nonchalantly shut the mouth shut by grabbing both lips of the mouth belly in one swift motion. This horrified the villain and his face went pale.

"Yeah I wouldn't do that If I was you. " Alexander said while holding the belly mouth closed easily.

Alexander's reaction was quick! Ojira thought.

"So." Alexander began questioning the villain." How do you plan to kill All Might?"

Without Ojiro noticing Alexander had his eyes glow menacingly red and made the villain terrified. Ojiro was dumbfounded to then see the villain suddenly busted into tears and started crying.

"I AM SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" The villain cried out.

Ojiro was completely baffled see this oh so evil bad guy reduced to a wailing adult." …This guy is total cry baby." He whispered to Alexander.

Alexander whispered." Yeah I know. " They then went back to interrogating the villain." Look we will not harm if you tell us exactly what we want to know. How do you villains plan on killing All Might?"

"Alright! We planned on using Nomu! JUST DON'T HURT ME!" He screamed.

"Nomu?" Alexander asked.

"Yes! It's the big scary dark monster man that traveled with us!" Villain explained." I don't know the right details but apparently the big shots, amped him up to specifically fight All Might, and man he scares the soul out of me!"

"What do you mean by amped up, how?" Ojiro asked.

"I don't know how, but apparently he has been amped with quirks." The villain told them.

"Wait did you say quirks? As in more than one?" Alexander asked. Great, now they had to deal with this crap.

Despite his eyes weren't glowing anymore, the villain was still frightened. "I swear that's all I know!" He pleaded." …can you...please let me go?" He asked them.

"Sorry, you did help in attacking U.A members and personal. I am afraid you are not going anywhere, besides with the police when they get here." Alexander informed him." And also, one last thing."

"W-what's that?" The villain stammered.

"We lied when we said we weren't going to hurt you." Alexander smiled.

"w…w-what?" The villain stammered in terror.

Alexander turned to his classmate." You want the honor?"

"I'll take it." Ojiro said and then kicked the villain in the head, knocking him out cold like all his friends. Again.

Alexander stood up. "So, that dark monster is their plan, Nomu." He said. from he knew the big thing was not a demon since his amulet did not glow when it first arrived, meaning the damn thing was human or something else.

"Killing All Might with being powered by multiple quirks. Is that even possible? To have more than one or two? I know Todoroki has two but his is more of a combination of two other quirks." Ojiro said.

"I have no idea. I didn't see indication of him being so strong he could take on All Might when I saw, but I could be totally wrong. Apperances can be deciving." Alexander said. Sure the Nomu thing had big muscles, but who was to say those weren't just for show. His job as a Devil Hunter had taught him that much.

Ojiro then said."Okay. Anyway, what's our next move?"

"I think should see if we can't find the others. They were transported away like us…I think." Alexander said.

"Makes sense how shall we go about it?" Ojiro asked.

"How about you go out the back to see if the backdoor works. Meanwhile, I will go out the front door and knock out villains while I look for our guys that way." Alexander proposed a plan.

Ojiro agreed." Okay. I'll find out if there is a back door. This place is getting to hot for me anyway. Good luck, Alexander." He said and ran in a direction.

Alexander then proceeded to walk over to the front entrance.

* * *

Meanwhile with Midoriya.

Him, Su and Mineta who were also transported to the fake lake, had managed to deal with the aqua based villains in the lake zone but now they were right next to the main leader and the monstrous being Nomu was onto holding their teacher Azaiwa and was slowly killing him.

When the main leader with the hands over his body notice them he went kill them. Seeing he was going after Su first Midoriya charged One for All and punched at the villain. When he made that punch, it turned out that his quirk had not wrecked his body like before and thought he had taken care of the villain. But he joys smile turned to dust when the smoke dissipated and reveled the Nomu was now in front of him instead of the villain that was grabbing Su.

But how? How did it move so fast?

"Are you one of All Might's disciples?" The white-haired villain with the hands covering his body. "I guess it does not matter. I am done with you now."

The big monster then grabbed on to Midoriya's arm and was about to attack him, while Su tried to save him but the white haired then went after her while Mineta was looking on in horror.

However, the door to USJ suddenly exploded open.

The force from the explosion shook the area around the door and a dust cloud gathered within it vicinity.

Footsteps soon echoed and the students at the entrance briefed a sign of great relief and hope ones they saw who it was." Have no fear students."  
It was All Might. He had come to save them." I am here." And he looked pissed." I could shake the feeling something wrong here as 13. And Aizawa didn't answer my calls. So, I hurried over running into young Iida on the way. He told me of the villainy at work here."

The symbol of peace was ready to throw down.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Reckless tag-in.

Deeper the darkness around you, the brighter the light is when is comes around.

All Might had finally arrived at the USJ Dome. The students desperate faces become hopeful once the symbol of peace made his way through the smoke of the destroyed door he broke on the way in.

"I couldn't shake the feeling that something had gone wrong here when Aizawa and 13. Didn't answer my calls. So, I hurried over, running into young Iida on the way. He told of the villainy at work here. "All Might said. He could not believe all of this was happening while he was resting his quirk. He hated to think what the young people had to go through and how hard his comrades had fought in order to protect them. But the only thing he could do now was to reassure that everything would be okay. That was his duty as the symbol of peace." Have no fear students." All Might then violently tore of his tie." Because I am here!"

Multiple villains below started to shake in fear.

"Holy crap it's All Might! I have never seen the guy in person before."

"I didn't expect him to be so huge."

One villain was not so easily scared.  
"Hmph this is no time to talk if we strike now we can kill hi- !"  
He shouldn't have done that.

Just as he finished The symbol of peace moved at a speed faster than the normal human eye could see and started whacking villains left and right and in the process get hold of the brutally beaten Mr. Azaiwa.  
"I am sorry Azaiwa." All Might whispered." I should have been here. "All Might then turned around slowly to see Midoriya and the two others who were near the Nomu and the villain leader Shigaraki. His quirk is anything he touches starts decaying rapidly. In a mere moment All Might used his quirk and grabbed the students and placed them and their teacher Azaiwa away from the villains. One of Shigaraki's hands fell from his head and landed on the ground.

Mineta the short student with the sticky ball hair quirk wonder what happened. "What the heck?!"

"Everybody back to the entrance. And take Azaiwa with you, he doesn't have much time!" All Might ordered. The three quickly responded in agreement.

Meanwhile the villain Shigaraki picked up the hand he dropped and placed it on his head again." Nonono. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He is still fast father. Somehow he managed to hit me. Of course, government relies on violence, I wasn't prepared. I couldn't even see him when he moved. But he is not as fast as I thought. Not as fast as he used to be. I guess it's true after all. All Might really is getting weaker."

Midoriya grabbed Azaiwa and swung his arms over his shoulder to carry him and then turned to All Might." All Might you can't. the brain villain took one fo-"He thankfully remembered that him and All Might were not exactly alone." I mean I smashed him, and I didn't break my arm this time. But was not fazed at all. He is too strong!"

All Might through up an arm." Young Midoriya!" He then turned expression changed to a glad confidant smile. With two fingers he then formed a V and placed near his face." I got this!"

Seeing that the symbol of peace was not deterred and ready to fight, Midoriya still reluctantly left with Su and Mineta, getting Azaiwa some help.

All Might then went to an epic fist fight the Nomu monster, ditching out punches and strikes. However, he began to notice that his attacks were not doing damage to the monster  
"It don't matter where I hurt you doesn't it?"

Shigaraki told the symbol of peace the reason why. " That's because Nomu here has shock absorption, All Might. The only way you are going to hurt him is to slowly carve out his flesh. For course I don't think he let sit back and do it. You finally met your match!" The villain mocked the symbol of peace.

All might had another view on that." Thanks for telling me how to beat him. All I have to do is wear him down, then its' on to you!" he said and grabbed the Nomu and suplexed it into the ground making a big dust cloud.

Meanwhile with the students.

Those up on the staircase was cheering on the symbol of peace.

"Alright! Take that bird brain! That's what you villains get for underestimating him!" Sato the sugar eating student said. His power was he got stronger when he consumes sugar, but also less intelligent.

With Midoriya and the others at the foot of the staircase.

" Are you guys seeing this?" Mineta asked them. And yes, they were." That suplex looks like a huge explosion. All Might is on a whole other level.

"And he still has to look at his notes when he is teaching." Su added.

Midroiya was in a world if his own at the moment analyzing the situation. The villains came here to kill him and now he was engaged in battle, and there was nothing he or any of his fellow students could do to help him. By this point they would just get in the way. Still he wanted to do something, but he had ato put his faith in All Might. He was still the hero after all.

" YEAH GET HIM ALL MIGHT! PUNCH HIM RIGHT IN THE BALLS!" Mineta the student with literal sticky balls on his head shouted.

"Maybe we were worried for nothing. All Might's unstoppable."

It sure seemed that way however, Izuku knew the truth. He had read that morning that All Might had been busy and was probably going in there using all of his power. He then suddenly remembered a thing that happen nearly a year ago. It was All Might telling his real state of health.

**"My raspatory system was completely destroyed. My stomach is gone. All the surgeries had worn me out. And it can't be fixed. Right now, I can only do hero work three hours a day. Rest of the time, this is what I look like.** "

Midoriya remembered his way thinner look, he was almost a skeleton.  
**  
"I am supposed to be the guy who is always smiling right? I am the symbol of peace… people everywhere have to think I am never afraid. But honestly kid I smile to hide the fear inside.  
It's just a brave face I put on when the pressure is high."**

Midoriya continued to think. They are cheering him on. But they don't the trouble he was really in!

The dust dispersed and it showed that All Might's suplex had failed. Nomu was going through on of the purple mist villains portals and it's upper body was grabbing all might's sides and ticking in to them with it's fingers causing great pain to All Might.

The students' faces turned terrified again.

"Ha. sorry that won't work." Shigaraki mocked him again." Nomu is just as strong as you are, that won't stop him."He then looked to the part of mist that showed yellewo eyes." Nice work, Kurogiri. We got him just where we want him now.

The purple mist man Kurogiri then got minimize small portal so it would get even small.

Nomu squished harder so All might would let go and then forced him to beneath the portal so he was stuck between spaces.

"Since you are to fast to see with the human eye, nomu had to restrain you. And once he was pulled you half way through I'll close the portal shut! I am going to enjoy tearing you to pieces."

Back with Midoriya.  
He quickly handed over the Azaiwa to Su and charged towards the villains in a desperate attempt  
to save All Might.  
Unfortunately Kurogiri saw him coming and intercepted him. Midroiya was about to be shallowed by his mist.

Just then suddenly Kurogiri was attack by the explosive boy Bakugo." GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY DEKU!" He shouted.

"KACHAN?!" Midoriya shouted back in confusion.

Bakugo then proceeded to push down the mist villain into the ground.

And also the ground suddenly started to freeze and freeze over the right side of the Nomu.  
It was Todoroki. "One of your poorly trained thugs told me you're here because you think you can kill All Might."

All Might then used this opportunity and freed himself from the Nomu's grip and jumped next to Todoroki.

Next from side came Krishima who tried to hit Shigaraki but missed." Damn that was going to be cool." He cursed at himself for not hitting.

Bakugo gloated off in his temporary dominance." Guess I found your body this time you smoky bastard!"

"The symbol of peace will not be defeated by delinquents like you." Todoroki said to the villains.

Midoriya was on the verge of crying of seeing his classmates coming to help but wiped away the tears and got ready to face the villains.

At the bottom pf the staircase was Su and Mineta carefully watching the battle that was only 100 meters away.

"Todoroki…and Bakugo…" Mineta said.

"And Kirishima too." Asui then remembered the unconscious their teacher they were holding. "Let them handle this." She said and her Mineta were on their way up the stairs.

However they were suddenly stopped once they heard a voice yell to them." Asui! Mineta!"  
They turned to see Kikuchi and a pair of shoes and gloves run towards them which indicated it was Hagakure the invisible girl.

"Kikuchi! Hagekure! You guys are here?" Su asked.

Both of the girls got to them." We were with Todoroki until he decided he wanted to fight that thing. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. But I see now maybe it was a good idea he went anyway."

The pair of shoes and gloves that were Hagakure squeaked" Ah is that Azaiwa?! Is he dead?!"

Su calmed her." He is still alive, but we need to get him to safety now."

Kikuchi steeped towards mineta and grabbed Azaiwa." Mineta let me help."

"Sure, be my guest." He said being glad he didn't have to carry Azaiwa anymore. He was super heavy and bleeding all over the place. Kind of gross.

Kikuchi got a good hold on Azaiwa and began to walk.

Atop the staircase was the students Uraraka, Sato, Sero, Soji, Ashido and the hero 13. Who was having a bad day.

Uraraka noticed the 4 out of the 5 walking towards the staircase. "HEY, WE ARE UP HERE!" She shouted to get them to notice.

"It's Uraraka!" Su said.

"they are okay? Pheww good." Kikuchi commented. Nice to see her fellow classmates weren't dead.

"Guys can you help?! Mr. Azaiwa is bleeding really bad!" Hagakure yelled to them and they realized she was there too.

Atop the staircase urarak and the other began moving down the staircase fast to help out with Azaiwa, meanwhile Ashido was alone with the heavily damaged 13. 13's voice the told Ashido." Don't worry… All Might will take care of this… when the other teachers get here it will get dangerous… so find someplace to hide."

Ashido replied with a "..o-okay- "

Back with the villains and the symbol of peace.

"Kurogiri, how could you let this brat get the best of you?" Shigaraki said to his comrade, who was still laying on the ground and held by the explosive boy Bakugo. He was getting more annoyed by the minute." You have gotten us into areal jam."

Bakugo wanted to mock Kurogiri to." You got careless you dumb villain, it wasn't hard to figure you out. Only certain part of you turns into that smoky warp gate. You use your mist hide your actually body as a kind of distraction. Think that made you safe. But if you didn't have a body you wouldn't be wearing this neck armor, right? You are not immune to physical damage." Bakugo, then did tiny miniature explosions to threaten." Don't you try anything. If you do I'll blow up your ass so bad they'll be putting you back together for weeks."

"Oooh that doesn't sound very heroic." Kirishima added.

Meanwhile the leader Shigaraki stood muttering about the current state of the situation." They have captured the two strongest of my men. Kids these days really are amazing. They make the league of villains look like armatures…can't have that."  
He then turned to Nomu who was not moving a muscle and it's right side still frozen. "Nomu…"  
He simply said.

The Nomu then made an animalistic screech and it started moving through the portal much to the shock of the students and All Might, and especially Todoroki because he thought he had the thing nail down. The Nomu struggled and limbed until the ice cracked and it's ride side was falling apart, but it didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"How is that thing still moving? He is all messed up!" Midoriya asked, shocked.

All Might then said." Stay back everybody!"  
The Nomu's right side then did something unexpected. It suddenly started to form flesh from the part that were destroyed and form new body parts then and there." What is this?! I thought you said his power was shock absorption!"

Shigaraki taunted All Might." I didn't say that was his only quirk. He also has super regeneration. Nomu is designed to take you on even at a 100% power. He is basically a highly efficient punching bag that hits back. " The Nomu was then fully healed. "Now we need to free our method of escape. Get him Nomu."

Shigaraki signaled the monster to go after Bakugo who was holding Kurogiri, and at such a high speed that none of the students could see him coming. Luckily All Might was just as fast and was able to push Bakugo out the way and take the punch head on.

"KACHAN!" Midoriya screamed until he realized Bakugo was right next to him."Kachan?! wow that's awesome you dodge it!"

"Shut up no I didn't you damn nerd!" Kachan angrily sneered back.

"Then how did you get over here?" Kirishima asked.

However Todoroki then noticed the Nomu had punched All Might instead and he was sent into a nearby wall and said wall had gotten a huge hole in it.

"So, he protected the child?" Shigaraki muttered to himself.

"These are kids and you didn't hold back?!" All Might raised his voice. The dastard villains were really going to kill them?  
Shigaraki then responded. "I had no choice he was threating my companion. Besides, these kids are no angles. The plain looking one, he tried to kill me with a maxed-out punch. What kind of hero does something like that? You think you can get away with being as violent as you want, if you say it is for the sake of others. Well you know what All Might? That pisses me off. Why do people get to decide that some violence are heroic and others are villainous? You think you are the symbol of peace? You are just another government sponsored instrument of violence. And violence always breeds more violence. I'll make sure the world understands once you are de-"

"HEY!" A new voice sounded, cutting off Shigaraki's speech.

The villains, students and All Might looked behind them to see down from the firezone came the sword wielding student come casually walking over to them." ALEXANDER!" Midoriya said.

" Hey is this where the party is at?" Alexander asked not showing a single slight of fear or worry." I was just taking a stroll around the place when I heard some rumbling coming from over here, what's-"Alexander then stopped mid-sentence and also stopped walking when he saw Shigaraki who was standing looking back at him. Little by little Alexander started to snicker before he then busted into a huge laughter that made him hold his stomach." PHFFFHAHAAAAAHAAAHA! WHO THE HECK HAHAH IS THIS?!" he asked his fellow students. Apparently, he found the villains choice of attire laughable.

"Kowalczyk that the leader of the villains!" Kirishima yelled to him. His laughter was only making them angrier.

"THIS IS THE LEADER?! HAHAHAHAAA I AM SORRY BUT NOT REALLY! YOUR OUTFIT LOOKS DUMB AS HELL HAHAHA!" Alexander mocked Shigaraki, the leader villian was getting annoyed." SO WHAT'S YOUR CODENAME OR WHATEVER?!

"I am in no mood for a laughing child, but if you want the name of your pain I am Shigaraki, and-" Shigaraki was caught off again.

Shigaraki?! I think I have a better name for you!" Alexander said." Hey everyone, look it is the evil Handy Man! And also, his trusty Bad Touchy Gang! Oh who, just who is going to stop their villainous hands from touching us?!" Alexander taunted Shigaraki and the villains, meanwhile his classmates thought he was absolutely insane.

That did for Shigaraki, no one and absolutely no one was going to insult him in this manner." You know, I am already getting really tired of you. Nomu attack him!"

Nomu charged at Alexander at a freighting speed.

Midoriya and the others all screamed at him to dodge out the way.

"Get away from him!"

"Alexander run!"

"Don't just stand there!"

All Might was worried and wanted to intercept the Nomu like he had just done with Bakugo, but due to his body had already pushed the limit of One For All and the damage he had already taken he could not make it in time to rescue Alexander.

At speed faster then what the Midoriya and the others could see the Nomu raised its fist to pummel down Alexander.

Alexander stood waiting for Nomu to get closer when it did, Alexander gave a quick grin and suddenly he jumped away fast in high speed.

All Might who was about half way stopped up abruptly when he realized that Alexander was not there anymore, and Nomu's fist hammered down on the ground making pretty big mark, but missing Alexander.

For the others, both the students and the villains when they saw Nomu's attack was finished they became confused as All Might and Nomu.

"What the?! Where is Kowalczyk?!" Kirishima asked dumbfounded.

"Up here Birdbrain!" Alexander voice said and everyone looked to see that Alexander was effortlessly balancing on top of a lamppost with his hands in his pocket on his trench coat.

"How did he get up there?" Todoroki asked baffled like the others.

Alexander looked down the monster" I have heard one or two things about you. Your supposed to have more than one quirk, right?"  
Nomu didn't answer because it couldn't.  
Alexander then jumped down from on top the lamppost and drew his sword from his back.  
"Well then just so you know that isn't going to stop me for going one on one against you."

All Might yelled in protest." Young Kowalczyk! Stay away from him! Get to safety!"

"Yeah, no." Alexander protested. He had a plan, and the opportunity was too good for him to pass up" I am going to fight this thing."

"What?! You can't be serious! Step aside!" All Might yelled. Alexander was risking his life too greatly.

"And you can fight with that wound you have? Give me some time with Birdbrain here and gather your strength a bit. You get another turn if you want don't you worry." Alexander casually told the symbol of peace.

"Alex, this thing is extremely strong! Let All Might fight it!" Midoriya yelled in worry for his new friend. But Midoriya also knew that All Might had stressed his quirk already too much today, and it could go out at any moment.

Alexander quickly thought through how he was going to do this. In contrary to what he said before, Alexander was watching them for a bit from the sideline and overheard some talk about Nomu having Shock Absorption and he saw it regenerate itself after breaking out of Todoroki's ice. Not to mention it had super speed and strength. In a head to head fight Alexander himself would probably be able to survive Nomu's strength thanks to his own regeneration. However, he wasn't invincible and could die if his regeneration was pushed too far for too long, plus he didn't feel like getting mauled today, so he was going to play it safe by dodging as much as he could. The Nomu could probably also die if it was hit too many times in a row, so the regeneration couldn't keep up and tire out. The real problem was that shock absorption. However, he quickly came up with an idea. Thanks to his father's demonic blood he had the ability to use demonic magic. His strength alone would PROBABLY not be able to really hurt the creature through brute force alone. But a combination of his supernatural strength, his sword Uprising and charged magic should make a deadly move. In other words, he was going to pierce Nomu with demon magic powered sword stab. However, he needed time for gathering enough demonic magic to charge the sword. Good thing he had already decided on dodging as much as possible and began to charge Uprising immediately.

That kid is going to fight Nomu? Oh, ho ho, he had no idea what he is in for, Shigaraki thought. Whoever this was, was going to be turned into grind meat." Nomu attack him! Attack him and pulverize him!"

The Nomu charged again striking at Alexander, the punched sent out another a wave of wind that All Might, Midoriya and the others had to block for, but Alexander had dodged again and he came up on Nomu's right side and place his left hand on it to lean." You think you got him?" Alexander taunted the bird thing with a smile. Nomu turned slightly and punched out at him again but Alexander simply dodge again.  
For the next few minutes Alexander just kept on evading Nomu's attacks and doing the occasional taunt, while still charging his sword with magic. Nobody seemed to have noticed that it was slowly gaining a red glow around the edges.

Meanwhile on top the stair case.

Kikuchi, Hagakure, Asui and Mineta had gotten up the stairs thanks to Uraraka, Sero  
, Sato and Shoji. And Shoji was caring the unconscious Azaiwa. "He is still breathing, right Shoji?" Uraraka asked.

"Yes, from what I can tell he is still alive." Shoji said and the rest breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god, I would felt bad if we lost our homeroom teacher this early in the semester." Kikuchi said.

13 spoke up weakly." …How… is the fight going… below?"

Sero looked down to where the battle was taking place, however he became rather shocked." AHH!"

The startled scream alerted the others." Sero what's wrong man?! Don't me All Might is losing!" Sato asked very worried.

"No he isn't! All Might is not fighting the brain guy. Alexander is!" Sero said shocking the other students.

"SAY WHAT?!" The all screamed in unison and walked over to the edge and looked down.

Below they could see that Alexander was dodging the attacks of the huge creature, while All Might and the rest idlily watched along with the villains.

" Why is he fighting that thing alone?!" Hagakure yelled.

"I know Alexander is strong, but that thing is monstrous!" Sato said.

"Why do I have to be in a class with this insane maniac!?" Mineta shouted.

Back down below again.

All Might and the rest stood still wondering what to do. Right now, Alexander was currently engaged with Nomu and he himself could technically go against the other two. But there was the risk of Nomu simply intercepting him. And if All Might went after the Nomu, the other two would just come and attack Midoriya and the others. In fact, Alexander may just have endangered them further by engaging the Nomu. He did not how much longer he could keep up his stronger form.

The students next to All Might were impressed by their classmate who was evading the attacks of a monster they could barely see move themselves. The had also never really seen the full extend of Alexander's powers and now was very good chance to do so.

Meanwhile a few meters away, Shigaraki was getting rather irritated. Whoever this was, he was infuriatingly fast for a student. Nomu was supposed to be a creature that could deal with All Might, yet Nomu hadn't laid a finger on him! He just wanted the student dead, now! "Ahgr! Nomu kill him!"

Nomu tried to unleash more flurries of attacks but none hit the sword wielding teen.  
Meanwhile Alexander could feel that he had filled his sword with all his magic, and grinned.

Alexander jump a little further away after the next punch Nomu made to gain some distance. Alexander then did something All Might did not expect and got into a defensive pose, by spread legs apart to have a good foot hold, putting up his left arm to block attacks and his right arm that was holding behind his person.  
Don't tell me he is going to take it's attacks! All Might feared. But before he knew it Nomu closed the distance.  
Nomu was about to throw a super heavy punch at Alexander. However, that was exactly what Alexander was hoping for.

Time slowed for Alexander as he saw the punch from Nomu.

Right at that moment Alexander thrusted his sword forward right into the right shoulder of the Nomu.

The magic powered sword was unleashed making the thrust powerful. The blade pierced the Nomu's skin, flesh and sliced straight through and the right arm of Nomu flew off from the force. The students on top the stairs, the ones on the ground, All Might and the villains all wide eyed from astonishment and shock. The arm flew through the air and landed a few meters away from Shigaraki.

The Nomu let out a huge roar in pain as it also staggered back several steps. *RAAHAHARAAAG! *  
Nomu held up its other arm to hold the bloody empty socket where the right arm used to be.

"WHAT THE?!" Shigaraki raged in pure shock.

"He was harmed by a kid?!" Kurogiri said in a loud surprised tone.  
Nomu the All Might killer was damaged through physical strength?

" The monster! …. Alexander slashed it's arm clean off!" Kirishima screamed.

"…Surreal.." Todoroki said in amazement. His ice had made it cut off it's flesh but now the monster was roaring in pain.

"Damn him…" Bakugo muttered in his breath furiously.

Midoriya stood gazing at what had accorded. He had never seen Alexander in combat only slight mention of him competing against Kikuchi with an outstanding time record. Was this his real power? If so, it was the type strength and fearlessness he wanted to reach too.

He is far better than I thought he was! All Might thought with a hint of awe. Never had he seen a hero this young fight like pro.

However, still it was not over yet.

Meanwhile Alexander breathed heavily in and out two times. Though he managed to hurt the thing, but he also knew it had regeneration and he himself had just used all his magic in order to pull that stunt off, and regenerating magic usually took some time for him. That meant that Nomu would probably regrow and go after him again, and he would not have the magic to hurt him like that, at least for a while.  
Oh boy this was going to take a while.

The villain Shigaraki gazed more angerly then before at the sword wielding teen and yelled out to his monster." Nomu grow back you're your lost limb and go after him again!"

Nomu did as it was commanded and started to regenerate, but suddenly and unexpectedly it let out another huge roar in pain and many covered their ears to not get deafened by its screeching roar.  
*RAAAAGHAR!*

"WHAT?! Nomu what's going on?!" Shigaraki slightly panicked.

Everyone else were also dumbfounded, even Alexander. However, he then felt something coming from the monster's empty socket. It was small trances from his own magic attack! Very small traces had sat themselves inside Nomu's flesh. Was his magic hindering the quirk? He didn't even think it was possible for demonic power to do that.  
Either way he looked at it, it was an unexpected surprise. And a good one of that.  
Alexander then form a grin on his face."Ohhh? did I break your pet?" He taunted Shigaraki.

"Damn It! Damn it!" Shigarak said furiously scratching his neck hard for some reason." This is why hate I kids!"

"Shigaraki!" Korugiri said. this was a bad time for his boss to get irritated.

Despite his magic had not returned, Alexander was ready to give another go at Nomu, but then All Might walked up in front of him holding up a arm signaling him to stop. With his back turned to the transfer student he then said." Young kowalczyk. When a pro tells you to stay back, you stay back. Your method was too reckless and downright stupid if I have to be frank." The number one hero said with disapproval.  
Alexander didn't appreciate that.  
However, All Might then changed his tone." But…I thank you nonetheless. While I was watching I came up with a way to the defeat him."  
Midoriya and the others took note of that.  
All Might then turned around throwing up two straight fingers to form a V and broad smile." Besides I think it's my turn again, isn't it? Head back with the others. This is going to get wild!"

Alexander raised an eyebrow in confusion at first but then placed his sword on his back like he was never even bothered by All Might's criticism to begin with." Alright. Just tag me in, if it gets to rough again." Alexander joked and walked casually over to Midoriya and the others.

Shigaraki stopped scratching his neck and looked at ahead all his patiants was lost at this point. In calmer manner he told his ally Kurogiri" Guess there is no other choice. Nomu still has one arm left. We are not going home empty handed. Not yet."

Korugiri, slightly reluctantly asked." Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. Nomu!" Shigaraki yelled at the creature and came over to his side. The pain which it felt was mostly gone, but it right arm had only made a small blob of flesh when regenerating." Korugiri You and Nomu will go after All Might. I'll get those brats. Let's clear this level and go home." Shigaraki said. He had to win this little game now!

All Might stood looking back at the villains and gave a little speech as he clenthed his fist." It's gonna be alright. Now sit back and watch a pro at work, Future Heroes!" But in side his head he was very concerned. He probably had maybe a minute left before One for All goes out, even with the small break Alexander had provided. Even so he had to stop these villains. Because he was the world's symbol of peace and justice.

Shigaraki charged at the kids." Guess we have to fight after all. " Kirishima said and used his quirk to harden his arms.

But just then All Might and Nomu charged at each other and their collided punch sent out a huge wave of wind, send Shigaraki back and the students braced themselves by holding up their arms, expect for Alexander who only held up a hand to block the gusts.

"Weren't you listening? Just because, that one could slice at Nomu a little, dosen't mean you be able to. The shock absorption." Shigaraki said.

"Yeah so? What about it!" All Might yelled back and began brawling with Nomu, each strike intense to create waves of wind. They then both sped up their speed letting out flurries of punches at one another. Despite it only having one arm Nomu was putting up one heck of a fight.

Midoriya who was trying to be blown away from wind." HE IS GOING TO FIGHT THAT BRAIN GUY HEAD ON?!"

"WOW THEY ARE GOING REALLY FAST!" Kirishima commented in a yell.

"NO I CAN'T GET NEAR THEM!" Korugiri yelled. Unable to help out Nomu.

Nomu and All Might sped up even more."I LEARNED SOMETHING WHEN I WATCHED YOUNG KOWALCZYK. YOUR POWER IS ABSORPTION, NOT NULLIFACTION. THAT MEANS THERE IS A LIMIT TO WHAT YOU CAN TAKE!" Nomu's blob of flesh had reached to a point where it could be used and Nomu punched All Might's wound with it catching him off guard. However, All Might clenched his teeth and continued on despite it." SO, YOU WERE MADE TO TAKE ME ON BIG GUY?! IF YOU CAN REALLY STAND ME TAKING YOU ON AT A 100%. THEN I'LL JUST HAVE TO GO BEYOUND AND FORCE YOU TO SURRENDR!" All Might increased to as much power as he could.

Midoriya looked at the epic battle. All Might's punches. They were calculated. They weren't random. And all of them, were going past then what he had previously be throwing.

The intensity of the battle increased as All Might fought Nomu. The UJS dome was getting wrecked by their punches, kicks and throws. At some point they ended up in the air where All Might caught Nomu and then spun him around to then slam him into the ground below, making ruble and large stones loose from the crashed Nomu.  
The students closest to the fight awed at the spectacle of might.

All Might landed on the ground and summoned all the power left in his body." YOU MAY HAVE HEARD THESE WORDS BEFORE, BUT I'LL TEACH YOU WHAT THEY REALLY MEAN!" All Might ready a powerful punch."" GO BEYOND! PLUSS ULLTRAAA!" The punch hit Nomu and he flung like a ragdoll up to the celling and beyond that. The punch from All Might sent Nomu flying through the celling wall and high into the sky, disappearing from sight.  
All Might's punch sent out such a force it created a miniature earthquake that everyone at the facility felt.

All Might had done it.

He beat Nomu.

All Might stood surround by smoke." Man, he must have been desperate. Back in my hay day one punch would have been enough. But this time it could more than 300 mighty punches!" All Might smilingly proclaimed.

Not unbelievable. Alexander lost count around 170. Still though the power deserved quite applause!

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else in the USJ.

"Get your hands up!"

In the mountain zone of the USJ facility, Kaminari had just used his quirk to incapacitate the villains in that area and left him self dazed and dumber from his own attack. However, one of the villain were unaffected since he had the type of quirk as Kaminari, electricity, and then capture Kaminari.  
Mom Yaoyorozu and Jiro had surrendered since the villain had threaten to end Kaminari's life.

"And no quirks got it? Use your powers and I'll kill your friend here." The villain demanded.

"Kaminari is helpless." Yaoyorozu said.

"Damn villain." Jiro cursed." He totally caught us with our pants down. I thought that electric blast would friy the all. We are so stupid; how did we not see this coming?"

The villain talked." I feel a little brotherhood with the other electric types sooo I don't to kill himmm… But I will if you make me." He said and sparks started appearing on his free hand.

"An electric type? He probably the one Todoroki said was jamming our communications!" Yaoyorozu deduced.

The villain started to move." Don't move a muscle, let's take this nice and slow." He said.

The had to do something. Jiro quickly came up with an idea." You know you electric types are soo lucky. People with electric type quirks are destined for mainstream success."

The villain stopped confused to listen."Huh?"

What is she doing? Yaoyrorzu thought.

Jiro continued." Even if you didn't want to be a hero there are plenty of jobs in the city right? Your kind of quirk is in high demand. "  
Yaoyorozu then noticed something. Jiro's plug-in ear wire was trying to reach down and go to her boots in order for her to use the speakers in the boots to attack.  
"So I am wondering you would you become a villain in the first place? You don't have to answer, I just thought it might be interesting to know."

Just then the villain moved his and with charged lighting up to Kaminari's face, which made Jiro and Yaoyorozu flinch. "Nice try." He saw through her plan. "Think you can distract me that easily?! Big mistake sweetheart, I am not some thug who can be outsmarted by a couple of kids."  
Jiro retracted the her plug in wire and the knocked out villains were beginning to wake up." you need to take hostage situations seriously. So here is the new deal. Either this idiot is going to die, or you are. You either save his life or your own." The villain proposed.  
Things were not looking good.  
"Now…what's it gonna be girlies?" 

* * *

Back at the center of USJ.

The villain leader Shigaraki was scratching his neck again after Nomu's defeat. He could not believe it. All Might, he was just as strong as he had always been, had he been lied to?

"What's wrong?" All Might caught his attention. "Not attacking me? Didn't you say you were going to clear this level earlier? Well come and get me. If you dare!"

Shigaraki panicked slightly.

With the students nearby, they were watching the banter between All Might and the villians.

"This is intense." Bakugo commented.

"As I suspected, there is no reason for us to fight now. All Might will handle it." Todoroki said.

"We should regroup with the other guys. The last thing we want to do is getting taken hostage or get in his way." Kirishima said and turned around to walk away.

Alexander however did not agree, something was slightly off. If All Might would handle them, he would have done so already. So why hadn't he? Was he too injured?  
Alexander took his sword and held it up in a manner that signaled a stop of the students.  
They looked at his confused.  
"I don't think this is the end yet. Let's retreat yes, but slowly, backwards and do not take your eyes off them. The situation can change in an instant if we are not ready."

Meanwhile Midoriya was also looking at the situation, but his worries were higher. He knew All might was bluffing. He knew that by now All Might would have used up his power and was severely weakened at this point. The villains could get to him and he would not be able to defend himself.

In All Might's he knew there was no way he could fight anymore. The Nomu took a lot out him. He was pretty sure if he made another move of any kind he would go back to his weaker form that resembled a guy who had not eaten anything in months. He would just have to stall until the rest of the pro hero teachers got here." What? You scared?!" He taunted the villain. He could read it on them they were hesitating, maybe it could work.

Shigaraki began starching himself yet again this time even more furiously, it was a wonder he wasn't bleeding at this point." If only Nomu was here!, he would rush you right now. Pound you into the ground with giving it a second thought!"

Kurogiri the purple mist guy leaned over to Shigraraki." Tomua Shigraraki. Please do not fret. Look at him! He has defiantly weakened. Nomu's attacks were successful! He is on his own, the children appeare to be frozen in fear. And look our underlings are recovering." The villains around started to wake up." We likely have a few minutes before their reinforcements show up. If you and I work together, we can do this. We haven't missed our chance to kill All Might!"

Shigrarki abruptly stopped starching himself again and calmed down once he saw the still had a chance." Yeah…you are right…this is it… we have no choice. We have to do it now. I mean… the big end boss is right here."

The previously unconscious villains started to converge on the Alexander, Midoriya and the three others.

"If think All Might can handle those guys, let's make sure these dudes don't hurt anyone else!" Kirishima energetically said.

Alexander saw the villains and flipped his sword up in the air quick to then catch it again and point at the villains." Grunts? Thff… is this even a fight?"

Shigaraki then charged towards All Might to kill him." CONSIDER THIS REVENGE FOR WHAT YOU DID TO NOMU!" He yelled. Shigaraki got ready to use his quirk Decay to kill All Might.

Oh shit this was bad! Where is everyone?! I need back up now! All might franticly thought.

Just then Midroiya, without thinking jumped towards them aiming for Shigaraki.

Alexander felt a wind blast by and looked back to see Midroiya had gone head first over to All Might and the leader villains. What was Midoriya thinking?

In Midoriya's head. He was the only one who knew how much trouble All Might was in.

Three of the other students noticed he had moved too."Wow Midoriya!" Kirishima yelled.

Midoriya flinched midair in pain. One for All had broken his legs again, even though he unintentionally controlled it earlier. It was okay, as long as he could hit the smoke guy, now that he knew his weakness. Midroiya channeled One for All in his fist." DON'T YOU TOUCH ALL MIGHT! YOU STUPID VILLAINS!" He screamed at them.  
However Shigaraki quickly reached his arm though Kurogiri's smoke that created a portal that intercepted Midoriya's course he was going fly directly into Shigaraki's grip and be victim to his decay quirk!

In the few seconds he had Alexander tried to reach for one of his guns, by had completely forgotten he left those at home. With no other option he decided to run and assist Midoriya with his sword, but he wouldn't make it there in time!

But then out of nowhere. Shigaraki's hand was suddenly shot and he had to pull back out of the portal and Midroiya dropped to the ground.

What? Who is shooting? Alexander thought. If he didn't know better, he would have to say those shots come from a Devil Hunter.

"They are here!" All Might yelled in relief.

Suddenly more shots where fired off and landed in various places and incapacitated villains. Like in the mountain zone where Yoayorou, Jiro and Kaminari were held hostage.

"Sorry everyone." A voice said from atop the staircase." I know we are a bit late. But I got the teachers over here as fast as I could." It was the little animal with the high intelligence quirk, Nezu. The principle of U.A and he had brought what seemed like an army.  
Teachers like midnight, Snipe, Present Mic and a bunch of others.

Then class representative Ida stepped forth." YOUR' CLASS REP HAS RETURNED! I FORFILLED MY DUTY! AND I BROUGHT REINFORCEMENTS!"

The villain grunt refused to back down and started attacking the teachers. Present Mic used his quirk to scream at the villains in an extremely loud frequency and immobilized some.

"Ahh man the pros are here. The game is over for real." Shigaraki reluctantly summarized holding his shot hand." Let's go home a try- "he was suddenly shot again by snipe through his shoulders and legs, for getting a nonlethal take down of course. But Kurogiri's smoke enveloped him in an effort to protect him.

Snipe tried to shoot at the smoke guy who was trying to get himself and Shigaraki away from the area." Damn we need to do something about that guy." He said.

And that was when he heard a voice that said." I am on it."

Down below kurogiri was ready to transport himself and Shigaraki, back to their hideout, but suddenly there was a huge pull that was sucking the air. He looked over to see 13 was standing using the black hole 13 had. Kurogiri fought back and started to teleport out of the facility.

Shigaraki took one last at All Might and said." I may have failed this time. BUT YOUR DAYS ARE NUMBERED! ALL MIGHT SYMBOL OF PEACE! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" He yelled before he and Kurogiri vanished into thin air.

After the villain leaders, the U.A teacher started looking all over for the students. Luckily not a single one of them had died. That day the student learned what it meant to face evil, and somehow they survived.

"So the bad guy got away, huh?" Alexander muttered to himself. Honestly have them killed would be a helleva a lot easier. But it was not his style to kill humans, and pro heroes also didn't kill, so he guessed it was fine in the end. They could always hunt these guys later.

Meanwhile Midoriya was on the ground, looking down, blaming himself for not being helpful and worsening the situation. "I couldn't do it. I wasn't able to help you." He said to All Might.

"That is absolutely not true." All Might said back causing Midroiya to look up. In the steam that came from All Might's overclocked quirk use he saw that he was reverting to his weaker form. All Might smiled at Midoriya." You and your classmates bought me a few vital seconds. If not for you guys I'll dead now. You hear? That means you too young Midoriya. You saved me once again kid."

The sadness Midoriya was feeling quickly swept away by those words and started to cry with a smile." Thank you… All Might."

Just a few meters away was Todoroki, Bakugo and Kirishima watching the aftermath.

"With all the teachers here, that means the rest of the school is secure. The villains attacked this facility but not the rest of the campus." Todoroki deduced.

Kirishima decided to check on his classmate who was on the ground." Midoriya hey! "He shouted to him and began running over to him.

Midoriya responded." Sorry I can't get up."

"What are you okay?" Kirshima asked while running.

All Might was glad over the fact that class was looking out for each other. Wait hang on…. Oh crap if Kirishima comes any further he was going to find out his secret! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!

Midoriya suddenly panicked once he also realized that All Might's secret was going to be reveal if he didn't do anything. He quickly threw up a hand to signal Kirishima to stop." Kirishima wait!" He shouted.

Kirishima looked confused for sec, but then a wall suddenly a wall formed up from the ground blocking his way. He looked to see that it was one of the school members Cementoss, a rock block looking hero with the power to manipulate cement." For your safety please stay back young man. Join your classmates at the gate. Leave the injured to us we can take of them." He explained.

Kirishima thought little on since now he knew his classmate was in good hands." Oh okay, gotach. I'm on it!" He energetically said so and was about to go to the gate.

Then he saw Alexander come walking up." Yo Kirshima, Midoriya still breathing?" He asked.

"Oh yeah don't worry about that. the hero here said they will be taken care off." Kirishima responded.

Alexander thought it was a little odd that they blocked off Kirishima like that." hmm… might as well be sure." He said and the yelled to Midoriya on the other side." Hey, Midoriya, you alright behind there?"

Midoriya quickly and unprepared responded." Oh YEAh! I uhm, I'am fine! Well expect for my legs they are pretty burnt!"

"Well at least you are alive. By the way I feel like I have to say it. But…next time don't charge in like that…. don't wanna lose my neighbor this early in the semester…. And I know…" Alexander was really biting his pride right at that point. Midoriya could hear it and Kirishima could see it. Both didn't expect him to do something like that." I am probably the last person to say that… And also… sorry for not listening to your commands All Might…"

All Might responded, with a deeper voice not to sound out of place, to the young man from Russia." It's okay, Kowalzcyk. But your probably get an earful later too."

Alexander dislike the fact he was apologizing for helping All Might, but he could get kicked out of U.A if he didn't try to at least stay on course. His assignment took priority over his feelings.  
He let out a big sigh to get the last few bits of broken pride out of his body."Okaaaay…. Alright Kirishima let's back to the others."

"Right." Kirishiam and Alexander walked away from the wall and over to Bakugo and Todoroki" Hey he said for all of us to head for the entrance!" Kirishima yelled to them.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere completely else.

Inside of an empty low-lit bar with a torn All Might poster the purple smoke mist of Kurogiri emerged and out came himself and Shigaraki who was shot in multiple places." Awuuuw shot in both arms and legs. Even Nomu was beaten! We failed. Those kids were so strong!" Shigaraki grunted in pain." He wasn't weakened at all. You were wrong master, so wrong!"

Kurogiri suddenly wore a suit somehow.

The tv screen in the bar turned on and a voice came through."_ No, I wasn't, we just weren't as prepared as we should have been."_

Another voice then said through the tv." _I agree. We underestimated them. Thankfully we used that cheap league of villains name and not our own. What about the creature the master and I created? Where is Nomu?"_

The first voice."_ Yes, where is Nomu?"_

Kurogiri answered. "He was blown away by All Might."

_"What?!"_ The second voice asked.

"Without the precise location I couldn't use my quirk to get him back with us. We didn't have anytime to search for him." Kurogiri said.

"_Travesty!_" The second voice said." _And after all the time we used make him more powerful then All Might._"

"_I can't be helped._" The first voice. _"Unfortunately."_

"Power…" Shigaraki whispered." That reminds there were two kids there who both tried to help him. They were fast. One even cut off Nomu's arm."

_"Excuse me?"_ The second said.

_"Oh?"_ the first said.

"A kid with black hair and red eyes, used a sword and cut off Nomu's arm and the other a green hair used moves similar to All Might. And he got in the way of us killing All Might." Shigaraki said." If they hadn't gotten in the way, we would have destroyed the symbol of peace!"

_"Back up a bit. You are telling us a that a U.A student managed to damage Nomu?! Impossible! All Might should at least be the only one to even hurt him!" The second said. _

"_Naturally this is very upsetting. But this was not a futile mission. We have learned many things. Gather the villainous elite, take all the time you need. I must remain hidden in the shadows, which is why I need you to be my face. A symbol of your own. Tomura Shigaraki. Next time you will show the world why it should be afraid of you. Kurogiri?"_ the first voice said.

"Yes?" The mist villain said.

"_Would you kindly transfer the recording I told you to film for our special associate?"_ The first asked.

"Of course. I'll send it right after." Kurogiri complied.

"Master…" Shigaraki started talking again." Just who is this associate you keep speaking of?"

_"Ah, yes. Don't worry for now about the associate. I promise to tell when I have worked with her some more."_ The first explained.

"Her?" Shigraki asked curiously.

_"Hm? Oh, I guess I slipped the tongue a little. Anyway, I am about to contact her now. Till next time._ "The first said and cut of communication.

* * *

Meanwhile some where unknown.

The voice from the vid feed, was a person simply named All for One. They only thing that could really be said was that he was not on the best of terms with the number one hero.  
After a climatic battle between him and All Might had left him scared and he was put up to several different kinds of machines at the moment.

" Please call to line 6." All for One said to a henchman.

* * *

Somewhere inside of a motel in the outskirts of Tokyo.

A young woman in her late teens sat in a dark room with light coming through the curtain opening.  
She sat in a chair wearing long combat boots, dark blue leggings, an elegant azure blue jacket with silver trim that folded out and look like a type of skirt at the waist. Her hair black as onyx and tied into along ponytail. Her eyes azure blue as her jacket.  
To her side was a Chinese style sword.  
She was the person who had eliminated the demons at the temple days before.  
She sat patiently waiting for her contact.

Suddenly the TV in the room turned on and All for One talked through it." _Hello, again. I hope you the long wait haven't bothered you."_

"All for One." The young woman said. "So how did your little attack on All Might go?" She asked in a cold emotionless tone.

"_Unfortunately, it didn't go as planned."_ All for One said." _There were…complications. Nomu was defeated."_

"You told me quite a lot of things about your created pet. And now it's gone." The girl said." So, to business. Have you found another lead?"

"_I have. But since this is a deal I would like for you to agree to help me on something in the future." _All for one said.

The young woman was quite for a moment." …very well your info has been useful so far. I will honor our agreement for now."

"_Excellent to hear. I will send you the data I have now and give you the rest at a later date." _All for One said.

"You play a dangerous game with me. But given your history, I can assume that you are not the type to go back on your word." The young woman said.

"_To be honest, I there may once have been a time I would have tried to double-cross you, but these days I find betrayal more trivial then anything." _All for one said." _Also, would you like to see the recording that my young portage has gotten? It might give you an idea on All Might if you ever come face to face with him."_

The young woman pondered for a moment." Very well, let's see what this so-called symbol of peace is all about."

"_I knew it would awake an interest in you. Here you go."_ The screen on the tv then showed of the attack on the USJ facility.

" Who are these people?" She asked.

_" Those are the students of U.A high. All Might had recently announced that he was going to train the next generation of heroes. If you watch some more, you will see some of the student that gave Shigaraki a hard time." _All for One said. The video played, and the young woman saw the one called All Might show up to rescue the students of U.A. However, the video then showed a young man wielding a sword.

Suddenly the young woman ordered in a raised voice." Hold it there, stop!"

All for One's voice came back as the screen paused." _Hm? Is something wrong?"_

The young woman gazed at the tv displaying the sword wielding student. The young woman got up from her chair, mouth open from shock and walked slowly over to the tv screen, breathing irregularly. She gently and slightly hesitantly placed her finger tips on the plasma screen and over the image of the young man.

Red eyes.

Black hair.

That look.

And most importantly, the amulet he wore around his neck.

Was it really him? Could really be? After all this time?

The young woman was quite for seemed like an eternity, but in reality, only around 2 minutes had passed of complete, and utter, silence.

The young woman then spoke to All for One again." All for One?"

"_Yes? What is wrong?" _All for One said confused but also very calm.

The young woman paused again, but then told the villain." …..That student with the blade…..is the second child of Kain…"

"…_Interesting…"_

* * *

Minutes later back at the USJ Facility.

"18, 19, 20, 21. Everyone seems to be unharmed, expect that boy who legs are all messed up." a police officer named Tsukauchi. He wore and long light brown trench coat along with a hat also colored light brown, however he was nowhere near as stylish as Alexander. All the students expect Midoriya had been taken outside the USJ Facility to make sure everyone was accounted for.

The one with the tail quirk, Ojiro, suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder it was the invisible girl Hagakure." Ojiro I heard you were a really good fighter. I had no idea you where so strong." She said in a impressed tone.

"Well I wasn't all alone." Ojiro said." I was thrown in along with Alexander, after we somehow managed to beat the villains around us. After that we spilt up and was looking for a backdoor while Alexander went out the front. I didn't find one though." He honestly confessed.

"Speaking of which!" Hagakure said enthusiastically and point with her glove at Alexander." Alexander here actually went and fought the birdmonster!"

Those who had not seen Alexander fighting the Nomu were shocked to hear of this information.

Iida stammered." Whda da dada what?! Alexander, you engaged in combat with the monster villain?!"

"Hold on." Jiro said." That big bird looking thing that the was colored black with expossed brain?"

Alexander confidently as usual, smiled and told her with honesty." I only damaged that thing a bit before All Might decided that he wanted another go at it." A little basking in glory never hurt.

Kirishima jumped and told the class with much energy in his spirit." Man, you guys should have been there! Alexander took his sword and just kept on dodging all of it's attacks, until he finally swung at it cutting it's right arm off!"

The class members who were not present when Alexander did the feat dropped their jaws stunned.

"Wow that sounds incredibly brutal and cool at the same time…" Kaminari said a little intimidated of Alexander's battle prowess again.

Kirishima turned to Alexander and asked." You must have some serious strength to cut the Nomu, since All Might never did anything like that when he finally defeated it, because it had that shock absorption ability too." Some slightly flinched when they heard that.

Alexander then correctly informed Kirishima." Oh no my friend, strength was only one part of attacking that thing."

Kirishima was confused." Huh? What do you mean?" He asked.

Alexander then pulled his sword from his back and held it in front of himself, and then pointed at it." This thing is sharp."

The black cloaked student with the bird head Tokoyami, quickly gathered what he meant." I see. The shock absorption was meant to counter punches, and since the sword was pointy, it pierced through and made the ability useless when you also added your own strength."

"About the gist of it." Alexander said, not telling about his magical albilities too and placed the sword on his back again.

He is so terrifying, some of the other students thought.

The police detective returned with some other officers." Let's go and get these students back to the main campus. They have been through a lot and we don't need to question them any right away."

Su the frog girl jumped closer to the police detective." Detective. What about Mr. Azaiwa?"

The detective quickly called up the hospital to get an accurate information on his status." _The bones in his arms are splintered and he's got facial fracking. fortunately, there dose not seem to be any serious brain damage. But…his orbital floor has almost been completely destroyed. We have no idea if his eye sight will be impaired once he is healed up."_

Detective Tsukauchi turned to the students." Well you heard the man." He said.

Natrually, the students were worried about Mr Azaiwa.

But the pink colored acid girl Ahisdo also came up to ask." Uhm sir, what about thirteen?"

Detective Tsukauchi reassured her." There is no need to worry there. Despit some pretty bad lacerations to the back thirteen is going to pull through, good as new."  
The students were glad and relieved to hear not all news where bad.  
Tsukauchi continued." And All Might is also without any serious injuries. He is in the nurse's office right now. Recovery girl's power should be all the treatment he needs."

"What about Deku?!" Uraraka yelled slightly.

"How is Midoriya?" Iida asked also showing concern.

"Midori?" Tsukauchi suddenly remembered who that was. The student with a backfiring quirk." Ah, recovery girl is taking care of him to. He is fine."

"Oh good." Kikuchi genuinely commented, and the other student agreed.

"Now let us get you back to class." Tsukauchi said and he was responded with a big.

"Ok." From the class as they then began moving.

Before going further, Tsukauchi turned to one of his fellow police men and to inform him." Sansa, I still have some business in the nurse's office. I leave this to you okay?"

The officer he talked to was kind of wired since his head was that of a cat, with bell collar. A few of the students noticed and looked dumbfounded at before going on.

Bakugo who was standing in front of the USJ Facility processing what had occurred inside just minutes before. What really got him was how Midoriya, or whom he calls Deku just charged in. It really got to him in some shape or form.  
Kirishima then came around and said." Hey, come on man we are going back to class now!"

"Yeah yeah I heard him you idiot." Bakugo responded and went along.

To sum up what happen quickly. The police found the Nomu in a wooden area nearby, but it made no effort to resist or fight so the police arrested it and took it with them to the police station and the principle of the school Nezu the small animal with an intellect quirk gave them full permission to search UA top to bottom for any other things that could help them in their search for the villains.

later back at UA. Kikuchi turned to Uraraka and Iida and asked." Hey two wanna wait for Midoriya once he is done in the nurse's office?"

"Actually, I was going to do that anyway, though it might get a bit late before they actually let him go." Iida said.

"I think I'll stay too. What about you Alex? You want to stay too?" Uraraka asked.

"Nah I think he'll be fine, so I am just going to head home. Besides I am his neighbor, so I'll probably see him there at some point later today or tomorrow." Alexander said.

* * *

Meanwhile at the nurse's office.

Recovery girl said and talked to the two banged up people who was users of the quirk One for All, lying in beds." I guess I can't scold you for him being back here, since it was not your fault."

"I can't be sure yet… but I think I shortened my time limit again with that fight." All Might told them." I hope I can at least hold the form for an hour."

"I am so sorry." Midoriya said.

All Might reassured him." Well no use worrying." He said as he then sat up in bed." These things happen."

Midoriya stared with a sour mood that the bandages that covered All Might's upper body.

However just then the door to the room opened and in stepped the detective. "Hello, All Might. Its been a while." He said.

All Might sure was surprised to see him." What the hell?! I didn't know you were investigating!"

Midoriya quickly sat up and said." Wow All Might! It's okay he is seeing you like this?!"

"Oh, oh yeah it's fine." All Might calmed Midoriya." This guy is alright. Naomasa Tsukauchi. Best friend on the police force. He is legit I trust him.".

"That quite the introduction." Tsukauchi said." Sorry to cut to the case, but we could really use any information that you might have."

All Might quickly waved his hands." Hold on before all of that. tell me are all the students okay? And Azaiwa, uhm I mean Eraserhead And thirteen?"

With a cheerful expression Tsukauchi told them." Not counting this boy. The only student injuries were scrapes. And both of the teachers are in stable condition. Relax."

Both All Might and Midoriya sighed in relief." It's good to hear."

"if you heroes hadn't risked your lives, the students never would have made it. You three saved that entire class of kids today." Tsukauchi said.  
"You are not seeing the whole picture today. The students also risked their lives… they fought as hard as us." All Might said and Midoriya spirit got a little up lifted." I don't there ever have been a group of first years who has experienced a real so early in their training. (If only he knew.) and not only survived. They learned what it means to be a pro. Those villains made a mistake attacking them. this class is strong... they are filled with courage and drive." He turned to Midoriya." So Kowalczyk is really your neighbor?"

"Alexander? Yeah he is. We live on the same floor in the same apartment building." Midoriya replied.

" Damn. That young man sure know how to fight." All Might said.

"Yeah he sure is. I can't but think of the kind of training he has done to be so good. I sure would like to be as confidant as people like you and him. Or at least show it on the outside." Midoriya said.

"You'll get there some point eventually. If anything, he may just be the perfect sparring partner for the whole class. If he gets rid of that not following orders mentality when the times are desperate." All Might said. "But, I do think that everyone in your class are going to become great heroes." He then gave a thumbs up.

Midoriya was lifted a bit more again, and he also formed a smile on his face.

* * *

Later back at the apartment building.

As the sun was setting Alexander open the door into his home and sat down on his couch and took of his coat and examined it. There were holes in it after he had fallen and priced by several metal pipes in the Firezone debris. Luckily none of his classmates had noticed, so no real fuss and he had learned how to prepare for these things and also knew how to sow. But there would probably still be some blood in the Firezone he had left behind. He wasn't too worried though, he could always have a DARTA member go in and get rid of the evidence.

Just then his phone then went off with a message sound. He took it out of his pocket.

The message was from Michelangelo (Miss Calhoun's code name.).  
It read.

-Michealangelo- I have an assignment for you. Get your gear and be ready outside in 5.

Alexander grinned devilishly and went to his bedroom.  
The bedroom was nothing fancy, and he crouched to reach under the bed where there was a plank made of wood that he removed to show a locked case. Alexander pulled out a key he had on him and unlocked it. Inside was the deadly weapons he had gotten form DARTA. He reached in a grabbed his two favorite firearms, Downpour and Heatwave, his two golden dual pistols, each had a tiny little symbol and the handle. Downpour had a cloud that was raining, and Heatwave had a sun that was shining brightly.

Alexander then walked over to his closest and took out another trench coat, however this one was pure black instead of his normal one that was grey and red. He took it on and placed the pistols inside of it and walked out of the apartment.

Time to hunt.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Now here is some original content and more will come in the future. But not for the next few chapters again. I hope I don't sound like another person who also promises stuff and don't deliver for several seasons :) **

* * *

Chapter 6. Lead up to the national event.

Midoriya was released from Recovery girl's care and he was sent home, but it was rather, and the moon had come out, so he didn't believe he would see any of his classmates since they would probably be home already. But when he came outside to the entrench door he saw that Uraraka, Kikuchi and Iida were standing there.

"Deku!" Uraraka said when she noticed him, and both Iida and Kikuchi also noticed him thereafter.

"Wow that sure took it's time. "Kikuchi commented.

"It most certainly did." Iida agreed.

Of course Midoriya was glad to see them but also a bit confused." Guys? You were waiting for me?"

"Well yeah, we wanted to make sure you got home today." Kikuchi explained." We also so invited Alex, but he decided he wanted to go home instead, thinking you probably would be fine."

"Oh, I see." Midoriya said and the four then went to the train station together to get to their own respective homes.

* * *

Hours later in another part of the city.

Alexander was standing on top of a roof top over looking a particular street not too far from the famous Tatooin Station.  
He was are his black trench coat and his had also take with him his golden dual pistols. He had left his sword at U.A because he wasn't allowed to for some wired reason by the teachers.

He remembered back on the briefing for the mission.

* * *

Alexander sat in the back of a polished silver colored car and in the drives seat sat Miss Calhoun giving him the details.

**" So for the past month, people around the area have gone missing and the authorities haven't been able to find anything. But when we sent in an agent to get more info, he got photos of demonic writing on one of the walls inside one of the bars. So, we believe it is an illusive one that hides in among the many working people." **Miss Calhoun said.

**"Make sense. Either it feeds on life energy or more commonly devours people, this would be the ideal place to hide."** Alexander said.

**"We highly believe that the demon may come out at least two hours after midnight, but we are not certain. So unfortunately for you, you are going to be on lookout for quite some time."** Miss Calhoun said, slightly joking.

**"Hehe, not my first time. I'll wait around until my amulet picks up anything."** Alexander said and was about to leave the car.

Miss Calhoun stopped him for a moment.**" Hold on take this." **She handed him a black bandanna.

**"Am I a robber now?" **Alexander jokingly asked.

**"Just in case you get spotted, class 1-A is all over the news. Got to keep a low profile." **Miss Calhoun said.

"**Man, first the USJ is attacked and now this. This might be the best day in weeks. By the way, might want to get someone to go in and clean up some blood I felt behind in the Firezone, near the back. Lord knows what would happen if they do a blood test on it." **Alexander said and grabbed the cloth.

**"I'll get someone on it."** Miss Calhoun said and then drove off down the street.

* * *

Back to now, Alexander stood staring down on the brothel the demon was supposed to be in from a rooftop. It was quiet, and the clock was already past midnight.

Just then the door opened down at the brothel and a beautiful woman with long blond hair stepped out and around the corner came two men with animal quirks. One was that of a warthog and the other a rhino.

Alexander's amulet began to glow green instantly.  
"There you are." He muttered to himself and took the bandanna from his pocket in the trench coat and wrapped it around his mouth.

Down on the street the beautiful young woman was lightly clothed and wore a white jacket.

The street was empty and one the lampposts flickered between on and off.

She was then approached by two men from behind." Hey hey there, what do we have here?" The one with the warthog head said.

"A lonely lady walking these streets alone. Haven't you heard it has been dangerous here lately?" The rhino one said.

They were trying to hit on her.

"Oh no I am fine, I don't mind it at all." She said blushing. Her voice soft as the wind.

They walked into one of the alleys.

"What do you say to me and my friend here help you get home safe and sound." The warthog man said.

"Maybe you can invite us in so can get to know each other better." The rhino man said.

"Why uhm don't know I mean we just met and oh I don't know your names yet. But sure, you two fine men are welcome." The woman said all seductively.

The two animal men grinned. They had just scored! And so easily! They thought.

"Yo!" The three then heard a voice say.

They looked behind them and saw this guy, who was Alexander dressed in black. And with that bandanna wrapped around mid-face so it covered his nose and mouth.

"Huh? What do you want?" The warthog man asked.

Alexander didn't say anything and walked closer to them, stopping about seven meters away. " Nice place you found here. I got to this city myself some time ago." He paused." You seem to have found a nice meal there." He started talking casually.

The two men stepped away from the woman stand up towards Alexander." Hey, step away buddy. We found her first and we won't let you cause trouble with us." The Rhino man said.

Alexander continued." You should know that you are not that great of hiding. Writing on a wall for extra an enchantment? I mean I have met a lot of others who also settle like you. But that is the thing, isn't it? You want more and more. And you want every ounce you can your hands on."

The two men looked at each other baffled." What the heck his on about?" The warthog man said.

"Was this guy dropped as a child, he does not seem right." The Rino man said. This was getting stranger by the second, all they wanted to do is follow that lady home.

Alexander continued again." You are an idiot to think you would get away with this. The moment you decided to pry on the people here, it was only a matter of time before someone like me came along to put a solid stop on you."  
This was so wired for the two men. It was like he wasn't listening to them.  
"Well now that I am here, might as well get started." Alexander said.  
Alexander then quickly pulled out his dual pistols and fired off two shots that went straight past the two men and hit the woman they were hitting on.  
One gun shot in the middle off her chest, the other in the head.

The two men panicked, that guy just killed her in cold blood!

The Rino man screamed." HOLY SHIT! HE'S GOT A GUN! HE'S GOT A GUN!"

The warthog man tried his best to defuse the situation, even though he was freaked out himself." Dude shut up! Uhmm…! Listen we don't have money alright! Let us go, please! I swear we won't breath a word!"

Alexander's attitude turned serious." You two shut up and get out of here! She is about to stand back up!" He warned them.

The two men was confused and frighten.  
However, they then heard an animalistic growl coming from behind them.  
They turned around to see what was making that noise. To their shock they then saw the woman was rising slowly in a very scary manner into a bend over pose and her skin turned grey in the blink of an eye. She then stood up straight and both wounds suddenly closed and she opened her eyes to show they had turned completely red and she had this angry expression her face." WhY YOu! She raged with a distorted voice.

The next thing that happen terrified the two men.

The woman began to deform and grow larger and thinner. Her arms and legs became freakishly long and spiked around the edges and her hands became claws, her shoulder expanded outwards to way an abnormal degree. Her upper back along with the neck became huge, so much it was nearly the same size as normal door. Her face became uglier as it soon showed multiple of rows of sharp teeth in her mouth and her ears became longer and pointy. The last was that what could be called a tentacle grew out of her back. The tentacle was long, wiggly and spike with thorns of some kind.

Alexander stared seriously at the demonic transformation that was occurring, while the two men were completely frozen in fear.

After the demon had transformed it talked again in a distorted voice." I wAs abouT to TAKE these tWo With mE so I could fesT oN them, But YOU HaD to CoMe AlonG anD MAke tHingS comPLYcateD. WelL GuEss wHArt, I'lL simPly Feed on YoU TOO! I Am LisKinaT! YouR DooM PathtiC HuMANs!"

The demon then tried to strike at the two men who were still frozen in fear.  
Alexander gritted his teeth and jumped forward and grabbed their wrists and then jumped backwards to save them. The demon's attack missed, and Alexander let go of the two men and they in turn ran around the corner in an effort to get to safety.  
"Let's get this over with." Alexander and aimed his pistols.

The demon charged at Alexander and attacked with the tentacle, he in turned dodged the attack and began shooting.  
The fight then went back on to the street and out of the ally.

The two men were cowering behind a trash can. Why they just didn't run away was anyone's guess.

Alexander tried to jump close to shoot the demon in the head, however it's sharp long arm forced him to gain distance again. He tried to then attack it from behind, but the demon was really good and really fast at turning itself around on the spot.

The demon made another swing with its tentacle at Alexander who dodged in time, however the next swing he didn't manage to evade and was sent into a building wall.  
Alexander sighed as he got to his feet again and then began jumping.  
To gain enough momentum a circle of red demonic glyphs quickly formed underneath his feet and he then jumped on the circle and got to the rooftop on the building. The circle of glyphs disappeared as fast as it came. This was a technique he had been working for quite a while. Using demonic magic Alexander could create a small platform and use it to get around with. He called it Air-Hike.

"RUnnIng AwAy?!" The demon taunted.  
Alexander didn't respond and started walking seemingly casually walking along the edge of the building while the demon tried swinging it's tentacle at him to which he in turn dodged when ever it came for him.

Alright how do I do this? He thought to himself.  
Unlike earlier when he thought the Nomu he used his sword that he imbued with magic, but he didn't have the sword with him at the moment. Maybe there was another way.  
Alexander dodged another attack, and then he saw something on the demon. On the back where the tentacle was sticking out, was the skin where it was attached. It looked weak and therefore valuable.  
The problem was getting there. A frontal charge wouldn't work, and it was too quick to attack from the sides and behind. This thing was no All Might but still really quick to move on the spot.  
He then stared at the tentacle again, maybe he could use it of way to get close to it's back.

Alexander jumped down from the building and landed on the street. He then taunted the demon. " Come on big, ugly lady. I am standing right here."  
The demon fell for the taunt it swung downwards with the tentacle and hit Alexander so hard it caused a small dust cloud. The two men hiding behind the trash can gasped in fear and the demon grinned. However, the grin disappeared when the smoke dissipated to reveal a very much alive and bloodied up Alexander holding on to it's tentacle with it's thorns sticking into his right arm.  
"What, surprised?" He said." Well if that is the case then you'll absolutly love my next trick!"

Alexander then nimble and swiftly started climbing the limb, his hands and legs getting cut in every time he moved due to the thorns it had.

"JuSt what Do You thINK yoU ArE DoinG?!" It screamed at him and tried to slash at him with it's long sharp arms. But this was to no effect as Alexander dodged it's attacks and climb fast. It got to a point were the demon was no longer able to reach him and he also came to where the tentacle was attached by the weak skin to the body of the demon.

Alexander then proceeded to shoot at the weak spot with one pistol and the demon roared in pain and start shaking it self to try to get him off which did not work.

Alexander sheathed his pistol and by using his strength, he pulled the tentacle apart from the weak skin. It worked, and the demon roared in even more pain, and became weaker as a result. Alexander then saw that the inside of the socket was what looked like every valuable glowing flesh. He drew his pistols while balancing on the demon and started unloading a volley of bullets that. For maximum effect he had imbued the pistols with his demonic energy.

The demon's pain increased and increased until it was no longer able to resist struggling to get the brat of it's back and it fell to the ground on the verge of death.

Alexander jumped to the front of the demon and aimed his guns at it again." Tired?" He teased.

"YoU!" The demon said, it's voice weaker than before."You ARe not humAn, are you? ThosE ThinGS you PuLLed, I coulD feeL It. HUmans maY HaVe gottEn A BIT StrongER in thE LasT Few deCades, But YoU ARE differenT. You Are One Of Us…YOu arE A Demon."

The two men who hiding could not believe what they had seen and was trying to listen in, but they couldn't hear anything solid from where they were.

Alexander smiled." Well you are half right." He told the demon." I am the son of the Legendary Dark Lord." he announced.

The demon's eyes become wide and it's pure crimson eyes stared in horror at the young man. The demon had heard rumors. Was this really the Son of Kain?! In its head it imagined a vague image of the Dark Lord himself standing behind the young man and staring at it also like the young man. It couldn't be true could it? The accursed traitor had offspring?  
The demon got its act together, and rage fueled the last specks of strength it had left and tried to attack Alexander, all while screaming." FILIHY HALF BREED!"

Just as it right arm came at Alexander he then fired of a shot from one of his guns at its face and staggered. Alexander then began firing of countless shot into the face and slowly but surely the demon began losing its remaining health before it finally died and dissipated into dusty smoke.

The two animal headed men watched in fear as the smoke travelled through the air and then vanished into nothing. Alexander sheathed his pistol into his coat and walked over to them. With a cheerful smile he said to them." That goes to show that every rose has it's thorns. And sometimes absolutely disgusting ones."

"AHHHHHH!" The two men screamed in terror and ran as fast as they could away from Alexander.

Alexander chuckled, whenever a situation like this he usually just got mistaken for an insane killer and let DARTA handle any police report that may or may not come out of it.

Alexander looked over his shoulder to check the collateral damaged that may have occurred. But to his surprise he saw that only a few chucks of rock and torn asphalt that was debris. Holy shit, that is a new record! he thought.

He then also felt something behind him. Alexander turned to yet another surprise. A ball of white bright light was hovering in the air.

Wow for real? Alexander thought and reached out with his right arm.

Sometimes when a power demon dies in combat there is the chance for the remaining energy that as left to then be use by others. In rare cases a demon can do this willingly and pass their strength onto others if they find that someone was worthy of their power.

Luckily for Alexander, he's unique heritage meant he could manipulate energy like this to his purpose.

With his extended arm the light ball then flew into his right hand and began to form.  
When the light dimed down, the left-over energy had transformed into a weapon, better known as a Devil Arm.

And Devil Arms were highly priced by DARTA. This one looked like a whip.

The whip like Devil arm was covered in spikes, that glow blue when in use, from handle to the tip where dagger blade was attached.

Alexander got into a cool fighting pose and immediately began testing out by swing the whip Devil Arm around. It had a pretty good range and it was strong when he then also tore up asphalt with crack and swing with the wipe he made.

After doing it a few times Alexander nudged the wipe back into his hand and finished off with a cool pose with hundreds of small tiny pebbles fell around him, not a single touching his person.

Alexander then looked at the Devil Arm wipe and took off the bandanna covering his lower face." So, what should I call you?" he muttered.  
But just then he heard police sirens coming." Those two from before must have called them."

Alexander then used an Air-Hike circle to get to the rooftop again.  
He hunched over so he wouldn't get noticed and watched for a bit.

About three police cars came driving down accompanied by three heroes. One was this huge lady know as Mount Lady, another was a man dressed in wooden armor mixed with a blue hero suit, he was known as Kamui Woods. The last was big muscled man known as Death-Arms. (Not to be confused with Devil Arms which are weapons.) All rapid raising heroes in the country.

Alexander then jumped off the building and landed in another ally. He then left the area and called up Miss Calhoun to inform her the job was done. Having completed a mission after a long while was nice and thrilling.

* * *

The next day the school was called off to get everyone a small break after the USJ attack.

Alexander spend all just day cleaning his weapons at home and sow the holes in his favorite trench coat together.

Meanwhile the news were all over the attack and gave a whole segment that night and the following morning.

Two days after the USJ The students returned and things returned to normal.(Or as normal as normal could be.)

All the classmates of class 1-A were setting at their tables before class was supposed to start.

The invisible girl Hagakure asked many the class, excitingly." Did you watch the news last night?"

"Yeah." Ojiro who was sitting on the same row as Shoji and Hagakure responded.

"It was so cool that we got a few seconds of screen time. Though I doubt any noticed me anyway, hanging out in the background." It was hard being invisible.

"Probably not." Shoji said.

Ojiro nervously chuckled." Hehe, its easy to stand out when you just gloves."

Kaminari took this time to feel greater than he was." We are totally big deals. Those news channels love us, we are basically celebrities."

Kirishima, who was setting behind him, agreed casually." Yeah its kind of crazy, right?"

Jiro who was also near damped the hype down." Get over yourselves. The hero course that pump out pros was attack and that is what they care about. "

"Who know what would happen to us if the teachers hadn't shown up." Sero said.

I would probably kicked all of them, Alexander thought.

Mineta took it differently." WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT! I AM GOING TO PEE MYSELF JUST THINIKING ABOUT IT!" He was obviously still scared because of how stressful the situation was.

Bakugo didn't like hearing his whining. "OH, SHUT UP! GROW A PAIR LOSER!" He yelled at him.

Freighting Mineta and Midoriya to an extent.

"Man so cool how villains left so fast with their tails between their legs." Sato said fisticuffing imaginary enemies.

"Yes, though we fought too. I believe it was our teachers that finally scared them completely." Tokoyami said.

Iida suddenly came sprinting through the door." Attention homeroom class is about to begin! Everyone, stop talking and take your seats!" He yelled.

"Uhm we are all setting." Kirishima informed him.

"Yeah you are the only standing." Sero then said.

In embarrassment, Iida quickly sat down."Dang it!" He muttered.

While Uraraka simply told him it was nothing to worry about." Don't sweat it."

Ashido the pink girl leaned backwards to Asui, the frog girl." Hey tsu. Who do you think is going to teach class today?"

"I don't know. Mr. Aziawa is still in the hospital recovering from his injuries." Su said.

Just then, the door to the class opened and to everyone's shock, it was in fact Mr. Azaiwa himself covered in medical bandages." Morning class." He said through the bandages wrapped around his face.

"MISTER AZAIWA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" The class shouted. They didn't expect him to up and about already.

"Woaw what a pro!" Kaminari said still shocked to a degree.  
Meanwhile Kirishima admired his manliness.

"Mister Azaiwa, I am glad that you are okay!" Iida yelled.

"You call that okay?" Uraraka asked. He looked like he was dressed up as an egyptian mummy for halloween.

"I mean they wouldn't let him leave the hospital if he was not was healed, right?" Kikuchi said.

" Unless he is more stubborn then we thought and he'll refuse to let anything stand in the way of him and his pay check." Alexander joked.

Azaiwa finally got his teachers table in front of the blackboard. " My wellbeing is irrelevant. What's more important is that your fight isn't over." He then said.  
Immediately some student became frightened. Were there still villains?!  
Azaiwa paused." The U.A Sports festival is about to begin."

"YES!" Kirishima said silently.

Thank god it wasn't villains.

The class broke out into excitement over hearing the news.

"THE SPORTS FESTIVAL!" the class yelled.

"Let's go kick some ass!" Kirishima shouted excitingly

And he was then pushed in the face by Kaminari." Wait a sec."

Jiro then asked Mr. Azaiwa." Is it really such a good idea to hold the sports festival so soon after the villains snuck inside?"

"They could attack once we are all in the same place." Ojiro agreed.

Mr. Azaiwa then told them." Apparently, the administration thinks this is a good way to show that the threat has been handled, and our school is safer then ever. Plus, they are beefing up security compared to last years. This event is huge opportunity for all students of U.A. its not something we can cancel because of a few villains."

The nervous Mineta asked." Uhm I am sorry but why not? It's just the sports festival."

Midoriya turned around a little confused." Huh? Mineta. Don't you know how important this sports competition is?"

"Of course, I do. I just don't want to get murdered." Mineta explained.

Alexander had this confused look on his face, because he had no idea what the class and the teacher were talking about. So, he then raised a hand and asked." Uhm excuss me sir, Mr. Azaiwa…what is the Sports festival?"

At that moment every classmate turned their attention to Alexander and gazed at him with baffled eyes, which made Alexander himself even more confused. Did he say something wrong?

"Y-you don't know the Sportsfestival?..." Kikuchi asked.

"Uhm…no?" Alexander said.

"Dude! How can you not know about the sports festival?! Didn't you watch television as kid?" Kaminari asked.

Alexander quickly thought of a lie." No, I haven't owned a tv until I got to this country." Okay perhaps that lie was not the greatest.

The class was very surprised.

"What? Then what did you do as a child for fun?" Kirishima asked.

Alexander groaned in annoyance. "Can I just get an answer please?!" He asked in a raised voice.

"Let me explain to you then." Mr. Azaiwa said." Our sports festival is one of the most watched events in the entire world. In the past, everyone obsessed over the Olympic games, but then quirks started appearing. Now the Olympics have been drastically reduced in terms of scale and viewership. For anyone who cares about competition. There is only one tournament that matters. The U.A Sports festival.

The whole class started getting in on explaining the festival to Alexander.

"That's right. And top heroes everywhere will be watching. This is where you get scouted." Yaoyorozu said with much confidence.

"She is right. After graduating a lot of people join pro agencies as a sidekick!" Kaminari said.

"That is true but that is as far as some people go. They miss their chance to go independent and stay enteral sidekicks. Actually, that's probably where Kaminari here is heading." Jiro said and taunting Kaminari in the process.

"They are speaking true, Alexander. Famous hero agencies can garner better experience and popularity. That's why the festival matters and is important, Kowalczyk. If you wanna go pro one day, then this can open a path for you. One chance a year, three chance in a life time. No aspiring hero can afford to miss this festival." Mr. Azaiwa finished explaining." So, Mr. Kowalczyk that about explained everything?"

Alexander processed the info he had gotten, and then with a blank facial expression, he said." …That sounds like a waste of time."

As soon as he muttered those very words, a big chunk of the classmate fell out of their seats. Even Kikuchi who was sitting at the table next to his. It would be comical if were it not for the fact that it was very serious.

Iida being one of the people who fell out of the seats." Alexander this is one of the most important parts of the semester! What part of it don't you understand that well?!"

"The part where I have to entertain people, instead of …you know… learning how to be a hero?" Alexander said." I am sorry I thought this was the hero course for saving people and arresting bad guys. Not the Next Heroic Top Model."

Unbelievable. Most likely the best fighter in the class was not interested in one biggest events of the school. The one that constantly talked and outperformed nearly everyone wasn't trying to gain popularity to further his hero career?

"Well unfortunately for you, specifically. You still have to go to festival and participate." Mr. Azaiwa said and confused everyone in the room.

"Uhm why?" Alexander asked.

"I heard about how you defied All Might's orders and engaged combat with the top villains that were leading the attack the other day. Rules exist for a reason, and the school board won't agree in training someone who breaks the rules. Your action could have caused more damage rather than doing good. Someone could have gotten seriously hurt or worse. To redeem yourself in the teachers eyes, we need you to show great effort in the sports festival. In other words. You need to participate in the sports festival if you want to keep your stay here at U.A." Azaiwa said.

The teachers were really considering kicking him out?!

Alexander gritted his teeth a bit. He had a job to do, and he needed to do it. Getting kick out this earlier would not be good for DARTA or himself." Fine, I'll do it. I'll participate in this dumb festival." He said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Smart choice. Now, get ready for the upcoming event. Also, the rest of you better not slack off on your training." Azaiwa said.

"Yes sir!" the class then said.

* * *

later in the day after the class have had a session with the hero Cementoss, they went on to their break.

"That villain stuff sucks sure. BUT I AM PUMPED FOR THESE GAMES!" Kirishima shouted up into the air.

"We put on a good show and we are basically on the road to being pros!" Sero equaled hyped as Kirishima and it didn't stop there.

"Yeah this is why I am even here in the first place." Sato said smashing his fists together.

"We get so few chances. We have to make the most of it." Tokoyami said.

"Oh man Ojiro! I am getting kind of nervous about the festival!" Hagakure said to the tail guy." I have to come up with a way get noticed!"

Ojiro responded." Uh sure. Maybe you should look at a shiner costume? Otherwise…you are going have to work really hard."

"My what is a boy to do?" Aoyama the…elegant of the class." I am standing out even when I am standing still. That means that the scouts won't be able to take their eyes off me!" He was a very self-centered person.  
Unfortunately the student Kota, the one with the power to control animals, was in his vicinity. He was a shy guy and he had no idea on how to deal with a person like Aoyama." Don't you agree!"  
Kota just nodded to do something.

Kaminiari sighed heavily." You are so lucky Shoji. People are bound to notice your unique quirk."

"Sure, but what matters is I show how useful I can be." Shoji said.

"No doubt, you'll make a scene to." Jiro joked much Kaminari's anger.

Meanwhile in the back of the class. Midoriya, Iida and Alexander were listening to all the options from their classmates.

"This is going to be nuts. Everyone is so excited." Midoriya said after hearing how the class felt about the sportsfestival

"Well yeah of course we are." Iida said and got up from his chair." We in-rolled at this school with the sole aim to become heroes! So naturally we are all getting fired up." He said while doing some type dance. A very unstylish one.

" Wow Iida those are some interesting moves." Su commented, who was not to far away.

"You two have to be as well, right?" Iida asked Midoriya and Alexander.

" Well yeah of course I am. And also, nervous." Midoriya said, his angst showing through his expression.

"No, I rather fight another villain attack instead of this festival." Alexander said, very unmotivated.

"Alexander I don't understand why you are not excited." Midoriya said." I mean you are so talented and all, I though you would jump at the chance to show off. Oh, not trying to sound mean in any regard."

" No worries I just dislike that everything about being a pro depends on getting popular. Honestly, I don't care about it at all. I don't need others to tell me that I am a great fighter. Combating bad guys is why I am here not because of some silly games." Alexander said. And of course he was under orders by the organization he worked for.

" Really? I didn't think of it like that. Considering the way, you taunt and preform cool moves." Iida said.

Alexander smiled." That's just how I fight, man. It's more personal satisfaction then anything. Listen you guys. I just want to graduate here. If I just do decently, there will be no problem with the teachers, right? You guys do what you feel you have to. Don't expect me to do much more than that in the festival."

Iida placed his right hand on his chin." Well, no matter how much I tell how important this festival is, I can't force you to like it. Just know the rest of us will do hardest to compete."

"I'll be routing for you both then." Alexander then said.

"Guys!" They heard and turned to see Uraraka standing next to them. She was not looking like she usually does. Her expression was that determination, fierceness and slightly grim. It was practically fuming of her." Let's do our best in the sportsfestival!" Her voice also more serious.

" Uraraka, what happened to your face?!" Midoriya asked slightly frightened.

Ashido commented." Seriously what's up? You are normally like the most laid-back girl ever."

Mineta who was also nearby was about to an inappropriate comment but was slapped by Su's frog tongue.

It was then that Uraraka become more dramatically excitited and fist bump up in the air. She then announced to the rest." EVERYONE! I AM GOING TO DO MY BEST!"

"Yeah!" Iida, Midoriya, Ashido and Su said, feeling pumped up.

It was then that Kikuchi came down." Hey, what are you gu-."

Uraraka then turned in a manner that slightly frightened Kikuchi." KIKUCHI I AM GOING TO DO MY BEST!"

Kikuchi didn't know what to do and simply mimicked what she did with a fist pump of her own." Yeah?!"

Uraraka then did another fierce turn and looked at some of the other guys." I SAID I AM GOING TO DO MY BEST!"

They in turn mimicked like Kikuchi but more nervously. Was she losing it?

Uraraka then did yet another turn." ALEX! I AM GOING TO DO MY BEST!"

Alexander sat just looking at her with a blank, not showing any emotion what so ever." You do that." He said and kicked back on his chair.

Uraraka did yet another turn and tried rallying people again.

Now that Midoriya thought about it. There was something he had been meaning to ask her.

* * *

After the next session it was time for their launch break.

Outside in the hall Midoriya, Alexander, Iida, Uraraka and Kikuchi. Midoriya asked Uraraka." Hey Uraraka?"

"What up?" She replied.

"I was wondering. What made you decide to come to U.A?" He asked.

"Oh? Uhmm…" She said and then told all of them the reason." For the money…"

"Uh, for the money?" Midoriya asked confused."You wanna be a hero so you can get rich?"

"Hey I am doing it for money to!" Alexander commented.

"Sure but is doesn't sound like Uraraka to say something like that" Kikuchi commented to Alexander's." Really Uraraka you are here because of cash?" She then asked her.

"If we are cutting to the case, then yeah." Uraraka was very embarrassed and it then showed when she waved her hand furiously." I am sorry if it sounds greedy! Iida, Deku. You two have such admirable motivations. I hope any of you don't think any less of me now!"

Iida couldn't disagree more." Not at all. Your goal is to support your wellbeing. Which is a perfect admirable reason to have."

Alexander turned to Midoriya and Kikuchi." You heard that? I am also admirable in the pursuit money."  
He slightly snickered.

Uraraka sighed." Well you see you guys…My parents own a construction company, but we haven't gotten any work lately, so we are flat broke. Anyway, this isn't usually what I tell other people, but-"

Before she could talk more. Iida and Midoriya both went into a thinking position and started brainstorming.  
All while Alexander and Kikuchi were observing them.

"Construction eh?..." Iida said.

Midoriya came upon a brilliant thought." If she got licensed I bet she could use her quirk to gain costumers, she could bring cost down a lot!"

"And they could sell their heavy lifting equipment! She could float everything." Iida said.

"I know right!" Uraraka said. "I have been telling dad that since I was a kid. " She paused for a moment." Buuuut…."

Uraraka remember back to her childhood.

* * *

**"You want to work for us?"**

**"When I grow up all big and strong, I'll you and mummy out, anyway I can!"**

**"I really appreciate the thought Ochaco. But as your dad I'd be even happier if you pursue your own dreams. That's the way to make us happy. And if you do make money you can take us to Haweii or something!"**

**…Daddy…"**

* * *

Uraraka clenched her fists, formed a determined expression. "I am gonna become a pro. I'll sign up with a good agency and make plenty of money. And give my parents an easy life. "

Her speech was really driving to hear.

Iida felt so touched by her words that he gave a big applause. " That is beautiful! So noble! Bravo! Bravo!"  
And Kikuchi joined in on the clapping as well. Alexander gave a thumbs up.

She is not after a heroic future fantasy, she is more grounded anyone, Midoriya thought.

Alexander looked to his side at Kikuchi." So why did you join?"

"WH? -Oh, I um…ummm." Kikuchi said and Alexander noted with a raised eyebrow her sudden shift in tone when he asked her.

However, before he could ask further.

"YOOOUNG MIDOOORIYA! IS HERE!" They all heard and saw All Might come around the corner pointing at Midoriya.

All expect Alexander were pretty wide eyed.

"Wow All Might. What are you doing here?" Midoriya asked surprised.

"Launch." All Might answered and pulled out a little launch box packed inside a little handkerchief. "You wanna eat with me?"  
Uraraka and Kikuchi nearly spasmed when they saw how weirdly cute All Might looked.  
"What do you say?" All Might asked.

Midoriya got the nods from the rest and he went on his way with All Might while the others went to the cafeteria.

* * *

While the cafeteria they all got in line for getting food.

"I wonder what he wanted with Deku." Uraraka pondered.

"I heard that when All Might was attacked by villains during the USJ incident, Midoriya tried to stop them himself. Perhaps this was about. " iida said.

"Hey Alexander you where there close to the action. Did Midoriya do that?" Kikuchi asked Alexander who was standing behind her.

"Yeah, All Might had just punched that birdbrain out the USJ and looked a little worse for wear." Alexander said.

"Hmm. Kind of heroic of him I think, even if it was a bit reckless." Kikuchi said.

Alexander chuckled." I would like if there was a situation where I didn't have to find Midoriya all broken up afterwards. Seems to happen to him a lot."

Kikuchi then rotated her head forward again and her hair flew in and gently touched Alexander's nose and mouth. For a moment his eyes widen when he suddenly felt a nice aroma being smelled and his heart skipped a beat. And he was overwhelmed by a feeling in his chest. In that moment Alexander simply stood looking at the back of her head. The feeling disappeared as he then rubbed his face to snap out of the wired trance he was in. Was that? he thought as he looked at her back head again.

Iida began talking again." Also remember what Asui said on the bus?"

**That power of yours isn't it a lot like All Might's?**

"Since their quirks are so similar it is possible that he has taken a liking to him, how lucky!" Iida finished saying.

What Iida and the other didn't know was that Todoroki was listening in. All Might and Midoriya huh?

Alexander looked at the menu again. And he still couldn't fully read Japaness yet." Uhm you guys wouldn't happen to recommend anything, would you?"

"Hm. Why?" Uraraka.

"Oh I am just wondering. Maybe you guys like something that you think that I would like." Alexander said.

"How about some sushi?" Uraraka suggested.

"Sushi? Isn't that just raw fish and rice?" Alexander asked.

" Well yeah, but its better then one would expect." Kikuchi said.

"Thanks but no thanks. Any other recomendations?" Alexander asked.

"Besides sushi there is also well-made burgers you can get." Iida said.

Immediately Alexander went." Wait, they do sell burgers here?!"

* * *

Meanwhile with All Might and Midoriya inside a private room.

All Might was in his weakened form and he looked at Midoriya with serious eyes. "It's something that the pros- No…the entire country will be watching very closely."  
All Might had told Midoriya how his time in his muscular form has been shortened to only around 50 minutes.  
Midoriya felt bad, but All Might told him not to worry.  
However that was not the only think he said.  
All Might then talked about the sports festival and how important it was that he made impression at it.  
"Think of the sports festival as your debut. You are the fledgling symbol of peace. The next All Might! Izuku Midoriya!" the atmosphere was intense, enough to give a grown man goosebumps, as the words came from All Might themselves." You must introduce yourself to the world. And proudly say I am here!"

"But All Might… that's your catchphrase…besides…what can I do?"

"You know how the sports festival is set up right?" All Might asked.

"Well yeah of course. The students are divided by class year and the support, business, general studies and hero course all fight against each other in a bunch of preliminary trails. Whoever makes it through the initial games face off in the finals. It's basically a big round and about tournament."

"Right!" All Might shouted." Meaning you'll have plenty opportunity to sell yourself!"

"I guess." Midoriya said so casually that All Might fell backwards with the coach he was sitting in." Sorry! I mean what you are saying is absolutely correct! But honestly it's kind of hard to get really excited about this after that just happened at the USJ-plus I already got the worlds greatest hero teaching me so the festival…." Midoriya went on his endless long muttering sessions again.

At some All Might with a bloody mouth from his untold operations said out loud." Man, nobody is better at spouting word vomit then you kid!"

"Oh hey, are you okay?" Midoriya stopped rambling and asked with slight nervous face.

All Might at him from the ground." Some heroes always aim for the top, while others happily settle. The difference between those two mindsets has a big impact on how far you make it in the real world. I understand how you feel. I might even projecting a bit of myself on to you. However, I hope you haven't forgotten the emotion you felt on the beach that day during our training."

The talk with All Might left him with questions that he needed to ask himself. But did he have the answers?

* * *

Later in the afternoon.

For some reason or another, a whole munch or mass of students had gathered outside class 1-A's homeroom as they were about to leave.  
"Why the heck are you all here?!" Uraraka shouted.

"Do you students have some sort of business with our class?" iida asked them.

"Why are you blocking our door way? I WON'T LET YOU HOLD US HOSTAGE!" Mineta shouted.

Bakugo came up behind them." They are checking out the competition, idiots. We are the class that survived a real villain attack." Bakugo walked up to the door." Now you know what a pro looks like. Now move it extras!" he said to the other students, antagonizing all of them.

immediately some of his classmates try do something." You can't go around calling people extras just because you don't know who they are!" Iida yelled at him for his bad manner.

"So, this class 1-A." A student with lazy eyes and purple-blue hair said making his way through the big crowd of other students." I heard you guys were impressive. But you just sound like an ass. Is everyone in the hero course delusional or just you?"  
Bakugo got really annoyed and his classmates could see it.  
" How sad that I come here and find a bunch of egomaniacs." He rubbed his own neck before continuing." I wanted to be in the hero course. But like many others here I was forced to choose a different track…such is life. I didn't cut it the first time around, but I have another chance. If any of us. (Students outside the hero course) do well in the sports festival the teachers can decide to transfer us to the hero course. And they'll have to pull people out to make room." The student of class 1-A became a little alarmed when they heard that." Scouting the competition? Maybe some of my peers are. But I am here to let you know that if you don't bring very best I'll steal your spot right from under you. Consider this a declaration of war-"

" Oh shut up would you." Alexander said with a smile. The class and the rest of the students then saw him walk up to the doorway.

"Alex?" Uraraka said curiously.

The purple blue haired student said to him." What, got something to say?"

"Oh yes. As a matter of fact, I do. I just wanted to say that you are a massive hypocrite. You call all of us egotists and yet all you have been doing is talk about yourself and try to give us a sob story why it's just oh so sad that you didn't get to be apart of the hero course. You didn't come here to declare war, you came here to whine because you are jealous. Jealous of us, jealous of I don't, maybe your quirk is not optimized for combat. All while going on about how lucky we are. Here is the real truth of the matter, you don't know a thing about any of us. So, what? You just came expecting to scare us or something? Well I don't know what to tell you other than you failed miserably. Now what I need you and the rest of you to do is kindly make a path, so we can get home for today. "Alexander finished saying.

The students outside were baffled, his classmates a bit stunned and that purple haired student gritted his teeth in annoyance, he had been outplayed in a sense.

However the students outside the classroom had not moved an inch so what Alexander then did was that he in a quick manner shook his body forward and said." Boo!" in a very not scary tone.

But it worked. The students were still scared, and they separated and opened up a narrow path that class 1-A could go in.

Alexander then extended his right arm and said to Bakugo." Here you go, Bakugo." He said with childish grin.

"I DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP A HOLE! I COULD HAVE DEALT WITH THEM MYSELF!" Bakugo shouted right into Alexander's face, but he was not to bothered by it.

"HEY YOU!" Another voice said and head popped up in the crowd. It was a student with white hair and there was something wrong with his eyes." I AM FROM CLASS 1-B NEXT DOOR TO YOU! WE HEARD YOU FOUGHT SOME VILLAINS AND I CAME TO SEE IF THAT WAS TRUE! BUT YOU ARE JUST A BUNCH OF BRATS! YOU THINK YOU ARE BETTER THAN US!"  
Thanks to a little help from Bakugo and Alexander everyone hated them.  
Bakugo and Alexander looked at the 1-B student, before Bakugo then started walking through the path of students that Alexander had made possible." HEY DON'T YOU IGNORE ME!".

Kirishima came around the corner, to catch Bakugo." Dude where are you going?! You know it both Alexander's and yours fault they are mad at us!"

Bakugo looked over his shoulder."These people don't matter." He said confusing Kirishima." The only thing that is important is that I beat them." Bakugo then walked home.

Midoriya took note of what he said and many of the students began leaving.

"Oh man that was so manly exit!" Kirishima said, admiring Bakugo's determination.

"Yeah you said it." Sato agreed.

"We have to beat them. He wasn't wrong." Tokoyami also agreed.

"Yeah sure but this sucks! You two made us enemies of everyone, Alexander!" Kaminari complained.

" I just told what was true. It is not my fault that guy was thinking highly of himself." Alexander said.

"Don't you think high of yourself?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Hey I never said I was perfect." Alexander admitted shrugging his shoulders all carefree.

Meanwhile Midroiya was thinking back to that time right after the simulation battle where he made a vow to himself before Bakugo, nearly exposing that he had gotten All Might quirk in the process. But luckily for him and Bakugo had no idea what he was talking about. However, Bakugo also made a vow to himself that day. He was going to become the best.

**YOU WON'T BEAT ME AGAIN! I AM JUST GETTING STARTED! GOT THAT?! I AM GONNA END UP THE NUMBER ONE HERO, NO MATTER WHAT!**

It kind of gave him a gut punch. Everyone was so determined to prove their worth. If he wants to be a pro hero that he wanted to be, then he ´needed to look further then most. Perhaps everyone.

Kikuchi looked at Alexander. Even though she has now been in the class for a little while now and had a basic idea of his overall power. There was still so much about him that she didn't know. And she was not sure if liked it.

* * *

Over the next few days everyone started training hard. To get ready for the sports festival. They wanted to be prepared for all possibilities. Even in their off time many trained.

But not everyone was out training hard.

One of the days before the festival Alexander sat in his coach at home. The clock had already passed 18 pm. He was bored out of his mind, so he then decided to go something else. He was going to see his neighbor.

Alexander exited the house and locked the door. He then moved over to the door that led into Midoriya residents.

Meanwhile Midoriya sat in his room viewing a video of All Might saving people. It was a video he used to watch all the time when he was little.

*DING DONG* the door bell rang.

"Izuku! You mind getting the door sweeti?!" his mother yelled.

"Yeah I get it!" He yelled back and went to the door.

Midoriya opened the door and saw that it was Alexander standing there." Hey man what's going on?" he waved.

Midoriya was surprised." Alex?! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well we have been neighbors for a while now, and you still haven't invited me over. So, I thought I'd just invite myself. If you don't mind it, that is?" The secret half demon said.

"No no no! sure come in I just didn't expect anyone to come here today." Midoriya said.

Midoriya's mother called from the kitchen." Izuku, who is it?!"

Midoriya responded." Is a friend from school mom!"

"Oh! I'll be right there!" She yelled back.

Alexander then asked." Is it just you and your mother?"

Midoriya was about to explain." Yeah it is, you see my-"

However his mother then came around the corner." Sorry. Hello I am Inko Midoriya. Izuku's mother." She said going for a hand shake. The woman was just your everyday house mother, but Alexander could easily see the traits that Midoriya(Izuku) had to.

Alexander happily accepted the handshake." Alexander Kowalczyk. I am the transfer student from Russia."

Inko knew that name." Oh yes, my son has told me about you. He tells me you're a great fighter. Anyways we about to have dinner would you like to join us? I think we have enough for three." Inko offered.

"Sure. I haven't eaten yet." Alexander said.

"Great. Izuku, why don't you show your friend around the house." Inko said and walked back in the kitchen.

"Okay mom." Midoriya turned his head back to alexander only to realize that he was not there. "Where did?!-"

"So this is your room?" Midoriya heard Alexander's voice behind him. He quickly turned around to see Alexander standing in front of the door to his room and opened it.

"No wait!" Midoriya said in a minor yell. But to no avail as Alexander stepped into to his room. Midoriya room was filled up with action figures, posters and merchandise of All Might.

Was he obsessed or something? Heck maybe he was possessed by a demon and he would have to do an exorcism later Alexander thought, very amused by the sight." I knew you were a fanboy man. But this is something else." He snickered.

Midoriya extremely embarrassed." Uhmmmm yeah I am a bit…of a fan to say the least…"

"A bit?" Alexander questioned with very judging eyes and Midoriya just rubbed the back of his head.  
Alexander then looked around the home some more and got the layout of the place.

"It a nice place you got here man. Way better then the place I had back in the motherland." Alexander remarked.

"Yep, lived here all my life." Midoriya said.

Alexander then asked." I never really got to ask you. What did you and All Might talk about?"

Midoriya stammered." Oh, nothing special! He just…gave me some advice on how to better control my quirk."

Alexander sensed that was more to it, but he didn't press further." Well anything useful? I would imagine that you should already have found out a way to get control of your quirk before you enrolled."

Midoriya quickly thought over what he should say. Alexander had been a great supporter. But telling him everything would not be right, and he betray All Might's trust. He was going to technically going to tell the truth, but also lie." Actually, my quirk manifested only a few mouths ago." He told him.

Alexander raised an eyebrow. "What? I thought everyone's quirk was supposed to manifest at an early age."

"Well…I guess that I am an odd ball then?" Midoriya rubbed his neck again.

Suddenly his mother in the kitchen called again. "Izuku! Can you come help with the rice!"

Midoriya ran out to her." Sorry Alexander gotta help out. Coming!"

Alexander watched as Midoriya ran in to help out his mother. Suddenly he was reminded of the time when his mother was still alive.

* * *

It was when one him and his own mother Beatrice, a beautiful black-haired woman, was making food when he accidently cut himself. But he has had his demonic powers since his birth, so the knife left no wound or lasting scar. But the cut still hurt, and he had a few tears coming down his cheeks.

**"I won't cry, this is nothing,"** he said gritting his teeth. Back then he was not as use to pain as now.

His mother came over and put her hands over his. "**Alexander…only true devils never cry. Your tears are proof of your humanity."  
**

* * *

Alexander snapped out of his memory and returned to the present.

He looked at the hand that he was once cut in, but then he noticed Midoriya coming out again.

"Hey the food is ready, please come join us." He said.

Alexander responded with a smile." Great what are we having?"

Later after eating with the Midoriya family.

" It was so nice that you came over Alexander I can see how you made friends with Izuku." Inko said.

"Hey, I should thank you, not the other way around. That was some nice food you made." Alexander said feeling stuff. Even though it was not burger it was still good.

"I hope you do well in the upcoming festival. Now if you excuse me I better go clean up. Good night Kowalczyk." Inko Midoriya waved goodbye and left the entrance hall.  
Leaving Midoriya and Alexander alone.

"I better head the hay back in my apartment room. Later Midoriya." Alexander said and opened the out.

"Right see you later Alex!" Midoriya replied.

However before Alexander closed the door he looked over the shoulder." …She is a good parent your mother." Midoriya stood still a little confused." …Take good care of each other." He said closing the door going home.

Midoriya stood pondering why Alexander said that, until he remembered that Alexander had lost his family. Maybe that's why he said it. God knows what he himself would do if he ever lost his mother.  
Midoriya then pushed those ugly thoughts away. He needed to still concentrate for the sportsfestival. There were only a few days left.

A lot of his dreams were riding on this.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Just so you the dear reader is aware, I found the whole Sportsfestival arc really uninteresting. So If you think the chapters containing the arc is lacking I apologize. **

* * *

Chapter 7. It's like the Olympics, but for heroes!

Today was the day.

The day of the famous U.A Sports festival.

Fireworks, food, entertainment, many had even taken a day off just so they could go see it.  
The line into U.A was long and crowded.

"The security line is huge was the deal?" A tired and bored out of her mind reporter said.

The guy next to him, a camera man said to her." Well a bunch of villains did just break in. of course the school is being stricter this year. Some people think they shouldn't be holding the festival, considering what happen."

But that only sounded like sweet music in the reporters ears." Perfect! Nothing brings ratings up like a little controversy. Plus, everyone will be tuning in to see class 1-A!"

Meanwhile inside U.A ground. People came and place up merchant tents that serves food to many people looking for snacks. As well as merchandise.  
One you could not walk around what hearing what everyone were most excited about.

"I am really interested in seeing the third years, since they got the most experience with their quirks. Plus its their last chance to show their worth."

"Naaaahhh this time it's all about these first years. I can't wait!"

"Hey did you hear that Endeavor's son is one of the first-year students, can you imagine?"

"No way! Seriously?"

"Man the stacks for the first years are gonna be packed!"

Some pro heroes were hired as extra security.  
Pro heroes like Kamui Woods, Death-Arms and Mt. Lady.

Mt. Lady herself had just used her womanly charms to get free food and the three were making their way through the plaza.

"I hoped I would get to do some scouting while I was here." Kamui woods said.

"To bad we are stuck working security this time." Death arms said.

Mt. Lady took a bite of the food she got." Looks like they called in pro heroes from all over to guard this thing, quite a show."

The stadiums they used were massive and was much like the old timey Coliseum in ancient Rome.

* * *

Inside the one for the first years, class 1-A were in one of its many rooms, readying themselves.

"Ah maaaan! I was totally hoping I could use my costume!" The pink girl Ashido complained.

"At least everyone will be in uniforms. That will keep things fair, right?" Ojiro said.

" I wonder what they have in store for us in the first round." Sato said a little nervous.

"No matter what they have prepared we must persevere." The stoic Tokoyami said and Shoji who was standing behind him agreed.

Alexander, Uraraka and Kikuchi sat one of the tables. Alexander's face planted in the table itself." Man, I hope this is going to be a quick day." He muttered as he spoke into the table.

Uraraka, the bit more cheerful, then said." Oh, come on, it's not that bad."

Honestly Alexander would rather be bit in the leg by a Fault demon, a subterranean demon that pops out of the ground and swallows a person whole, transporting them to a realm of darkness inside it's body.  
But he felt like he could not say that out loud. So, he just responded with a" Yeah yeah."

Suddenly the door opened and in stepped Iida." EVERYONE! GET YOUR GAME FACES ON! WE ARE ENTERING THE ARENA SOON!" He shouted to the class.

Upon hearing that Midoriya then took in a few deep breaths to calm himself down.  
It was then he saw Todoroki walk over to the table where Alexander was sitting.

Todoroki stopped up and Uraraka and Kikuchi looked at him curiously what did he want.  
"Alexander." He said.

The sword wielder." What do you want?" Sounding very tired. The rest of the class turned their attention to them.

" From objective stand point it is safe to say that even though you are indeed strong, but in terms of verity and overall power it is safe to say that I am clearly stronger than you." Todoroki said.

"…And?" Alexander responded, face still planted in the table.

"And? Is that all you have to say?" Todoroki said.

"By that, I mean why does that matter? I already told you I am not interested in this festival." Alexander said raising himself up from the table.

" That's exactly my point. You are an idiot. Remember what that guy from the crowd said?" Todoroki asked.  
**  
"If you don't give it your all I'll steal your spot from right under you."  
**  
"What that purple haired guy?" Alexander asked.

" You have already angered the teachers and now you treat this whole festival as a joke. You fail to understand how much trouble you are in and the importance of this festival. I am here to tell that all those victories that you have earned up until now is not going to mean a thing once I beat you. since you are planning on doing very little effort to stay in the hero course, I thought I'll let you know that I have every intention on beating you with my power." Todoriki finished saying before lastly turning around to also say a few things to Midoriya." That goes for you too. Speaking objectively again I have to say I am stronger than you too. But unlike him you also have All Might in your corner don't you."

The class was stunned.  
But it was not over.

"Normally I wouldn't agree with half iced here. But…" Bakugo started saying and got up from his chair and got over to Alexander as well. He stared directly at him with narrow eyes." You have been stealing all the glory that belongs to me, so if your are not going to fight in the sports festival then I'll take all of it from you. So, I say it now, stay out of my way you metal stick wielder."

"Man, what is up with all the declarations of war lately?" Kaminari asked out loud to no one in particial.

"Yeah what's the big deal? Why are you all picking a fight all of sudden? And right before we get started." Krishima said and place a hand on Todoroki's shoulder who then shook it off.

"We are not here to be friends. Don't forget this is not a team effort." Todoroki then said.

Alexander was about to respond but Midoriya beat him to it." Why a sec." He said, and the class turned their attention to him." I don't know what is going through your head, Todoroki. Or why you think you need to tell me you beat us. And yeah…both Bakugo, Alexander and you yourself are better than me. In fact, you three probably have more potential then anyone else in the hero course. For you Todoroki that why you got in so easily,"

Kirishima being the voice of reason. "Maybe you are being a little hard on yourself and the rest of us."

"Well….there probably many things you guys are good at that…I may not-"Alexander was trying for once to be nice-ish and lighten the tensely atmosphere with Kirishima, but was caught off by Midoriya to his surprise.

"No! He is right." Midoriya said and remembered the purple haired guy." All the other courses…they are coming at us with everything they got… we are all gonna have to fight to stand out." Midoriya showed determinations in his eyes." I am aiming for the top to."

Unexpectedly Alexander then got up walked over and turned his back on the rest of the class. No knew what he was thinking and were silent as mice.  
Just then in a flash before they all could react Alexander pull his sword from his back and then aimed the sword at the three and everyone flinched a little. Even Bakugo, Todoroki and Midoriya, being the ones, he was aiming at.

After having a look of serious look on his face Alexander then formed a devilish grin before laughing." Hahaha, damn Midoriya you sure know how to make a speech. But unfortunately, I think that was a bad idea for the entire class. Because now…let's just say I think it's going to be quite the party, and I am not going to miss it". The class was worried by the tone he said it with." As for you two. "He pointed at Todoroki and Bakugo." If you had just let me be, I would not been so interested as I am now. So, I here by DECLARE that the both of you are going to lose badly to me. "He said then placing his sword on his back again." Just remember you asked for it. So, don't come whining afterwards."

Bakugo and Todoroki didn't look worried though and both turned and walked out to the arena and soon the rest of the class followed.

Kikcuhi walked up to Alexander before they both left to." Was that really necessary?" She asked with a very judging look.

"No, but it felt good." Alexander responded with a smile.

Kikuchi rolled her eyes." Come on we should get going to." She said and flipped her hair in the air.

Alexander felt a feeling in his chest again when she did that, but he didn't let it bother him again and then left for the arena himself.

* * *

Then it was time.

The stadium was filled with up with what looked like hundreds or a thousand.  
The rows and rows of people cheered as the festival officially began.

Present Mic appeared on a big screen alongside his co commentator, Mr. Azaiwa."_ HEYYY! WHAT UP YOU RAPID SPORTSFANS?! GET THOSE CAMERAS READY MEIDEA! IT'S SPORTS HISTORY GARENTED! I ONLY GOT ONE QUESTION BEFORE WE START THIS SHOW! ARE YOU READY?! LET ME HEAR YOU SCREAM! AS OUR STUDENTS MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE BIG STAGE!"_  
The crowd cheered as class 1-A entered the big stadium.  
_"THIS FIRST GROUP IS NO STRANGER TO THE SPOTLIGHT! YOU KNOW THEM FOR SURVIVING THE VILLAIN ATTACK! IT'S THE CLASS WITH SOILD GOLD SKILL! THE HERO COURSE OF CLASS 1-A!"_

Midoriya looked around and got nervous, there was a lot of people watching them. " I didn't know there was this many people." He stammered, very shy.

Iida couldn't agree more." I hope we are still able give our best performances even though all these eyes are watching us. I suppose it's just another aspect of being a hero, we all have to get used to."

" God I hope I don't do anything embarrassing." Kikuchi said.

Presen Mic continued on with the presentations." _AND THE GUYS WITH LESS SCREEN TIME, THIS GROUP IS STILL PROP FULL OF TALENT! WELCOME HERO COURSE CLASS 1-B!" _  
The class that was also on the hero course came out. One of its members class 1-A remembered. It was the one with the wired eyes and white hair.  
_"NEXT GENRAL STUDIES CLASSES C, D AND E!"_  
In front was the guy that came and declared war on them. The guy with the purple hair.  
_"SUPPORT CLASSES F, G AND H! AND FINALLY, BUISNESS CLASSES I, J, and K! GIVE IT UP FOR THE FIRST YEARS!"_

Two students from the general studies course spoke to each other.

"I got the feeling that we are just here to make the hero students look better."

"I can't wait for this to be over with."

All the first-year students gathered in the middle of the stadium, waiting for the next piece of information.  
Then out from the corner came on one of the teachers and she then stepped on a white platform, in front of the students.  
"Now for the introduction speech!"  
Many men in the audience got aroused once they saw who it was.  
It was the heroine Midnight, also known as the R rated hero. And she wore quite the tight outfit.

Even some of the student were slightly blushing." Uhmmm. someone should talk to Midnight about she is wearing."

"Yeah that costume should come with a warning." Kaminari said.

" Is that really appropriate appeal for a high school game?" Tokoyami agreed.

"Silence everyone!" Midnight shouted through the mic and cracked her nine tailed whip."And for the student pledge! We have! Katsuki Bakugo!"

Class 1-A got a little anxious.

"He is the first-year rep?!" Midoriya stammered.

"I guess the hothead is still one of leading students." Sero said.

One of the general studies students sighed in annoyance." Only for the hero course."

Bakugo stepped up on the platform and he was handed mic. Everyone waited patiently for Bakugo to start giving the speech.  
Oh boy this is gonna be good, Alexander thought.

Bakugo spoke into the mic with a blank, impassive face." I just want to say… I am gonna win."

Class -A immediately faced-palmed. Of course, he was going to say that!

And also immediately was booed by all the other students. So full of distain.

"WHO DOSE HE THINK HE IS?!"

"MAN WHAT THE HECK?!"

"I AM GONNA TEAR HIM DOWN!"

Even Iida couldn't believe it." WHY WOULD YOU BE SOO DISREPECTFUL?! YOU ARE REPRESENTING US ALL!"

Bakugo turned around." It's not my fault that you are just stepping stones to my victory." Hand then gave a thumbs down.

Man this is entertaining! Alexander thought.

Midoriya wasn't so sure. The old Kachan would have gloated with a laughter. This new him was more focused, this one was pushing himself. Aaaand making everyone in his class targets.

The students didn't have any time to think as the first game started. " Without further a due, it's time for us to get started!" Midnight shouted through the mic.

"U.A really doesn't believe in us catching a breath huh?" Uraraka commented.

"This is where you begin feeling the pain!" Midnight shouted, trying to scare them."The first faithful game of the festival! "Just then a big holographic screen appeared behind her and the image showed a slot machine spinning." What could it be?!" The slot machine stopped spinning and it landed on the first game of the day. Obstacle Race. " Ta da!"

"So it's gonna be an obstacle course?" Midoriya said.

"All classes will participate in this treacherous contest! The map is 4 km around inside of the stadium! I don't wanna restrain anyone, at least in this game." Midnight licked around her mouth." As long as you don't leave the course. You are free to do whatever your heart desires!" The audience cheered." Now then. Take your places contestants!"

All the first-year students gathered at the tunnel there was supposed to lead them outside.

Class 1-A was ready.

Alright here we go, Alexander thought.

The countdown light atop the tunnel went out.  
_  
"AND WE ARE OF TO A RACING START!"_ Present Mic said and turned to his co commentator." _HOW ABOUT SOME COLORFUL COMMENTARY MUMMY MAN?!" _He said talking about Azaiwa's current appearance.

Mr. Azaiwa sighed heavily." _How did you talk me into this?" _He said over the actually mic.

"_What should we be paying attention to in the early stages of the race? _"Present Mic asked.

Mr. Azaiwa answered with two simply word. _"The doorway."_

Students scrambled to the tunnel and everyone instantly got stuck like a traffic jam in it.  
Everyone was trying to squeeze and mash their way through, while shouting at each other loudly.

The only one not in the middle of that mess was Alexander Who was just behind still inside the arena.  
He knew this was going to be the case.

Alexander then took one quick glance at the walls of the tunnel and came up with a solution for him to get through.

However before he did anything he looked over the students when he suddenly started hearing something else other than the ramblings of his fellow students. He then saw a bunch of ice start covering the end of the tunnel.

It was Todoroki. With his quirk he used ice to freeze most of the students in front to the iced ground, effectively making them unable to move.  
"Apologizes." Todoroki said and ran ahead of everyone else.

But he wasn't the only one, several other members of class 1-A, such as Yaoyorozu, Ayomoa, Bakugo and Kirishima and others.

"Nice trick Todoroki!" Yaoyorozu yelled.

The ever rage filed Bakugo." I WON'T LET YOU BEAT ME SO EASILY! YOU ICEY HOT BASTARD!" Bakugo then used his explosive quirk to boost himself forward.

Ojiro used his tail to bounce of the ground avoiding Todoroki's attack. "You froze me in place before it won't happen again."

Ashido was using her quirk to create acid underneath her feet she could skate on, but she also almost fell in the process.

Same was true for a lot of students as they also tried to get over the ice. Everybody was careful, so they wouldn't fall over.  
Way in the back was Alexander.  
Alexander saw his classmates and then muttered to himself." Huh, they are really gonna use their quirks this early?" if this tires them out quicker it's their own fault. Alexander finally decided maybe he should move.  
He then jumped high towards one of the walls and when he landed on that wall jumped again over to the opposite one. Alexander jumped back and forth between the walls passing most the students still in the tunnel that were frozen by Todoroki's attack.  
Alexander then got out of the tunnel and with his strength he jumped forward and landed on the ice and began skating across the ice with excellent speed and ease as he passed the majority of the students on his way.

He quickly saw Uraraka and Kikuchi trying to make their way across the ice.

"I gotta find a way to use my quirk!" Uraraka yelled.

"Honestly this race would have been fairer if we weren't allowed to use our quirks." Kikuchi pointed out. She was right. Probably every game in the sports festival depended on if you had a powerful quirk if you wanted to win and win fast.

It was then that Alexander skated past them at high speed." Hey how is it going?" he said rhetorical before he skated way ahead.

"What?!" Kikuchi said.

"Was that Alex?!" Uraraka asked. He made it look so easy.

Alexander also quickly noticed the purple haired guy that came to his class a few days ago, threating him. For some reason he was being carried by several other students.

Meanwhile with Todoroki in first place at the moment. He looked over his shoulder and muttered to himself." I didn't expect so many people dodge that. Especially those from other classes." However, his gaze quickly turned upwards when he noticed that Mineta was up there.

Mineta was making his ay across the ice by throwing his sticky balls on the ground. For him only they bounce so in a way he was jumping across the ice with ease gaining in on Todoroki." YOU THINK YOU ARE SO COOL, BUT I HAVE OUTSMARTED YOU! HA! HOW PATHIC TODOROKI!" Mineta yelled gloating. And then as he got closer he yelled again while doing arm stretches in the air." EAT THIS! MY SPECIAL ATTACK!"

Mineta was about to perform his attack when suddenly, out of nowhere he was hit by a robot and sent flying to the ground.

"Wow are you okay?!" Midoriya asked concerned for his health. However, he then noticed the robot in front of him. It was does from the entrance exam.

"_Here we go!" _Present Mic came over the loudspeakers again."_IT'S A ROBO INFORNO!"_

The ones on the ground weren't the only ones, but the way larger and heavier ones also came into view of the students blocking their way forward.

"Are those the zero-point villains from the practical tests?!" Kaminari said out loud.

The sight of the huge metal monstrosities defiantly made all the student stop dead in their tracks.

"Seriously?! We have to FIGHT those?!" The students yelled.

Alexander had made to where he was not to far away from Todoroki. Great, this thing again. Alexander thought. Honestly these things lost their scare the first time around.

"So this is what the other students faced in their entrance exam." Todoroki muttered to himself.

"Where does the school even the founding for these things?" Yaoyorozu complained slightly, a little further back from Todoroki.

A zero pointer then went on the attack against the students.

"They obviously went through a lot of trouble, but I wish they had prepared something a little more difficult." Todoroki said as he channeled his power. He skated forward to under the Zero-pointer's hand a unleashed a massive wave of ice that soon covered it's entire body. Once he was done he ran under it between the legs. Taking the lead once again.

The students began yelling to each other

"Dude he stopped the robot!"

"Look! Between their legs, we can get through!"

Todoroki looked over his shoulder again." Careful now. I froze while they were off their balance."

The robot broke free of the ice, and due to the unbalance the zero-pointer started falling causing a missive cloud of sand and dust.

"_That's Todoroki for you! Making a powerful display! _" Present Mic said through the loud speaker. In the commentator booth he was in with Azaiwa." Amazing he is one we should watch. It almost seems unfair!" he said to his co commentator.

"His attack was both offensive and defensive." Azaiwa commented.

"No wonder he was let in on recommendations!"Present Mic yelled. Clearly he was very hyped up about Todoroki's effect on the audience. They loved it.

Back with the students, the cloud soon dispersed, and more robot began moving in on them.  
And when that zero-pointer robot fell it land on someone.

"Hey! There is someone under that robot!"

"Do you think we should try and help them?!"

"Are people seriously gonna die here?!"

But just then a part of a robot started moving and out pop Kirishima from the robots body. He had used his quirk to survive." I AM ALIVE!" He shouted out loud." Todoroki! I can't believe you pulled something like that! Geez, anyone else would have been killed." He said to himself.

Just then another part of the robot move and another person pop out right next to him." I'LL SMASH THAT ICE GUY WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!" it was the class 1-B student with the wired eyes. His name was Tesutesu Tesutesu. His quirk allowed him to turn his skin into steel." Anyone other than me would have been killed."

I'll take that bet, Alexander thought as he started jogging forward.

"What?! our quirks are basically the same!" Kirishima said out loud." How am I supposed to stand out now?!"

"You dam copycat!" Tesutesu yelled in irritation at Kirishima similar power.

Kaminari was standing watching the two argue." Man, how lucky are they? They don't have to worry about getting crushed!" It was then that he saw Bakugo using his explosions to get on top of another robot." Bakugo?!"

No why I am letting Todoroki beat me! Bakugo thought to himself. He dodged a slow slash from a zero pointer and landed on top of it. He was then soon joined by two others. Sero with the tape and Tokoyami with the shadow quirk.

"I figure you would just try and blast your way through these things with your quirk! I am impressed!" Sero yelled.

"I'll hitch a ride on my shadow." Tokoyami said being transported by his shadow quirk that made a shadow like begin that looked like a crow much like himself and came out of his chest.

All three them went forward.

Meanwhile down on the ground.

Two people had just arrived at where the other students were evading the robots.

Both were young men. One had short blue hair the other had green hair went on the right side of his face. The with blue hair was at least a whole head lower than the one with green hair  
"Man that took us time, BUT! Now we are here!" The blue haired one said with a high-spirited tone.

The other was more unexcited and tired." Jason is this really necessary? We can stop here so we won't have to participate anymore." He said to the one called Jason.

"Whaaaaat?! Come on man! We can let everyone else have all the fun! We have to do our thing too Nobu!" Jason said.

"So? those guys from class 1-A is already in the lead. We won't make it to the finish line before them." The green haired one now called Nobu said.

"That's the thing! Sure, we might be able to finish first but we can still continue on to the next round!" Jason said.

Before Nobu could respond, a robot saw them and started charging towards them.

"I got this!" Jason said and held his right arm above his head. An orange light then swirled his and then quickly formed into a straight sturdy line. It had now become a weapon and he then threw it at the robot.  
The Light Javelin pierced the robot and it stopped moving and fell forward." Look at that! Come on man, we if make it to the second round we get to do more cool stuff like that!"

However what Jason did not know was that robot was about to explode. Luckily for him, Nobu noticed at reached his arm around and behind Jason. Bone like material the grew out of his arm quickly and form a type of shield.  
The robot exploded and sent shrapnel through the air. Nobu's shield caught all the metal parts that came at them and the dematerialized the bone shield.

"Nice catch." Jason said with a smile.

Nobu turned to Jason." Fine. Let's make it to the next round." He said sounding very irritated.

"You mean you'll do it?! Yess!" Jason fist pumped into the air.

"Let's get this over with." Nobu muttered in annoyance and the two went ahead.

Meanwhile with Midroiya he had just dodged an attack from a robot. The thing was tracking when he began to run. Luckily, he saw a large shield from one of the bots laying on the ground since the normal type was still going for him he picked up the shield and used it to slash the arm of the normal type.

Midoriya then began moving again, but stopped once he saw three zero-pointer get shot. He looked over his shoulder to see it was Yaoyorozu. She had used her quirk Creation to make a large cannon to shoot the zero pointers with.

No wonder she got in on recommendations.

Alexander was casually jogging around when he saw three robots coming straight towards him. He sighed once and the pulled his sword from his back. Instead engaging them in battle Alexander held out his arm with the sword and simply ran up beside them. He cut all three them and the fell to the ground." These things are too easy. Hell, even during the entrance exam these things were no threat." Going after the zero- pointer wasn't that impressive either. They were way to slow and could easily break or at least make it immobile for a while. Do the teacher and students not know that real villains (Or demons) will not act this weakly? It was a complete waste of money to.  
Alexander began running faster. Perhaps it was high time he caught up with rest. Some of the other students that he had passed before had run past again because he took his time jogging around.

Alexander ran fast. So fast that people he ran past could not keep up even if they used their quirks and ran as fast as they could.

Meanwhile ahead the students had reached the second obstacle.

It was wide open area that was carved out to have stone platforms with ropes attached. And it was a long way down.

Uraraka, Ashido, Kikuchi and Su looked over the edge gulping.  
"When did they time to build all of this?" Uraraka nervously asked.

It was then that Su then jumped forward and landed on the rope leading to the first stone platform. " This is my moment." She said.

"She is fast." Ashido commented.

It was then that three heard someone chuckling behind them. They all turned to see a girl with pink hair, goggles and whole bunch of equipment. " Finally! Now I can show off what I can do! My support items are be terrific compared to these wannabe heroes. EVERYONE! OBSERVE WHAT MY BABIES CAN DO!" She yelled. She equipped her gear with spike launchers and hover shoes.

"You are from support!" Uraraka said.

Ashido notice all her gear. "Hey!" she pointed at the gear." How come you get to bring all of that stuff?!"

"Students in the hero course get all kinds of training. In order to keep things fair and give us a fighting chance we are allowed to bring gear and costume into the games as long as we make it ourselves. SO SIT BACK AN-"

"GET OUT OF THE WAAAAAYAAAY!" Someone yelled. Everyone looked behind them and saw that it was Alexander running at them with terrifying speed.

"Alex again?!" Kikuchi said.

When Alexander got close enough he then jumped backflipped forward over the students. The student looked in awe of how athletic he was. Alexander then landed gracefully on the rope and kept on running. He then jumped over Su who had made it to the second rope." Hey Su." He said before running.

"Ribbit?!" Tsu responded in surprise.

Alexander continued to jump to the platforms with little to no effort and reached the other end in around 30 seconds.

"NOOO!" Uraraka, Kikuchi and Ashido looked back to see the support class student fuming in anger." This was supposed to be my moment! I was meant to show off my darlings to the audience, not let this guy steal the spot light!" All the three could do was sweat drop before them themselves tried to find a way across.

Todoroki had made to the other side thanks to ice quirk but as soon as he reached it, Bakugo came hovering closer. He is finally getting fired up, took him awhile, Todoroki thought.

"YOU SUCK!" Bakugo yelled and boosted yet again.

It was then that Alexander came over from the other side of the canyon and made his presence known. "YooHooo! How's it going you two? Hope you haven't missed me much!"

That guy! Bakugo thought.

Damn it, I thought he was further behind, Todoroki thought.

Back with the audience in the stadium.

"The dude in first place is so far ahead."

"His quirk is really powerful. But it's his natural athletic talent and keen judgment that keeps him in first place."

"Well I am not surprised. Don't you know who his father is?! The Flame Hero, Endeavor!"

"For real?! That guy is second only to All Might himself!"

" Everyone will be fighting to have him as a sidekick, for sure."

"I don't know, have you seen the guy coming in at number three?"

"Who is that then?"

"That's the transfer student that broke a new record that the entrance exam. I even heard that he thought against major villains in the USJ attack."

"Wait that's him? Man, this year is packed with powerful students already!"

Back at the track, Todoroki had reached the final obstacle. It was an open area. However, the place had big signs with skulls and big text as warning that this was a mine field.

Present Mic came in over the loud speaker. _"AND NOW WE ARE FINALLY APPROCHING THE LAST OBSTECAL! EVERYONE BETTER TRED CAREFULLY! YOU ARE STEPPING ON TO A MINE FIELD! IF YOU LOOK CAREFULLY YOU CAN SEE WHERE DOES LITTLE BOMBS ARE BURIED, SOKEEP YOUR EYES ON THE GROUND FOLKS! BY THE WAY, THOSE LANDMINES WERE DESIGNED FOR THE GAMES, THEY MIGHT BE LOUD AND FLASHY, BUT THEY ARE NOT THAT POWERFUL. JUST ENOUGH TO WET YOUR PANTS!" _

"_Get ahold of yourself." _Azaiwa said to him.

Midoriya who was running with the big robot shield took note of what Present Mic said. Some had made it to the final obstacle? Midoriya had to get there now.

Alexander had arrived at the obstacle and was watching Todoroki trying to carefully cross it.  
He felt like he didn't need to make an effort himself, yet. Alexander could probably get through the mine pretty quick, but since everyone that arrived at the obstacle was so slow to get over it, he decided that he would wait a bit.

Todoroki was having a hard time navigating through the mine field. It was very clever now that he thought about it. Those in front had a harder time and any newcomers would just have to follow in the other footsteps. But his thought where interrupted when Bakugo came in hovering from behind.

"IT'S OVER! HAAAAA!" Bakugo screamed and passed Todoroki with another boost, but he was now on the ground himself. "Bastard! Did you think I'll let you beat me?! NO ONE IS GOING TO STAND IN MY WAY!" He shouted at Todoroki and threw a small explosive punch at him. The two went into a fist fight while they were also trying to not step on mines.

"_JUST LIKE THAT A NEW PERSON TAKES THE LEAD!" _Present Mic yelled.

Meanwhile the rest of the competitors are catching up to the mine field to, even Midoriya whom Alexander quickly noticed while he was still just standing before making his way across.

Midoriya saw that Todoroki and Bakugo where way ahead but he didn't let that discourage him. "This isn't over yet!" He yelled.  
Midoriya then started furiously digging with the robot shield.

Alexander raised an eyebrow at first. What is he thinking?  
But little by little he got an idea on why Midoriya was digging, when he saw he was also carefully gathering mines in the process. Oh, this is going to be good! He thought and stepped a few meters back so Midoriya could do his thing.  
Either it was going to backfire immensely or it was going to be awesome.

Meanwhile does that passed them both only gave a quick glance and shook their heads before navigating the minefield themselves.

After a hot minute Midoriya had gathered the mines he needed, and he then pull up the shield in front of his person. His idea went into effect when he then jumped on the mines with the shield protecting his body.  
Midoriya's idea set off an explosion so large that all the students in front turned their heads over their shoulders and flinched from the sudden sound. Iida who had made it in a decent amount was shocked to then see Midoriya come flying in head over all the other students, even Todoroki and Bakugo on the robot shield part.

"_CLASS 1-A STUDENT IZUKU MIDORIYA IS NOW IN THE LEAD!" _Present Mic shouted through the loud speaker.

Bakugo couldn't let Midoriya win against him again and jumped up and started boosting forward again while yelling at Midroiya." WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING DEKU?!"

Todoroki then made use of his ice to get going over the mines even though it could also help other students, but he didn't have time to worry about them.

Falling a little further then he anticipated Midoriya noticed Bakugo and Todoroki trying to pass him again, he then came to the idea that he needed to make sure he could run for a while before they could catch up. The falling boy grabbed took hold of his shield once more and then used it to slam into the ground hitting more mines. The slam set off explosives and both Bakugo and Todoroki got caught in it.  
The extra force sent Midroiya forward yet again and he landed on his feet and started running. Todoroki and Bakugo got up again and started running after Midoriya.

Alexander laughed. Damn! Despite having a quirk that backfires a lot, he is a lot smarter then I first realized, he thought to himself.  
That aside, now was probably a good time to get running himself. But first Midoriya had given him an idea.  
Alexander stomped on the ground with enough force that two mines left their dug in places and sprang up from the ground. Alexander caught both in each hand and started running across the minefield at an incredible pace. For those onlooking students, they could not believe that he was not setting of any mines as he sprinted, it was kind of a zigzag run.  
Nevertheless he cleared the minefield quickly and ran towards the stadium again where Midoriya was running as fast as he could not to be caught up by Bakugo and Todoroki who were using their quirks.

The three in front finally reached the tunnel that lead inside the stadium again.  
But up close behind came Alexander who came faster than them.  
Alexander ran in between Bakugo and Todoroki and then turned around to run backwards.  
He then handed each a mine." Here is a present for you both." He said.

Without thinking and dumbfounded over the sudden intermission the two took the mines. They were shocked once they saw it were mines and realized too late as Alexander then slapped the contact button on each mine. The two explosions sent them backwards while Alexander jump to the ceiling to avoid the explosion before he landed on the ground and then walked normally to the finish line since he was already so close to it, about 3 meters.

"_THE FIRST TO MAKE IT BACK TO THE STADIUM IS THE FIRST PLACE WINNER…IZUKU MIDORIYA IS OUR CHAMPION!" _Present Mic shouted as Midoriya made it in to the finish line, closely followed by Alexander who came walking in casually with his hands behind his head.

The audience cheered loudly as Midoriya was declared the winner of the obstacle course.

Azaiwa in the commentator booth thought for a sec. When did Kowalczyk reach up to the rest? He pulled of to the side quickly pulled up a video feed. The showed how Alexander surpassed the others in the minefield and Todoroki and Bakugo in the tunnel. Everyone was so obsessed with first place the they didn't notice him gaining such a lead in such a short time. Azaiwa had to admit it, at least in his eyes Alexander earned back his place in U.A for now. He had shown an effort just like he told him to do.

Meanwhile Midoriya took it all in while catching his breath. He had actually done it! He made it in first place! He looked up and noticed the place where All Might (In his weak form) was sitting with the other teachers up on a balcony. Even though they were far way he could defiantly make out that All Might was giving him the seal of approval with a broad smile. He was about to cry but stopped himself. Now wasn't exactly the time to cry!

All Might took a moment to reflect on his apprentice's victory. The sports festival bloodthirsty by design. It was quite the same when heroes finally turn pro, with all them competing for popularity. Everyone was aiming for the top. But the reason that he chose the young Midoriya was because in his core he wanted to help. Originally, he was worried over Midoriya being to selfless, but it turned out okay so far. Perhaps he was just overthinking it. Then again… maybe Midoriya should try stopping himself form crying that happens every now and again.

Meanwhile below him where about three people talking to each other.

"This is interesting."

"I think it's obvious that Midoriya's stock is about to go up."

"Not so fast. He is still an unknown since we have no idea what his quirk is. Imaging for a sec that if an agency was to take him on, how would they market someone so plain looking who doesn't show of his quirk?"

"They definitely have their work cut out."

All Might looked down to see they were business course students. Of course.  
Honestly they had no real reason being at the sports festival since they ran small simulations selling snacks instead of participating.

Meanwhile many of the students had made it to the finish line and were catching their breaths, except for Alexander who was not phased by the running, as he had naturally more stamina to go through. He was standing looking at Todoroki and Bakugo. Todoroki was catching his breath disappointingly while Bakugo was angrily staring into the ground.  
Alexander briefly walked between them and said." This was just round one. I told you both that you would regret challenging me."  
Both glance over their shoulders with sour mouths before going away from him.  
Alexander walked over to Midoriya who was gazing into his left hand.  
"What's up first place winner?"

"Huh? Oh, it's you Alex. Nothing, just…taking it all in." Midoriya responded." Oh, by the way I heard something behind me when I ran, do you know that was? - wait a sec. When did you come here? I thought you were all the way in the back."

"Oh, I caught up quick. And as for those explosions, that was me too. I shoved two mines from the minefield into Bakugo's and Todoroki's faces." Alexander explained nonchalantly.

Midoriya's face became scared." What?!"

"Relaaax. Those things are none lethal, remember?" Alexander said.

Before Midoriya could talk more both suddenly heard Uraraka." DEKU! ALEX!" They then saw her come over." Guys that was amazing! Both of you got into the top 3 spots! I am so jealous."

Behind them was Iida and Kikuchi.

Iida was having a small and light mental breakdown, because he believed that with his speed quick that he would clear it faster then everyone else. Oh the shame he had brought on himself.  
On the ground next to his feet was Kikuchi who was to tired to stand up at the moment.  
The obstacle course took more out of her then she thought.  
She quickly looked over to the three and watched the sword wielder.  
Despite having passed him twice in the run, Alexander still came second alarmingly fast. It reminded her of that one time he beat her in a match in about 10 seconds. His quirk was so good.  
And Midoriya as far as she could tell, he had not used his quirk at all to get first place.  
If it wasn't for the fact they already had her respect she would give it here and now.

Meanwhile at the tunnel.

"Phewww. Looks like we made it." The student with the light energy spear said, Jason.

"Oh boy we get to continue." Nobu the one with the bone quirk said, not sounding too thrilled.

However both turned and saw Yaoyorozu come walking weakly into the stadium.  
"How could this happen?!" She said in a raised voice.  
It was then showed that Mineta had actually attached himself to Yaoyorozu's back by using his quirk.

"Two birds with one stone." He said, feeling really great at the moment because of being so close to a girl.

"You are THE worst!"Yaoyorozu said to him.

"Are you okay?" Nobu asked slightly concerned for Yaoyorozu's situation outburst.

"Is that a midget?" Jason asked noticing Mineta on her back.

* * *

A little while later as the final students made it back to the stadium, and everyone was gathered in the center again. " The first game is over, and what a game it was!" Midnight spoke. "Now let's take a quick look at the ranks shall we?"

The screen then displayed all the ranks of all the students.  
First was Midoriya  
Second was Alexander  
Third was Todoroki  
Fourth was Bakugo

And it went all the way down until it last showed Ayoyama at 46th place.

"Get ready for the next test!" Midnight shouted and the big screen showed of the slot machine again. It started its spinning animation and landed on something cavalry battle.

"Cavalry battle? I am terrible at does." Kaminari said.

" It's not an individual event I wonder they'll spilt us up." Su said.

"Allow me to explain." Midnight said and images appeared on the screen going in sync with Midnight's explanation." The participants will form team from 2 to 4 people as they see fit. In theory its basically the same as a regular playground game. But there is one difference. Each player have been place a point value they got from the obstacle course. However, the last four students get no points and have to fight hard to advance."

"I get it's a point-based system. Just like the entrance exam." Sato said.

"So that means each team will have a different point value based on the number and students." Uraraka surmised.

But Midnight did not like the fact someone was explaining." MAYBE YOU SHOULD SHUT UP AND LET ME EXPLIAN THINGS TO YOU!" She shouted. The screen changed showing the ranks and the amount of points each person got."Now then, the point starts from 5 and go up by 5 depending on the rank, expect for the last four students who came in last. For example, 42 has 5 points and 41 has 10 points. And the point value assigned to the first place contestant is ….10 MILLION!" She announced.

As soon as Midoriya heard that his anxious level went through the roof. All around him all the students looked at him with hungry eyes. Basically, if they took down his team they would get all his points.

Alexander who was standing next him leaned slightly to the side and whispered to him." Psst! I think they all want your points." Sarcastically pointing out the obviously.

"ITS SURVIVEAL OF THE FITTIEST FOR DOES AT THE BOTTOM TO OVERTHROW THE TOP!" Midnight said.

Now Midoriya was aware of the burden of being the best, All Might thought overlooking the Midoriya and the rest of the students.

There was no backing down now. But Midoriya was well aware of that fact. He had to stop being so scared all the time. He wanted to win, he needed to win.

" These are the rules you will abide by!" Midnight explained further." The game itself will last fifteen minutes. Induvial point values with be placed into a team total. And will be given a headband showing the total number of points. Swipe other headbands to raise your teams score. The headbands must be worn by the neck up, so the more you steal, the harder it will be to manage. Also, another thing, even if your headband gets taken or fall down you can still participate until times up."

"Since there are around 46 students so there will be 12 or 13 teams competing." Yaoyorozu said.

"This is going to be rough, so you are allowed to use your quirks however you see fit. You got fifteen minutes to build your team! I recommend you get started!" The screen showed a countdown clock and the student started forming their teams.

Midoriya needed a moment to think things through. Since he had so many points they would not have to worry about that. All he had to do was to pick the right team to win. The only problem he was that since was worth so many points they would be zeroed out way to fast. Has since he didn't show what his quirk was during the obstacle course nobody knew besides the ones in class of his true power.  
In other words.  
He will be screwed if didn't find someone soon.

Meanwhile not too far away from where Midoriya stood.

"PLEASE I BEG YOU, WE SHOULD ON THE SAME TEAM! YOU CAN USED YOUR QUIRK TO FORM PROTECTIVE SHIELDS TO KEEP ME AND THE POINTS SAFE!" Mineta yelled.

He was trying to convince Kikuchi to join him on his team, but she was well aware of his lust for the fairer sex." I said no Mineta, get lost or I'll smash you with a crystalized fist!" She threatened and he ran way.

Coming up from behind was Alexander overhearing the conversation." So, you have found your teammates yet?"

Kikuchi turned her attention to him and sighed." No. everyone is trying to team up with Todoroki or Bakugo. And noticing that no one around you I am imaging that people can't think of a way to make their quirk work with yours. Too bad since you did get in to second place."

"Well yeah, wanna team up?" Alexander asked.

"What? Me?" Kikuchi asked.

"Uhm yeah, why not? Everyone else really got their teams down. Do you have any other in mind besides Mineta, whom you viscously threatened."

Kikuchi looked around at the other teams that had already formed before glancing back Alexander who had his arms crossed. She answered" Hmmm Alright fine we can team up. But I sternly believe we need more just the two of us."

Not so far way stood the two young men, Jason and Nobu. Jason turned around and poked his friend on the shoulder signaling him to follow.  
The two then walked to Alexander and Kikuchi.  
"Hey, I may I borrow you class 1-A members for sec?"

Both Alexander and Kikuchi turned around to meet the new people.  
"Oh uhm…hello?" Kikuchi was the first to talk.

"Yes what do you want?" Alexander said, a little more straight forward.

"Let us introduce ourselves. I am Jason and this Nobu, we are the 21th and 22th students from class 1-B!" Jason said.

Nobu spoke a little in very tired tone." My real name is Nobunori, Nobu is what he decided to nickname me." He pointed quickly at Jason.

"Anyways we came over because we heard that you need two more sets of hands. So, what do you say, you want us?" Jason said in very energetic and active tone.

"Wait."Kikuchi said." You are from class 1-B? I thought all you hated us after Bakugo and Alexander's trash talked everyone."

"What? Oh no dude, me and Nobu here don't really care about the whole versus thing. We here to participate!" Jason said and fist pumped the air.

Nobu spoke again." Honestly, I just follow him for no reason. I don't really care honestly."

These two were a little different from the rest, but…

"Hm. Alright let's team up." Alexander said.

"I don't see any other options at the moment…. Okay let's team up. I am Kikuchi and he is Alexander." Kikuchi introduced them both.

"Great! Now." Jason eagerly slapped his hands together. " How are we going to do this?"

"Let me think." Kikuchi said." What are your guys quirks?"

Jason proudly stepped forward and held out his hand. Then shortly after a light appeared and then formed into a spear like he had done before." My quirk, Light Javelin, allows to create a javelin made out of light. I can throw and it will be around for about 2 minutes before it will disappear. But if I form another, the other will instantly vanish and then over and over again."

Nobu then explained his." I can manipulate the bones in my body to reform and increase the mass of my bones. For example, I can make things like bone shields and swords to fight with."

"Huh, that sounds a lot like my crystal quirk." Kikuchi said." With that we could make some descent tank like approach. And Jason's javelin, can be used as range weapon to keep the other teams at bay."

"Uhm, yeah one tiny little detail." Jason interrupted her." I haven't really got my throwing skills up, so I can only toss it up to 5 meters." He sweat dropped and confessed.

"Really?" Alexander asked." Have you not done training prior to joining U.A?"

"Not really. In my hometown in Brazil, quirk combat training wasn't really a thing. I have done somethings at home, but that is as far as I got." Jason clarified.

"Oh you are from Brazil? Well then. Prazer em conhecê-lo, Jason." Alexander said and the rest raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?! You speak português?!" Jason asked.

"Nah only a little." Alexander said.

"How many languages do you know?!" Kikuchi asked baffled.

"Let's see, my native language Russian, then English, Japanese, bits of Swedish, and a little of Portuguese." Alexander told them.

"That is so cool!" Jason commented. He had heard of Alexander's exploits, learning more about was a nice treat. Getting to work with him was even better.

"okaaay…Anyway I think either me or Kikuchi should be the team captain." Nobu said." Since we have the ability to actually form protective barriers."

"What? I thought I was going to be the team captain since I came in second place." Alexander said.

"Alex, think logically. Yes, your powerful, we get it. But your sword is not going to be of much use in this event. Nobu is right we have a better chance if one of us is the team captain. Though I am a little skeptical if leave out the tank approach idea."

"Hey if we got you as captain and Nobu as front runner, Nobu can use his quirk to form bone barriers on his shoulders. That way we'll be like an arrow head going forward, while me and Alex fend of people with our javelin and sword!" Jason suggested.

"Hmm. That could work." Kikuchi contemplated.

Alexander reluctantly agreed." Fine…let Kikuchi be team captain then. Just as long as we beat Bakugo and Todoroki."

Nobu remembered there was one thing that Alexander and Kikuchi should probably be aware of."Oh yeah by the way." He then pointed down to the rest of class 1-B." Many of our classmates do still think that you guys are selfish. Especially that guy with the blond hair." Nobu pointed at the person he referred to. Like Nobu said he had blond hair but what was a real striking feature was his smug and lazy expression he had. He looked like the type guy a person would like to punch." His name Neito Monoma. He has personally convinced most of the class to target any class 1-A members. In fact, his plan is to steal headbands from your guys class while everyone is too focused one getting the 10 million headband from that Midoriya."

"Well doesn't he just sound charming." Alexander sarcastically said.

"So, if team Bakugo, team Todoroki and probably the rest of our class go after Midoriya's team, we just have to keep an eye out for all the other classes." Kikuchi said.

"So why are you guys not going along with this Monoma's plan?" Alexander then asked.

"To be honest, I just don't like him." Nobu said casually as possible.

"Monoma, is going out of his way to go after you 1-As because he has a wired grudge or something. That's very un-sportsmen like for me." Jason said shrugging his shoulders in the process.

"Okay then. Now that is settled we should probably get ready, I think we are about to start again."Kikuchi said.

After the teams had been formed it was time was the cavalry battle event to begin.

Luckily for Midroiya he had found the exact amount people needed. And most importantly the people he really needed to be on his team. First was Uraraka and her quirk that temporarily nullified gravity. Second was that girl from support class Mei Hastume. She had made some support gear that would really turn the tide when they would need it the most. Last was Tokoyami. With his quirk they could secure a mid-range section.

Todoroki's team consisted of Iida, Yaoyorozu and Kaminari.  
Iida was to act as the booster to the team, while Yaoyorozu and Kaminari was the defense.  
Originally Midoriya had asked Iida to be on his team but, he refused because it was time for him to see Midoriya as a rival too.

Bakugo's team consisted of Kirishima, Sero and Ashido.  
Since Krishima could harden his skin, Bakugo could let loose with his explosion as much as he wants.

The countdown on the screen hit zero followed by a loud horn." Alright time to get this party started!" Midnight said. Meanwhile Azaiwa was awaken from his nap in the commentator both by Present Mic.

"_AFTER 15 MINUTES OF TEAM FORM, STARTAGY AND PLANING, 13 TEAMS ARE READY TO GO HEAD TO HEAD! EVERYONE GET YOU HANDS IN THE AIR! IT'S TIME FOR AN ARENA TYPE BATTLE ROYAL! LET ME HEAR YOU SCREAM!" _Present Mic said. Obviously not knowing what a Battle Royal really is.

"_I see some unexpected student combinations." _Azaiwa said scanning all the teams.

Midoriya wrapped the headband with all the teams points on and asked his comrades." Uraraka are you ready?"

"Yeah!" Uraraka responded.

"Hastume?" Midoriya said and she replied with a nod and a laughter." Tokoyami?" He then asked the crow headed student.

"Yes." He confirmed, dark shadow equally as ready.

Midoriya took in one big amount breath of air." LET'S DO THIS!"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I got nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 8. Irritations are getting bigger.

Moments prior to the Cavalry Battle event.

"Almost everyone in the audience is foaming in the mouth for class 1-A, why is that? They are so full of themselves, just like Tesutesu said earlier. Why are they stars? "  
The student of class 1-B Neito Monoma said to his fellow classmates. Feeling that class 1-B had been outshined by class 1-A, he believes that they are no better than the rest and was targeting them personally in order to feed his ego, with the help of his fellow classmates. "The only difference between us and them is that they fought a couple of villains. Just because we are class 1-B doesn't mean we are second rate or can't win this whole thing. So, let's step up and show those jerks what we can do. Are you with me?" Class 1-B was going to show their metal as well.

Meanwhile in another part of the stadium field. Todoroki was talking to his teammates.  
"I choose the three of you because I believe it would make for the most stable combination possible. Kaminari can use his quirk to keep enemies at bay. Yaoyorozu, you'll take the right wing. Focus on insolation and defense. Iida, you'll take the front. We'll relay on you for mobility and physical defense."

"And you be attack and creating divergences with ice and fire, is that right?" Iida asked Todoroki.

Todoroki turned his gaze up on the audience." …Not quite…" He looked to see his own father standing and watching them carefully. The number 2 hero in the world. Wearing his hero costume like many others, Endeavor's fire quirk allowed him to have it cover his body in certain areas. Like for example his beard was actually made of the quirk's fire." When I am in battle.." He clenched his fist." I never use my left side." Todoroki could not stand the sight of that man.

Before the talk could go further, the horn sounded, meaning they were about to begin.

"_I see some unexpected student combinations." _Azaiwa said from his booth.

Present Mic took a quick look around to see the different teams. But there was one that really stuck out like a sore thumb. Alexander Kowalczyk and Reina Kikuchi had partnered up with Jason Oliveira and Nobunori Nakamura.  
_"WELL THAT'S INTERESTING! IT SEEMS THAT THE 21TH AND 22TH STUDENTS OF BOTH CLASS 1-A AND 1-B HAVE FORMED THEIR OWN HYBRID TEAM! INSTEAD OF ME SAYING THEIR CAPTIAIN'S AS THEIR TEAM NAME, AND THEY ARE TECHINCLY THE EXTRA STUDENTS THIS YEAR! I BELIVE ITS ONLY APPROIATE THAT WE CALL THEM TEAM OUTCAST!"_

Kikuchi did not take that kindly." OUTCAST?!" She shouted." Why I ought a! Who does he think he is, to call us outcasts?!

"I didn't know, I kind of like it." Jason said with a carefree happy attitude.

"I am completely indifferent." Nobu (Nobunori) said with his usual uncaring tone.

Alexander who had been called way worse things than that, also didn't care." Same."

"Oh, come on, guys! I mean really?! Outcast, I show you who is an Outcast." Kikuchi said with anger._  
_  
"Go! Team Outcast!" Jason yelled but much to Kikuchi's annoyance.

"Don't you dare!" Kikuchi threatened.

_"LET'S GET THIS STARTED!" _

Present Mic yelled from his commentator booth where he was sitting along with Azaiwa.  
The teams had been formed and ready for the Cavalry Battle.

"_ONE FINAL COUTDOWN BRFORE THE GAMES STARTS!"_

"_3!"_

"Get them." Bakugo said to his team.

"_2!"_

"He is ours." Todoroki stated. Midoriya's headband must be his.

_"1!"_

"BEGIN!" Midnight shouted.

The game was on.

And as everyone expected, most teams went straight for Midoriya and his team's headband.

"It's basically one big battle for 10 million points!" Tesutesu from class 1-B shouted.

"Hahaha! I' be taking that headband Midoriya!" Hagakure the invisible girl said. She was captain of her own little consisting of Kota, Sato and Jiro.

"Not even giving us a chance huh? Such is the fate of the pursued… " Tokoyami who was on Midoriya's team muttered. "Alright make your choice Midoriya!"

"That's easy." Midoriya responded before shouting out loud that they needed to." We are running away!"

"Don't think so!" Tesutesu said. He then signaled to his comrade, Juzo Honenuki to use his quirk. Honenuki took a step with his right foot and a wide angle of softness in the ground struck over towards Midoriya's team.  
Before they knew it Midroiya's team was sinking down like they were standing in quick sand.  
"No good, I can't get out!" Uraraka who was also on Midoriya's team said.

"Urarak! Hastume! Watch your faces!" Midoriya shouted to his classmate and the student from support.

Mei Hatsume, a brilliant, if not slightly crazy inventor had made a jetback and hoverboots just for such a situation as this.

Midoriya activated the jetback he had on his back and no less then a moment later the jetback made them fly up into the air.

"He flew?! AFTER THEM!" Testutesu angrily shouted at the top of his lungs.

Hagakure signaled to her teammate." Jiro, now!"

"Oh no you don't!" Jiro yelled and she used her earphone wires to extend and then to strike at them.  
But thanks to Tokoyami's dark shadow, she was deflected." Stupid bird." She muttered.

"Good work. Please continue to watch over our blind spots dark shadow." Tokoyami said and got a solid." Got it!" back.

Everything was going well for them at the moment. Tokoyami was their excellent defence and attack power. Meanwhile Uraraka and Hatsume had used the inventions and quirks together, in amazing synch. The only reason to why they were flying like they were was due to Uraraka's zero gravity quirk.

They touched ground again and ran.

Hagaure yelled to her teammates." They are not that far way! Come on guys full speed ahead!"

However, her teammate Sato notice something was missing from her person." Hey wait Hagakure! You headband is gone!"

Hagakure nervously touched her head, and yes she could neither feel the headband or see it." HUH?! WHAT?! W- NO!"

Monoma rode away on his team smirking. He had taken the headband from her." That was easy." He said with much arrogance and superiority in his voice.

_"ONLY TWO MINUTES IN AND WE ARE ALREADY IN A FREE FOR ALL!"_Present mic shouted."_YOU CAN IGNOR THE 10 MILLION AND GO AFTER THE HEADBANDS TO!"_

Midoriya's team were running way but they suddenly heard Mineta's voice laugh loudly." MUHAAHAAH! THIS IS NOT A FIGHT THIS IS MORE OF A MASSECARE!"

When Midoriya looked over his shoulder what he saw was not Mineta but Shoji was covering his back with his multi arms. Was he alone?"Where is Shoji's team?!"

Tokoyami noticed Tesutesu team approaching them head on." We are cought in the middle of two pincer attacks. We need breathing room."

As they were about to move again, Uraraka got stuck on something."Is something wrong?" Midoriya asked.

"Yeah I am stuck!" Uraraka responded.

Midoriya looked closer and saw what was wrong. It was one of Mineta's sticky balls!" That's from Mineta! But where did it come from?!"

He soon got his answer when he heard another sound from Mineta." Right over here. Hey Midoriya."

Midoriya looked over his shoulder again to see Mineta was actually hiding in the webbed arms of Shoji.  
The little guy was looking at them rather sinisterly, like they were his victims."What is that even allowed?!"

And que Midnight yelled with and answer." Judges say yes!" as a quite comment.

Then suddenly also a long tongue came forth from Shoji and Midoriya had to dodge it, and it nearly hit Tesutesu coming from the other side."Impressive moves as usual." It was the frog girl.

"Aw man! You got Asui to?!" Midoriya said.

"I told you to call me Su!" She yelled back and her and Mineta fired of a volley of stickyballs and tongue whips.

Team Midoriya was getting cornered. There was only one choice. Midoriya activated the jetpack again and the flew upwards. The hoverboot that was stuck to Mineta's sticky ball was ruined as a result.  
"Ah my baby!" Hatsume yelled. It was a such fine creation.

"Sorry but at least I got away from them!" Midoriya said.

But just then Bakugo flared up his explosive quirk, and he used it to propel up towards them in an effort to get the headband."Don't think for a second you are safe! I GOT YOU!" He said as he tried to grab it.

Luckily Tokoyami was faster."Dark Shadow!" and used his quirk to block the attack, all while the audience cheered loudly on.

"_BAKUGO JUST USED HIS QUIRK TO TRAVLE UPWARDS WITH EXPLOSIONS! IS THAT EVEN ALLOWED?!" _Present Mic shouted.

And on que again was Midnight." He technically didn't touch the ground so it's okay!"

On the ground Sero with the tape elbows used his tape to catch Bakugo again.

"Wow nice catch." Kirishima commented.

At the same time Midoriya's need to touch ground again. " Nicely done Uraraka." Midoriya asked Uraraka.

" It's hard to control with just one foot." Uraraka she said back.

"I understand." Midoriya said. With one hoverboot gone now their movements would be even more limited. Going up in the air again was too risky. They had to keep themselves on the defense on the ground from now on. All weighed on Uraraka for the mobility thanks to her quirk and Tokoyami's quirk for attack.

* * *

Meanwhile over in another corner of the stadium field.

The Outcasts as they had been dubbed by Present Mic, stood watching while the rest ran around.

"Alright, I think we should get moving." Alexander said, overlooking the fight for the 10-million-point headband.

"Okay. Fan left!" Kikuchi said and they were on the move.

As they ran Alexander was slightly confused over the choice of direction." Uhm.. the 10 million headband is the other way guys."

"I know." Kikuchi replied.

"…Then why are we?" Alexander started but was caught off mid-sentence.

"We don't need it." Kikuchi said.

"…Excuse me?!" Alexander asked in a raised voice." I told you that I wasn't going to let Bakugo and Todoroki beat me."

"We can't risk losing the points we have. "Kikuchi replied.

"She is right." Nobu said having grown out two big bone shields on each shoulder for protection." I am not much for this festival, but I don't like losing the amount of point we have either. If we ran in their there is a sure-fire way for us to lose them."

"I mean yeah, it's not nearly as fun but it works." Jason said rubbing his neck with his free hand." As long as we have these we can get on to the next round, right? Sure, we may not win but hey at least we go further."

Alexander could hardly believe it. His team it seems had already decided on what to do." What? Okay I know you two probably haven't heard it but Kikuchi I know you have. I need to get over there and make sure that Bakugo and Todoroki don't win."

"No." Kikuchi responded." Alex think back to when you beat me in the Standoff battle. We don't need the extra points to win, we can do it without having to fight like you did. Remember that it isn't just you on this team. We want to prove something. I want to show what I am made of. I am thinking for all of us and made the logical decision. I am sorry but are not going after them." She also had things she wanted to achieve today.

Alexander lightly gritted his teeth and could only imaging the faces of both Bakugo and Todoroki gloating. Okay maybe mostly Bakugo, since the only expression that Todoroki knows is the serious face twenty-four seven. It was impossible to go out of the team now. Reluctantly Alexander followed along, the team keeping as much distance from the other students.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Midoriya.  
Unfortunately, they had just run into Todoroki and his team.  
For optimized mobility, team Todoroki's rear had put on roller-skates made by Yaoyorozu, so Iida could use his engines on his legs to drag them around.  
However as more teams also came after Midoriya's, Kaminari used his electricity paralyzed them while Todoroki froze them to the ground. To not get electrified themselves Yaoyorozu had also made an isolated fabric to quickly cover them.  
As they immobilized the other teams they went after Midoriya's again. But before they left they had also taken some headbands from them.

Furthermore, Todoroki used his ice to create a wall to separate his team and Midoriya's from the rest.

"Oh no they are too fast! We can't get away!" Uraraka yelled.

" Take care of them!" Tokoyami told his Dark Shadow and it went in to strike.

But Yaoyorozu used her quirk to create a metal beam or pipe to block it.

"She is too good at her creation quirk. We have to be careful." Midoriya said.

"No." Tokoyami corrected him." Kaminari is the one to fear. If there was any more sunlight, kaminari's attack would have completely destroyed dark shadow."

Midoriya wonder just what he meant until he remembered what Tokoyami told him before the event started.  
Dark Shadow was strong at night, but weaker during the day. But as also during the day it was easier to control while at night it was difficult. As since it was day." I get it his lighting is our big problem." Midoriya said.

"As long as he keeps using his quirk. It will very difficult for me to attack." Tokoyami said." Dark Shadow is too timid in this fight." Dark was nearly crying." Crying solves nothing." It said.

They had no made it to edge of the area of play. If they cross the line they get disqualified.  
"_TEAM MIDORIYA HAS NOWHERE LEFT TO RUN!"_ Present Mic said over the loud speaker.

Midoriya thought for a moment." Your attack power is low but they have no idea that the case, right?" he asked.

"The only person I have mention my weakness to is Koda, and he is a man of few words." Tokoyami said.

"Okay good deal." Midoriya said." …All we have to do is hang on to the 10 million point…No matter what!"

Around the same time, somewhere else on the field.

Bakugo's headband was suddenly taken away from him. He turned to see it was the class 1-B member Monoma." Your class is too small minded, think bigger." He said with a arrogant smirk.

"HE GOT US!" Ashido yelled. She was on Bakugo's team.

Bakugo furiously reaponded like a madman." WHAT DID YOU SAY?! COME BACK HERE!"

"Oh hey you are kind of famous huh? You were attacked by that sludge villain. You have to tell me about it some time. It most be stranger to always find yourselves in the role of the victim." Monoma said gloating.

But bringing up that sludge villain was always something that pushed Bakugo's button. And Monoma had really pushed it to much. The rage filled up inside Bakugo and he then said to his comrade." Kirishima…" his voice was rather dark and villainous at this point." …We have a slight change of plans…"

Monoma could smile further seeing how angry Bakugo got, but one of his teammates said to him." Monoma, don't provoke him man. That the kind of thing he would do." Referring to Bakugo.

"Yeah I guess you are right." The arrogant young man said." It's not very heroic of me. Besides you know how these things work. Hero are always hounded by villains desperate for some kind of revenge." The superiority complex was strong with this one.

Meanwhile Krisihima was trying to make Bakugo come to his senses. "Calm down Bakugo. You gotta keep a level head or we'll never get our points back. "

But he was already too far gone mentally." AHHHH! SHUT UP!" Bakugo slammed his explosive fist togther." Can't you tell?! I AM ALREADY CALM! NOW GET AFTER THEM KIRISHIMA!" Bakugo formed a wicked smile on his face.

"Please don't make us reget this." Kirishima said. He was kind of nervous seeing Bakugo this unstable.

Team Bakugo sprinted forward. Bakugo readied an explosion he was going to throw into Monoma's face." DIE!" He yelled.

But at to his surprise Monoma saw it coming and casually push his arm to the side and dodge his head a bit.  
Furthermore before Bakugo could fully recover from his own attack he was suddenly hit in the face by an explosion? Coming from Monoma?"Whoaw I see why you like this quirk." Monoma said and then slightly touched Kirishima's spiky red hair.

"WOW WIRED! THAT GUY HAS YOUR QUIRK!" Kirishima shouted in surprise.

The angered Bakugo threw another but now powerful explosion at Monoma." DAMN IT!" He shouted in the process.

But when the smoke settled." You both have impressive powers." His skin had hardened like Kirishima?" But I think mine is better."

"What mine too?!" Kirishima said out loud.

Bakugo at the same time became a little more calm(somehow) and concluded."His quirk. He can copy other powers."

"Very good." Monoma taunted him. Neito Monoma did indeed have the power to copy of whomever he touches. However, there was a limit to it. He could have it up to five minutes, but only one quirk at a time.  
"So even an idiot can figure it out."  
Monoma's taunting made Bakugo snap again, but another group of class 1-B students came in. One was big and yellow, with a mutated head that shot out clue." Nice, thanks for the backup Bondo." Monoma said to his teammate.

"Monoma!" One of his own teammates said."If we keep those headbands we are god. We will make our class proud." He said and they were on the move again.

Bakugo was not having this at all, but he realized they couldn't move when he looked down and saw that the big yellow guy, Bondo had glue them stuck. Anger filled up once again.

Not too far away, another was keeping a steady eye on things.

Alexander and Kikuchi's group had been standing in one spot just waiting to see if any towards them.

"All clear in front." Nobu said." Everyone is too busy fighting with those closets. Some are still trapped by the ice your classmate Todoroki created."

Alexander had his eyes fixed over towards where Midoriya and Todoroki were inside the encirclement of ice.  
Damn, he thought. Todoroki's may just get the points.  
Kikuchi spoke to one energic 1-B student in the right rear." Jason, anyone coming in?"

Jason took a moment to look over his shoulder." Hey there, is- "He suddenly stopped midsentence.

"What there is? - "Kikuchi was saying but she too stopped midsentence.

"Kikuchi? Jas- "Nobu also started saying but yet again he stopped midsentence.

Alexander hearing the strange commotion of his teammates turned his head back to them.  
he raised an eyebrow once he saw the state they were in. All three them looked blank with no emotions. It was like they were not present in their own body at the moment. Like they weren't thinking." Huh?" He sounded.

What next happen was another team came up beside them and stole their headband.  
Alexander noticed that it was that purple haired guy that had come to his class just days before the festival. Alexander also noticed that the people in the team with the purple haired guy was also blank in their faces.  
As they ran away from Alexander's group, the purple haired guy looked over his shoulder and smirk with lazy eyes." Looks like I'll be taking you spot in the hero course after all." He said and they ran further away. With Alexander's team's points.

Alexander formed an angry smile and gritted his teeth." Well aren't that just perfect." He muttered sarcastically. Now, he had no points, and he won't go on to the third round and Bakugo and Todoroki could definitely beat him. He quickly turned back to his teammates who were still in the same trance. That must be the work of the purple haired guy's quirk, a power to mind control or something.  
Alexander lightly (Very lightly so it wouldn't hurt them) smacked each of his teammates on the head." Hey wake up!" He yelled.

Almost immediately the three woke up or got broken out of their trance.

"Wh-What?! What happen?!" Jason said as the three franticly looked around themselves in confusion.

"Before I say anything, Kikuchi. Kindly search your head first." Alexander told the team captain.

Kikuchi did as he said, but once she realized something was missing she panicked." AH! WHERE IS THE HEADBAND?!" She shouted.

"When did we lose it?" Nobu asked equally as confused as the two others.

"Never mind that, we need to get points now, before the timer stops!" Kikuchi quickly said." Where is the nearest team?"

Alexander saw an opportunity in the situation as his teammates were trying desperately to come up with an idea." Well I know what we can do." He said and pointed over to the ice encirclement were Todoroki and Midoriya's teams were." Best way to get points."

"The 10 million headband? You are crazy." Nobu said.

"I'll have you know I have a perfect idea on how to get it." Alexander said with confidence." I just need to get over there, then I'll get it done."

"Well…what do we have to lose?" Jason said.

All three turned to the team captain Kikuchi, she had the last call. She pounded it quickly since they were on a tight schedule. The cavalry battle could stop at any minute. But she also knew that reason Alexander choose to go after the 10-million-point headband was to beat Bakugo and Todoroki. Reluctantly she agreed to it." …okay fine… Alex where do we need to go?"

Alexander smiled. "Just go to the right side of the ice for now, I'll explain once we get there." He said.

"The right side?"Kikuchi questioned." How do you expect to get it from there?"

"Less talking more running!" Jason reminded them.

The outcast team then began running over to the place Alexander said.

Meanwhile inside the ice encirclement.

Team Todoroki had cornered and was facing down team Midoriya. But they had the problem on how to approach them. Since Todoroki was so fixated on only using ice, Midoriya simply kept on his other side. Plus, there was also Tokoyami who could keep Kaminari away. And there was not much time left.

But suddenly out of nowhere Iida came up with an idea. " Everyone? we have less than a couple minutes left. I am going to do something that will make me useless to you. But its worth it." He said.

His teammates had no clue what he was talking about and raised an eyebrow." What are you gonna do?" Todoroki asked.

iida then posed himself more forward." Make sure you get that headband! Brace yourselves, hold tight!" He yelled. The engeins in Iida's legs gathered up power and soon after fire spat out from the exhaust pipes team Todoroki found themselves going forward it jet like speed.

"Watch ou!-" before Midoriya could finish, Todoroki's team almost flew past them and caught the 10 million headband.

After travelling a couple of meters, Todoroki, Yaoyorozu and Kaminari were shocked to have experience such a powerful boost coming from their comrade. Even team Midoriya was shocked." Iida…what was that?!" Todoroki asked wide eyed.

"I force my quirk rpm into overdrive." He explained. "Unfortunately, the recoil stalled my engines for a while. I had kept it a secret until now, no one in the class knew about it. He turned his face to look over to team Midoriya who was staring back with wide confused eyes." I told you Midoriya…" Iida sinisterly smiled." I do my best to beat you."

The audience loved it and cheered." _THIS BATTLE JUST GOT TURNED COMPLETELY ON IT'S HEAD! TODOROKI'S TEAM HAVE TAKEN THE 10 MILLION POINT AND LEFT TEAM MIDORIYA WITH NOTHING!"_

"Don't let them go!" Midoriya regain his fighting spirit and yelled to his team.

"Dark Shadow will still have a problem with Kaminari's quirk. It will be smart to go for other teams" Tokoyami quickly reminded him.

"We can't! We don't know how go the other headbands!" Midoriya said.

Uraraka agreed." Then let's go!" She yelled and pushed her team forward. "We'll get the points back Deku!"

Midoriya was surprised but had no time to think. He charged One for All and his team team went in.

Moments earlier, outside the ice improvised walls Todoroki had made.

Team outcast had made to where Alexander wanted them. Just right next to it.

"Okay Alexander what's the plan?" Kikuchi asked.

"How do you plan on getting the headband from here?!" Jason also wonder on how he planned this nearly impossible plan.

"Alright here is what I am going to do." Alexander started to explain his plan as fast and simple as possible, but so it would still make sense and easy to understand." I am going to scale the ice wall, find out who has the 10 million point, take from them, jump back up the wall, join you guys, and them we run to a secure location, got it?"

"Wait what?!" Kikuchi yelled in confused.

"That is way too cut and dry." Nobu commented.

"Just keep yourselves parked here until I am back. Don't worry, it won't be more than a few seconds. Be right back!" Alexander said and then quirk jumped up on Nobu's shoulder bone shield and then up the ice wall. His team was very unsure but by the idea, but they couldn't stop him now.

At the same time on the other side.

Midoriya's came charging at Todoroki. Todoroki in turn had instinctively and accidently raised his right arm and used his flames to then stop Midoriya attack and didn't realized it until Midoriya had swatted away his arm and taken a headband and ran to gain distance from them. As an extra bonus, Midoriya had actually amazingly managed to not break his arm in the process." That's it. I DID IT!" Midoriya shouted at the top of his lungs.

The audience was thrilled yet again and cheered. "_TEAM MIDORIYA IS BACK IN THE GAME!"_

However the support class member Hatsume noticed something was very wrong." Oh, wait a minute! Please tell me I got something wrong with my eyes?!"

Midoriya then looked at the headband numbers and gasped. It wasn't the 10 million point one!" He tricked us!"

"We mix the headbands." Yaoyorozu said." There is no way we let the prize on top. You underestimate us." Honestly for someone to be that stupid.

Todoroki sat staring into his right hand. He had made a vow to himself that he would not use it.

Midoriya and Uraraka looked over their shoulder and processed what she said. But then they notice something above team Todoroki. Is that?!" Above you!" Midoriya yelled.

"oh please do you really think that we would fall fo-OW!" kaminari was suddenly cut off midsentence as a foot was planted on his face.

Before they could react, they saw that it was Alexander!" WhA?! ALEXANDER?!" Iida shouted in shocked.

"WHEN DID HE?!" Yaoyorozu panicked.

Alexander joyously said. "Hey guys! Mind if I take this? Thanks bye!" Alexander quickly snatched the 10 million and jumped backwards, back up onto the ice wall.

Both team Midoriya and team Todoroki were stunned after he taken them completely off gaurd and snatched the 10 million points!

"NO! HE HAS THE HEADBAND!" Iida shouted.

Todoroki quickly threw aside his self-pity, Alexander was going to win with all those points! Todoroki then equally fast summoned a huge ice pillar against Alexander.

But Alexander quickly dodged it when he landed on the top of the ice wall. And then Alexander quickly used the ice pillar to the run up and the jump down to his team who were stunned to see he had actually done it." See? I told you I would get it." He said to his team.

"Holy crap!" Jason remarked, astonished.

"…Neat." Nobu commented simply, but with wide and taken back eyes.

Kikuchi was in awe of how easy he made that look. She never thought they would their hands on the 10 million points." We…actually got it..".

Alexander handed the headband to Kikuchi and she then quickly wrapped it around her neck." Alright, now to get away from the rest, let's go!" Alexander said and they ran away from the ice wall.

The audience was blown away AND HYPED by the sudden turn."_ I CAN'T BELIEVE MY EYES LADIES AND GENTELMEN! TEAM OUTCAST HAS JUST TAKEN LEAD! CATCHING BOTH TEAM TODOROKI AND MIDORIYA OF GUARD!"_

"And since Mr. Kowalczyk didn't technically touch the ground its completely valid!" Midnight said.

Bakugo had just reaquied the point he lost to the 1-B student saw Alexander's team running off to the side.  
"THAT GUY!...KIRISHIMA GET ME CLOSER!" He shouted.

"Okay!" Kirisihma Responded and team Bakugo charged after them.

At the same time inside the ice encirclement, team Todoroki and team Midoriya needed to get out fast if they ever hoped to take back the 10 million points.

"AFTER HIM!" Todoroki shouted.

"We need those points back!" Midoriya shouted.

Both teams ran out, and sprinted fast as they could towards Alexander's team.

Team Outcast noticed that nearly everyone was now targeting them.

"Everyone is coming for us!" Jason shouted.

"Alright prepare for battle!" Kikuchi yelled and formed crystals on her arms.

"This is going to get hectic." Nobu muttered in frustration.

But Alexander wasn't that worried. He took one glance at the others team before turning his head to his teammates." Stop here." He said.

His words befuddled his teammates.

"WHAT?! WE ARE LITTLERLY THE BIGGEST TARGET ON THE FIELD RIGHT, DUDE!" Jason anxiously shouted.

"Alexander why is this a good idea?!" Kikuchi asked fretfully.

Alexander closed his eyes and smirked." Relaaax, don't worry I thought this through. Now just do as I say and stop running." He said with much confidence.  
Knowing the reason why they were currently in top place was because of Alexander, the team hesitantly and warily stopped like he said. This was only seen as an easier target for the rest of the students enclosing on their position.

Team Todoroki were running, but since Iida had used that trick earlier their mobility had been severely crippled. Todoroki ran the math in his head, he knew that the chance of making to alexander in time were very slim. But that's when he also noticed something damming. He only had one headband left! The team would not have enough points to continue. Todoroki franticly looked around for a solution, for anything that would help them.  
That was when he saw him.  
It was the guy with the purple haired that came to the class a few days before the festival.  
And he had a lot of headbands they could go after him, but that would mean giving up on the 10 million point. He had to make a spilt second decision.

He choose to…

…

Go after the purple haired guy." Iida turn right!" Todoroki said to his front runner.

"What?! But that would mean we won't get the 10 million points!" Iida yelled confused.

"I know, but I don't if we can make it in time! But I have another plan! Turn right!" Todoroki ordered back.

Iida, though skeptic, nodded and made his team go right.

Midoriya was far in the back, and knew there was no way they were able to get the points, but they had to try! But funnily enough he also noticed that Todoroki had broken off his pursuit and was heading somewhere else. That when he also noticed the purple haired guy with large number of headbands.  
Desperate to get to the next round Midoriya decided to go after him too. "Guys I have an idea!"

Meanwhile the purple haired guy had collected quite a lot of headbands, but when he saw that Alexander guy with the 10 million points he could resist on getting the opportunity to get to see Alexander's shocked expression.  
But just then he left that one of the headband loosened.  
He turned his head to see that Todorki had yanked away a headband from. The headband Todoroki got had a lot of points on it.  
Before he could process and get it back he suddenly felt another pull. He turned again to see that the green haired Midoriya taken a headband to while his back was turned.  
It angered the purple haired guy.  
Damn it!

At the same time, Bakugo had boosted himself forward like he had done many times in this event alone. Kikuchi gulped as he came closer and closer." THOSE ARE MINE!" he shouted.

But before he could ever even close."_ TIMES UUUUPP!" _Present Mic shouted.  
The countdown had reached zero. Bakugo instead landed face first on the ground about half meter away from Nobu's feet."_AND WITH THAT THE SECOND PART OF FESTIVAL IS OFFICALLY OVER!"_

Midoriya whom had taken a headband in the last second, took a moment to glance at the headband he had taken.  
It's score was low.  
Midoriya tightened his fist disappointingly saddened at the fact that he knew this wouldn't be enough. He wished he could have done more.  
Todoroki's team sighed in relief they at least didn't fall out completely, but Todoroki's mood was still soured of the fact that he had used his fire unintentionally. He had promised himself never to use it.

At this rate he will win.

Bakugo's team had finally reached their team captain.

"Bakugo!" Sero yelled.

"Are you okay man?!" Kirishima asked.

In a very Bakugo-ish way the explosive boy was current hammering angrily the ground with his right hand, indicating that he was much a-okay. Completely infuriated, but okay nevertheless.

"_NOW LET'S TAKE A LOOK AT OUR TOP PARTICIPENTS!" _Present mic said. _"IN FIRST PLACE IS TEAM OUTCAST!_"

"We won? WE WON! YAHOO!" Jason excitingly cheered.

"We scored top spot?" Kikuchi could scarcely believe it.

"We never really used our quirks either. While the other students pulled out all the tricks they had, we all did was having Alexander do some acrobatics." Nobu summarized.

Alexander stood watching the other teams with a wide smile. It was fun to crush Bakugo and Todoroki once again.  
But when he looked to Todoroki's team he saw how the white- and red-haired quirk user gaze empty into his own hands. What was going thought his head? Alexander thought.

"_IN SECOND PLACE IS TEAM TODOROKI!"  
_  
Iida apologized for his trick he pulled earlier." I am sorry everyone. If I hadn't used the overdrive our mobility wouldn't have been so limited."

Yaoyorozu sighed and reassured him." Don't be like that, after all it was your amazing special move that allowed us to have the top spot for a while. I should have been more watchful."

Kaminiari had fried his brain due to all the uses of his electricity. He was very stupid and brainless at the moment.

_"IN THRID PLACE IS TEAM BAKUGO!"  
_"Arrrgh we were so close to first place!" Ahsido sighed.

Sero took quite well all things considering." Sure, but hey, we are moving on. So, it's all good."

"I don't think our leader would agree with you." Kirishima stated. Bakugo was still on the ground raging like a child.

Midoriya was still saddened. In his eyes he wouldn't be able to live to All Might's ideals if he didn't move on to the third round. More than that he had let his team down to. He turned disheartened to his teammates." Guys …I am really sorry…"

But to his surprise, both Uraraka and Hatsume were not downed like himself. Rather Uraraka pointed over to Tokoyami while Hatsume checked her gear she happily barrowed out.

At first Midoriya didn't understand while they were not as low spirited as him. Tokoyami spoke." I most apologize. When Todoroki was shaken by your first attack… I tried to grab the 10 million headband… But it didn't go as planned." Dark shadow slowly lifted itself. Midoriya gasped once he noticed what it had in it's mouth. It was another headband with large score! "Still I got one. It was around his head where his guard was the weakest. Midoriya, you are the one created the opening for me. And insured our advancement."

Now knowing that they all where going further in the festival, Midoriya broke into a big waterfall of happy tears. He was so lucky! "WAAAAAAAAAAH!"

_"AND IN FOURTH PLACE IS TEAM MIDORIYA!"_  
"_IN FITH PLACE WE HAVE TEAM TESU- HOLD ON? TEAM SHINSO?!"_

The purple haired guy's name was finally revealed. Shinso and he was pissed. At last moment he went from second place to fifth. Meanwhile Shinso teammates wondered what the hell was going on. How did they get to where they were? Was the cavalry battle over?

Present mic spoke again._ "NOW LET'S TAKE AN HOUR LUANCH BREAK BEFORE E START THE AFTERNOON FESTIVITIES! SEE YOU SOON! HEY ERASERHEAD LET'S GET SOME FOOD. "_

"_I'll be taking a nap." _Azaiwa said and sat himself in his comfy sleeping bag he had in the corner.

It would be great to a burger now, Alexander thought and left the field along with all the other students.

* * *

Outside the stadium, the student had a little walkway on the concert they could easily follow to avoid spectators.

Alexander came outside walking out with the rest of students.

Asui, Mineta and Shoji had lost all their point during the cavalry battle, which was really irritating.  
"How disappointing." Asui said. She always had the same expression, but person could easily tell she was fuming. But once she got up to Ahsido she let go of that frustration."Mina, congrats on third place."

"Thanks, but… bakugo only asked me to join because I can melt Todoroki's ice. It not like I really did anything." Ashido said.

Kikuchi who was a few meters in front could help but compare. She hadn't really showed her power off  
either. She was just incredibly lucky to be in the same team as Alexander.

" Iida you were holding out on us! I had no idea you could do that!" Uraraka said, slightly nettled.

"Rest assured it wasn't my intention to deceive you, I was just being strategic." Iida said, but it didn't make Urarak any less upset.

Alexander came walking up to the two." Hope you are not too troubled that I stole your points."

"Alex, what you did was really unfair. Jumping in while we had our big fight!" Uraraka said grumpy.

"It maybe unfair, but you did what the rest of us would have done, though it still pains me to say it." Iida said.

Alexander chuckled." Well I did say that you were all going to regret making me interested." Alexander scanned around quick." By the way where did Todoroki and Midoriya go?"

"Huh?" Uraraka quickly scanned the area as well." …I don't know."

"Todoroki did leave quite quickly after the cavalry battle was over. Maybe both are at the cantina already?" Iida suggested.

Alexander wasn't quite sure. He had a feeling they were sill nearby." I think I am going to see if I can't find them." He said and jumped over the one-chain-railing and began walking around the perimeter going, clockwise around the stadium.  
Alexander nonchalantly walked but he soon enough started hearing people talking. He recognized that one of the voices was Midoriya's, the almost had to be Todoroki's. Why were they talking about?  
Alexander decided he wanted to listen in, but from the ground he could easily be spotted by them.  
Looking for a solution, he in a jiff detected a notch in the wall.  
Alexander swiftly jumped upwards and stepped into the little notch. He then sat down and carefully listen.

Todoroki had taken Midoriya with him to an empty entrance where they could talk in private.  
Midoriya had no idea what he wanted to talk but followed along anyway. Now the two were staring at each other in complete silence, Midoriya unsure on what to do, as Todoroki looked back at him with a focused and unemotional face. He was all cold intimidation the opposite from Kachan. (Bakugo)

"I was overwhelmed." Todoroki finally spoke." And it made me break the promise I made to myself a long time ago."  
Midoirya was very baffled over why he never uses his right side, it would give him such an advantage.  
"Iida and Kaminiari…Yaoyorozu and Tokoyami…Uraraka…none of them felt it. In that when you charged in to get back the 10 million point, I was the only one who could sense your true power. It reminded me of something. Experiencing All Might's quirk."

Alexander who was listen in, suddenly had his interest peaked. Where was Todoroki going with this?

Midoriya nearly gulped. Every time he had been asked about the nature of his quirk he always looked for a chance to change the subject, so to not connect dots between him and All Might. Had Todoroki made connection? If he had it might become problematic. "Oh yeah, okay…i-is that all?" He nervously asked back.

"I am saying… the power coming from you felt the same as All Might." Todoroki said. Midoriya was distressed. He was going to find out!  
But then he said." Are you really All Might's secret love child or something?"

…...Huh?... Alexander thought, still standing in the notch in the wall out of sight from them both.

Midoriya was especially baffled. He thought he was what?! All Might's love child?! Huh?!  
Okay maybe Midoriya understand a little on why Todoroki would think that, since he had been asked by All Might to talk a few times. Even thought it sounded pretty insane.

"Well are you?" Todoroki asked.

Midoriya was in a bit calmer but still nervous manner and tried to throw off the question." No no no, that's not it at all! I but I if I was I would totally that I wasn't, so you probably don't believe me not matter what!" Okay maybe he wasn't that much calmer." Anyway, I promise you got the wrong idea! And…why would you even think that way about me?" He asked.

"That's not it at all, is an interesting wording." Todoroki said."It suggest there is something between you two that you are not supposed to talk about."

Midoriya gulped again. Oh, damn he accidently slipped the tongue there.

Todoroki could easily read on Midoriya's face that he was on track of something, but there was also something else he needed to say to him." My father is the flame hero Endeavor. You must have heard of him. Which you are aware that he is the number two hero… so if you are connected to the number one hero, All Might in some way… that would mean. That I have even more reason to beat you. My old is ambiguous, he aims for the top. He used his power to make a name for himself as a hero, but was never able to beat All Might, so even the symbol of peace is proof of his failure. He is still at it though, trying to take down All Might…one way or another."

"I-I am not really sure what you are getting at." Midoriya said." What are you trying to tell me Todoroki?"

"…Have you ever heard of quirk marriages?" Todoroki then said.

Quirk what? Alexander thought as Todoroki then continued.

" They became a problem in the first few generations after super powers became wide spread. There were those who sought out potential mates solely with the intention of creating powerful children. Many people were forced into relationships…it was simply viewed as old fashioned arranged marriages. But clearly it was unethical." Midoriya could tell that Todoroki was trying to get out some anger." My father not only have a rich history of accomplishments, but plenty of money to throw at his problems. He bought my mother relatives to get hands on her quirk. And now he is raising me to usurp All Might." Todoroki's anger increased." It's so annoying. I refuse to be a tool for that scumbag." Then it to a sadder tone." In every mommory of my mother…I only see her crying…I she called my left side unbearable…Before she put boiling water in my face. The reason I picked a fight with you was to show my old man what I was capable of doing.  
Without having to use his damn fire quirk!" His face then formed the most serious expression then he had ever shown up until now. "I am going to show him that I don't need his power and that I can take first place without using it. The others in the class are just opponents I need to prove I can defeat."

Midoriya was shocked. The childhood Todoroki must have had was totally different from the one he had.  
Endeavor sounded like a terrible and terrifying person. How strange he and Todoroki could be aiming for the same thing despite such different upbringings.

Feeling he had said what he needed to say, Todoroki then started leaving. " You are obviously connected to All Might. Even if you won't tell me about it. But no matter how fiercely you come at me in the future…No matter how fiercely any of you in the class does…I will defeat you all by only using my right side. I can assure you of that Midoriya."

Now it made sense. Todoroki was like a comic book character with a tragic backstory, trying to raise above it and become greater.  
Midoriya had now heard his tale and processed it. Todoroki's life has been hard yes but…Midoriya also felt like he had to say a few words before he left." Hey wait!"  
Todoroki stopped up and looked over his shoulder.  
"…I am only here because others have supported me. I have been really lucky… In fact,… I have gotten even more help since I have gotten to U.A…" Midoriya said as he remembered all the times some came in gave a hand so to speak." All Might is constantly saving people with a fearless smile. He is the greatest hero…I wanna be just like him. In order to do that I have to be strong enough to become number one… I know my motivation might seem stupid compare to yours. But still! I can't lose this either!" Midoriya said in a raised, determined and slightly inspirational tone." I owe to everyone who have supported me to try my best…you declared war on me earlier…well right back at you." Midoriya clenched his fist and then declared. "I am going to beat you!"  
Todoroki stood with a blank face listening to him and when he heard all Midoriya had to say, he left without saying a word back.

After a little while Midoriya left to and the entrance was now silent.  
It was then that Alexander jumped back down from the notch in the wall. He rubbed the back of his head.

So that's why Todoroki always looked like he had a stick up his rear.  
Then again he could understand why after having listened to him talking about his dad.  
Ironic that Alexander's own father was nice and was a literal demon from the abyss, and yet Todoroki's old man was human and was giant SOB from Half and Half's own description.  
It made him feel a little bad for the guy, but not terribly much.  
Perhaps it was time for him to have that break before the dumb festival started back up.

Little did Todoroki, Alexander and Midoriya know there was actually a fourth listener.  
Bakugo had been standing further inside the stadium hearing their conversation. Of he didn't know of Alexander being there as well. What Bakugo made of it was anyone's guess.

* * *

After an hour break both all the spectator and students returned to the stadiums.  
_"IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR THE LAST ROUND! BUT BEFORE THAT! GOOD NEWS FOR EVERYONE WHO DIDN'T MAKE IT INTO THE FINALS! SINCE THIS IS A SPORTS FESTIVAL WE HAVE PREPARED SOME SUPER FUN SIDE GAMES THIS AFTERNOON EVERYONE CAN PARTICIPATE IN! WE EVEN INVITED CHEERLEADERS TO GET YOUR BLOOD PUMPING!" _It was at this point that everyone also noticed there were more cheerleaders on the field then there should be. _" WAIT HOLD ON_." It was in fact the girls of class 1-A dressed up as cheerleaders.  
"_LOOKS LIKE CLASS 1-A IS GOING FULL ON FANSERVICE!"_

The girls were outraged. The way Present Mic sounded, they weren't expecting them at all! That could only mean."WHAT YOU TRICKED US?! YOU ARE GONNA REGRET THIS!" Yaoyorozu shouted angrily at Kaminari and Mineta.  
During the break they had lied to the girls about there being a cheer-battle. They did so in order for them to see the girls in cute outfits.  
"Why is it that I always end falling for that little pervet's schems?" Yaoyorozu talked down on herself.

"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Kikuchi yelled in anger, and intensely shaking the pom poms she was holding, also while crystals started forming on her forearms.

"Ah! I hate those guys!" Jiro said throwing hers at the ground in frustration.

Hagakure had a different opinion on the matter." Well we do have a little time before the final start and I like these uniforms sooooo… HOW ABOUT WE JUST ROLL WITH IT!" She happily cheered.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Jiro and Kikuchi yelled at her. Didn't she find it embarrassing?!

While Alexander thought that it was unnecessary for Kaminari and Mineta had done, he did like what he saw.  
Kikuchi looked especially good in her's

…

Wait why especially her?

Before he could think more Present Mic spoke again."_ AFTER COMPETING IN THESE LITTLE SIDE GAMES EVERYONE! THE STUDENTS WHO GOT FAR IN THE SECOND ROUND WILL DUKE IT OUT IN A TUORNAMENT. WE PROMISE YOU DON'T WANT TO MISS THESE EPIC MATCHUPS!" _

"Ah yeah! Finally, we get the chance to show what we are made of!" Kirihima said very excited." I watch these finales every year and now I am actually in them."

"So wait, is it always a tournament?" Ashido asked.

"The finales are always a one on one competition. But they switch it up every time. Last year it was a foam sword fight match." Sero told.

"Ha! That's lame. They should have used real swords. That would have been a lot more fun." Alexander commented and got sweat drops from his class and other students.

"Well…not everyone has as good technics as yours Alex." Uraraka nervously said.

"Meh." Alexander said.

Midnight was up on the podium again, she was holding big yellow box. "Come closer to draw lots. Then enjoy the pleasure of the recreational games before we start. Anyone going to the tournament have the option to participate or sit out to prepare for battle. I am sure you all want to conserve your stamina. I'll start with the first-place team."

But just then Ojiro raised his hand." Uhm excuse me… Sorry I am withdrawing."  
everyone was completely dumbfounded.

"Ojiro? No way!" Midoriya said.

"But this is a rare chance for you to get scouted!" Iida said.

"…It just wouldn't be right. I barely remember anything from the cavalry battle until the very end of it." Ojiro said confusing many of his fellow students. He couldn't remember anything?" Must have been that guys quirk."

Wait who was Ojiro with again? Midoriya thought. He quickly looked around saw that guy he snatched the headband from earlier in the last few seconds of the cavalry battle. Did he have a powerful quirk?

"I know this is a great opportunity…I whish I could take advantage of it but my conscious won't let me." Ojiro then said.  
"Just think about this." Midoriya said.

"I have okay!" Ojiro responded in a raised voice. "Everyone gave their all in round two, but I was just someone's puppet. No way I don't want to advance if don't know how I got here….it wouldn't be fair…I am talking about my pride here. I refuse to give it…Also why are all the girls dressed like cheerleaders?"

All the girl instantly became embarrassed, except Hagakure.

the class 1-B member that was also on the same team as Ojiro stepped up to Midnight. He was a cubby guy with white hair."Nirengeki Shoda from class 1-B I think I should with draw for the exact same reason. Regardless of how strong I am. This isn't how I wanted to get here. It would go against the values of the festival if I advance without earing my spot."

"…Mademoiselle…. I think I actually withdraw as well… I believe I ate some outdated cheese before we came back…" Aoyama said bent over and like he was about to throw up. Perhaps that one was understandable, the students thought.

Kikuchi stood listening to both the 1-B member and her own classmate. She felt the same ever since her team came in first.  
Kikuchi then also walked up to Midnight." I would like to withdraw as well." She said.

That really shocked her entire class.

" WHAT?! Kikuchi you came in first place! Why are you backing out?!" Kirishima asked baffled.

"YEAH WHAT GIVES?!" Sato said.

"For the reason as Ojiro. I don't think any of you noticed, but the only one who actually did something on our team was Alexander. He was the one who scored the 10 million while the rest of us lost everything half way through." Kikuchi told them." Therefore, it's only fair, like Ojiro said, that I let someone else who deserves it more take my place. I have made up my mind."

Meanwhile the class 1-B student Nobu turned to the other 1-B student Jaosn." Come on." He said.

"What?! really? " Jason asked and sighed very disappointedly. Nobu knew how much of good guy Jason was." Alright fine…. Both me, Jason and Nobunori from class 1-B withdraw as well."

"WHAT?!" Nearly all the class on the field shouted. Three fourths of the first-place team withdrew?! Unbelievable.

Alexander however still planned on going forward to round three.

Kirishima couldn't help himself from crying for the amount of sportsmanship they showed. To give up their chances to get scouted? That was amazing in his eyes." Listen to these guys! They are so manly!"

"Kikuchi is a girl you idiot." Bakugo uncaringly commented.

Meanwhile with Present Mic and Azaiwa in the commentator booth.

"Wow another unexpected turn of event huh?" Present mic said.

"We'll have to see what Midnight decides. She is the one in charge." Azaiwa said.

Back on the field, on the podium. Midnight contemplated on the amount of withdraws. After a hot minute she then said." This sort of talk is incredibly naïve my young ones. THAT TURNS ME ON! SHODA, OJIRO, KIKUCHI, JASON, AOYAMA AND NOBUNORIH YOU ARE WITHDRAAWN!"  
Did she just say she was turned on?! THE HECK?!  
"Now as a punishment, the number of students allowed into the finals is going to be limited down to two. 14 students in total like the previous years! Now let's see. We will have enough if we take from six placed team."

The leader of the sixth team was a girl named Istuka kendo. An orange red haired girl with the power to increase the size of her hands at will. "We were frozen most of the time. Honestly we barely did anything in the cavalry battle. You should choose from the group that kept fighting the whole time. Team Tesutesu."

Tesutesu was surprise" Kendo?"

"I am not doing this as a favor." She happily reassured him." It's just fair."

Tesutesu was really happy." Seriously you guys. THANK YOU!"  
Team Tesutesu decided that the two would go on to the next round was Tesutesu and another class 1-B student named Ibara Shiozaki, a girl with plant hair like quirk.

"Tesutesu and Shiozaki have advance to the finales!" Midnight announced." Alright, tournament goer these are your opponents.!" The big screen then showed who is going to be facing who in the tournament.

It showed Kirishima vs Tesutesu.

"Seriously?! HOW DOES THIS KEEP HAPPING?!" They both yelled.

Tokoyami vs Yaoyorozu.

"I'll give it my all." Tokoyami said.

"Good. That's all that I ask of you." Yaoyorozu said.

Ashido vs Alexander.

"I AM FIGHTING ALEXANDER?!" Ashido said terrified.  
"I wish you good luck!" Alexander said with childish smile.

Midoriya saw that he was first to fight in the tournament. Next would be Todoroki vs Sero. Midoriya was to face a guy named Shinso. Who was Shinso?

"That is you right? Izuku Midoriya?" the guy with the purple hair named Shinso.  
Midoriya was shocked to see him standing right behind him." Have to give it to you in taking a headband away from me in the last round. I never saw it coming. So, are you excited?"

"Ya- "Midoriya was about to say but then Ojiro warped his tail around Midoriya's mouth.

"Not so fast." Ojiro said.

Shino chuckled and then left.

Midoriya turned to Ojiro after he let go."Ojiro what the deal?" He asked.

Ojiro with a worried expression simply told him." You can't say a word to him.

* * *

The student going into the third round left the field while the festivities went on with other challenges for the others who didn't go further.  
Mostly the games were nothing special, and a few didn't take them seriously.

So, while the majority were doing that the other tied their best to calm their nerves and get ready for the next and final round.

Alexander had just visited the bathroom and was walking the plain corridors of the stadium. The corridors were pretty much empty, so each step he took echoed.  
Nothing interesting happened until he made a turn to find Todoroki standing with his back against a wall.  
Todoroki noticed him and started walking towards him.

Great what does he want? Alexander mentally sighed.

Todoroki came up and stopped around two meters away from Alexander.

For a whole minute there was complete silence as they stared each other down intensely. It was clear that the two were not on the best of terms.

"…. Yes?..." Alexander finally asked, breaking the silence.

"I am here to inform you that you may have beaten me up until now." Todoroki said." But that's about to change. In the tournament student are allowed to use their quirks to their fullest. So, if you don't go full out I will beat you."

Alexander first raised an eyebrow but then snickered." Well okay then Icey-hot. You do you." He said and walked past Todoroki.

"That's it?" Todoroki said and it made Alexander stop for a moment." You are not even going to tell me how you'll beat me?"

"Who do you think I am Bakugo? By the way I overheard your conversation with Midoriya, so if you planned on telling me about your father, don't bother." Alexander said.

For once Todoroki actually looked surprised, before frowning again." I see…Then perhaps you understand why I must beat you to?"

"Hmmm…. actually no. I don't understand why. Why have you made yourself weaker?" Alexander asked.

"Weaker?...I get it…. You think that my ice is weak and that I have to resort to my father's powerful quirk. Well too bad that's not going to happen. I will only use my left side. Its enough." Todoroki retorted.

"Wow, ha ha, and you call me an idiot." Alexander laughed." Strange, you always say you are going to give it your all, but you are lying because you are too stubborn use your fire. You must really despise him. You are the idiot here for not using all the tools at you disposal. One day that is going to cost you. Better you get familiar with it because if you plan on fighting me, you are in for a world of hurt if you do not use your all of your power." Alexander informed him." I used to think like you in a way. And oh boy was I wrong. If you are as smart as you say then you will know what to really do when the time comes."  
Alexander took two more steps before stopping again."… You know what you and I have in common? We have both suffered…Your father has done bad things that has hurt you… My family was murdered right in front of me."

"Wait, you have said they died, but never how. They were killed by other people?" Todoroki asked, his interest peaked.

"Yeah…My mother and twin sister were both stabbed through the back as I watch those monsters kill them." Alexander said. Of course, Todoroki had no way of knowing that Alexander was being literal with the monster part." You not the only one with a tragic story… I hope for your sake you learn that soon." Alexander said and left down the corridor, away from Todoroki.

Todoroki stood for a moment processing Alexander's words. They made sense but also not really to him. His story was sad and what had happened to his family is even sadder. But he had to think of his own ideals. If he gave in now and use the fire quirk that would make his father win and become his puppet for future goals. He had to cast aside every that made him his father's son. Alexander didn't want to take his threat seriously? Well then fine. He was going to regret it later.

* * *

Later the third round was finally on its way.

Cementoss was on the field of the stadium was creating the arena on which the students were going to fight on.

Present Mic came over the loud speaker." _HEY SPORTSFANS ARE YOU READ?!"_ Rallying the audience."_ ITS TIME FOR THE REAL BATTLES TO BEGIN! CAN YOU FEEL THE EXCITEMENTS?!"_

Midoriya was standing in one of the tunnels that led out into the field and was more or less ready to go.  
But then All Might in his weak form came up to him from behind. "Hey! Sorry I haven't hai. You have been great, you harnessed One for All." He gave a thumbs up.

"No not really." Midoriya said." I am still worried about using it. I am imaging the egg in the microwave or how it felt to hit that villain…But I am still not in control. It like if I am not focused, I'll be ripped apart. I am still not ready to fully wield it. My body is still weak, it can't handle your power at a hundred percent yet."

All Might agreed." Yeah if we are talking about how much of One for All you'll be able to use, I'll say around maybe 5 percent. "

Midoriya was surprised of how little he had actually been able to harness." What only 5 percent?! Woaw okay, I guess I have only been getting by with luck and my friends help."

All Might saw how down he looked and promptly slapped some sense into him." All I wanted you to say is you do your best damn it. There is no such thing as luck. You are never going to become the hero you want believing in something like that." It was then that All Might began transforming into his hero form." Whenever you are nervous or scared about a fight, just try and deal with it by smiling. Even if you are worried, you must stand tall! don't forget that I am counting on you and cheering you on."

With his spirit renewed Midoriya smiled and began walking out and onto the arena.

On a balcony class 1-A sat down to view Midoriya's fight with the student, Shinso from general studies.  
Alexander sat in one of the seats in the last row.  
Midoriya is fighting him? Alexander thought as both contestants entered the field.

_"WELCOME OUR FIRST FIGHTERS! IT'S IZUKU MIDORIYA FROM THE HERO COURSE VS HITOSHI SHINSO FROM GENERAL STUDIES! WHO HASN'T DONE ANYTHING TO STAND OUT YET! THE RULES ARE SIMPLE! IMOBILIZE YOU OPPONAT OR FORCE THEM OUT OF THE RING! BRING ON THE PAIN SINCE WE HAVE RECOVERY GIRL ON STANDBY! SO, SET YOUR MORALS ASIDE AND DON'T BE AFRID TO PLAY DIRTY! BUT OF COURSE, REAL HEROES USED THEIR POWERS TO THROW VILLAINS IN JAIL NOT KILL THEM, SO WE HAVE TEACHER STANDING READY IF THINGS GO OUT OF CONTROL!" _Present Mic finished his long explanation.

Midoriya took in deep breathes but was interrupted when Shinso started talking." So you can just give up huh? In a way this is to test how strong you spirit is… if you know what you want your future to hold for you. you can't worry about what other people think.

"_READY!"_

"That monkey was going on about his pride earlier."

"_BEGIN!"_

"But I just think he is an idiot for throwing away his chance like that."

Midoriya became angry over how Shinso talked ill of his friend and began charging him." DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT HIM THAT WAY!"

However that's exactly what Shinso wanted.

Suddenly without warning Midoriya stopped for seemingly no reason. He couldn't move his body or talk or anything really. He had no control.

The audience and his classmates saw the state he was in. Ojiro yelled in frustration." AH! I warned him not to say anything!" wide eyed and confused many members of the class stood up to check if there was something wrong with their eyes. But no, Midoriya was completely unmoving!

_"THE FIGHT HAS JUST BEGUN AND IZUKU MIDORIYA IS…COMEPLETLY FROZEN?!"_


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Once more I would l like to bring up that the OC is not Dante himself, he is an archetype. Therefore he has some other abilites then our favorite Devil Hunter.  
And no, he is not godlike. Maybe I will maybe not make him. But right now, no.**

* * *

Chapter 9. Get ready of the next battle!

" Come on Deku!" Uararka yelled.

"Why in the world isn't he moving?!" Iida yelled baffled.

Midoriya had made in to the third round of the sports festival and was now in match against general studies student Shinso.

However as the two were about to duke it out, Sinso started to insult Midoriya's classmate Ojiro. Naturally Midoriya did not take too kindly of someone talking bad about his friends so he charged in yelling at him.

But the yelling part prove to a mistake.

For some reason or another it seems that the quirk Shinso used can only be activated if the opponent speaks.

The moment Midoriya yelled back he was then standing completely frozen unable to move his body.

Ojiro on the balcony with the rest of class 1-A let out a frustrated yell." AHH! I warned him not to say anything!"

Alexander who sitting in the last row of seats stood up and walked down to the row where Ojiro was currently distressed. Alexander spoke." So, he does have mind control quirk, right?"

The rest of the class was surprised. A puppet-master.

"Yeah…" Ojiro said." When we where in the second round he used me as a puppet on his team. I had no physical control of my body there for I couldn't protest or anything. And Midoriya is caught in his trap!"

"Wait mind control?! Is that what he did on me too?! Damn him!" Kikuchi said. Using mind control to win a fist fighting match? How is that even allowed?!

"He has the ability to control others? That is powerful quirk." Yaoyorozu said." Is there any way for Midoriya to escape?"

Ojiro responded." During the last few moments of the cavalry battle, I accidently bumped someone's shoulder and I was out of that trance, but Midoriya don't have anyone to shake him out of it! He is doomed!"

Meanwhile on the arena floor.

Shinso had pretty much declared victory since Midoriya was unable to move at all.  
" So here we are. You are lucky to have been so blessed, Izuku Midoriya." He said to the unmoving foe in a cool and calm manner." Now turn around and walk out of bounds like a good little hero." He ordered.

Beyond Midoriya's control his body started turning around and walk slowly from the center to out of bounds.

_"WHAT?! MIDORIYA IS OBEYING HIM?!"_ Present Mic shouted in confusion.

Class 1-A was on the balcony, helpless to help their classmate.

"Oh no! Deku!" Uraraka said.

"The moment he goes out the ring he'll lose!" Iida said.

Alexander stood watching. While he was more than willing to help out if it were a regular fight against villains or other things, he would be interfering with the tournament if he did do something. Plus, in the real world there are many demons that could take control of a persons actions and make them do things against their will. If Midoriya was unable to handle it, then that is that.

Azaiwa who in the commentator booth looked over the facts he had pilled up for the tournament. Shinso had scored low in the entrance exam and therefore was not accepted into the hero course even though he had and immensely powerful quirk. Despite that Midoriya had also outperformed shinso in all most every other category. If they fought without powers Midoriya would probably win. But that was not the case at the moment.  
But perhaps it goes to show that the entrance exam needs to be reformed in the near future. Shinso quirk was powerful and had a lot of potential.

Midoriya was almost at the edge of the ring. At the tunnel where he came out off stood All Might looking concerned and frantic. Midoriya's mind was foggy. He couldn't concentrate. He was going to lose without ever throwing up a fight!  
This looked bad.  
Ojiro had even warned him.  
But he was too stupid and got baited.  
It can't end like this!

"Even with a quirk like this, I have my own dreams of becoming a great hero." Shinso said in low voice so only Midoriya could hear it."So….lose for me."

As Midoriya was about to take the final steps something happened.

He looked towards the tunnel where All Might was, but there were these flashes of light coming from it and around himself. Inside the tunnel there were these silhouettes of shadow like people with yellow eyes. At the same time, he suddenly felt One for All traveling throughout his body for no reason, but it also felt different. Who were they? Are they real? What's going on? What is this power?  
Also suddenly he could feel the power going to his finger in his left hand and left him an odd feeling.  
Before he knew it the fingers snapped together and sent out a wave of force.

Suddenly he felt like he had control again and starter breathing rapidly and he had stopped himself from stepping out side the ring.

"_WHAT IS THIS?! MIDORIYA STOPPED HIMSELF JUST IN TIME!"_

The audience cheered.

Midoriya's classmates breathed a sigh of relief.

"THAT'S THE WAY TO DO IT!" Iida shouted happily, arms in the air.

"Wow I was about to freak-out." Uraraka said.

Son of a- damn. Every time I think you won't make it! Alexander thought. His green haired friend just kept surprising him.

"uhf that just about killed me." Ojiro said, very glad to see Midoriya somehow found a way to snap out of Shinso's control.

Meanwhile Shinso was absolutely stunned. He broke his brainwashing?! HOW?!" You are not supposed to be able to fight back. What did you do?!" He snapped at Midoriya.

Midoriya was processing what happened. He was the one that used one for all but he was not the one who used his fingers. Could it be those shadow people he saw? Was it One for All? They the previous users help him? If that was the case then it's crazy.

"How did you do that?!" Shinso snapped again.

Midoriya didn't have time to think more on it. He was in the middle of a fight.

Shinso was furious, but he still had a chance if he could get him to talk again." Come on say something."  
Midoriya was now more aware and didn't fall for it, so Shinso tried again." I didn't know you had that much power in your fingers. I am kind of jealous of you."

Midoriya knew that jealous. He had experienced it firsthand. Perhaps better than Shinso could ever understand. Midoriya began moving towards him.

"Thanks to the way my quirk works I have always been in a disadvantage. But someone as blessed as you wouldn't understand that!" Shinso snapped again.

Midoriya had been blessed, but not some higher force or chance.

"You are lucky enough to have a heroic quirk! IT WILL BE SO EASY FOR YOU TO REACH YOUR GOAL!"

That was exactly the reason! He had been blessed others! Midoriya finally got ahold of Shinso and began pushing him to the edge of the ring.

Shinso couldn't handle Midoriya silence and punched him in the face." SAY SOMETHING DAMN IT!"

Midoriya however quickly recovered and kept pushing him to Shinso surprise.  
He failed to realize that Midoriya had a lot of people counting on him.

In way to stop him, Shinso punched Midoriya broken fingers. Midoriya flinched at the pain and it gave Shinso the chance to go to the side." YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" He raged." GET OUT OF THIS RING YOU LUCKLY BRAT!" Shinso then tried to push him.

But because of Midoriya's quick thinking he grabbed his hand and then threw over his shoulder, making Shinso land out bounds.

Midroiya won.

_"WE HAVE THE FIRST VICTOR OF THE FINALS! CLASS 1-A IZUKU MIDORIYA!"_

Class 1-A was relived. Or at least most of them.

"This was sooooo nerve racking!" Uraraka said.

"Turning the tables at the last second a classic Midoriya move!" Iida said, happy over his friend made it.

"He has pulled that trick on you huh?" Kaminari said, egging on Bakugo.

"Shut your damn mouth." Bakugo said back. This confirmed for Bakugo that Midoriya was going for the top. Like hell he will!

It seems the that prick Shinso couldn't think outside box. Thinking he couldn't be beat with his mind control, therefore he had no back up when it failed. Even Devil Hunters don't rely on one specific thing to secure victory every single time.

Midoriya and shinso met in the middle again. Midoriya holding his hand because of the pain.  
He then asked Shinso." Why do you want to be a hero?"

Shinso didn't answer at first but then said in a low voice." You can't help what your heart longs for." And went on his way.

Midoriya could see a lot of himself in Shinso. But nothing he was going say would help lift his mood.

Just then as Shinso was about to leave the field, his classmates encouraged him by having him listen to people giving him good critiziem and that he should really had been in the hero course.  
They though he was amazing.  
He made him smile a little."Even if it didn't work out this time I am not giving up. I'll be certified and then I'll become a better pro hero then all of you!" His spirit renewed. " You better not lose."

Midoriya seeing that he was now better responded." I won't!" And it was then that Shinso got the last laugh by brainwashing him again, for fun.

After a quick trip to the nurses office and had a chat about the shadow people he saw with All Might.  
All Might told him that it was a sign that he was getting closer to mastering one for all. Midoriya then left the office and went back to his class on the balcony.

* * *

At the same time Todoroki was about to go to his match against Sero when he ran into his father, Endveavor in the corridors." What are you doing here?" He asked the flame hero. Endeavor wore a blue jumpsuit with flames warped around himself. His fire forming a type of beard.

The number two hero responded." You are acting disgraceful, Shoto. You lost to that kid with an oversized toothpick."

Todoroki didn't want to listen to him and began walking again.

" If you've simply used the power in your left side. You would have had an overwhelming victory in both of the first rounds. Its time to stop this childish rebellion of yours, you have a duty to surpass that imbecilic All Might."  
Todoroki hated every word that came out of his mouth.  
"Do you understand what I am saying? You are different from your siblings. You are my greatest master piece. "

"Is that all you have to say to me you bastard?" Todoroki angrily asked." I am going to win using only mom's quirk. I refuse to give you the pleasure to see me using yours."

"Even if you win with only it in this tournament. You will soon find the limits of that power." Endeavor said. Almost the exact same thing Alexander had told him.

Todoroki was pissed as he went out into the stadium field. He was going to show them both that he had enough power.

* * *

Midoriya returned to his class and sat down next to Iida and Uraraka.  
He quickly spotted Kikuchi, Ojiro and Alexander all gave him a thumbs up.

Meanwhile on the field.  
The second match of the tournament was about to begin.  
"_ENOUGH STANDING AROUND LET'S INTRODUCE OUR NEXT PLAYERS!"  
_Todoroki and Sero stepped up on the arena ring.  
"_HE'S GOT SKILL BUT THE EXPENCE FOR SOME REALLY CREPPY ELBOWS! IT'S HANTA SERO FROM CLASS 1-A!. VERUSES THE ICE-FIRE STUDENT WHO GOT IN ON RECOMENDATIONS ALSO FROM CLASS 1-A SHOTO TODOROKI!"_

As the start countdown clock reached Sero at first looked"I don't really feel like I can win this fight." relaxed but then launched tape out of his elbows and wrapped around Todoroki."But man I hate losing more!" He pretended to be cool til the last second. Hanta plan was to then that he used the tape to send Todoroki out of the ring like a lasso of a sort.  
"_HE IS ABOUT THROW HIM OUT OF THE RING!" _

Class 1-A was very surprised at Sero's technic.

But Todoroki was full of rage and he needed to vent." Apologies" Todoroki muttered.  
He then used his quirk to charge out ice.  
The ice came practically flowing out of him, but due to all the pined up rage the actual amount was overwhelming. Ice travelled across the ground and soon reach Sero, but it didn't stop there.  
The ice amount continued to increase until it reached ludicrous heights.  
Anyone outside the stadium soon saw a massive ice cap coming up and shadowing the people below.

Inside the stadium was this massive ice amount that could almost be described as a mountain.

The audience, the students and the commentator were left speechless.

The ice had also travelled up the wall and had graced the balcony were class 1-A was sitting.

" Hey, he blocked the view!" Alexander commented, not awed by Todoroki's power.

Midnight who was on the arena floor was half frozen over." Tell the truth Sero…can you move at all?" She asked the tape student.

The frozen in place Sero responded with ticketing teeth." Are you kidding?! Obviously not! My body is freezing."

"Sero has been immobilized, Todoroki advances!" Midnight then announced.

After the audience had collected their respected cool, they then started chanting." NICE TRY!" over and over again to make Sero feel better. But it felt more insulting to Sero.

Todoroki walked over to unfreeze Sero from the ice prison he made for him.  
"Sorry it was a bit much…I was angry as all."

It was here that for some reason that Midoriya looked down on Todoroki and he felt he could sense he was sad for some reason or another.

"Holy crap Todoroki made so much ice you could theoretically open up a ski resort here!" Kikcuhi said slightly frightened by his power as an ice user. Maybe she was exaggerated just a bit. Just a tiny bit though.

"If he uses his ice like that I don't want to know how he uses his fire!" Sato said equally scared as her.

"So who is next? It's Kaminari, right?" Jiro asked.

"Yeah he is up against that class 1-B student with vine like hair, Shiozaki?" Kirishima said.

Alexander was thinking of something completely different. Todoroki's was sudden and look like it went out of control. Did his dad come around and upset? Most likely.  
If he was to fight Todoroki, and that was probably the case, it was going to more fun than he first realized the half demon thought.  
On a side note Todoroki might make a good hunter, but he needed to see if Todoroki actually had an instinct to kill before he made his conclusion.  
He was not being serious of course it was just for fun.

Sometime later it was Kaminari time to fight.

"_EVERY FLOWER HAS THORNS HERE IS THE ASSASSIN FROM CLASS 1-B IBARA SHIOZAKI! VERSUS THE BOY WITH THE ELETRIC PERSONALITY, DENKI KAMINARI!"_ Present mic introduced them both."_ KEEP THOSE EYES PEELED, IT A SUPER FLASHY BATTLE THIS TIME!"_

"Uhm excuse me?" Shiozaki said cathing Present Mic's attention." Please pardon the interruption. I am not sure why you call me an assassin. I have come to the festival in search of victory not to take my opponents life. That wouldn't be in line with the values of a hero."

_"RIGHT I AM SORRY."_ Present Mic apologized.

_"_Gentlemen, I didn't enter U.A for selfish or wicked reasons. But to deliver salvations to others!" The vines haried girl was apparently very spiritual." It is my humble quest to spread truth around this world."

"_LISTEN I SAID I AM SORRY ALRIGHT?" _

"I thank you for your kind understanding." Shiozaki said and bowed.

Originally Kaminari thought that everyone is class 1-B was a jerk but seeing made him rethink that. on top of that she looked really nice. He then mentally slapped himself, he had to concentrate on the fight. Still that was really hard because of her elegant beauty. Maybe he could ask her out at some point.

_"SO ANYWAY BEGIN!"_

"What do you say me and you go out after this?" Kaminari asked her."I'll be happy to treat you to a bite. And comfort you after you los. Cuz this is all gonna be over in two seconds!" Kaminari declared and began charging his electric powers. He attacked." Indiscriminate shot, ONE POINT THREE MILLION VOLTS!"

To defend herself Shiozaki turned around and the vines on her hair shot out and then cut some of it off. The cut of part then went into the ground and then shot up again and acted as a shield. The electric attack failed and she was left unharmed. More than that the cut off part send out more vines that travled further underground towards Kaminari. Kaminari himself had made himself dumb by accident again. The vines that travels shot up from the ground and warped themselves around Kaminari trapping him.

"_HE IS IMOBILIZED THAT MEANS HE IS OUT, AND IT WAS OVER IN A FLASH!"_

"The winner is Shiozaki, she advances on!" Midnight said and the audience cheered.

"I am thankful that I was able to make the most of the opportunity that I made today." Shiozaki said with hand clapped together.

Shiozaki's classmates also cheered."Oh yeah! Way to represent class 1-B!" Tesutesu said.

"Man she is good." Jiro commented.

"Guess he was right." Class 1-A looked to their left to see the blond-haired guy Monoma stick his head over the wall separating the two classes. And he had this snobby expression." That match really was over in just 2 seconds! I wonder if he is real quirk is the ability to tell the future! Hey wasn't class 1-A supposed to be soo much better than us? Hahahahahah!"

It was then that another member of class 1-B, kendo, came up behind Monoma and karate chopped his neck knocking him out. Kendo peaked over the wall." Sorry about him."

Everyone in class 1-A already hated Monoma.

Meanwhile the audience was talking about the match.

"As soon as she detached her veins the match was over."

"No way he was going to avoid those."

"yeah, and his electric current couldn't travel through them so it could hurt her. Excellent offence and defense."

"That binding hold was really impressive. Kaminari never stood a chance."

Back on the balcony Uraraka was listening in on the few bit of commentary from the spectators. Soon it was her turn. And she was going to face Bakugo.

To her right Midoriya was making his muttering noises." Seeing kaminari in action he is super strong." Uraraka and the rest of the class looked to see the green haired boy swiftly writing down notes." Shiozaki placed 5 in the entrance exam- and those vines-no wonder she-It would be impossible to get close- have to find a way that- but in order…."

Uraraka then spoke to break his muttering." Maybe you should relax a bit more."

Midoriya flinched back into reality. " OH sorry! Sometimes I don't realize I talk out loud, when I take notes."

"Honestly, he is like a fact machine when he does that." Alexander commented.

"Yeah kinda, hehe!" Midoriya said rubbing his neck. "it's not every day that I get to see people with great quirk outside our class." He was like a child in a candy store in a sense." Actually, I have been taking note on everyone in class. Here is what I got on your zero gravity to." Midoriya lifted his note book and the page he was on had a little drawing of Uraraka and info he had gathered in the brief time that he been in school.

Uraraka was slightly stunned to see he wrote that much info down. And for everyone in the class to? Gees!  
"I always knew you were amazing Deku. You got so much drive and focus. And this sports festival is reminding me of that." She said looking downwards.

Midoriya was confused on what she meant but then present mic went." _ITS TIME FOR THE NEXT MATCH! GET READY FOR TWO NEW PLAYERS TO DUKE IT OUT! HE IS THE KID WITH ENGINS IN HIS LEGS, IIDA FROM THE HERO COURSE! VERSUS THE STUDENT FROM SUPPORT MEI HATSUME!"_

"So it is hero vs support." Jiro said.

"I have no idea what this fight is going to look like." Asui said.  
_  
_"Uhm what is he wearing?" Sato said.  
Down the arena floor Iida put on a wired metal back pack." Where did he get all that crazy gear?"_  
_  
"You can't use support gear unless you have to. " Midnight said to Iida.  
"And you didn't fill out any of the proper paper work for that."

Iida gasped." Ah I had no idea that was the rule! Ayoyama and Alexander get to use their gear and that was fine!"

"They actually turned in the proper forms." Midnight explained.

Iida bowed in respect." I apologize ma'am. It's just that…My heart was moved by my opponents sportsman ship… even though she was from the support course, she wanted to the fairest match as possible. So she offered to give me this equipment." He tighted his fist."I respect her integrity. That why I wouldlike to honor her by wearing this gear.

And then Midnight was turned on again…" SUCH YOUTHFUL VIGOR! I'll allow it." She said and quickly cracked with her whip.

"_REALLY?!"  
"I guess if everyone is in agreement it's okay."_

Midoriya raised an eyebrow. That didn't sound like something Hatsume would do.  
Unless.  
Oh no…

Hatsuem grinned. Everything was in place.  
"_WELL IF EVERYONE IS ON THE SAME PAGE THEN LET'S GET ON WITH THE MATCH!"_

Iida started out running towards Hatsume. Now she could start. Suddenly Hastume's voice came over the loud speakers." _Bet you love how fast that gear makes you, huh Iida?"_

_"Is she wearing speakers?" _Azaiwa asked.

The truth was that Hatsume wasn't planning on fighting but rather show off her support gear. Every time iida got close hatsume used her gear to get out of the way. during the fight she could see with her quirk zoom, which dose what the name inclines, people working for support gear companies. If they saw her creations there was a good chance she could get sponsored.

The fight ended with Hatsume stepping out of bounds, having showed her gear.

The fight was…well Iida described it perfectly.

" I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET YOU TRICK ME!" Iida shouted.

Alexander stood from his seat." Looks like its my turn, be back in a few." He said and left the Balcony.

"Good luck Alexander!" Ojiro said.

"Ha! thanks but luck is overrated." Alexander quickly commented before entirely leaving.

"Iida sincerely trusted her motives." Midoriya said but he wasn't really surprised."She probably made it sound like she was doing him a favor. She is so driven. She'll pretty much do what ever it takes."

Meanwhile Uraraka left without saying a word.

* * *

"_WE ARE GOING RIGHT ON TO THE FITH MATCH! WE HAVE A GOOD ONE FOR YOU HERE MY DEAR SPORTS FANS! IT'S THE TRANSFER STUDENT FROM THE EUASIAN LAND OF RUSSIA AND SETTING A NEW RECORD IN THE ENTRENCE EXAM! IT'S ALEXANDER KOWALCZYK FORM CLASS 1-A!"_

Alexander stepped up on the arena floor hearing the audience cheering as he did.

"_ VERSUS ANOTHER STUDENT FROM THE HERO COURSE, MINA ASHIDO!"_

" I'll let you know Alexander that I have come up with a plan to defeat you before we started!" Ashido said feeling really confidant in her chances.

Meanwhile on the balcony.

"Come on Mina you can do it!" Asui cheered.

"DON'T SHOW ANY MERCY ALEXANDER! USE THAT SWORD OF YOURS TO CUT HER CLOTHES OFF!" Mineta shouted.

"You pervert!" Jiro said. God Mineta was the worst!

Back on the arena floor, Alexander smiled and was about to draw his sword, but then Midnight interrupted him."Mr. Kowalczyk!"

"Hm?" He sounded in confusion.

"Alexander Kowalczyk, you are not allowed to use your weapon for this excise! You signed the papers but since you are in the hero course, we believe you can do without it. Please remove it so we can start!" Midnight said.

Alexander gritted his teeth slightly. I got the feeling they are doing this on purpose to not let me get off so easy for what happened at the USJ, he thought.

While Alexander was annoyed with this new piece of information, Ashido was thrilled. Now she had more of a chance of beating him!

"Fine." Alexander sighed in annoyance. Alexander then grabbed his sword from his back. But instead of carefully laying it to the side, Alexander then threw his sword back over his shoulder.  
The sword then flew high up through the air as everyone in the stadium became quite and watched it make it's way up to the balcony where class 1-A was sitting. The sword then landed perfectly on one of the seats of the first row where Midoriya himself was taking his notes. Only making a slight *cling* noise.

Midoriya flinched and nearly dropped his notebook from fright.

"Damn.." Shoji commented with wide eyes. No doubt Alexander would proced to make more amazing feats.  
The audience would differently also watch the young man with interest. And made a quick cheer for such a fine display.

Even though she was confidant a second ago, Ahsido was now sweat dropping after the sword throw. But she knew she had to do it and quickly tapped herself in the face to ready herself.

"Don't do it that way again." Midnight said forwning to Alexander who just waved her off. He could have hit someone.

Upon the Balcony Sero turned to Midoriya." Hey Midoriya, any thoughts on the match?" He asked.

"Well." Midoriya began." Ashido has her acid but Alexander is a close-range fighter. She needs to be dodging quite a lot, but she won't be able to keep up with Alexander's speed and reaction. Furthermore, Alexander has shown he can handle being up against villains on All Might's level for a while which means either of two things.  
First either he is this naturally talented which is insane to think about or he had training that is way more brutal then what U.A teaches. But still all of his most amazing feats has been done with his sword in hand. I don't know how he will handle himself without it."

"Guess we are about to see." Kirishima said.

" But the thing that really boggles my mind is his exact quirk." Midoriya began talking again." He never really specified what it can do. from what I can tell it pushes the body beyond normal human levels."

"And a very stylish fighting style." Shoji commented.

Before Midoriya could continue the match began.

"_BEGIN!"_

Ashido quickly put her plan into motion. Ashido made acid spurt out from her specially made shoes and soon skating across the rings floor." Ha ha catch me if you can Alex!" She taunted.

Alexander the opposite and instead decided to stand still with his hands in his pocket.

Ashido saw this and decided to throw acid at him." You won't chase me, fine!"

Alexander saw the thrown acid and then casually sidestepped to avoid it.

Ashido quickly thought of another plan and skated up behind Alexander to then throw more acid.  
Even though is back was turned he sidestepped once again, avoiding the acid.

Ashido tried a few more time to throw acid at him but he just kept evading with little to no effort.  
At some point she got irritated and decided to close the distance." Alright fine, I am coming for you!"  
she shouted.  
Ashido then skated towards Alexander at high speed and readied a punch enveloped in acid." Take this! AH!"

Alexander waited until she got close enough and the sidestepped once her hand was centimeters away from his face. Alexander side stepped but this time and he grabbed her wriest with his right hand. Using his demonic strength to the toss her out of bounds landing serval meters away from the arena ring itself.

"Aw!" She sounded when she landed on the grassy ground.

"Mina Ashido is out of bounds! Alexander Kowalczyk advances to the next round!" Midnight said.

"That was easy." Alexander remarked.

Meanwhile the spectators processed the match.

"Man that transfer student beat her without getting serious."

"That Alexander kid acted like a professional, never showed any hit of emotion. He also baited her in with by pretending not to care. "

"I think I'll be rooting for this guy from now on."

Meanwhile on the balcony.

"Too bad for Mina, but Alexander was just too powerful for her." Asui said.

"Yeah no joke." Jiro agreed.

Midoriya was already taking notes." The match unfolded like I thought it would. Ashido definitely has potential, but Alexander could excel better in all forms of combat than her. This match was basically set from the start. She has great power, but sadly it is not enough to content with someone like Alexander. "

_"LET'S KEEP THIS HOT STREAK GOING!"_

The next match was between Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu, which Tokoyami won in the span of a few seconds.  
Yaoyorozu was quite down afterwards. She never got to show what she was made off.  
Tokoyami and his dark shadow was just too much for her.

Next up was Kirishima match against the class 1-B student Tesutesu.  
Since both had a quirk that allowed them to harden their skin the battle between the two lasted for quite a while, and it ended with both of them knocked out at the same time. It was decided that two would compete in small contest afterwards once the next battle was over.

The next battle was going to be battle between Uraraka and Bakugo.  
Before the match started Iida met up Uraraka in the waiting room.

* * *

Iida opened the door and stepped in.  
"Iida, you did great out there." Uraraka said.

"Oh Urara-"Iida was saying before he then saw the stress expression Uraraka was forming." Whoa! Was with that face?" It was slightly unnerving to watch.

Of course Uraraka had no idea what she was doing." My face?" She said and her expression relaxed to a normal one."Oh it's nothing. I guess I am not great in hiding how nervous I am." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"I get that." Iida said. " You are up against Bakugo after all. Not exactly an easy match."

"Yeah…I am kind of scared…but you know after seeing your match I feel a little better." Uraraka said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Iida asked, but he would get answer as the door behind open.

"Uraraka?" It was Midoriya and Kikuchi came walking in.

"Deku? Kikuchi? Why aren't you guys out there watching the matches?" Uraraka asked.

"Well Midoriya and I decided that Kirishima's fight was going to take a while, so we decided to come here. Besides Midoriya also has something he wants to give you." Kikuchi explained. At this point the two hardened boys were still wailing on each other.

"Huh?" Uraraka sounded.

"By the way Midoriya, how do you think Bakugo is going to battle in her next fight. He wouldn't use the full power of his quirk against a girl right?" Iida asked trying to lighten the mood.

" Uhm he would." Midoriya said, causing Uraraka to squill in a low tone." And besides everyone is trying to get the top spot in these games. Even of Uraraka wasn't fighting Kachan, I don't think anyone was holding back. That thing I wanted to give, here it is." Midoriya pulled out his notebook. "I got a plan on how to use your quirk against Kachan. It's not much but I did my best."

"With this you can give him a fight he'll never forget! "Kikuchi cheered.

"Well this is perfect!" Iida also cheered with two thumbs up. With Midoriya notes she could gain an advantage.

It nice to know that her friends wanted to support her in the tournament. But she had other thoughts." Thank you so much for doing that. but no…sorry" She said causing the three to lift an eyebrow.

"What?" Midoriya asked confused.

"You are wonderful Deku. I keep saying that over and over again. During the cavalry battle I told it was good to team up with friends. But now that I think about it, I maybe had been relying on you to get by. " Uraraka told him." That's why when Iida said he was trying his best to beat you…I actually felt kind of embarrassed from myself." She said as she stood up and walked towards the door." So, it's fine, really. Everyone is facing their future and giving their best. That means we are all rivals, even you and me Deku." Uraraka then turned around and formed a brave smile and thumbs up. She was noticeably shaking but determined.

* * *

Moments later Uraraka walked out on to the arena ring where Bakugo was standing.

Midoriya, Kikuchi and Iida had returned to the balcony where Alexander was standing at the railing over looking the stadium field." Hey guys. Did she like the notes?"

"She refused Midoriya help. She chose instead to relay of on her abilities." Kikuchi told him.

"Oh? Hmmm…well then good luck to her." Alexander said.

"Midoriya I am curious what was that strategy you wanted to give Uraraka?" Iida asked.

"Honestly it really wasn't much of a plan." Midoriya said." Kachan is soo strong he almost never has any openings. The more he moves the more he sweats, which makes his quirk more powerful. He has gotten really good at moving around using his quirk. But if Uraraka was to touch him he will be sent out of bounds. It's obvious what Uraraka needs to do to get the upper hand."  
Uraraka stood opposing to Bakugo. It was time.  
The explosive boy had quite the mean ugly look.

"_LET THE EIGTH MTACH BEGIN!"_

Uraraka sprinted forward." Giving up isn't an option for me!"

Her class was definitely surprised.

"Woaw look at her go!" Midoriya yelled enthusiastically." All she has to do is touch him one time!"

"But it's going to be easy. You know how Bakugo is gonna let her get close." Iida said.

"Which is why he won't doge. He'll focus energy on counter attacking." Midoriya then said.

"GO URARAKA!" Kikuchi shouted.

Bakugo simply watched as she was about to make her futile attempt against him.  
" And now you'll die."

Midoriya knew that Bakugo almost every time and Uraraka was aware of this as well, but she was about to duck Bakugo threw an underhanded strike instead.

"Uraraka!" Iida, Kikuchi and Midoriya shouted.

"Bakugo is not holding back!" Asui commented.

Uraraka managed not to get seriously hurt. Damn it she could have dodged it! No time to worried about that.

As the smoke slowly went away, Bakugo readied himself again." You should have dropped out of the match." He said. He then noticed movement and struck. Bakugo quickly reacted." There is no way you can beat me!" As he struck he was shocked to see that it was not the girl but her training suit jacket. He had been tricked.

Uraraka emerged from smoke and tried to reach for his back.

But Bakugo was quicker to react and he threw an explosion across the ground sending Uraraka back meters winching in pain.

The battle continued with Uraraka trying to touch Bakugo but the explosive boy kept on counter attacking not giving her an inch.

The ring was being destroyed little by little and rubble was falling everywhere.

But something was off to Alexander. The rubble it was slowly starting to vanish somehow. It wasn't a demon at work was it? No, his amulet would have picked it up. It was puzzling. It was then that he kept an eye on some rubble and it soon started to float upwards.  
Alexander then turned his gaze upwards as well and saw it.  
It was a big amount of stone rubble.  
Now it all made sense. Uraraka was going to use it!  
Alexander was impressed. But now Uraraka had to put her plan into action.

The spectators slowly began to see just how cruel Bakugo's fighting was. He was like sadist. Some in the audience began to call him out.  
"Hey shouldn't one of the teachers step in?!"

"Yeah this is too rough."

"This is shameful! Listen kid you really want to be a hero? Then stop acting like a bully! With you are so good just send her out now! Stop toying with the girl an end this match!"

"Yeah you heard the guy!"

The audience then erupted into a long series of boo's! and disapproving grunts.

"_THE CROWD IS NOW BOOING BAKUGO! AND HONESTLY I KIND OF AGREE WITH WHAT THEY ARE SAY-"_  
Present mic was suddenly elbowed in the head by Azaiwa." What the carp!"

Mr. Azaiwa picked up the microphone and brought it close to his bandaged covered mouth." _To the man who started this uproar. Are you a pro?" _The audience suddenly became silent."_ because if you are being serious you can go home and hang up your cape. I'd suggest looking into another career. "_

Everyone in the stadium was quite, what was he talking about?

"_Bakugo's fierceness is a result of his opponent's strength. He know that she has made it this far, so he knows what to do to keep her at bay and come out on top._"

Meanwhile Bakugo was looking ahead to his opponent. Uraraka was still standing. Breathing heavily but standing. She wasn't dead yet.

"I think… it's about time. Thank you Bakugo. For keeping your eyes on me!" Uraraka said. It then became obvious as people slowly started to look up and see all the rubble Uraraka had gathered. Uraraka then place her hands together and all the rubble started falling down. This was it Uraraka's chance! She sprinted forward through the falling rubble. While Bakugo was distracted she could touch him and make him weightless.

Bakugo noticed what she was doing, but he had an idea.  
he raised his arm upwards and let out an explosion. The resulting explosion was so big that it reduced the rubble to mere pebbles and dust. And due to the strong force of win Uraraka was blasted to the ground.  
"You are friends with that damn nerd after all."

Uraraka's face was full of shock and despair. Bakugo counted her attack in one shot?!

Besides her everyone was shocked. His power was amazing.

But Uraraka. She couldn't give up. Not now! Uraraka managed to get to her feet and charge at Bakugo.  
In turn Bakugo was stunned to see her starting to go after him. He readied for another explosion. But Urakara's exhaustion got to her and she fell to the ground out of energy. She wanted to continue but she couldn't. It was over and she knew it.

Midnight walked over to check on her. She lots of bruises, but otherwise okay." Uraraka is out, Bakugo moves on to the next round!"

The fight was over, but many members of the audience were left in a sour mood.  
But for Alexander it was a little different. Of course, Uraraka's situation must not have been pleasant for her, but Bakugo seemed to have been surprised and was even on edge at a couple of times throughout the match. Uraraka may have lost, but she lost good in Alexander's eyes. Too bad that won't help in a real fight against merciless villains and demons.  
Still not bad by all accounts.

"_AND THAT IS THAT. MAN, I WAS ROOTING FOR HER TOO. OH YEAH I GUESS BAKUGO IS MOVING ON OR WHATEVER."_Present mic said sounding very unenthusiastically.

"_You are supposed to be unbiased you know?" _Azaiwa reminded him.

But that went through one ear and out the other with think for Present Mic." _LET'S TRY AND FORGET THAT DEPRESSING OUT COME AND WITH THAT THE FIRST ROUND OF THE FINALES IS OVER! WE ARE TAKING A QUICK BREAK AND THEN WE ARE BACK WITH MORE MATCHES.  
_

* * *

After winning his match Bakugo was ho his way back to the balcony, but on the way he ran into the deed Deku.  
"Ah! Hey Kachan!" Midoriya said startled.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He snapped at Midoriya with angry eyes.

"Oh well, I am up next so you know. I was gonna hang in the waiting and uhm congrats on winning your match!" Midoriya then began walking to get away from the explosive blond." See you around!" He nervously said.

"It was your idea wasn't it?"Bakugo asked." That stupid desperate plan of hers. You would come up with something that annoying."

Midoriya turned around his tone now serious." You are wrong. That plan? Uraraka came up with that all of her own. I didn't know anything about it. If that battle was harder than you thought it would be, then it is because of her strategy not mine." He said and then left leaving Bakugo in a pissed of mood.(Or as usual)

* * *

A few moments later outside in the arena again.  
_"WOOHOO!"_  
Kirishima and Tesutesu were having an arm-wrestling match to make a winner who got to go on to the second round of the finales.  
Both were traying their hardest to get an edge over the other, but eventually tesutesu gave in and Kirishima slammed his arm in the little square rock block Cementoss had created, winning the contest." _KIRISHIMA ADVANCES TO THE NEXT ROUND!"_

Up next was Midoriya who had just checked up with Uraraka. She apperaned to had taken the los quite well and up and joking about it almos. But he knew better, he knew there was still something that was hanging on to her but then again knowing Uraraka she would probably not let it bother her for too long. That was the kind of person he had come meet. After he left to get ready for his match Todoroki, Uraraka had called up her parents.  
They told her that they were proud of what she had done, and that in turn made her cry tears of joy. Not everything as bad.

Midoriya was going down the corridor to get the arena but then out of the corner suddenly came the number two hero himself._  
_"ENDEAVOR?!" Midoriya freaked. He didn't expect to se him.

Endeavor noticed the frightened young boy." Ah I was looking for you." He said.

"Oh yeah hey! So uhm…what are you doing back here?" Midoriya nervously asked.

Endeavor took a few steps and the pointed at him." I was watching your fight against that brainwashing guy. Your power is pretty impressive. To create so much wind with the snap of your fingers. It reminds me a lot of another quirk. You seem to have a lot in common with All Might."

Midoriya tried to dodge the question." Uhm well I…I guess I never thought about it. Sorry but I should get going." He said and walked past Endeavor. Was it possible that Endeavor knew about One for All? No, he would have mentioned it if that was the case. But if he didn't he was probably the last person to know about All Might secrets.

Endeavor talked some more." It is my Shoto's duty to surpass All Might. And his match against you will be a testing ground for how much more training he has to get done. So, it hit him hard and don't hold back. That's all I have to say I apologize for bothering you."

As Endeavor was about to leave Midoriya had a few things he wanted to say." Endeavor…I am not All might."  
Endeavor stopped walking.  
"And the same goes for Todoroki." He turned to look over his shoulder with a serious face." He may be your son but he is not you."

For a brief moment the two glared at eachother before was on the move again towards the arena.

* * *

At the same time on the balcony.

So the match hasn't started yet?" Uraraka asked as she arrived.

Kikuchi took one look at her and slightly freaked. "Wah! What happened to you?!"

"Something horrible has happened to your eyes!" Iida said.

Uaraka face was almost sunken in, like she had been drained of water or something." Oh, this is nothing. I assure you guys."

"Hm. Okay." Alexander shrugged." It will be interesting to see how this match is going to go down."

"I can't help but feel frustrated." Iida said.

"It's not time to wallop. Use this next match as a source of encouragement. " Tokoyami said.

"Will do." Uraraka said while Iida admired Tokoyami's wisdom.

_"THE FIST FIGHT OF THE SECOND ROUND IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! IT'S HE GUY WHO LEFT HALF THE AUDIENCE FROZEN! LITERALY! ITS SHOTO TODOROKI!"_ Todoroki stepped up on the stage_." AND HIS OPPONANT! THIS KID ALMOST BUMPED UOT OF HIS FIRST MATCH UP! IT'S IZUKU MIDORIYA!"_ Midoriya stepped up on the ring.

Iida turned his head to Tokoyami." Tokoyami how do you think this match is going to go down?"

"…it depends if Midoriya is able to get in close or not." Tokoyami said.

_"PREPARE FOR MIDORIYA VS TODOROKI!"_

Both Todoroki and Midoriya got into fighting poses. Their eyes burning with a fire.

"_BEGIN!"_

Todoroki attacked first by sending out a wave of ice quickly traveling the ground towards Midoriya.

Midoriya waited for the right memento when the ice came.

Wait for it.

Wait for it!

There!

Midoriya focused energy into his point figner on his right hand. Channeling One for All Midoriya created a huge pressure that shattered the ice that was coming at him.

The sir pressure flew back towards Todoroki who braced himself but it also flew past him and the audience also had to brace themselves.

"I feel like I am going to be blown away!"

However the attack left Midoriya's finger broken. Just as Todoroki expected, Midoriya was willing to injure himself.

_WOAW MIDORIYA MANAGED TO BREAK TODOROKI'S INSANE OPENING MOVE!"_

Todorokki sent out another ice wave but again Midroiya countered. This was the only thing Midoriya could do since he had no solid idea on Todoroki's fighting style. So, he would need to find opening. The tiny ice cap Todoroki had made behind himself was so he could not get sent out by his attack.

Todoroki sent out yet another wave of ice.

Midoriya countered and burned up yet another finger.

At this time Kirshima arrived at the balcony." Ah crap I am missing it!"

"Hey nice job making it to the second round Kirishima." Kaminari said.

Kirishima responded." Thanks man. Guess I'll take down Bakugo next."

"I'll kill you." Bakugo responded.

"Yeah sure." Kirshima said taking it as a joke." No but seriously, it's crazy how you and Todoroki have powers that can blast the whole stadium. Must be pretty nice."

"Plus you don't have to pause between attacks." Sero frowningly added.

"It is not as easy as that morons. If you over use your muscles, you risk tearing them apart. If you sprint too much you'll be out of breath." Bakugo explained. Everyone had a little to what they could do.

Todorki sent out another attack of ice but this time he himself sprinted out. Midoriya countered the first but now he had used up all the fingers on his right, so now he had only his left.

However when he jumped to dodge Todoroki's attack, Todoroki formed out more ice and captured his leg.  
For this Midoriya instead of channeling One for All in his finger used his entire left arm.  
The force from the attack could be felt through out the stadium.  
However Todoroki himself was still standing.

Todoroki was amazing. Midoriya could see that clear as day.

The audience was astounded.  
"That kid is already better than the average pro."

"What's the matter? Are you really that worn out from my attack?" Todoroki asked.

It was then that Midroiya noticed that he was shaking. Was he reaching a limit?

Todoroki spoke quietly to Midoriya." I am sorry about this. But thanks for drawing it out. Look at him he is furious."  
Endeavor did indeed not look happy.  
"with your hands you can't fight anymore can you? Why don't we end this?" He finished saying and launched another ice attack.

Was this is finishing move?

NO! "I AM NOT DONE YET!" Midoriya yelled and countered Todoroki's ice.

The confused Todoroki was blown backwards and only managed to stop himself thanks to his ice. Todoroki thought that he was unable to, then how did he use his quirk. That when he noticed it.  
Midoriya had used one of his broken fingers. Why is he going this far?

"You are trembling..Todoroki." Midroiya said in a serious tone, surprising him.  
He had never seen Midoriya act that way. " It's easy to forget that quirks are physical abilities. And that means…there is a limit to what your body can take. I get t usually you use your fire to make sure you don't get frozen. But you refuse to do that now."

Todoroki gritted his teeth.

Midoriya winched in pain because of his over burnt finger. "You think you can win with half your strength?! Look at me Todoroki! You haven't managed to put a single scratch on me yet!" Midoriya clenched his burnt fist." COME AT ME WITH ALL YOU GOT!"

Midoriya is not messing around now.

Todoroki frowned." Midoriya…what are you trying to do here? You want my fire?! Did my monster of a dad bribe you are something?" Todoroki charged." Now I am mad!"

But something was different. Bakugo, Alexander and Midoriya could see it. Todoroki was slower.

Midoriya saw a chance when he tried to sprint faster. Midoriya charged also an landed a punch in Todoroki's stomach but he was not channeling One for All. Regardless he was sent back.

The teacher began to notice that the two were getting tired.

Todoroki was pushed back again."Why are you putting yourself through this?!"

"I wanna live to people's expectations!" Midoriya said while running towards him." I wanna be able to smile! While doing something good! I wanna be a pro! Whatever it takes, TO BE A HERO!"

Midoriya words they…  
They spoke to Todoroki.  
When ever he felt sad as a child, because of his dad, he would watch heroes like All Might on tv, and he always watched it with his mother.

Suddenly he was returned to reality when Midoriya shoved himself in to Todoroki." I give my all! JUST YOU SHOULD BE! There is no way I can know what you have gone through, or why you are even here…your life has been so much different from mine. But right now… stop screwing around!"

Alexander was had a raised eyebrow. He had never seen Midoriya act like this before.

Todoroki was in a similar chain of thought. Midoriya he…was he messing with him.? No? what is going on?  
He saw flashes of his past?

Midoriya continued." If you wanna reject your father fine… IF YOU AREN'T GOING TO USE YOUR FULL POWER!"

Todoroki remembered..

**"Stand up! If you get hurt that easily you can forget about beating All Might. Or even a small time villain."**

**"Please stop pushing him! He is only five years old!"**

**"He can take it! Get out of my way!"**

***Slap***

**"Uagh!"**

**"Mama?!"**

Snapping back into reality for a moment, Midoriya was still running towards him.

Going back in.

**"I don't wanna be like him!*sniff* I don't wanna be a person that bullies people mama!"**

**"But honey you still wanna be hero don't you? …..Just remember stay true to yourself. You can be the kind of hero you want to be."**

Snapping back to reality, Midoriya delivered another punch to the stomach."That is why I am going to win this! I'll surpass you!"

Going back in.

**""Ignore them Shoto. They live in a different world than the one I am training you for."**

**"Mom I feel like I am going crazy. I can't take it anymore. Everyday…the children seem more like him. *Sniff* Like Shoto. Sometimes his left side is unbearable to me. All I can see is his father! I can't raise him anymore. I want to run away from this life."**

**Mom? What are you saying?"**

Todoroki…he remembers…

**"Moronic woman..to hurt in such an important time."**

**"Where did mama go?"**

**"Huh? Oh she hurt my masterpiece such I put her in a hospital."**

**"…That was your fault. You are the one that made her hurt me!"**

Snapping back to reality, Todoroki could not stop thinking about how much he hated him.  
Hated his father.

Midoriya seeing his opponent down and still rejecting a part of himself."IT'S YOURS! YOUR QUIRK, NOT HIS!"

What? Was his… Todoroki thought as remember back to a thing All Might once said on tv.

**"Yes, that's right! Children do often inherit quirks from their parents or develop similar power sets. But the most important thing to remember is that a quirk is what you make of it. Regardless of your history, you decide how to use it. Only you can decide to become a hero."**

Regardless of your history? Todoroki remembered another story.

**"But in humankind's darkest hour somebody from the Underworld woke up to justice and stood up against this legion. The Legendary Dark Lord Kain."**

His mother's words spoke to him in his mother's.**" You are not a prisoner of your lineage. It's okay to use your power. To become what you want to be."**  
With that all doubt was cast aside.  
Back to reality.  
Todoroki willingly gave in.

He used his fire.

The fire erupted like a wild flame around his left side.

"He is using his fire!" Uraraka yelled from the balcony.

"Finally, this was getting boring." Alexander said.

Meanwhile off to the side Endeavor laughing loudly, catching everyone's attention." Yes Shoto! Have you finally accepted your purpose? That's it very good, this is the dawn of a new era for us! With my blood in your veins you'll surpass me! You'll live up to the reason I created you!"

Class 1-A on the balcony could not believe what they were hearing.

"WHAT THE?! CREATED?!" Kikuchi shouted in confusion.

"IS HIS FATHER A PSHYCO?!" Sato said.

Woah his father really is bastard, Alexander thought.

_ENDEAVOR IS SHOUTING WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT?! _Present Mic said through the speakers.

But in the ring, Midoriya could only marvel at the brilliant flame Todoroki was making." Amazing."

"Why are you smiling?" Todoroki asked making Mioriya stop observing the fire." With those injuries. In this hopeless situation. You must be crazy. Don't blame me for what happen next." Todoroko then began forming ice and unleashing fire, meanwhile Midoriya charged One for all.

Midoriya evaded Todoroki's ice and readied a hand strike with open plam while Todoroki readied a fire ball.

"I am stopping this one of them could be killed!" Cementoss said and quickly formed five walls while Midnight tried to use her quirk to make them both unconscious.

However, as the two powers of Midoriya and Todoroki collided with the walls instead it created an explosion an sent debris and wind throughout the stadium.

" Whua holy crap balls!" Mineta yelled.

"This is crazy!" Kaminari yelled.

"What's happening down there?!" Yaoyorozu yelled.

The wind finally subsided and the smoke was also slowly disappearing.

_"WHAT HAPPEN JUST NOW? WHAT THE HECK IS UP WITH YOUR STUDENTS?"_

Azaiwa explained how the explosion came to be._ "The air around the ring had been thoroughly cooled down and the rapidly expanded when heated up."_

_"WAIT THAT CUASED THE EXPLOSION!? HOW HOT DID THAT FIRE GET?! GEES I CAN'T SEE A THING IS THE MATCH STILL GOING ON?"  
_  
Meanwhile Midnight had just gotten back up after being knocked down from the explosion. To her and everyone's shock, Todoroki managed to stay in the ring while Midoriya had been sent out of bounds into a nearby wall, only making a slight mark on the wall. Midoriya was all out energy so he promptly fell on the dirt ground.  
"Midoriya is…out of bounds! Todoroki wins! He advances to the third round!" Midnight said and the crowd cheered.

Todoroki couldn't hear the audience as he exhaustingly tried to catch his breath and gazed at Midoriya's unconscious body. He had…mixed feelings at the moment.

Almost Immediately after the winner had been announced Midoriya was transported to the nurses office.  
Kikuchi, Iida, Uraraka, Asui and Mineta decided they wanted to check up on him.

Meanwhile, Alexander was impressed, it takes some serious power to do what they did. Too bad it was mostly showy instead of being useful in his eyes. Sure, they could pull of amazing feats, but in his line of work it won't do, and both were in a way drained to a certain extent. Demons can survive things no normal human should be able to, he too could attest to that. If they where able to concentrate their power more narrowly instead of it flowing like crazy to all side, maybe they would make descent demon hunters. Then again they only just started out at U.A who knows how they would fare in a few years.  
Maybe it was good time now to go see how Midoriya was doing in the nurses office.

Alexander then rose to his feet and left the balcony…


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: There is something to read at the end. Why not here?...It just seems more appropriate to put it there.**

* * *

Chapter 10. End of one thing, beginning of another.

" The bones in your right arm were shattered. I am afraid it will never be the same as it was before:"

Midoriya had been lay in bandages and was laying in hospital bed. Next to him was All Might in his weak form and Recovery Girl who was giving them a stern talking to." I need to remove the bone fragments or they'll stuck in your joints. I'll heal you afterward." She turned her head to All Might and sighed." You lit a fire under this child and pushed him too hard. Look what he has done to make you proud. I don't like it one bit. You are going too far, you hear? You and the boy. Don't praise him for what he has done today."

All Might was doleful but had no time to say anything as the door to the nurse office without warning sprang open, startling him. "MIDORIYA!" The people who entered were Iida, Uraraka, Kikuchi, Mineta and Asui.

"Are you okay?" Uraraka asked the rough upped Midoriya, but the noticed a man in a suit right next the hospital bed. Thinking this was just some family friend, Uraraka didn't bother to ask, but rather just greet. " Oh, it nice to meet you sir."

"He is no condition for visitors." Recovery girl said.

Weakly Midoriya spoke to his friends." Hey, you guys… shouldn't you be watching the matches?"

"The stage was far too damaged. They are taking a quick break to fix now." Iida explained.

"You and Todoroki went completely overboard. You both nearly hit some of the audience members with all that debris." Kikuchi said.

"That match was the scariest thing I have ever seen in my life Midoriya." Mineta said showing a horrified expression." What pros want a side kick that hurts himself- "

It was also then that Asui slapped Mineta with her tongue. "Now you are just rubbing slat in his wounds. Probably now is not a good time."

"Hey I am just speaking the truth!" Mineta protested.

It was also then when Alexander then entered the room." What's up, Midoriya how many body parts did you wreck this time?"

All of you are too noisy! I know you are worried, but I got to focus on surgery now." Recovery Girl said trying to get all of them out of the room.

"SURGERY?!" Iida, Kikuchi, Mineta, Asui and Uraraka shouted in extreme worry.

"Woaw that much?" Alexander said in a calm and then yelled in a jokingly tone with a small smile just for fun." That can't be good!"

"Go on get out of here." Recovery girl urged them.

As they all turned around to leave the nurses office Alexander quickly locked eyes with another person in the room and raised an eyebrow. The weaker form All Might.

All Might saw the how the demonic youth looked at him, and then he looked like he tensed up for a moment. Then he also broke eye contact.

However, there was no talk between them as the Alexander and his classmates was then locked outside the door.

"Oh man! She is going to give him surgery!" Kikuchi said.

"I hope he is going to be okay." Asui said. All of them were pretty worried of Midoriya's well-being.

Iida then turned and said." Recovery girl is the best there is so maybe we shouldn't worry. You thoughts Alexander? Hm? Alex?"

Alexander was in other thoughts as he thought about that man in there. Who was that? I have never seen him before. But…there is something familiar about him. But more importantly why was he allowed in there when we were shut out? Alexander thought to himself.

"Alex?" Uraraka said and caught his attention.

"huh? Yeah sorry what?" Alexander said.

"Midoriya is going to be fine, if it is Recovery Girl taking care of him right?" Kikuchi said.

"Oh yeah sure, buuuut…" Alexander said and the put a hand on Iida shoulder." Don't you have a match to get to? I saw cementoss was just about done before I came here."

Iida was alarmed. "AH! Of course! I must get ready! See you guys afterwards!" He said and then ran down the corridors to get the stadium field entrance.

" I think I am going to the waiting room, to…well wait out." Alexander said and left the company of Uraraka, Mineta, Kikuchi and Asui.

* * *

Iida's match was over with quick. He was fighting against Shiozaki, the girl with vein hair. Iida won the match by literal shoving her over the edge of the ring.

" Shiozaki is out! Iida wins the match!" Midnight announced.

Meanwhile many of the class 1-B members groaned.

"Oh damn it all of our guys are out!" Tetsutetsu said in annoyance.  
"Oh well to bad I guess." Jason said." Still tho we gave it a good crack." Trying to get lighten the mood.

"Of course you'll say that." Monoma said catching the class's attention." You are practically a traitor for teaming up with two them. you are and Nobunorih. Both of you are-"

It was then that the unpleasant Monoma was karate chopped again by Kendo, and so he fell unmoving and none threating back on to his seat." Oh, you are just the worst today! Listen here, we were all against each other. It is not their fault you have a vendetta against class 1-A"

"Next up is Alexander against that bird guy Tokoyami with his shadow quirk. Since Alexander is a short-range fighter, I wonder how he will fare." Nobu said, actually interested in this part of the sports festival.

Alexander walked up onto the ring, while his opponent did the same thing.

"_NOW LADIES AND GENTELMEN IT'S TIME FOR THE THIRD MATCH! TOKOYAMI WITH HIS SO FAR INVINCIBLE QUIRK VERSUS THE PUCKISH ROUGE ALEXANDER!"_

Meanwhile up on Class 1-A balcony.

"Iida how do you think Alex will fare?" Kikuchi asked.

" Well to judge from what I have experienced from them both. Tokoyami's dark shadow can be used at long range as well, which means that Alexander will have to get in close soon to better handle himself. Which I have almost no doubt he will. But dark shadow is a fast quirk as well, meaning he might actually be fast enough to counter Alexander advance. And since Alexander does not have his sword." Iida pointed to said sharp object right next him." His fighting prowess is limited just like in his fight against Ashido. Still I learned is better not to underestimate him."

"But Tokoyami will also be aware of this, and he is also…a great fighter." Yaoyorozu said. Ever since her and Tokoyami's match she felt down because it was over in an instant. She was not mad at Tokoyami, she felt sad that she didn't get to show off more of her skills.

Back in the Tokoyami and Alexander exchanged no words to each other and simply waited for the countdown.

"Aaaaannd…..begin!" Midnight said.

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami yelled and the quirk flew against Alexander.

"I got him!" Dark Shadow yelled as it advanced towards the Devil Hunter.

Alexander jumped to the side and carefully dodged Dark Shadow. But the thing was like a flying sneak and change directions quick and attack again.

Alexander managed to dodge again. That thing is not holding back huh? Alexander thought and dodge yet another attack.

The audience was looking with great interest.

"If that Kowalczyk doesn't get to him quick he is going to lose all of his stamina."

"All those jumps and dodges are impressive sure, but Tokoyami's quirk is relentless."

The thoughts were similar on Class 1-A's balcony.

"Whoaw, Tokoyami is actually holding back Alexander!" Kaminari said very surprised at Dark Shadows speed.

"His defense is almost solid. Is Alexander really giving his all?" Sero asked.

Bakugo actually liked what he was seeing. That damn transfer student was having a hard time. If birdhead Tokoyami could be beat him, then all he had to do was beat birdhead with his explosions. Then he would just have to face either Engine Legs or Half and Half bastard. If Alexander did win, he'll just have to trap him within the radius of his explosions. Either way, if Alexander was having trouble at this point then he be finished if he went further in the tournament.

Meanwhile Iida was a bit stunned." What is going on? Alexander is on the ropes, why is he not going further? Is he too worried about Tokoyami's attack? He faced Nomu why is Tokoyami giving him a hard time?"

It was then that Monoma popped over the wall again." Maybe he used up all his power earlier and now he completely useless! Ever thought of that class 1-A? You are not very smart."

And then Kendo karate chopped him again." Seriously?!" And took him back to the seats.

At the same time Todoroki was also over looking the fight but from another part of the stadium. You said you will not lose to both me and Bakugo before the sports festival started, now you barely clinging on. I have seen you fight I know this is not your limit. You are faster than this. So why are you not taking offence? he thought.  
Todoroki then narrowed his eyes in on Alexander face and noticed how he was looking confidant as always, but there was something in that look that was different.  
Are you planning something? Todoroki thought.

"_WHAT IS THIS?! THE GREAT DARK SHADOW QUIRK IS OVERPOWERING KOWALCYZK?! AELXANDER IS COMPLETELY OUTMATCHED!"_

It like those guys haven't seen me in action at all. In fact, I do have a plan, Alexander thought to himself.  
Alexander evaded another attack from Dark Shadow. He then raised his hand at Tokoyami and he then with both his index and middle finger he signaled to Tokoyami to come at him.

Tokoyami gave it a moment's thought. He had no idea what he was planning but he himself had already looked at Alexander's surroundings. Behind Alexander was a corner of the corner of the ring. Whatever Alexander had planned Tokoyami was confident enough to believe he could counter it.

Alexander's plan was rather simple. He had pretended that Tokoyami giving him a hard time. Originally, he was not going to use any of his demonic powers in the festival. But the thought of the look on everyone's faces they would be priceless, once they saw what he had planned to trick Tokoyami with. The main part was to make it look convincing.

Dark Shadow attacked the ground where Alexander was standing, but he dodged in time. Alexander then did his beat to fake a retreat to the side, this worked as Dark Shadow attacked to his right blocking the way.  
He then tried go for the left side, and there to Dark Shadow came and blocked the way.  
As Alexander predicted, dark shadow then began slowly making its way towards him but striking the ground more and more until Alexander nothing more than a meter of space left in the ring where he stood.

Class 1-A could hardly believe it.

"No way Alexander is really gonna lose?!" Ashido yelled.

" Dark Shadow is OP!" Jiro yelled.

" After making it this far effortlessly, he is done for?!" Ojiro yelled.

"_KOWALCZYK IS CORNERED! THIS MIGHT BE THE END OF THE PUCKISH ROUGE, FOLKS!"_

Finally! Bakugo grinned.

At the same time Todoroki, sighed in disappointment.

"Dark shadow finish this!" Tokoyami yelled to his quirk.

"With pleasure!" It said and went to strike at Alexander's location.

This is exactly what Alexander hoped for. Time slowed down for himself. Jumping high up he had flown out of the ring, as soon as he touched the ground he would lose.

"_LADIES AND GENTELMEN KOWALCZYK HAS LOST ALL FOOTING ONCE HE TOUCHES THE GROUND ITS ALL OVER!"_

"No!" Iida yelled.

"Alex!" Kikuchi and Uraraka yelled at the same time.

Now was the time.

Grinningly Alexander then crossed his arms together, then underneath his feet a red glowing circle of symbols appeared and became solid for a small moment. Alexander then used the circle to then jump up and over dark shadow. One of Alexander's favorite moves Air Hike!

Everyone in the stadium gasped from the sudden turn of events, even Tokoyami and Dark Shadow he thought he had him beat.  
Time returned to normal as Alexander then landed on the dark substance connected Dark shadow and Tokoyami. Alexander swiftly ran down the substance.

Tokoyami was caught completely off guard and didn't managed to block Alexander's attack (Not that it would have worked anyway) as Alexander shouted out loud." Hey Tokoyami! flock off, would you!" Alexander's punch sent Tokoyami out of the ring.

Alexander jumped of the dark substance get out of the way of Dark Shadow that was also forced out of the ring flowing back into Tokoyami.

Alexander landed on the ground smiling as he had just won.

The stadium was quite for moment but it suddenly became loud as the audience cheered for Alexander.

"_UHM WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"_

_"Kowalczyk won somehow. By using some type of technic."_

Midnight then collected herself and shouted." Tokoyami is out bounds. Alexander Kowalczyk is the winner!"

Meanwhile Alexander and Tokoyami's class were baffled." HUH?!" They all sounded.

"How did he win?!" Sero asked.

"He beat Tokoyami?" Yaoyorozu said.

"What was that thing he did?" Iida said.

Damn it! Fine I guess I'll have to beat you myself, Bakugo thought while being thicked off.

At the same time with Todoroki. So, you were toying with him? He thought. What was that thing he did?

On the field Alexander walked over to the edge of the ring to talk to the Tokoyami who was recovering from the defeat." Damn it." He muttered to himself.

" That went smoothly." Alexander said.

"Alexander what was that thing you did? That glow?" Tokoyami asked.

"Oh this?" Alexander said and jumped and another circle appeared underneath him and he preformed another Air Hike move." Just one of many tricks up my sleeve. I told you all on the way to the USJ. Remember?"

" I see. It's just like Midoriya said, you are in a whole other league." Tokoyami said getting on his feet and walking over and up to him." That being said…." He paused." You are holding back in this festival, aren't you?"

Before answering Alexander held one finger as a gesture to wait patiently. Alexander then raised his other arm over himself.

The next thing that happened was also astonishing.

Back on the balcony with class 1-A. Uprising, Alexander's sword, began to move.

Since Alexander had used the blade for years it had become like an extension of himself, because of all the times he had channeled his demonic power into it. He was able to use it ways that other Devil Hunters thought impossible at first.

The Uprising sword slowly started to float upwards on it's own.  
The first to notice it was Kikuchi when she saw it out of the corner of her eyes. "UHM IIDA YOU MIGHT WANNA MOVE!" She said in a worried tone and pointed.

"Huh? Why do I-"Iida was saying until he followed the way she pointed." AH!" He yelled. The rest also became startled once they saw the sword move and float upwards.

"THE HELL?!" Bakugo yelled.

"THE SWORD IS FLYING!" Kaminari shouted in fear.

In the other side of the stadium,  
Tokoyami saw to where his classmates were and heard the noise they were making, and then he also noticed the sword floating and many spectator also started to notice.

A moment later the sword began to spun around it self and once it had picked up speed it flew at downwards onto the ring.  
Tokoyami was concerned that it was coming at them at high speed but then Alexander caught it easily with one hand." You tell me." Alexander said looking a little coky.

Tokoyami and many others were astonished by yet another feat, but Tokoyami had almost come to except this sort for thing from him by now and started chuckling a little." I think you answered my question." His face a bit more serious." Alexander. This festival may not mean much to you but… I am going to try my hardest and to get recognized from this point forward. Perhaps one day I can give you a more satisfying fight." His eyes filled with determination.

Alexander chuckled back." Well you are always welcome to try." The two then processed to do a quick fist bump.

Meanwhile in another part of the stadium. Todoroki was very curious and stunned over Alexander's quick.  
He had super speed, strength, precision and reflexes, but now he had also showed off two more powers whatever that glowing circle was, and telekinesis to transport his sword over to him. Was he- no, no? Could he be a child from a quirk marriage as well? It would explain how he had so many varied powers, but he never breathed a word of it. Master Rouge… that was the name. There were a lot things that guy was not telling.

* * *

It was at this time that Bakugo left with a sour (And angry) mood from the balcony. His match was next. On the way he passed both Tokoyami and Alexander. "I am going to beat you." Bakugo said in a low tone so Alexander could hear it.

Alexander gave a quick confidant glance and kept on walking.

A few moments later both Tokoyami and Alexander arrived back on class 1-A's Balcony.

"Hey!" Alexander said before he was almost swarmed by a few of his classmates.

"Alexander what the hell was that move?!" Kaminari said.

" You have telekinesis and super strength?!" Ahsido said.

" Wow, calm down guys. Gee." Alexander said and then found his seat again to sit down." Just more of my amazing prowess is all."

* * *

Around the same time with Midoriya.

Midoriya had just been let out of the nurses office and was walk and talk with All Might.  
Recovery girl had just warned she will not assist them further if it always ended with him breaking his body. They had to figure out another way of fighting for Midoriya.

"A new way of using your quirk…" All Might pondered.

"Hey All Might." Midoriya said catching the number one heroes attention." Remember when you told why went to work at U.A in the first place? To find a worthy successor for One for All. "

"Yeah?" All Might said.

"I put everything I had into the sports festival…but still…. There were other competitors who fought for victory harder then I did…. So maybe…"

All Might caught on to what he was trying to say." You think it might be better for someone else to be my successor, yes?"

"Yes…" Midoriya answered.

"You speak the truth. This place is full of incredible potential heroes." All Might said." One for All is a crystallization of power. It bolsters quirks. For example, if young Todoroki were to inherit it, the strength added to his own quirk would probably make him an unstoppable super hero. Hehe and I am terrified to think of what would happen if young Kowalczyk got it."

"…Then" Midoriya was about to say when All Might continued.

"But you know. I was quirkless to when I was a kid." He said.

Midoriya was stunned by this information turned and looked at him with wide eyes." Quirkless? Seriously?"

All Might replied with a smile." Back then it wasn't as rare of an occurrence, but it was still out of the ordinary. Even though I didn't have a power of my own. I had someone who believed I my potential. My master gave me One for All and raised me to become a hero."

"You never told me about that!" Midoriya said.

"It's not my fault you never asked." All Might countered. Which he was right about." Which is surprising." He gave a thumbs up.

" I just can't believe that the number one hero was quirkless." Midoriya said.

"Oh its ture. When we first met I saw a little of the old me in you. But kid, you have gone beyond my expectation time and time again. One day you are going to be a great hero, that is something I truly believe."

Every time Midoriya was told that by All Might he always felt like he was bursting with cries joy, but he also tried to hold it in not to embarrass himself.

* * *

Midoriya and All Might talked for a bit more but eventually Midoriya headed back to his classmates that was in full swing watching Bakugo versus Kirishima.

Too bad Midoriya had missed the previous fights, such a bummer.

When he looked down at the fight he noticed that Kirishima was giving Kachan a tough fight. Guess is quirk is better than he originally thought.

But his concentration was broken when he heard Iida call out to him" Midoriya! I take it your surgery has gone well. I am glad."  
"Yeah thanks. Congrats on your win." Midoriya said.

"I am up against Todoroki next. I watch your fight with him earlier. Maybe I can learn from it." Iida said.

"Yeah…" Midoriya responded." Isn't Ingenium excited that you have blown through the bracket? He must be so proud of his little brother." What kind of brother wouldn't?

"hmmm, not sure. I tried calling him earlier but he was working." Iida explained.

"oh..Sorry." Midoriya said.

Iida smiled." Nah its fine. When we do talk, maybe I get to tell him I won."

Midoriya was happy to see that talk of Ingenium always made Iida so positive.

But their attention turned to the arena once they once they heard Present Mic shout over the speakers.  
"_WAH! BAKUGO COUNTERED ONCE AGAIN! BUT WHAT IS THIS?!"_  
The hit Kirishima took made him flinch in pain.  
_"IT SEEMS TO BE WORKING THIS TIME!"_

Bakugo smiled mischievously after hitting Kirishima." You have been straining to keep your body rock hard this whole fight right? But that means you are over using your quirk. AND SOONER OR LATER YOU'LL FALL APART!" He said unleashing another explosion.

Kirishima initially blocked it but he was surprised to then see Bakugo was already coming at him again but this he unleashed a whole volley of explosions that wore Kirishima down quick, all while Bakugo still kept on grinning. "This is -argh! To much!"

"THIS IS IT! FINAL BLOW!" Bakugo shouted unleashing the finishing Kirishima off one last explosion.

"Kirishima has been knocked-out! Bakugo is the winner!" Midnight announced and the audience cheered.

_"WITH THAT VISCIOUS CARPET BOMBING, BAKUGO ADVANCES TO THE THRID ROUND!"  
_The screens in the stadium displayed a picture of Todoroki, Iida, Alexander and Bakugo.  
"_LADIES AND GENTELMEN, OUR FINAL FOUR!"_

"Right, I am off." Iida said to Midoriya and left to get ready.

Midoriya in the meanwhile left to back to the balcony where his class was.  
"Deku." Uraraka said when she saw him.

"Good to see you are up and about again." Kikuchi said in a friendly tone.

"Recovery girl let me out, thinking I walk well enough." Midoriya said.

"Don't you want to relax a bit?" Uraraka asked.

"No, I would want to miss these up coming matches. Oh, has Alex already gone to get ready?" Midoriya asked when he noticed that the sword wielder was nowhere in sight.

"Yeah he is the waiting room I think. He is going up against Bakugo after all. Maybe e coming up with a good strategy to beat him. Hopefully Alex has a good idea after watching my fight." Uraraka said.

"Sure…He is so amazing after all." Kikuchi muttered in an annoyed tone which made Midroiya and Uraraka look at each other with confused expressions. What was that about?

* * *

Meanwhile in the waiting room.

Alexander was relaxing on a chair with feet up on the nearby table and hands placed on the back of his head. All that was left for today was to beat Bakugo and Todoroki and he had absolutely no concerns about it. Despite both being somewhat good at what they did, Alexander thought he could wing it no problemo.

Just then his phone sounded.

Alexander took his legs of the table and pulled out his phone. It was an incoming call from Michelangelo (Miss Colhoun.) That's odd, what does she want? Alexander thought to himself. He pressed the answer button." Yellow! Something you need, Miss Calhoun?" Alexander asked.

"_Alexander. The board wants a word with you. Redirecting you now_." Miss Calhoun said.

Alexander knew what this meant. Quickly he the placed phone on the table and on the back of the phone came a little pen out so it could stand up. Standard procedure when the Board has to connect with their agents in field, they always had to go through the Handler for safety reasons.

The picture on the phone vanished and a second later the it lit up again now showing a direct video feed from the Board's secret room, all members outline in a low-lit room." Hey Boss. What do I ow this unexpected call?" Alexander with a small smile as usual.

"_Alexander, we have called you for a very serious matter…. We want you to throw the match_." The Dicretor said.

Alexander expression turned confused." ...What?" he asked.

* * *

Meanwhile out in the arena.

"Iida has been immobilized, Todoroki advances!" Midnight announced.

"_TODOROKI MOVES ON TO THE FINALES WITHOUT USING HIS FIRE AGAIN._ " Present mic shouted.

The match had between Iida and Todoroki had ended with Todoroki standing victorious and Iida encased in solid ice. Despite having used a secret technic to temporarily boost his power in his engines. But it resulted in his engines being burnt out after a short use. Todoroki took the advantage and froze him.

"Poor, Iida." Midoriya said. Even from where he sat he could see how saddened Iida looked.

"I am sorry brother." Iida muttered to himself, holding back his tears.

Meanwhile of to the side of the stadium Endeavor frowned. His son was being a fool for once again not using his fire. Why is he not using it?

* * *

Somewhere completely else.

In an alleyway in Hosu, a fresh and still alive body of a man in armor like Tenya's own was lying on the ground bleeding, with multiple cuts over his body.

"Fame…Money…that's all of you who call yourself heroes are really after! …But your bastards are NOT heroes!" A phone that was on the ground got stomped on." Expect him…the only with the exception to kill me. All Might is worthy!" A person shadowed in the dark wielder a rough katana said out loud.

This was a man with a purpose. A man who would kill for what he believed in.

The man who is known as the hero killer.

Stain, was in Hosu.

However not to far away a pair of eyes was looking at the Hero Killer with him noticing him, or A EYE rather, was large and red with slit pupil. It's body wasn't exactly a normal body but huge mass that was moving." Hehehe, you are interesting Hero Killer. I hope you entertain me more with your excellent display of hurting your own kind. Oh, how humans are such suckers for killing each other when it suits them. I am almost jealous. Can't wait for your next piece of art." The figure said and disappeared.

* * *

Back in the waiting room.

Alexander was starching his neck after hearing what the Board had told him."Care to run that by me one more time."

_"We want you to throw the match for the sake of you mission. We believe that it would be unwise that were you to win the sports festival. You face will be on the front of every news outlet and the amount of people wanting you for internship could be jeopardizing since we also don't want you to standout too much. Your victory could potential become an annoyance later. We want people to think you are just another student at U.A and you to stay in the dark much a possible. We are sorry if this seems unreasonable to you, but we think this is the best course of action."_ The Director said.

"You know, if you wanted me to become a hero quietly, maybe you shouldn't have sent me to the most famous school in Japan slash the world." Alexander said with narrowed eyes.

"_We agree that is our fault, and we apologize for the inconvenience. However, we also think that it would wasteful to change school this early, so we ask you comply."_ The DARTA Director said.

This was irritating. Alexander really wanted to beat up Todoroki and Bakugo, but he was not going to get his pride get in the way of his assignment for some personal satisfaction. He may not like it, but that's the way, he had to do it. Losing to that A-hole Bakugo though, that could be really annoying.  
However suddenly an idea popped into his head, and he smirked." Alright. I'll play ball. I'll throw the match." Alexander raised his hand in a hold-a-moment manner." Buuut…. I'll do it my way."

Alexander could hear all the Board members sigh heavily and the Board Director took a deep breath."_ Alright agent…. We leave the rest to you. But please…don't do anything too wild now…"_

"Thank you boss. It will be done, I promise." Alexander smiled mischievously.

The video feed cut out and the screen on Alexander's phone returned to normal.  
Alexander walked over and lay it back in his pocket.

A voice suddenly the speakers, it was Present Mic." _WILL BOTH KATSUKI BAKUGO AND ALEXANDER KOWALCYZK PLEASE SHOW THEMSELVES TO THE ARENA!"_

The smiling Alexander walked over to the door." This is going to be fun." He said to himself.

* * *

The audience was wild and impatient for the next match.

Todoroki had located himself to the same point as before to watch the match. The next standing competitor is going to be in the final fight against me. Alexander, I am going to win against you. With this match against Bakugo, I will have a better understanding on how handle myself against you. Todoroki thought.

On class 1-B's balcony. " Alright! Now it's Alexander's turn again." Jason said excitingly.

" Oh com on! These finales have been one big showcase for class 1-A. We should have been the ones to show off our quirks!" Tesutesu said.

"Relax, there is only two more matches left to go and we can be done with this." Nobunorih said.

" Hmhp. I guess I'll receive some small pleasure in seeing two class 1-A student beating the crap out of each other." Monoma said.

With class 1-A next to them.

"Bakugo versus Alex. This fight is going to be hectic." Uraraka said.

"Yeah. Kacchan's explosions are fearful. Alexander is going to be dodgy once more if wants to avoid them, and I think Kacchan knows that as well." Midoriya said.

"But with Alexander's speed don't you think he can keep up?" Yaoyorozu asked from her seat.

"Sure, but I also highly doubt that Kacchan is going to let him use that as his advantage." Midoriya answered back. This fight could go either way in his opinion.

" Bakugo is also very brutal. However, Kowalczyk was very calm when he fought me and not to mention all the tricks he has up his sleeve." Tokoymi said.

"Surely you don't think he has more do you?" Kaminari asked.

"I don't see why he wouldn't have." Tokoyami said." Hmmm…that thing he did to."

"Something the matter Tokoyami?" Midoriya asked.

"It was that red…platform thing Alexander used to defeat me with…it was…odd…" Tokoyami said looking downwards in deep thought.

"Odd? How so?" Sero asked.

"For the split second it was there, I was fortunate to have a good look at it. It was strange…it was so detailed." Tokoyami said.

"Detailed?!" Ahisido said.

"Yes. It looked like there were symbols inside the circle." Tokoyami said.

"Symbols? Huh…That is strange, indeed." Sato said keeping up his unreadable expression.

Just then Kikuchi noticed the two students step inside the arena.  
"They are here." She said and the class turned their attention to the arena.

Bakugo and Alexander both stepped up onto the ring.

I am going to beat the ever-living crap out of you Just so you finally understand who you are messing with. Bakugo thought to himself.

Alexander looked confident as ever.

"_OH YEAH! THIS LAST MATCH OF THE SEMI FINALES IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! IIIIIIIIT'S KATSUKI BAKUGO VEEEEERSUS ALEXANDER KOWALCYZK! THE VICTOR WILL DETERMIN WHO GETS FIGHT AGAINST TODOROKI FOR SPORTSFESTIVAL CHAMPION!"_

_"Pretty much."_

_"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"_

Midnight raised her wipe once she saw both fighters had taken their respected places."Begin!"She shouted.

Bakugo got into to a fighting stance and waited for Alexander to move.

Alexander however didn't move, in fact he just stood and watch Bakugo for a few seconds.  
Just after those seconds, he closed his eyes.

Bakugo was taken back by this and Present Mic saw it to."_WOW! UNBELIEVEBLE! ALEXANDER IS BASICLY SHOWING THAT HE DOSEN'T THINK BAKUGO IS A THREAT AT ALL!"_

Chatter could be heard around the audience.

"Is Kowalcyzk claiming that he is going to win?"

"I think that is what he is doing."

"Well someone is definitely feeling confident. Or is he really stronger than that Bakugo?"

At some point Bakugo had enough of all the background chatter and charged at Alexander." RAAAGH!" He shouted with hands ready to unleash explosions.

Midoriya was taken back but not surprised to see Bakugo react that way.

"_BAKUGO IS GOING FOR IT!"_

This is it, Todoroki thought.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Bakugo screamed at Alexander, running fast ready to throw the explosions right in his face.

Alexander stood motionless, waiting, eyes still closed and a confident smile on his face.

Time slowed as Bakugo came closer.

"IS HE JUST GOING TO STAND THERE?! MOVE ALREADY, ALEXANDER!" Kaminari shouted.

"What's he doing?! Is he letting Bakugo win?!" Yaoyorozu said.

"What ever he is doing is over in the next few seconds!" Sero said.

Midoriya, Uraraka and Kikuchi baffled over Alexander's inaction.

As Bakugo was only around a meter away, Alexander calmly opened his eyes to look directly into Bakugo's

In that single moment Bakugo raised his eyebrow in confusion. What is he?

It was then Alexander moved faster than Bakugo could respond and grabbed hold of the hand Bakugo was going to use for an explosion. Because of the tightened grip the explosion was canceled and only smoke came out as a result.

Bakugo was surprised but not deterred." Damn you!"And he tried again with his other hand.

But Alexander easily caught that too with a relaxed and confident smile on his face.

Bakugo was mad and tried to head-butt Alexander, However the secret Devil Hunter responded with a head-butt first and Bakugo was knocked to his knees from the hit and he held his head in pain and Alexander let go of his hand.

Bakugo coughed a little from the attack. That hit hurt! He thought.

From where class 1-A sat they could see how much pain Bakugo was in.

"Wow Bakugo is on his knees!" Uraraka said. She was completely taken back by how little Alexander had to do to make Bakugo feel pain.

Midoriya sat observing the match. It seems that Alexander's hit was powerful enough to knock the wind out of Kachan with one strike, but it didn't create a force wave like his? That could mean Alexander's punches were more precise than strength based.  
After Bakugo caught his breath and he looked up and narrowed his eyes at Alexander and then in his rage unleashed a powerful explosion forward to hit him." DIE!" He shouted in anger.

The explosion was sent out from Bakugo's palm and in a wide diameter that seemingly engulfed Alexander and after a huge cloud of smoke covered it's place.

Everyone in the stadium was surprised and thought Alexander was blasted out of the ring.

"Amazing, Bakugo took the moment and attacked while Kowalczyk was wide open!"

"Well, looks like that's that."

Bakugo grinned as he thought he beat that loser.

However before he could gloat in his own victory, Bakugo soon saw spotted two red glowing lights from the dust cloud.

And he heard the words." Did you honestly think you won?" It was Alexander's voice

Just then for some reason he couldn't explain he felt fear. Fear was traveling through his body.

When the dust cloud dissipated enough, it was revealed much to his shock that Alexander with no injury what so ever his U.A outdoor outfit only slightly roughed up and a sinister smile on his face.

"_WHAAAAAT?! KOWALCZYK IS STILL STANDING!"_ Present mic said.

The spectators were astonished.

"WHAT KOWALCZYK IS UNHARMED?!"

"No way you are telling me the kid can jump around like crazy AND HE CAN TANK EXPLOSIVE ATTACKS?!"

And so was class 1-A.

" I thought he was knocked out!" Sero yelled.

"He took that explosion head on!" Kaminari yelled.

That is incredible! If Alexander can take Kachan attacks that meant he would have been able to handle Nomu's attacks too, to an extend or perhaps more! Midoriya thought.

Back in the ring, Bakugo got to his feet and was the only one to actually see Alexander's eyes glow.

What the heck is up with his eyes? He was also annoyed that explosion he threw that was enough to destroy concrete didn't do much against. Bakugo thought quick but then let it go and was about attack again and was ready to throw an explosion.

Alexander had survived explosions before so that was no big deal. After he was hit his body's demonic regeneration naturally kicked in while covered by dust cloud from Bakugo's explosion so no one saw him get healed quick. For that little scratch Alexander felt like he wanted to make Bakugo suffer a bit for fun. One of the many perks of being a half demon meant he had access to whole wide range of dark abilities.

And he was about to use one.

One that admitted fear into his enemies.

Alexander raised his demonic presence to use against Bakugo.

As Bakugo was about to throw the explosion the fear that was in him rose and made him stop dead in his tracks.

Everyone was baffled at this sudden turn.

"_HUH?! BAKUGO SUDDENLY STOPPED FOR NO REASON!" _Present Mic said through the speakers.

Bakugo didn't know why but he was unable to move it was like there was this overwhelming fear. What was this, it felt like there was this dominating presence?! He thought as he began breathing faster. WHAT WAS GOING ON?!

"Hehe" Alexander laughed and it send a chill down Bakugo's spine." What's wrong Bakugo? Weren't you going to kill me like you said? "  
Bakugo slowly turned his head to Alexander saw he had formed a devilish smiled that felt like it was staring right into him. "Boy you are pathetic."

Is he doing this?! Bakugo thought franticly.

Bakugo frighten but still not showing his fear, though everybody could see he was scared as he took a few steps back away from Alexander. Trying to show his pure will, Bakugo tried to throw another punch with explosive power however when he once again tried to connect his fist, it was like his body screamed at him to stop.  
He tried a few more times to go in and hit him, but each time he stopped when he felt the fear rise.

"_WHAT IS BAKUGO DOING NOW?! WHY CAN'T HE LAND A HIT KOWALCYZK?!"_ Present Mic shouted through the speaker.

Meanwhile back with class 1-A couldn't believe what they were seeing. Bakugo was

Kirishima just arrived on the scene.

"Hey guys, who is fighting now?" Krishima asked.

His class noticed his arrival." KIRSHIMA?! BAKUGO AND ALEXANDER ARE UP AGAINST EACH OTHER, MAN!" Kaminari yelled to his classmate.

"WHAT?! Alex and bakugo are fighting?! Aw man I nearly missed it!" Kirishima shouted.

"Never mind that look!" Jiro said and pointed down on the ring.

In the ring they then saw Bakugo was had started to walk backwards.

Kirishima was shocked to see Bakugo was retreating." Wow wow wow what is he doing?!"

Midoriya looked closer at Bakugo and saw how he was acting. Kachan was scared?! He could hardly believe it as he looked on with wide eyes.

With Bakugo and Alexander in the stadium ring.

Bakugo was still feeling the fear within him as he was walking backwards.

"Haha." Alexander laughed once more." What's wrong, out of fire? Oh well then. Time to end this." He said.  
Next thing that happened was that Alexander slowly and calmly started walking towards Bakugo.

Bakugo too scared of Alexander responded with the only thing his mind could come up with while in a state of terror. Walking backwards while unable to take his gaze off Alexander." GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Bakugo desperately shouted. In anger he somehow managed to throw an explosion at Alexander.

However Alexander noticed the attack and dashed to the side to evade it." Hehe, nice try. But not good enough." He chuckled and went on to advance again. Kowalczyk then dashed up next to Bakugo and lightly(Very lightly) kicked Bakugo so tripped and fell on his face. Bakugo huffed and puffed as he steadily got up on his feet again and took more steps to get away from Alexander.

Everybody in the audience took notice.

"Wow! That Bakugo kid is retreating!"

"Kowalczyk is scaring him out of the ring somehow!"

Todoroki who was in his on personal spot could hardly believe what he was seeing. Bakugo is getting frighten out of the tournament?  
From the way it looked, it looked as if Alexander was the one doing it, but how? Was it another power from his quirk?  
The master Rogue quirk is so varied. It goes over amplification of strength, speed and agility, yet he also has telekinesis and manifestation of energy-wait. During this whole festival there wasn't a single moment were Alexander showed a hit of fatigue. Great stamina too? He more he thought, the more it seemed that Alexander's quirk wasn't a quirk at all. It was all too wild. Could…Could Alexander use this against him too? How would he be able to fight him if Alexander could do that?

Midoriya meanwhile was frighten, shocked over how poorly Kacchan was faring. It was almost impossible for him to imaging him scared of all people. There was that one time. The same day he met All Might, was also the day Kacchan was taken hostage by the Sludge-Villain.

This is crazy. All Might thought. Young Bakugo is getting defeat with barly any of his physical attacks hitting Alexander. For heroes this is a good thing. No way endangers any bystanders and destruction of property is kept to absolute zero. I have idea how he is doing it though. Seems the young Kowalcyzk's quirk is just too powerful for young Bakugo.

After forcing Bakugo to be dominated by the fear from Alexander's demonic presence. The audience was on the edge of their seat while witnessing this incredibly one-sided battle.

Soon Bakugo had walked backwards right to the edge of the ring but he did notice until Present Mic said it through the speakers." _OHHHH JUST ONE MORE STEP FROM BAKUGO AND HE IS OUT OF THE GAME!"_ In a panic of those words he quickly looked down at his feet to confirm what Present Mic said. DAMN!

When Alexander came close enough he stopped walking and waited for Bakugo to notice him which he did after seven seconds.

Bakugo was to scared to move couldn't process he was being beaten like this. IT'S LIKE HE HAS A CLAW THAT IS SQUEEZING MY HEART OF ALL IT'S BLOOD! I MU-MU-MUST…BEAT HIM! Bakugo thought. In his right hand Bakugo was forcing himself to gather as much explosive power as he could.

However before he got to fire it off Alexander place his hand of Bakugo's shirt. Bakugo held his breath and wide eyed." Sorry, Bakugo. Like I said… This ends here." Alexander said. Alexander then slightly pushed Bakugo but due to Bakugo's fear there was no resistance and in Bakugo's mind he fell slowly to the ground landing on the other side of the line of the ring. He was knocked out of the arena.

The audience was silent at first but the erupted in cheer of such an unexpected battle.

If class 1-A wasn't scared by Alexander's abilities before they sure were be now.

"Wow, Bakugo defeated so easily?" Kirishima said.

"I-I. I can't hardly believe it." Midoriya muttered. Seeing one of the people he had known for such long time being humiliated in such a way was shocking to say the least.

Todoroki however had to come up with a way to defeat Alexander in their next match.

The defeat Bakugo was fuming with rage but didn't try to attack Alexander. Perhaps he felt himself weak for loosing.

Midnight announced the winner." Bakugo has been thrown out of the ring! The victory goes to Kow-!"

However suddenly Alexander yelled." HOLD IT!" Everybody in the stadium went quite. Alexander formed a wide smile and then announced." I am forfeiting the tournament!"

The stadium was silent for a moment then it went.

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"_WHAT?"_

"WHAT?!"

Todoroki, Bakugo, class 1-A and 1-B, Present Mic and then last the spectators, in that order.

I did not see that one coming All Might thought and sweat dropped.

"Huh?! Yo-you won the match. This is unacceptable behavior, Mr. Kowalcyzk!" Midnight snapped at him.

"Yeah I don't really care. This tournament is boring me, so I am quitting. Deal with it. By the way I don't want some dumb third place award either. Just pretend I was never even there to begin with." Alexander said with a confident smile and started walking. Putting his hands up near his face head he then let out." Besides this whole festival is a pile of shiiiit!"

That kind of talk actually angered many in the audience.

"What the heck?! How can he say such things?"

"He has no respect for others who dream to be here and us for watching good entrainment!"

" Faker!"

"I WAS ROOTING FOR YOU! BUT NOW I SEE THAT WAS A MISTAKE!"

Suddenly spectators started throwing down trash on the stadium field and also the arena, booing Alexander as he walked to the tunnel entrance of the field. All while he grinned devilishly.

"_HEY, NO THROWING TRASH INSIDE THE STADIUM!" _Present Mic shouted trying to stop them but to no avail.

Class 1-A was all sweat dropping from Alexander's behavior. Honestly his shenanigans shouldn't' have surprised them but it did.

Kikuchi frowned over Alexander behavior and turned her face away from the stadium field.

Bakugo angrily punched the ground he was sitting on. What was this mercy?! Quitting so he could get to be in finales after being humiliated. NO way in hell was he going to accept it so casually!

Todoroki was taken back that Alexander tossed aside his declaration of war so easily simply because he was bored. Honestly it was kind of insulting in a wired way.

Alexander was satisfied. He had done what DARTA had ordered him to and did it in a way that made him unpopular and unlikable to the audience and at the same time humiliate Bakugo immensely. Not beating Todoroki was kind of a bummer but maybe he'll have another chance later in the semester. What a day.  
Perhaps this sports festival wasn't that bad at all. Least when he had all the fun.

Mr. Aziawa who was in the commentator booth could see from where he sat how happy Alexander was. To him it seemed as if Alexander had completed something, he had set out to do. It was kind of a skill he picked up for all the time teaching. What is he really thinking? Aziawa wondered.

After Alexander left, Midnight had to play it cool." Oh uh, Kowalcyzk has forfeited the tournament! Bakugo goes on to the finales!"

Jason on class 1-B's balcony was taken back." Okaaaay? Huh, that happened."

Monoma snickered." Wow how foolish of Kowalczyk. I never thought that member from that class would be soo stupid!"

"Oh shut up Monoma!" Both Nobunorih and Kendo said at the same time.

At the same Iida had returned to class 1-A's balcony.  
"Guess I have to take notes next time." He said making his presences known.

"Iida!" Midoriya said when he noticed him.

Uraraka, Kikuchi and Midoriya guessed that Iida would still be sad, however Iida gave a small smile signaling that it was alright that he lost. Glad to see he wasn't still wallowing in his defeat still.  
Then for absolutely no reason he started shaking.

Startled by this the three went." WOW WHAT'S WRONG?!"

"it's just my phone." Iida said and reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Oh that's a relief." The three said at the same time and calmed down.

Iida looked who wanted to contact him. It was his mother?

Going away from the balcony to get privacy Iida called his mother up. "Hello mom? I hate to tell you this, but I lost." He told her.

But his mother had other things she needed to tell him. _"No son I am not calling about that. I am mean I am sorry. But Tenya…please listen carefully…"_ She sounded off. _"It's your brother…a villain got Tensei!"_

The words made the world Iida turn bleak. It cut right through him.

A…villain got Tensei?...

Oh god…

* * *

Back in Hosu.

The hero killer Stain was sitting on a ledge watching the police helping out the hero Ingenium, Tenya Iida's older brother.

"You haven't even noticed it have you? This warped society, mired by hypocrisy. And vanity…. that's why I will open your eyes heroes…. I will show you the world you have created." Suddenly the Hero Killer felt something was behind him and quickly drew his sword and cut at it.

The thing he cut at was in fact the black smoke like villain Kurogiri from the league of villains. "Please remain calm. We are off the same mind. I have been searching for you Hero Killer Stain. I wanted to meet you. I think you'll be interested in what I have to offer."

The hero killer raised an eyebrow. What could this be about?

* * *

After finding his coat and getting dressed back to his normal attire. ( As in his civilian and hero outfit) Alexander returned to the class 1-A balcony." Hey." He said.

"Oh look who it is. Mr. I ruin everything for everyone." Sero of all people sarcasticly remarked.

"Quite profane." Yaoyorozu agreed.

"Wow okay, getting hostile, are we?" Alexander said and made his way down to his seat.

"Well you are not exactly fun to be around if you keep dishonoring this festival." Asui said.

"Yeah, so? This festival is not going to make you great heroes in the long run. I am pretty sure most villains won't bat an eye if your famous or not." Alexander argued and sat down next Kikuchi who then moved herself to the seat longest away from him on the same row." She okay?" Alexander asked and turned Midoirya.

"Uhm I don't know what she is thinking. Probably the same as the rest of the class." Midoriya said. Only Uraraka and him were somewhat okay on how Alexander acted." But…Alex. We just heard from Iida he had to leave."

"Leave? Why?" Alexander asked.

"It was his brother. Apparently a villain got him." Midoriya said with a concerned expression.

"He is on his way to see him now." Uraraka said equally concerned.

"What? Damn. I feel really sorry for him." Alexander said, also now looking concerned." I hope things go right." It's never easy to see your loved ones hurt or worse. Alexander knew that last one too personally.

"The fight is about to start." Ojiro said.

The crowd cheered as the fighters made it on to the arena floor and stood opposite of each other._"THE FINALE MATCH OF THE U.A SPORTSFESTIVAL IS ABOUT TO BEING! IN JUST A MOMMENT WE WILL SEE WHICH OF THESE TO WILL COME OUT ON TOP! YES IT ALL COMES DOWN TO THIS! FROM THE HERO COURSE, SHOTO TODOROKI VERSUS KASTSUKI BAKUGO!_

And here the two members from the same class were head off against each other. One being irritatingly frustrated at his humiliation. The other was mentally questioning himself and his motives. But that didn't stop from getting ready for fight.

"_BEGIN!" _Present Mic said and the two students charged at each other.

And the secret Devil Hunter who is actually also half demon himself…fell asleep.

…

Yep.

That's what he did.

Fell asleep and missed the entire fight.

A few minuters later

" What a showdown! Don't you think too Alex?" Uraraka asked and turned her head to him. She was shocked to see that the sword fighter was snoring.

Midoriya and Uraraka dropped their jaws and Midroiya gave him a small shook to wake him up." Hey Alex, you there?!"

"ZZZZZ Oh what?" Alexander after waking up." What did I miss, who won?" He asked tired and casually.

"YOU ACTUALLY FELL ASLEEP?!" Uararak asked jaw looking like it was about to drop through the floor.

"Yeah, yeah I was tired okay? So, who won?" Alexander asked and rubbed his face awake.

Midoriya pointed down onto the arena.

On the stadium field, the ring was a complete mess. Ice scattered everywhere and signs of explosions.

Todoroki was blown of the ring and had gathered himself in ice out side of the arena. He had a chance to win against Bakugo if he had used his fire. But for some strange reason he just shut down in the most inopportune moment and stopped fighting.  
Bakugo won by using his explosive powers to the fullest, but he wasn't happy that he had won. In fact, he was irritated. It was too easy, Todoroki didn't use all his power against him." YOU STOP MESSING AROUND! THIS ISN'T REAL FOR ME UNLESS YOU TRY HARDER!" Bakugo practically screamed at the unconscious Todoroki. "IT CAN'T END THIS WAY!" He was supposed to have won with overwhelming victories. This wouldn't be enough to satisfy him and his battle crazed superiority complex. Even though he won the tournament, it was not the type of victory he wanted, he hated it!

Midoriya didn't know what to think of this outcome and the way it was done. He felt sad but didn't know why. Perhaps he just thought this wasn't what he had thought when he first thought of the sports festival. One thing was sure though. He wouldn't forget it anytime soon.

Just then Midnight used her quick that let out a small pink purple fog that made Bakugo fall asleep. Midnight looked at the two unconscious boys and then said. "Todoroki is out of bounds! That means Bakugo is the winner!"

The audience erupted into a fury of cheer. They do really love seeing two teens beating the ever-living crap out of each other. Alexander thought.

"_AND WITH THAT THE FINAL MATCH OF THE SPORTSFESTIVAL IS OFFICIAL OVER! THE FIRST YEAR CHAMPION IS KATSUKI BAKUGO FROM CLASS 1-A!"_

* * *

Later after the stadium field was fixed, fireworks boomed I they sky for the finale moments of the festival. The award ceremony.

The students from all the first-year classes gathered in front of a new podium and a line of photographers stood and took pictures at them.

"The first have completed all of the events of U.A sports festival. Now it's time to relax an enjoy the award ceremony!" Midnight said.

Fireworks exploded and confetti drizzled around as a small hatch behind Midnight opened and another platform was raised cloud in smoke to reveal the top three victors of the festival.

Since Alexander forfeited himself entirely out of the tournament, in third place was Kirishima since he was the one who faced of Bakugo earlier and Iida had hurried of to his brother who was currently hospitalized, so his placement in third place was more a formality." Why am I even here?" He said in a very discouraging tone to himself.

Next in second was Todoroki who was looking down in a depressing manner.

Last but not least Bakugo who surprised everyone when it was shown he was tied up to a large rock with bindings and gag that you would usually see in an insane asylum. He was trying raging to break his bindings.

While many in class 1-A thought it was embarrassing to see.

"Oh dear lord he is in our class." Kaminari said woefully.

"He is acting like a feral animal." Tokoyami commented.

Alexander found it hilarious. Man he thought today was going to suck, but it actually turned out okay.

"Now let break out the hardware!" Midnight announced. "Of course, there is only one person worthy of disputing the awards."

"HAHA!" The audience heard hardy laugh that could only come from one person. It was All Might himself that was standing on the half roof of the stadium." Citizens! I AM HERE!" He yelled and jumped down from the half roof.

"All Might-!" But the speech of both All Might and Midnight went over each other and made sound kind of awkward for both of them.

Anyway, the audience didn't care. They were more interested in actually seeing the number one hero.  
They still couldn't believe that the first-year students had the best hero in the world teaching them!

"So now that you are here All Might, why don't you start the presentation?" Midnight said and handed the number one hero the medals.

All Might grabbed the medals and walked over to Kirishima." Ha ha! Young Kirishima. Despite you must obviously be feeling a little to the side since you kinda forced to take this award, you must remember this is not you final stop and there plenty ahead in the future. You still showed great strength and even more so still filled with more potential to be unlocked."

Kirishima accepted and a few tears were let out as he then saluted All Might. Words coming from the number one hero meant a lot even though he was basically his teacher." Thank you All Might!" he said with pride.

Next All Might walked over to Todoroki." Young Todoroki. Congratulations. I am assuming you didn't use you let side, though it costed you the final."

Todoroki spoke." My eyes were opened. Specifically, in my match against Midoriya. But then I started to doubt myself. I think I now understand why you a little interested in him. I want to be the kind of hero you are…but my path…isn't as clear as I thought it was. I have a lot to think about. And there are still things I need to get settled." Todoroki's attitude was…different from his usual self. All Might could see a change in him.

"hmm…I never seen this look on your face before. I won't ask for details, I trust you can work things out yourself." All Might said and went over to the last tied up Bakugo." Now Young Bakugo! Hmm… this is a little much. Well you did what you said what you pledged. You are true to your word!" He said while removing the gag.

And he then came to regret it." WINNING THIS WAY DOSEN'T PROVE THAT I AM THE BEST ONE HERE, EVEN WITH THE WORLD CONSIDERS ME THE WINNER I REFUSE ACCCPT IT LIKE THIS!" Apparently he was still angry for everything that happened during the festival.

All Might was taken back by his hateful eyes but then gave a small speech."In a world where we are constantly being compared to one another. There are a very few that keep their eyes focused on the top spot. And you are one of them." But it didn't calm Bakugo down in anyway.

It was then that Alexander spoke from the crowd to Bakugo." Hey Bakugo! Enjoying that swelling victory?"  
He said acting navi and innocent with a childish smile.

Once Bakugo saw him past All Might and unleashed a hurl of insults." WHY I AM GOIN TO-#¤%&((&%")%" That were not intended for a younger audience.

The students sweat dropped while Alexander took with bright smile like it was nothing." Good to see you are in such a positive mood! " He jokingly mocked him.

" FU-" Bakugo was about to say when All Might put the gag back on.

"I think this is for the best, sorry." He said to Bakugo and then placed the medal around his neck.

After handing out the awards All Might gave another speech." Here they are! Winner of this year's sport festival! But listen closely! Any of you first years could have ended up here on this podium. Think about what you have done today. You have challenged each other, learned, and climbed even further in reaching you goal to being pros. I think the next generation of heroes are proving to be the best! So, I have one more thing to say! I want everyone to say it with me!"

Audience joined in." PLUS ULTRA!"  
" Thank you for all your hard work!"

Apparently the audience didn't expect to diverge from his catchphrase and berated All Might for it.  
"WHAT?! THAT WAS THE PERFECT TIME TO SAY PLUS ULTRA, ALL MIGHT!" They booed.

All Might embarrassed defend himself poorly." Oh Well uhm… I thought everyone did such a good job!"

* * *

The sports festival had ended.

The festival taught the student one important thing. Your best friend could also be a worthy opponent. They had learned a lot of each other. And themselves.

After all the visitors had left all students had changed back into their normal clothes and retreated to their classrooms. It was late in the afternoon.

All student of class 1-A were sitting on their seats while the bandaged Mr. Aziawa gave the final words of the day. (By the way Bakugo was still restrained)  
"Nice work. You have the next two days of school off. Take this time to recuperate. I am sure the pros that watched the festival wanna recruit some of you. We'll look over the draft updates once you some rest you still have a lot of training." Mr. Aizawa said.

Right away he got a." Yes sir!" From the class.

The students then left their seats and went home.

Outside the classroom Alexander turned to Midoriya." Alright, ready to head home finally, neighbor?" He asked.

"Sure. Arghhhh… I am so exhausted." Midoriya said cracking his neck a few times.

But before they were about to leave somebody come up behind them." Wait." The turned to see it was Todoroki.

"Todoroki?" Midoriya said.

"Alexander, can I speak with you?" Todoroki asked the sword wielder.

Alexander turned to Midoriya." You go head, dude. See you later."

"Alright if you say so. Later guys." Midoriya said and walked home.

Alexander turned his head back Todoroki." So…What do you want?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"I…." Todoroki was trying to say. Then he took a deep breath and tried again." I want to apologize for earlier."

Alexander raised an eyebrow. He wanted to apologize?" Okaaay?"

"I want to apologize for antagonizing you before the festival started. Up until now I thought I have made my mind up and everyone around wouldn't matter too much. You see my hatred for my father have blinded me for so long, I couldn't see past it. When I faced Midroiya in that match, it cleared the cloud I had been walking in. it is also then I realized that just because someone has the same mindset than me doesn't make them wrong. People are just trying their best. You didn't care for the festival too begin with and but I acted hostile towards you for thinking differently, and that you didn't care for the festival because you knew that the festival ultimately had nothing to do with being a true hero while I was going around that winning the festival was a sure path. But it wasn't, it was just a step in reality. So, I am sorry." Todoroki said.

Alexander didn't expect him to come out like that." Okay I see. Well I accept you apology then…. you are just a little too straight forward, you know?" He said.

"There is also another thing." Todoroki said and reached out his hand." I much rather have a friend then and enemy. That if you it's okay with you."

Alexander was taken back by Todoroki's new friendly attitude and changed behavior. He snickered at first." He he, Wow this is really awkward…. Alright, Todoroki I'll be your friend since you put in so much effort for that little speech." Alexander reached out his hand and shook Todoroki's.

With that the two gained some amount of respect for each other. Todoroki even broke a small smile.

However their new little brotherhood moment was interrupted when Alexander's phone sounded. Alexander reached down his pocket and pulled it out. It was Michelangelo. (Miss Calhoun)" ups I have to take this one, sorry. Catch you later, man?"

"Yes, see you later." Todoroki said and saw Alexander walk away and turned the corner at the end of the hall. Todoroki then also pulled out his phone. He pulled out a number on that read Mom." I have someone to talk to too." He muttered.

Once he was out of earshot, Alexander spoke into the phone." I am here." He said.

Miss Calhoun spoke." _We have a new assignment. Get ready in five outside U.A. I already gathered your gear."_

Alexander smirked." Oh heck yeah, I'll be there soon." He hung up and walked outside. Another mission from DARTA.

* * *

Minutes later Alexander was picked up by Miss Calhoun in the silver car and she gave him the briefing.  
" Alright here is the situation. Hours ago, in an old local location that was previously a temple, the police were called when they got a call from a desperate sounding civilian, talking about monsters coming for them. When they arrived the contacted the station a told them that it was just a crazy person, but when they didn't come back they tried calling and all they got was situation normal. DARTA intercepted this call and believe is the work of supernatural origin. Right now, DARTA is holding the police back for now, meaning this is a timed mission. Your objective is to go in a search for the missing police officers and find out what happened."

"Okay sounds simple enough." Alexander said.

After a ride to the old temple the sky had turned to early evening.

Miss Calhoun spoke to Alexander who had gotten out of the car and were holstering his pistols.  
"Oh and by the way. Try to keep damages to a minimum. This is a historical site after all."

"Heeey! I didn't destroy anything last time!" Alexander said.

"I know, but still, I feel like it needs to be said. Good luck." Miss Calhoun said and drove to location nearby.

"Okay, time to kill some demons." Alexander said and cracked his knuckles.

* * *

Walking up to the gate leading into the temple, Alexander jumped over the walls and went further in.

It was quiet. Too quiet.

There were no active light sources nearby, so it was getting pretty dark as clouds in the sky covered over and turned grey, the wind picked up to. Looks like it was going to rain soon.

Alexander came to the first building on temple ground but the it was closed. But luckily he saw an open window on the first floor. Using his power, he Air Hiked up and entered the building.

Just like the outside there were no light source, but he could still see well enough.

After walking around on first floor like a minute he went down the stairs to the ground floor.

It was then he saw them. The missing police officers laying on the ground motionless. Around were signs of battle, like slashes in stone carvings, walls and the floor itself.  
Alexander walked over to examine them.

At first Alexander thought the police officers were dead, but he touched the first one the officer moaned.  
They were still alive? That's odd.

Looking at the battle damage around him he noticed small plies of black dust, indicating there were really where demons here. But if the police officer had somehow killed the demons, then why were all of he currently unconscious? It made no sense.

Alexander called up Miss Calhoun on his headset." Michelangelo? I have something wired here."

"_What have you found? _" She asked.

"All the cops are still alive, but all the demons are dead too." Alexander said.

"_That's…wired indeed. This is not standard demon tactics at all. We could be dealing with a rouge deviant." _Miss Calhoun suggested.

"Yeah, but my amulet is not responding to anything either. We have a real mystery here." Alexander said.

"_Okay, okay."_ Miss Calhoun took a deep breath."_ Is anything else you can see?"_

Alexander quickly scanned the room, his eyes caught the site of something red near the door leading further into temple ground and walked over to examine it too. To his surprise it was red paint that spelled out THIS WAY and a small arrowhead pointing outside.

"Found something. It's text saying this way. it's leading outside." Alexander said.

"_What? Da Vinci, approach with up most caution. We have little enough time as it is, but if something expected us we shouldn't take it lightly." _Miss Calhoun said.

"Roger. Let's see what this all about." He said. Alexander didn't like it. The implication that he was expected was something to worry about, since it had never happened before. Regardless he needed to proceed.

The other door that was leading wasn't locked and he went outside.

* * *

Right away there was a long staircase that reached all the way to the top of a small mountain that was still temple ground.

Jogging up the long staircase Alexander started to have this strange feeling that something was just ahead.  
He couldn't describe it, just that it was vaguely there and got more clear the further he went up.

By now the sky was completely covered with dark clouds.

Just a dozen more steps to reaching the peak, Alexander stopped for moment to prepare himself.  
His amulet still hadn't picked up anything, but what ever was responsible for the mess in the first building was just up there. And there was this ominous atmosphere that he couldn't shake.

Regardless Alexander took the finale few steps and reached the top.

The top of the small mountain was this huge open ornate brick floor with Japanese samurai statues around it with no vegetation and the wind could be felt clear.  
And there was this deafening silence in the air.  
However as soon as he got up on the stone platform, he saw ahead what must have made this whole situation.

A girl?

It was young woman around the same age as Alexander himself wearing a mostly blue outfit, black pony tail and her back was turned.

Who is she? Most likely a demon too. But the amulet still hasn't picked up anything. Alexander thought." Hey! Are you the one that killed those demons below? Gotta say I am impressed that the cops are still drawing breath."  
No responds.  
" Listen, I don't know what you are planning, but if you don't talk to me, I'll will attack. So, would you kindly answer me?"  
Still no responds.  
"Hard way it is then." Alexander said, shrugging his shoulders and drew his sword and walked closer.

Just then.

It happened.

The amulet around Alexander neck began to glow violently, but not with it's green color but a blue color that Alexander had never seen it do before. It caught him off guard." What the?!" However, his thoughts were interrupted once he saw another light, but this light didn't come from him but from over where the girl was and it had a red color.

The girl then slowly turned around with closed eye and revealed her front to Alexander.

The moment where she then opened her blue eyes they were instantly locked with Alexander's red as his eyes went wide from shock and he held his breath.

The girl in front of him was holding a Chinese style sword that he had seen before. It was the Han Jian! Along with that the girl also wore an amulet that was identical to the one Alexander wore. But it was her azure blue eyes that truly reminded him that he had seen this very person before.

Back when he was little.

Back in his family home.

But that was impossible…. she was dead….

The light in both amulets then went out at the same time, like a snuffed-out candles.

The girl dressed in blue and holding the Chinese style sword spoke with a cold emotionless tone." …. Hello…. Brother…"

"…. Ch-…Charna?..." Alexander responded in disbelief. 

* * *

**AN: Oh yeah, we are doing this. We are going into new fan made territory!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Now the scene you are about to read is a mirror from the third game.  
I think you know which scene it is.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 11. Bloody reunion.

Many years ago…

**"Alexander! Charna! Come the cake is ready."**

**"Yeah, I want the chocolate!"**

**"No, I want the chocolate!"**

**"Relax you two, I can make another to eat after this one if you both still feel hungry."**

**"Yeah!"  
"Yeah!"**

**"He he, come over here for a sec. Here this is also for you. It's something your father made, a long time ago. He wanted you both to have it once your were old enough... I believe that the time is right, so here.  
From your father and me."**

The image of a familiar amulets swayed back and forth like pendulums.

**"Wow pretty!"**

**"Meh, It's all right I guess.."**

**"Now what do you say when someone gives you something nice?"**

**"Thank you, mom!"  
"Thank you, mom!"**

**"That's my little angles!"**

* * *

Present time.

The memory from long ago sprung back into to his head after a shocking revelation.

Alexander was standing on an overlook on old mountain temple ground. He had been given an assignment to investigate demonic activity on behalf of the demon hunting organization DARTA he worked for.

What was supposed to be a simple routing of hell-spawn turned upside down when Alexander found nonother then his long-lost twin sister whom he thought was dead, but now was standing right in front of him very much alive.

Alexander who was currently still in shock slowly started forming a happy smile." Charna? I-t's really you?" He asked his heart filling with joy seeing his twin alive.

"…It's has been awhile…dear brother." The girl dressed in blue, the other child of The Legendary Dark Lord Kain, Charna Kowalczyk said in a cold emotionless tone.

Alexander still couldn't believe it his sister was here alive and well, and she had grown to the same age as him. Eventually Alexander couldn't let himself just stand and holstered his sword before started approaching Charna with his arms out for a small hug.

Charna however didn't have similar thoughts. The moment Alexander came with in at least a five meter distance Charna drew her sword Han Jian and pointed it at Alexander.

Immediately as that happened Alexander stopped dead in his tracks. Confused the red eyed twin formed a baffled expression" ….Sis?" He said.

"So brother. You have been alive all this time, same as me. I wondered where you ran off to after our home was attacked and our mother slain. For the longest time I thought you perished along with her, but now that you are here. I thought I would at least show myself to you as any good sibling would." Charna said.

"Charna…what are you doing? Why are you pointing father's sword at me? Also, where have you been? I thought you died when that demon stabbed you in the back." Alexander asked curiously.

"Me? Oh, nothing really. Just scouring the world looking for things to be used to gain more advances for myself. But since you are so curious brother, why don't you tell me what you have been doing before I cut to the chase?" She asked her tone still cold emotionless as before, the blade still aimed at Alexander.

Something was very wrong, Alexander thought as he also felt the wind pick up more." After I got away from our home and I was on my own for about year before I was found by a group of people. They took me in and taught me how to kill demons."

Charna gave it a quick thought." A group of people? Do you mean that demon hunting group DARTA?"

Alexander's raised an eyebrow." You know them?" He asked.

"Oh yes, men and women fighting a war in the shadows against the forces of the damned. Their reputation is well known amongst the demons they hunt. I find it surprising that they are willing to let a half demon join their ranks." Charna said.

Alexander relaxed his arms and they fell down to his sides. He could feel something bad was about to happen, but he couldn't think like that about his sister, right? " You know this much? Then how did you find out I was alive?"

" I saw you on the news…in a manner of speaking…So…What has the humans been having you do since you also have joined a Hero school?" She asked.

Why did she refer to humans in third person? Alexander thought." It's a... long story, really…"

" I see. Secrecy is it? Not really surprising. This modern age we live in would probably not be very stable if the masses knew that were other dangers besides those imbeciles that call themselves villains. I find it funny that collectively humanity has forgotten what really lurks in the shadows." She said.

With each moment passing Alexander could feel the atmosphere get more and more unnerving. If he ever had the chance to defuse what was about to happen, it had to be now." Charna…please come with me. I'll take you to DARTA and they can help you like they helped me."

Charna raised her sword a little higher. "You are right, brother. I do need help. But you have already provided that by simply appearing." Charna then held out her other hand." …. Give me your amulet."

As soon as Alexander heard that he grabbed around his amulet and walked a few steps back." Why do you want it?"

"Because brother, have you ever thought of why mother gave us the amulets?" Charna asked.

Why she gave us the amulets?" They have the ability to detect demonic power. Mom and dad made them so they would alert us if demons were nearby." Alexander answered.

Charna shook her head." No brother, your ignorence shows. That is only one small percent of their true power. You see brother, the amulets were once one single amulet, and the complete version was used by our demon father to seal away the Underworld many centuries ago, with the help of a willing priestess who accepted our father's preposal. The priestess sacrificed herself to help father preform the ritual that closed the gates between worlds. Of course, that meant that father was trapped in this world. So in the process he also sealed away his own power, so it could never fall into the wrong hands in case he died. Years passed as father quietly observed the humans and eliminated other demons who found their way in through smaller holes in the dimensional fabric. Despite father sealing away his true power, he was still The Legendary Dark Lord and they proved no match for him.  
Eventually father saw that the humans could handle themselves and decided to end his long vigil and finally join them as another person, though still hiding his true nature...But as your and my meer existence proves, he didn't hide forever forever amongest them...At least not for everyone. It was until he found our mother and they both fell in love. Our father then entrusted our mother with the one thing he held above all else up to that point, the amulet. However, when father vanished and died our mother knew that she couldn't let the amulet fall to the devils. So she cracked it in two, passing them on like heirlooms to us on our eighth birthday." She finished explaining.

Alexander was shocked. He never knew the full story of the amulets. Their amulets were what sealed the Hellgate? However, there was one thing that really bugged him about that." How did you know all of this?" He asked.

Charna responded." Our father was one of the strongest beings to walk this world and the Underworld. He spent a countless amount time roaming it and created a few places all around the planet to where he stored the many things he came across that he deemed too dangerous. Undoubtingly keeping them away from imbeciles. And along with that dairies he wrote in the demonic tongue told of his tales. Sadly, most sanctuaries I found were destroyed, but the one I did found intact told me soo much. It also had notes on where the true gate to the Underworld might be located. Hence why I am here, speaking with you, brother."

Alexander paused for a half a minute. He couldn't really that the person standing in front of him used be the sweet sister he once knew. But…..it was. She had changed soo much that he no longer knew her. It saddened him on the inside to see her with this new colder, uncaring and dark personality. Her mentality was that demon than human. But he wasn't done here yet, it might still turn ugly in a few moments. God, mother I hope you are not seeing this, he thought." …What are you planning to do then?"

Charna then also paused." …I need your part of the amulet to get father's power… With it, none shall ever stand in my way ever again. That includes you if you don't hand it over." She said.

He couldn't believe Charna would even say those things to him. They were always together when they were kids. Alexander regretfully narrowed his eyes at her." Charna...You said that father sealed away his true power along with the entry to the Underworld...Won't getting the power also mean reopening the Hellgate?"

"It most likely will." Charna responded with a straight face.

" Then why-" Alexander was about say.

But Charna immediately interupted." I do not care for the monkeys. They are all arrogant imbeciles who are undeserving the powers they possess. No matter how mighty a quirk is precived, it is nothing compared to true demonic power... Enough of this dallying, Alexander. Give me the amulet...NOW..." She pressed on the last word.

Just then rain began to fall on the mountain top and both twins stood in silence gaze at one another with the only thing they could hear was the rain drops that landed on the stony floor surface.

Alexander finally responded."… No…" He said and reached for his own sword.

Charna too aimed her sword once more." I won't ask again." She threatened.

"I said you are not getting it, deal with it. I don't want hurt you, but you are going to have to take the amulet from me if you want that badly." Alexander threatened back.

There was anoher moment silence before one of them spoke again.

"Fine...have it you way." Charna said and got ready to fight.

The two half demons stood opposite each other and got into their battle positions as their reunion turned from bad to worse. Alexander was now forced to fight the only other person alive sharing the same blood as him, seeing as Charna had become obsessed with power.

Alexander charged in first with a swing from his sword.

But when he got about half way there Charna suddenly disappeared from sight.

Alexander didn't have time think as he suddenly heard a *whoosh* sound following a pain on the upper part of his back that made him stagger.  
He turned to see that it was Charna with his blood on her sword.  
Alexander was taken back on how fast she was. He had fought fast opponents before like demons and also that Nomu creature back at the USJ facility. But there he was able to react in time, she was soo fast he didn't have time for that.

Alexander once more attacked and Charna went forward as well. The two began engaging one another in close sword fighting sequence where their blades connected in klings and klangs, but it was as if Charna had no problem in countering Alexander's strikes and landing a few hits on her own at some points.  
The fighting sequence also had an impact of their surroundings. A circle in around 7-meter diameter was not getting hit by the falling rain at all as the two moved so fast as the blades held up the rain drops or redirected them away from the two twins.

In the process of this fight Alexander managed to hit the small cloth band holding up Charna's pony tail so her hair loosely fell down down her back.

After a hot minute of intense sword fencing, the two locked blades and the held back rain splashed down on them both like a wide bucket of water.

"Is this all you have? I hoped you were better than whatever this is." Charna coldly taunted, coolly holding her blade and pushing it slightly.

"Well...I am not really in the mood to hurt someone I am related to. Can we try again tomorrow? Perhaps I'll feel more family killing friendly by then." Alexander weakly joked back. He had to put in some strength to keep his sword locked with hers.

"I see, you haven't gotten it yet have you?" Charna asked while their blades were still locked together.

"Gotten what?" Alexander asked back confused.

"Forget it. It will not matter once I have beaten you, so don't worry your little head about it." Charna responded coldly again.  
Charna then applied a bit more force and shoved Alexander back three steps before he regained his footing fairly quick.

The two gazed at each other for a moment before they engaged again for more instense sword fighting and careful evasions.

Suddenly Alexander's headset sounded._"DaVinci are you there? What's your status?"_ It was Miss Calhoun using Alexander's code name.

Alexander put his hand on the headset." Michelangelo it's! - WOW!" He was about to inform her but suddenly a glowing blue projectile shaped like a short sword came flying at him so he had to dodge in to avoid it.  
Alexander turned his head to see it came from Charna herself. She made that?! What the crap! Alexander thought before speaking to Miss Calhoun again." I am going to have to call you back later."

"_What? wai-! " _Miss Calhoun was about to say when Alexander hung up.

"You can summon stuff to? You know, there is someone in my class that can make things come out of her body...That sounded a lot better in my head." Alexander half casualy said and unintentionally joked badly.

"Just one of the many abilities that I have learned and you haven't. And I have become really proficient at it." Charna said. Next identical blue glowing swords started manifesting on both Charna's left side and right side, six in total. And furthermore, It seemed as if Charna summoned those swords so effortlessly that as if it was a natural as breathing.

Alexander frowned nervously at the sight. "Well." He said sheathing his sword and unholstered his pistols and aimed them at Charna." Shit…"

Charna fired of the summoned swords and the flew at the same speed as bullets at Alexander who in turn shot at the swords with pin point accuracy. Each bullet connected with its intended target creating a small bang for each collision.

Alexander started going backwards as Charna simply summoned more swords to fire off. Alexander dodged all the summoned swords in fast succession and dashed towards Charna and sliced with his sword into her left side, cutting at least fifteen to twenty centimeters in.  
Alexander stopped up to take a good look at the wound he made on her. Damn, maybe this will help me ta- Alexander stopped his thought once he saw Charna's wound close quickly. Alexander was once more taken back. A wound like that would usually take him half a minute to heal, but that was like one third of that time or maybe less.

Charna turned after the wound healed and narrowed her azure eyes at him." Nice try, brother. But it is going to take a lot more than that."

* * *

Meanwhile down the staircase leading up the mountain. Small shadows started to move and form into physical beings.

These beings take the form of either bat like demon monsters the size of a normal person and another kind that was more humanoid. The humanoid demon looked like a walking corps dressed in torn robe wielding a scythe like the grim reaper. They were known as Hell Prides or just Prides, demons that was the embodiment of pride as the name suggests and were rather simple for demons as the only know basic movements and attacks and little thoughts of their own and also unable to speak at a human level.

The bat type demons were called Pyrobats, and again as the name suggests they had the ability to spew fire attacks. Their fire was soo greater then normal fire that it was uneffected by the rain.

One Pride that formed noticed one of the still unconscious policemen lying on the ground. The demon raised it's weapon and as about to strike when suddenly the sounds of weapons echoing from Alexander's and Charna's battle from a top the mountain temple.

The Pride turned to the other Prides and all gave a look to each other before they all started moving up the mountain stairs slowly. All while Pyrobats were flying up into the dark sky searching for easy prey.

* * *

Back on the mountain top Alexander was not faring well after the two had fought for over half an hour. He didn't want to admit it but Charna was stronger and faster. Charna had managed to get in some good strikes and deal a great amount of damage with each while Alexander himself had barely been able to land any good hits.

He needed to do something quick before his body was unable to regenerate itself.

Taking a good look around he spotted his sister closing the distance with her sword at the ready.

Alexander dodged by jumping backward and used a glyph circle air-hike to boost himself unto the top of one the large samurai statues." Charna stop this! Are you really going to kill me?! Your own family?!" He shouted in an attempt to reason with her once more.

Charna seeing her brother only smirked as she then sheathed her sword but then posed herself in a wide sword draw pose like the samurai warriors would use." I do what I must to gain more power. Regardless of what is in my path." She said.

Suddenly Charna once again disappeared from sight but this time she instantly reappeared at least a meter away from Alexander who was standing on the statue, hovering quick in the air at the same height as her brother.

That thing she did at the start, she wasn't moving from end to the other, it was a form teleportation! She could teleport!  
" Prepare for jugdement, brother." She said. In that split second Charna started drawing her sword but it reached only a few centimeters out but that was enough as then multiple long blue lines appeared in the air and traveled towards Alexander, like she was cutting the air so hard it left traces of where she cut.  
The red dressed twin was caught off guard and tried to evade with another backwards Air Hike, but to no avail as the lines in the air quickly hit him and cut into his body. Alexander flinched in the air as he felt a massive amount pain all through out his body and blood spurred out of his open wounds.

The lines disappeared as quickly as they came and Alexander's bloodied body fell to the wet stone ground in big *Thwack! *

Though Alexander's body felt extremely numb all over and he weakly rose to his was exhausted and breathed heavily.

Charna calmly walked over to her exhausted brother and stopped some spaces away.

Alexander in an act of defiance attacked one more time with a sword swing. But just like the entire battle had proven, Charna was the superior.

Charna deflected Alexander's attack easily and before he could retailate, she thrusted the Han Jian right into Alexander's abdomen.

Alexander's eyes widen in surprise once more as he looked at the sword that was currently stuck in him. He raised his head to look at his sister's face. Struggling to keep himself up he unintentionally broke tears that traveled down his cheeks that was already wet from the rain." Charna…." He spoke compeltly beaten from the fight and his life slipping away." …. p-please dd-don't!-…."

Charna closed her eyes and shook her head." You imbecil. You are the one to blame for your own weakness. Power is everything, brother. If you don't have power you are nothing. Even your life is null." Charna said and pulled out her sword in one swift motion. Alexander fell backwards. At the same time Charna quickly grabbed hold of Alexander's amulet and it's chain broke, finally she now had the other part in her possession. Alexander fell onto the ground and bled heavily from the gaping hole in his body. His regeneration ability was only working at a tiny traction at this point.

Charna sheathed her sword and took a moment to observe her brother's amulet before reaching in to her pocket to pull out a small cloth band that she then used to retie her pony tail. After making her pony tail again she walked over and picked up Alexander's sword, Uprising, and then turned her back to her brother and started to walk away.

Alexander still held on to dear life and tried to move, but was too severely wounded.

However, the moment Charna heard a small groan of pain she in a fast motion turned around, ran up and thrusted her brother's own sword into him. In the extract same place as the one before.

Alexander finally succumbed to all the damage and wounds he had gotten and stopped moving entirely.

Charna let go of the sword as it sat upright implanted in Alexander." It was nice to see you again. Now I can finally say my proper goodbye." She said in same cold uncaring tone that she had the entire time. After moment of silence she started going away again leaving her twin's motionless body behind.

The fight between brother and sister had ended, with the one dressed in blue as the undisputed victor.

Inside Alexander's body his heart was beating it's last, with each beat weaker then the last.

*Whuwhu*….*whuwhu*…...*whuwhu*…...*whuwhu*…...*whuwhu*…...*whu-…..

And then... It stopped.

Charna now had other things to take care off. Getting the other half of the amulet was a huge step in her path to power.

However, as she now thought on how to proceed next, there was an unexpected development.

Suddenly her sword, the Han Jian, shinned with a red electricity. That was odd, it normally shine blue with her. Wait!

At the same time Alexander's heart suddenly began beating again, but not like before. The beat was stronger, and kept beating harder.

*Whuhu*

Harder.

*WHUwhu*.

Harder!

*WHUWHU*

HARDER!

*WHUWHU!*

A jolt of energy traveled through Alexander's body and his eyes shot open showing the irises were glowing intensely red.

Faster then the normal person could see, the sword Uprising was launched out of his body and upwards in to the air.

Charna gritted her teeth. She quickly turned a full 180 degrees and drew her sword for defense as then it connected with skin and flesh. It was Alexander alive and on his feet! His fist punched into the blade the Chinese style sword!

Alexander's sadden expression from before was gone, now replaced with one for violent mad rage and menacingly glowing red eyes, however tears could still be seen on his cheeks. Other than that, all his wounds had healed, leaving only slices and torn parts in his clothing.

Charna instantly knew what must have happened and smirked mischievously." I see, the devil in you has awakened as well."

"Chaaarrna!" Alexander said, his tone deep and bloodthirsty as a monster. A red light glowed around Alexander like an aura as he then applied more force on his hand that was launched into Charna's sword. The hand twisted and turned as the blade travelled from his hand up his forearm.

However, the pain and torn flesh meant nothing as Alexander's hand and fingers still moved even when split down the middle of the hand as he tried to claw at Charna's face with fierce tenacity!

Charna who defeated him easily before was surprised that she actually had to put in some strength in order prevent from being touched.

Alexander eventually had enough and instead attack with his other arm and deliver a powerful punch right into Charna's face. The force from the punch sent her flying but she managed to land on her feet. However the force was still in play so she skated on her feet for several meters. In the process she lost her hold of the amulet and it fell away from her.

Once she regained her footing Charna was about to go get the amulet back. But her brother arrived first and grabbed hold of it, scratching into the stony ground to once again possess it. Alexander turned his head with furious and crazed look.  
Slowly Alexander raised himself to his feet again, slightly staggering and his pulse raising more and more.

Charna was about to attack but she then heard a small ringing tone.*Ring, Ring* Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a phone." What?!" She angrily snapped into the phone. This was hardly the time for call." No…I am in the middle something… Tsk! Fine!... I'll be there soon. "She said and placed the phone back in her pocket. regaining her cool she looked back to Alexander." Looks like play time is over. I trust you can keep the amulet safe until I return, since I can always just take it from you." Charna said and walked over to the edge and jumped off and away.

Alexander was still blinded by blood fueled rage as he then struggled himself a few steps forward."Don't you daaaare! Get back heeere! Chaaarna! CHARNA!"  
Alexander stopped in his tracks and tilted his head upwards so he faced the dark rainy sky.  
"CHARNAAAAAAAAAA!" He shouted in rage at the top of his lungs.

All of a sudden red electric energy exploded from Alexander and he was absorbed by blinding scarlet red light and swirly glyphs that sent out a massive force that rocked the top of the mountain.

When the light died down Alexander's appearance had change drastically.

For a brief moment the being that now stood was no longer the normal body of Alexander. He had transformed.

Gone was his sand colored skin, it had been infused along with his clothing into red scales like a reptile. His fingers were sharp red claws, his feet had reformed to look like a raptor's with three claws coming out instead of his toes and one coming out from the back of the heels. The joints had rough pitch-black rough skin. The main body was not visible as it was covered by an organic scaled red trench coat that reached down to below the knees. The sleeve-ends were equally organic were slightly wide and loose. Next his head had gained a smooth metal helmet exoskeleton with two horns sticking out from both sides that bended upwards. From his throat to around half way up his face it had the same black skin as the joints, no nose but instead two small oval shaped holes. His mouth had no lips and showed off his teeth that were just as metallic as the upper part of the head but a darker shade.  
Last but not least his eyes had changed to show not white and red iris but instead a pure glowing burning red-orange hellfire color.

Alexander had transformed into a demon. A Devil.

However another scarlet red light appeared and suddenly Alexander had transformed back into his human form again and fell unconscious forward onto the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile down below.

"Yes sir. I see what I can do." Miss Calhoun said into her phone and hung up." Of all the times for him to not bloody answer." She had just been informed by her DARTA superiors that the local police force was getting ready to go investigate the temple they were currently at. If she doesn't get hold of her hunter soon there might be a huge problem. Feeling she needed some air, Miss Calhoun stepped out of the car when she saw the rain had ceased.

The area as felt fresh after the rain had passed over and the clouds had started parting, giving room for the stars and half-moon. It was quite peaceful.

The peace was abruptly when suddenly a Pride demon lunged at Miss Calhoun from behind with a slash from its scythe.

But it was then shot in the face and the demon was sent flying back before it disintegrated into dust.

Miss Calhoun sighed as she lowered her silver pistol. She then turned around to see more yet more Pride demons making their way towards her." There are always more than one Pride." She said to herself and drew another silver colored pistol.

* * *

Back on the mountain top.

Alexander had regained consciousness and lifted himself off the ground with a minor migraine." God, what am I doing here?" He said once he had a look around. Suddenly he remembered what had accoured as memomeries came flooding back into his mind.

His sister Charna was alive and she nearly killed him because of mom and dad's amulet. And now two of them were enemies. Crap...

Alexander then spotted his sword Uprising laying on the ground and went over, picked it up and placed it on his back.

After he had gathered himself, Alexander stood for a moment before he lashed out in anger and hit one of those samurai statues that were three or four times the size of person with his right hand." Damn it!" He gritted his teeth.

However his self-pity stopped as the samurai suddenly exploded into a hundred pieces that scattered all over the mountain top platform.

Alexander, baffled, pulled his hand back and gaze at it for a solid sec. He was pretty sure he didn't use that much force! Come to think of it…he felt great actually. No, wait he felt fantastic for some reason. He felt like he could do anything!

He then heard noises coming from the staircase and went over to check. Looking down he saw multiple Prides were making their way up the staircase and demonic bats flying in the sky nearby.

Alexander took one more look down and the smirked." Wahoo!" Alexander yelled excitingly as he jumped off the top.

Landing on top of a Pride, Alexander then used the demon as a form a surfboard as he spun around fire shots from his pistols killing a few prides before he jumped off. Even though he was no longer on the demon, it still proceeded on falling down and hit multiple Prides.

Alexander then began sprinting down the staircase, with a speed he had struggled to reach in the past, being as easy as eating, all while slashing and shooting demons as he went as he also combined the attacks with spins and stunts. "Oh yeah!"

And before he knew it had almost reached the bottom already, and he came down to the temple. All of the demons on the staircase been eradicated so there were only the Pyrobats in the sky he needed to take care off.

Alexander didn't know why, but there was this odd feeling he had. Something he could now do. He jumped from his sprint and leaped up to the roof of the building, he had to try it out. Running to the other side of the roof Alexander jumped off the edge.  
Alexander felt energy overflowing and the bright red-light aura with swirling glyphs surround him and he changed into that demonic form that did before he on top the mountain.  
Alexander land on the floor like a ground pound and a crack spitted the stony ground for several meters and two pillars nearby fell from the seer force.

Alexander took a hard look at his hand and then body." This is certainly new.-WOW! What is up with my voice?" He said and was taken slightly back on how his voice now sounded so metallic and echoey.

Then once again he gazed up at the sky at the many Pyrobats that flew around. Alexander then had another feeling that he could really describe so he went with the flow.  
two oval shaped holes opened in his back and a second later a pair of red and black webbed wings." Hehehe, this is just too cool to be true." He laughed as he saw he now had the ability to take to the skies.

Going further Alexander knelt a little and raised his wings as he then launched himself up and into the air.  
In this form he was even more powerful then what he just experienced and he soared through the sky cutting several demon Pyrobats. However more then came to attack and dozens surrounded him from all sides, but Alexander broke free and started spinning while slicing and shooting with one of his pistols.  
He had no way to describe it, but it felt weirdly natural. For one more move Alexander threw his sword in a round arc and it rammed and slash a lot of bat demons before it the returned as a sort of boomerang.

Then when the blade returned, he charged it with magic and did a heavy swing. But since he was now overall more powerful the attack now also had another effect added to it. When the demonic magic was used it flew out of the blade that then made a line of pure red and black electrified energy that launched through the sky with an incredible speed. The line of energy soared upwards into the sky and eventually vanished from sight completely, but not before slicing through three dozen Pyrobat demons. Awesome! He could now use his sword for long range attacks and furthermore his magic power didn't feel depleted!

Next after seeing that all the bat demons were annihilated, Alexander soared up higher and until he could see the whole of the temple ground as a tiny sandbox and Musutafu not too far away." This is incredible!". He yelled in to wide open sky. But now was probably a good time regroup with his handler since he had must likely killed off all the demons.

Alexander turned himself downwards and began flying further up the road from the temple where he was supposed to meet Miss Calhoun after the job was done.

He spotted her car quick, but then also noticed that Miss Calhoun was engaged in battle with Prides. Looks like he missed some. In flight Alexander drew his pistols and got ready to shoot.

Miss Calhoun had been holding off the demon forces that were trying to kill her for at least five minutes, but the few she started out with now numbered in a dozen or so. She was going to run out of bullets soon if this keeps up.

Aiming her dual sliver pistols once more she was about to fire when suddenly from out of nowhere it started raining bullets like a violent storm, Miss Calhoun braced herself by holding her arms up as a reaction to the unexpected gust of wind and small pebbles that came. The attack killed all the Prides until they were nothing but dusty smears on the ground and the storm of bullets stopped.

Miss Calhoun gathered herself and looked around for the source of those shots. Just then was bump sound behind her as something hit her car. She quick turned with pistols ready to see the source, a red scaly humanoid demon was standing on top of her sliver car.

Before she could shoot it spoke to her in a voice she recognized instantly." Hey Miss Calhoun! You holding a party without me?" It said with a famliar but slightly off voice.

"What? Alexander is that you?" She asked lowering her guns.

" Who else?" Alexander responded in his demon form and jumped from the car roof.

"What happen to you?" Miss Calhoun asked baffled by her hunter's new appearance.

Alexander turned and glared into the closest car window so he could get a vague glance at his reflection and finally see what his head looked like." No idea." He responded shrugging his shoulder.  
Just then another light engulfed him and when it died down Alexander was back in his old human form." Huh…. Whatever ever it is, it sure is powerful though."

While something like that had never really happened to the young half demon before, Miss Calhoun had known him and been a part of DARTA for such a long time that she really didn't mind that was something he could just do now. However weird it was." I see…. Soooo…..You took care of the problem?" She asked him.

Alexander sighed and rubbed his face before answering." Defeated a whole bunch of lesser demons, but…I am afraid the situation here was more serious then we thought. We need to come in contact with the Board as soon as possible and set up a VERY secure line of communication."

For Alexander to say he needed to talk to the board meant something was very wrong." Alright, get in, we are leaving immediately then."Miss Calhoun said.

The two DARTA members got into the car and proceeded to drive away as the police also arrived on the scene after being held back several hours.

When the police stormed the temple ground, the found that their colleagues were thankfully still alive with only had minor starches but completely blank mind of what transpired after in all the hours they had been missing. The police also found many signs of battle, destroyed status and a bunch of dust that the police ruled as unimportant. The blood samples they found would later be sabotaged by a secret DARTA member as a way of covering tracks and the official statement for the incident was labeled as villains had come in to vandalize historical ground. However there were also sightings of several lights in the sky, but police couldn't find out what they were or who may have made them, so therefore it was left as unexplained fenomenon.

However, all was not fine for DARTA as Alexander later gave his report of what happened to his superiors back in his apartment.

* * *

Alexander sat on his couch staring at his tv that displayed The Board as they proceeded what their agent had just told them." _Unbelievable…."_ The Director said." _Charna Kowalczyk was alive all this time and now she is our enemy. This is terrible to hear, truly. Alexander my lad? Is she really as despicalable as you described?_" The Board found it hard to believe that a child of Kain would reopen the portal to Underworld just so she could claim ultimate power for herself.

"Unfortunately." Alexander responded, gritting his teeth with a look away from the TV screen.

"_I see…_" The Director said." _Well as much as I hate to say it there is no other way to spin this. From this point on Charna Kowalczyk, your sister, is considered an enemy to humankind and a high priority target that needs to be dealt with. You say she was also in league with someone?"_

"Yeah." Alexander said turning his face back to the screen." Before she left she received a call on her phone. I have no idea who it was though. But since she knew about us I can only think that whoever was on the other end also know about us." Alexander concluded.

The Director rubbed his chin." _That could be a very real possibility…. Well regardless, we must do whatever we can to make sure that when we come in contact with them again we will have a bit more information. In the meantime you will go back to U.A and continue your teachings and keep your amulet close to the chest. It might be dangerous for you to hold on to it, but we are assured there probably also no other place more secure then with you. Board out."_ The Director said as the display turned off and their conversation stopped.

At this point Miss Calhoun who had been standing next to the tv walked up Alexander."So you sister is alive and now your number one nemesis. I can't say that is not some really heavy stuff. You know it might later end up with one of killing the other, right?"

Alexander crouched forward and rested his head on his hand while his arms acted as support pillar. " Yeah, I am aware. I am unsure if I can talk sense into her at all."

"Well if you can't, then you can't…. But if I was in your shoes I would at least try, so I won't regret I could have done more." Miss Calhoun said. She then tried to lift tension a bit" Ah listen to us speaking so grim, that's not who we are. You just take that day off tomorrow and get ready for school again. Besides who is gonna show those wannabe heroes what a real fighter looks like?" She joked.

Alexander snickered." Yeah, I should probably get on that again."

Miss Calhoun then walked to the door." I'll contact you with if more paranormal activity starts popping up, later!"

"Later!" Alexander said and Miss Calhoun closed the door behind her and left.  
Alexander took a small moment to think. He still had yet to fully process Charna was still alive.  
For years he would given almost anything to see one of his family members again. But now after he had fought his long lost twin, he couldn't help but have a bad taste in his mouth.  
The thought the girl he was born and grew up with tired to kill him made his anger grow.  
Despite them being blood related Charna didn't even give him a second thought and only focused on his part of the amulet.  
Fine Charna, you want the my amulet? Then come at me! Next time I'll be ready. Alexander thought to himself.  
Then there was the other matter.  
How was he going to get ready?  
Charna had significantly more abilities and power then he had, but why was that? Suddenly he remembered something she said during their fight.

** "I see, you haven't gotten it yet have you?"**

Could that power up he got after their fight be the thing she talked about? Wait that means she was also able to transform like he did. The transformation was pretty cool. That amount mixed with such a radical demon form and awesome power. The way to change form like that was hard to describe, but mostly felt like some sort of trigger that made him have the appearance of a devil. Hey that was a good name! Devil Trigger! He would have to do a test run of the ability later. Right now?...A burger sounded alright.

* * *

Next day Alexander did absolutely nothing besides fixing his coat and browsing through all the channels on the TV. Having a little time to cool off after yesterday was nice. But at some point he landed on a news channel that told of an assault on a hero in Hosu. Alexander felt bad once he heard the guy was none other then Iida's older brother and he was not going to make a full recovery and thus had to end his hero career. Iida must feel terrible. First Todoroki, then Alexander himself and now Iida. Looks like everyone was having family problems as of late. Granted Iida's brother wasn't trying to turn him to a perfect heir or to kill him out right for an unholy artifact.

Anyway the day passed with nothing significant happening. But the day after it was time he headed back to school.

Alexander had gotten into his ugly school uniform on and went out the door. Despite the sunny weather yesterday it had started raining again.

The door from the Midroiya residents and out walked Izuku with and umbrella in hand.

"Oh Alex, didn't see you there. Ready for school?" Midoriya asked flipping out his umbrella.

"Sure. Oh? Man, you look terrible. Did you get any sleep at all?" Alexander said when he noticed Midoriya's sleepy face.

Midoriya groan a tiny bit." Yeah, healing my wounds after the sports festival has taken so energy out of me. But I am healthy enough for school."

"If you say so. Alright, let's go then." Alexander said and the two began walking down the stairs.

As they walked down the stairs Midoriya turned to Alexander." Oh, hey did you watch the news on Iida's brother? I feel so bad for him."

Alexander responded."Yeah I heard. I have an idea of what he might be feeling right now."

"Also have you heard that a bunch of villains had broken into Tythooni temple just outside the city? I can't really imagine what they motive could be. I mean the place handed over most of its treasure to the city's museum years ago." Midroiya said.

Of course Alexander couldn't say it was him, his not dead sister and a bunch of demons so he just pretended that he didn't know a thing." Huh, that sounds counterproductive."

* * *

Later at Tatooin station

Alexander and Midoriya boarded a train that headed for near U.A.

At one point as Midoriya was checking his phone when one of the passengers called out to him."Psst! Hey, you are Midoriya from class 1-A." The passenger said catching the attention of other fellow passengers as well."Great job in the sports festival, I rooted for you." The first passenger said and gave a thumbs up.

Soon the train cart joined in and commented to him.

"You were in the top eight right that is so impressive!"

" He is smaller then I imagined."

"Can you sign this book? It's for my son. He was excited to see a quirk like yours."

Midoriya felt nervous because of all the people had surround him. He had never really been the person in the spot light before so it was kind of too much.  
"Wait wait! I am not the only U.A student here. My friend here made it further then me." Nervously said and pointed to Alexander not to far away.

"Oh who is he?" A female asked.

"Why is that guy that was trashing talking the sports festival after winning against that Bakugo kid, and then just walked off." A male said.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Another female asked.

Apparently people were so obsessed with the sportsfestival that apparently they felt upset at Alexander's behavior during it.  
Reading from the situation and the looks the passengers were throwing his way they were certainly angry at him. However, he was not the kind to be easily pushed." Yeeeeah… I don't care. Go nag someone else, please."

The passengers and Midoriya was taken back but what he said and one passenger then spoke." How rude!" And the turned to Midoriya." Don't worry. With the admiration you showed, I am confidant your will not end up as him. So-"

"-KEEP TRYING FUTURE HERO!" As the other people in the train joined and yelled to encourage Midoriya.

Midoriya timidly responded." I-I will, thanks!"  
It was so odd that Alexander was the one with higher combat and tactics skills, was getting yelled at while he was the one who ruined his body to point of breaking and got praised for it.

* * *

Nevertheless, the two students got off the train and soon reached U.A, the sky still dark and rainy.

While the two were running they suddenly some shout to them." Morning Midoriya, Alexander!"

Both turned to see that it was Iida coming running wearing a raincoat and boots. "Wow Iida you really went all out with the rain gear." Midoriya said.

"Why on earth are you both walking so slowly? We'll be late!" Iida said as he ran past them.

"Dude, there is still like 5-6 minutes before class starts." Alexander said as him and Midoriya started jogging right behind Iida.

"U.A students should always arrive ten minutes early don't you think?" Iida said before speeding up and leaving the two others in the dust or water splashes in this case, considering the weather.

Midoriya and Alexander arrived inside and Midoriya shook his umbrella before setting it to the side, while Iida was taking off all his rain gear and putting in a locker for pick up later.

Alexander had no care for wearing slightly wet clothes and just stood and waited for the other two.

Midoriya turned right after to talk to Iida." So uhmm Iida."

But Iida interrupted." If it's about my brother don't be concerned." Iida looked over to him. His expression was a of smile sorts but. There was something not right about it, it looked forced." I'll be fine." He said but from the tone Midoriya could tell that was not true.

Alexander looked over and saw the same things as Midoriya saw. When Iida then left ahead of them, he leaned over to Midoriya and whispered." He is lying, he is not fine."

"Yeah…I noticed to." Midoriya responded.

* * *

Two minutes later the boys walked into class ready for another day at school. The class 1-A students were discussing their newfound fame.

"It's so wired that people recognize us from tv. Everyone wanted to talk to me on my way here." Ahsido told her class.

"Yeah, me too!" Kirishima said.

"People in the street were staring at me." Hagakure said." It was kind of embarrassing."

"Sure but isn't that pretty normal for you to be embarrassing?" Ojiro asked.

"You won't believe what a bunch of elementary school brats yelled at me." Sero with discomfort.

"Nice try?" Asui gussed and nailed it.

"Oh come on!" Sero groaned as a response.

"All it took was one sportsfestival and suddenly we are like celebrities!" Kaminari said.

"This school is really amazing!" Mineta agreed.

Jiro then turned and whispered once she noticed the transfer student walk in." All expect Kowalczyk, everyone seems to hate him for what he said after he forfeited."

"Well it's kind of his own fault, really. The sports festival has such a big impact on hero culture it's no wonder they don't like him after he made a mess of things." Yaoyorozu said.

The small group watched Alexander walk down to his seat but he had to pass Todoroki. They expected the two to be at each other's throats as soon as they crossed paths, however that's not what happened.

"Hey Todoroki, how is it hanging?" Alexander asked.

"Good actually." Todoroki said with his usual emotionless tone, but he was speaking true. When Alexander passed the seat Todoroki sat at, the two unexpectedly high-five'ed causing the rest to turn white in their faces from shock.

"WAIT! What the hell?!" Kaminari called out Alexander and Todoroki to look at him." Weren't you two like arch enemies just like a couple days ago?!"

Todoroki calmly responded." We talked things out."

"You know, like adults Kaminari." Alexander joked with crossed arms.

That sure was surprise to many and Kaminari was speechless. The two were friends now?!

Alexander then walked over and sat down at his table. He turned to Kikuchi who sat next to him." Morning." He said to her.

Kikuchi didn't respond but instead narrowed her eyes and turned her head around so she was not facing him anymore.

Alexander raised an eyebrow at this. The last time she did that was during the end of festival two days ago.

Just then Mr. Aizawa walked in." Morning." He said and everyone took their seats.  
"Good morning mister Aizawa." The class greeted their homeroom teacher.

Ausi was the first to notice that Aizawa wasn't wrapped in anymore. "Mr. Aizawa, you don't have bandages anymore. That's good news."

"The old lady went a little overboard in her treatment." Aizawa explained and rubbed the left side of his face before continuing."Anyway…we have a big class today, on hero informatics."

A large percent of the class grimed. Informatics? Crap! Most thought it was some kind of quiz or about hero laws, something they were definitely bad at.

Aizaw held a long pause before he continued." ...You need code names. Time for you to pick your heroes names. "

The class erupted into excitement." THIS IS GOING TO BE TOTALLY AWESOME!" They shouted.

Aizawa then gave a look of death as he activated his quirk to make his glow. It resulted in the overexcitement was turned down and the students became quite as mice." This is related to the  
pro hero draft picks that I mentioned last time we were in class together. Normally students don't have to worry about the raft yet, not until your second or third year actually but your class is different. In fact, by extending offers to first years like you, Pros are sensually investing in your potential. Any offers can be resented if the interest in you dies down before graduation though."

"Stupid selfish adults." Mineta muttered and slightly bumped his own desk in anger.

"So what you are saying is we still have to prove ourselves even after we have gotten recruited?" Hagakure asked.

"Correct." Aizawa answered." Now here are the totals for those who got offers." Aizawa said and pressed a button on a remote and the blackboard that was also a type of computer displayed names and amount of offers." In past year it has been more spred out, but there is a pretty big gap this year."

It went.

Todoroki – 4123

Bakugo- 3556

Tokoyami- 360

Iida- 301

Kaminari- 272

Yaoyorozu-108

Kirishima- 68

Uraraka- 20

Sero-14

Alexander-1

As soon as Bakugo had seen how many offer he gotten over Alexander he rose from his seat, turned and mocked him." HA SEE THAT?! MORE PEOPLE WANT ME THEN YOU, YOU LOSSER!"

Alexander coolly responded with." Nice insult, Bakugo. Tell me, did you break a sweat when you thought it?" this being Bakugo's sweat was he source of his explosions.

Many in the class actually like the joke and tied their best not to laugh.

"WHY YOU! -THahhh!" Bakugo was saying before Mr. Aizawa threw his special made scarf over and held Bakugo from doing anything stupid.

"I suggest you take your seat again Bakugo, and I won't repeat myself." Mr Aizawa said and rolled back his scarf.

Meanwhile the class were also observing the numbers on the blackboard.

"Todoroki got ahead of Bakugo?" Jiro observed the numbers.

"Yeah it wired, it's opposite of what happened in the finales." Kirishima agreed.

"They probably weren't excited about working with the guy who ha to be chained up in the end." Sero said.

"IF I SCARED A PRO THEY ARE TOO WEAK!" Bakugo said. Not sure if he was trying to defend himself or mark his territory or something. Probably all the above.

Yaoyorozu who got beaten out of the tournament really early before she ever got to fight like how she expected. She was beaten out before there had even gone ten seconds, which really made her doubt her abilities overall.  
She turned to Todoroki whom she was sitting next to." It's amazing you must be proud." She trying to be nice. Since Todoroki had shown absolute determination and skill during the Sportsfestival she started to compare herself to him and just how far behind she actually was. As in she was beating herself up so to speak.

"These offers are probably because of my father." Todoroki answered. It was not unthinkable that the only reason he got soo many was because it would look good to have the number two hero's son interning for them. Like a living commercial.

Urarka was really happy to the point of crying to see that people wanted her for internship. " People want us!"

Midoriya in meanwhile was dispirited since he had gotten no offers, which Mineta picked up on." Midoriya, you got none. I bet everyone was really grossed out by the crazy way you were fighting."

Alexander sat and wondered just who the heck gave him an offer?

"Despite these results, you will ALL be interning with pros. Got it? Even those who didn't get any offers." Aizawa said.

"Oh so we will all interning?" Midoriya asked.

"Yes." Mr. Aizawa answered." You already got to experience actual combat against real villains, during the attack on the USJ facility. But it will still be helpful to see pros at work. Up and close in person, first hand."

"And for that we need hero names!" Sato yelled with excitement.

And Uraraka joined in." Things are about to get a lot more fun!"

Aizawa then said. "Your names will likely only be temporary. But take them seriously Or-"

"You'll have hell to pay later!" Midnight said opening the door and entering the classroom.  
Some of the boys got excited. Midnight's costume was not your typical kind of heroine outfit, mainly because it was so erotic.  
"What you pick today could be your code name for life. You better be careful, or you'll be stuck with something utterly indecent."

"Yeah, she's got a good point. Midnight is going to have finale approval of your names. It's not my forte. " Aizawa said taking out his sleeping bag. In his case it was actually Present Mic that chose it for him since he didn't care about fame at all. That was all the way back when he was a student at U.A."The name you give yourself is important. It helps reinforce your image and shows what kind of hero you wanna be in the future. A code name that tells people exactly what you represent. Take All Might for example."

Whiteboards and pencils were then handed out to all students and they went to work thinking up names.

And so, time passed as the class got busy coming up with their hero identities.

Midoriya had no idea even though he had been thinking about some code names when he was little along with his mother granted they were just ripoffs of All Might but he was still a child at that point. He had to come up with something that was embodiment of his person. He had One for all but he felt like he had makes debut without ripping off All Might.

Alexander was also blank, and honestly didn't want one. Furthermore, he couldn't exactly use his father's title of Legendary Dark Lord or Devil Hunter. That would just be weird and raise a few questions. What about Redgrave?...Nah, that didn't really fit.

A little later Midnight spoke again." Alright, who among you is ready to share?"

Wait they were presenting these?! Crap who has the balls to start out first?! They went in a panic.

The first to go up waaaas….Aoyama?"Hold your breath." He said holding the small whiteboard ready behind the teachers desk.  
He raised it." The shinning hero, MY NAME IS: I CAN NOT STOPTWINKLING! You can't deny my spark." it also read as he shouted out.

Oh god that sure was …. something?

"It will be better this way. Take out the I and shorten the can not to can't." Midnght said and rewrote what Aoyama made.

"Excellent mademoiselle." Aoyama said okaying the name.

"Wait a minute she like it?" a few asked confused.

"You are not really French are you?" Sato said right after.

I am Russian and no one bats an eye why I haven't said anything Slavic yet. Alexander thought to himself.

"Okey doki let me go next!" Ahsido said and went up to the teacher's desk." My hero name, Alien Queen!"

Immediately Midnight went white in the face." Wait that horrible monster with acid blood?! Absolutely not!"

"Dang it." Ashido said and went back to her seat disappointed.

That one was not okay?! Damn now everyone thought they had to come up with something clever.

"Ribbit, I think I got one." Tsu raised a hand.

"Come on up!" Midnight said.

Asui walked and presented the name." I had this name in mind since grade school. The Rainy Season Hero Froppy."

"That's delightful!" Midnight said positively." It makes you sound approachable. What a great name that very would love. "

Asui's name was like a way for the other's not to be afraid to try out something new and came out sounding like a normal name. They yelled in cheer." FROPPY! FROPPY!"

Next was Kirishima." The Sturdy Hero Red Riot!"

"Red Riot?" Midnight repeated." Interesting. You are paying omarge to Crimson Riot, the chivalrous hero, yes?"

"That's right." Kirishima said." It may be kind of old school, but one day I want to be just like he was. Crimson's my idol."

"If you are bearing the name of someone you admire you have that much more to live up to." Midnight said.

"I accept the challenge." Kirhisma said with determination.

The rest still wondered what call themselves

" Man I haven't come up with anything that is cool enough." Kaminari muttered in frustration.

Jiro poked his shoulder to gets his attention." Hey, I got an idea. How's Jamming Yay sound?"

"Oh it's like Hemming Way who a wrote a farewell to arms right? You are clever. I like it!" Kaminari said giving a thumbs up.

Jiro began to snicker."No it's because every time you use your quirk you…..JAM YOUR BRAIN!HEHE!"

"OH COME ON JIRO QUIT MESSING WITH ME!" Kaminari snapped at her.

After laughing Jiro went up to show off her name."The Hearing Hero. I am Earphone Jack."

"Now that's a good one!" Midnight said.

Next Shoji." Tentacle Hero Tentacole. "

"Oh I like what you are doing that. Combining octopus and tentacle, nice one!" Midnight said.

Next Sero." The Taping Hero Cellohane!"

"That's on the nose. Good one." Midnight said.

Next was Kikuchi.  
"Alright so this is what I thought off. Crystalinna!(Crysta Linna)" She announced and formed crystals around her hand.

"Gems are a girl's best friend!" Midnight said giving approval.  
As Kikuchi went back to her seat she and Uraraka gave thumbs up to each other. But when Alexander tried to give a high five, he was ignored and she looked like she didn't even acknowledge his presence.

Alexander and Uraraka gave each other confused looks. Again with this?

Next Ojiro." The Martial Arts Hero Tailman!"

"Guess that one I guess." Midnight said in a positive way.

Next Sato." I am the Sweets Hero Sugarman!"

"Perfect!" Midnight yelled.

Ashido then came up with a new name." Pinky!"

"Make those looks work for you girl!" Midnight said.

Kaminari finally came up with a name." The Stun Gun Hero! Chargebolt! Electric don't you think?"

"Makes me all tingily!" Midnight said.

Next Hagakure." The stealth Hero Invisible Girl."

"That name suits you. Who is next?" Midnight said.

Next was Yaoyorozu." I will live up to the name. The Everything Hero Creati."

"Creative!" Midnight said.

Next was Shoto Todoroki and that as well as expected." Shoto."

"Your name? that's it?" Midnight asked and Todoroki nodded.

Next was Tokoyami." The Jet-Black Hero Tsukuyomi."

"Ah god of the night!" Midnight said.

Next Mineta." I am the Fresh Picked Hero Grape Juice!"

"Very catchy." Midnight said.

Koda who was next who weren't the talking type nervously held up the small whiteboard to show the name. Petting hero Anima.

" Yep! All about it!" Minight said.

Then there was Bakugo….yeah.  
"King Explosion Murder."

"I am going to say that one is a little too violent." Midnight said.

And Bakugo was not the one for criticism." WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

"Why don't you be Explosion boy?" Kirishima joking suggested.

"YOU SHUT UP WEIRD HAIR!" Bakugo yelled, but people still laughed.

Then it was Uraraka. She was nervous, but then again so were many others." This my name. Uravity."

"I just love that." Midnight said.  
After Uraraka sat down, Alexander signaled he was ready.  
"Ah Kowalczyk, come on up."

As Alexander walked up the class went silent and pounder what he had picked. He paused for a moment as he looked to the class with a serious face. The quite atmosphere made the whole thing a little tense for some reason. Alexander started lifting his whiteboard and the other students finally got to see what he thought off for a hero name.

Or at least that's they thought was going to happen. An idea had popped into his head while he heard they were presenting the names and he couldn't resist not doing it.

Alexander smacked the whiteboard on the teacher's table, but instead of showing a hero name, it was a drawing of hand flipping the bird. "Fuffhahhahah!" Alexander began laughing to the side while the class sweat dropped.  
Oh dear lord why?

Midnight walked up to see better and frowned once she saw the drawing ." Very funny Kowalczyk. Please return to your seat and redo." She said.

Alexander finally stopped laughing and took out the pen. " Oh just give me a moment." Alexander wiped the board and then wrote something quick. In English." I am Alex, Just Alex. Pure and simple."

Midnight sighed. "It's acceptable." She said. It was easy to see why not many teachers were fond of him.

With that Alexander worked down to his seat again and gave a small smile to Kikuchi. However just like before she narrowed her eyes and turned to look away.

That made Alexander feel a little bad on the inside…. but…why?

Midnight noticed how little time they had actually used." To be honest, choosing names is going faster than I thought. There is Bakgo who needs to rethink his. Aaand Iida. Oh, and Midoriya too."

As Iida was sitting ready to write a hero he thought back to yesterday at the hospital when he had a conversation with his older brother after his assault with the hero killer.

The truth was that his elder brother Tensei could not feel his legs.

His career as Ingenium was done.

But that didn't mean that the name as a whole had to stop. So, he whispered to his younger brother.

"**That's why… I want you to take the name… would you do that?..."**

Iida was about to write down Ingenium, but then stopped himself.  
He couldn't do it. Not yet.

Iida walked up to the blackboard showed his own name.

"You are using your name too?" Midnight said." Well Midoriya are you ready?"

"Oh yes." He said and walked up to the blackboard.

The class was surprised at his choice of name.

"Really Midroiya?" Mineta asked.

"Are sure Midoriya? " Kaminari said.

" Could be your name for life." Kirishima said.

"Right… I used to hate it." Midoriya said." But then something changed… I guess… someone taught me it could have a different meaning. And that a huge impact on how I felt." He's expression changed to more positive." …Deku…that has to be my code name."

The ones Midoriya hanged out with nodded while the one who was explosive glared at him.

Class 1-A had picked their names for now and were ready to go over the internships.

* * *

Meanwhile in the other side of the building.

Cementoss sat at a computer as All Might in his weak form came over." Offers for the first-years are still coming in. Looky here." Cementoss said.

"Who is that one for?" All Might asked.

" It's for Midoriya." Cementoss answered.

All Might immediately leaned in to check when he heard it was for his young successor." Really? Who is after him?" All Might read the name and his eyes widen in shock." WHAT TH?! ARE YOU KINDING ME?!"

* * *

**So when I first made this chapter I tried my hardest to make it the dialog between Alex and Charna to be similar to Dante and Vergil but then to also make sure they also sounded somewhat different in the process, since I have ideas on how to have them interact later in the story. I don't know how many times I had to re-write this chapter to make it more comprehensible. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**I hope you liked the chapter and look forward to the next one.**


	12. Chapter 12

**(I ENCOURAGE TO SKIP THE AUOTHER'S NOTES IF YOU JUST WANNA READ THE STORY. MAINLY BECAUSE IT IS JUST ME GOING ON A TINY RANT)**

* * *

**AN: Frist of all, sorry it took such a long time to release the next chapter and sorry if the first part of this sounds like a rant. I have a ten hour job and that does not leave me with a lot of free time after work.  
Second reason I was also putting it on hold was beacuse I saw that a couple of you disliked the previous chapter because of my awful grammer.  
I'll write it one more time. I am not the greatest at english. I wish I was, but unfortuntely I am not. Also I am just some random guy who thought it would be fun to write an idea I thought of. Furthermore even some the greatest of writters have someone else to read through their draft, an editor. So when I read through my own a story. Normally I won't notice the mistake I made until a week later.**

**And yes I totally made up all the oc names for this chapter. I didn't think on learning much about japaness naming so the names only sound japaness(ish)  
And you have the right to call me lazy.**

* * *

Chapter 12. Internship.

After picking out their hero code names, class 1-A went on to next objective on today's list.

"Now everyone has decided on their hero names, we can go back to talking about your upcoming internships. They'll last for one week. As for who you'll be working with, those of you who are on the board will choose from among offers, everyone else will have it different list. You have a lot to think about. There around forty agencies cross the country who have agreed to take on interns from your class. Each agency has a different specialty that it's heroes focus on. Keep that in mind." Mr. Aizawa said.

"Imagine if you were Thirteen(The hero), you'll want to choose a place that focuses on rescue not on fighting villains, understand?." Midnight said.

"Think carefully before you decide." Mr. Aizawa said.

"Yes sir!" The class replied.

Papers with the internships were then handed out to all the students.

"I wanna fight villains in a big city." Kirishima said.

"I just hope I can get to Intern in place with a lot of flooding. Maybe a lake." Asui said.

Mr. Aizawa spoke again." Turn in your choices before the weekend."

Which was fine until Sero realized what day of the week it was." We only got two days?!"

"Yeah, so you should start now." Mr. Aizawa said and walked over to the door with his sleeping bag and Midnight in tow. "You are dismissed." He said and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Some time later around lunch time the students of class 1-A were still figuring out where they were planning on interning. Some had it easier then others.

"Guys have you decided on what pro hero agency you wanna go for?" Ahsido asked.

"Mt. Lady is my top choice." Mineta proudly announced.

"Mineta are you thinking something perverted?" Asui asked.

And the little man didn't even try to fully deny it." Possibly!" he said in the weakest defense ever.

Alexander was walking upright looking at the one offer he had gotten. Apparently some hero agency in the town of Ordo? Great, he had no idea who or where that was.  
He then noticed Todoroki sitting at his own seat and walked over." So what agency has caught your eye?" He asked.

Todoroki noticed him and after a moment's pause showed Alexander what he had been looking at." This.."

Alexander leaned in closer to see where Todoroki was pointing and holding the paper at the same time.  
Now his language skills were pretty good, if he said so himself. However, reading was something he really needed to work on. He tried his best word out the name in his head but it took a few tries until he realized what there stood. Endeavor Hero Agency." Oh…You are planning on going to your old man's agency?" Alexander asked. After overhearing Todoroki's little conversation with Midoriya during the sports festival Alexander had come to learn that Shoto's dad was a massive douchebag.

Todoroki contemplated for a sec." I am thinking of it." He said then asked." What about you? Who was that one offer you got from?" He then asked.

"Some agency named Royal or something. No idea who that belongs to. You heard of it?" Alexander asked.

"Afraid not, sorry. You know you could ask Midroiya, he seems to knows lot about those things." Todoroki suggested.

"Huh, why didn't I think of that?" Alexander said and yelled for Midoriya." Hey Midoriya, are yo- and he is muttering wildly again." He caught himself off when he saw Midoriya talking to himself.

" There are only forty heroes taking us-After looking over their specialty and splitting them into groups they start bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla…" Midoriya muttered.  
Alexander and some others counting Ojiro, Uraraka, Mineta, Ashido and Asui walked over to where Midoriya sat and Alexander carefully lifted his hand close to Midoriya without him realizing and the snapped his fingers." Bah!" Midroiya sounded alerted." Oh, sorry what did you guys say?"

"You are really thinking hard about this aren't you?" Asui remarked.

"It will all work out. I have settled on my pick." Uraraka said, earning a few raised eyebrows.

"Already?" Ashido asked Uraraka.

"What agency?" Ojiro asked, also curious.

" The one that the battle hero Gun-Head runs!" Uraraka said.

Her choice of agency confused Midoriya." Huh? Gun-Head is a big brawler though. Are you sure that where you wanna intern Uraraka?"

"Yep!" The brown-haired girl responded." He sent me an offer!"

"Hang on, I thought you were going to be recuse hero and or something." Alexander said, joining the conversation.

"Well ultimately that's the plan. But I have been thinking ever since the sportsfestival, well at least ever since I was up against Bakugo, the stronger I am the more possibilities I'd have. Plus, learning from a battle hero will give me a different perspective, right?" Uraraka said.

"I can totally understand what you mean too." Midoriya said.

"And also." Uraraka said to Midoriya." There is something I have been meaning to ask you. Why are you trembling?"

It was then the rest of the people around noticed that as well." While I'll be, so he is." Alexander said.

"Oh this? It's exercise." Midoriya answered.

"Exercise?!" Uraraka asked."Were you doing that the whole class?!"

"There is no way!" Ashido commented in disbelief.

"That is such an old fashion way to train." Mineta remarked.

"But a smart one. It's easy way to workout without moving." Ojiro said. Since he was a martial artist he knew what he was talking about.

Midoriya had been thinking on a way to train more so could get on with controlling the quirk he had received so tried to see if developments happen if he tried this technic. Nothing so far but he had only started today.

Alexander then pulled out his paper sheet." Oh yeah by the way. Midoriya, you know more about agencies then I do. Can you tell me who this, is if you know them?"

Midoriya grabbed the paper and read it. His widened after he read the name." WOW! It's the Royal hero agency!"

"So, you know him?" Alexander asked.

"Yeah the agency is run by Hideo Tokenze better known as Royal Fang!" Midoriya said.

Ojiro also recognized the name."Wait that Royal Fang? That guy is one of the most renowned Martial Arts heroes in the world! I saw him fight once against the kung-fu master Dian Hei. He was really good."

"So he is famous. Why haven't I heard of him then?" Uraraka asked.

"While he is a famous martial artist and more than a hero, he rarely does anything to get recognized more. Furthermore, he also almost never takes anyone in as sidekicks or interns. Well better said he takes in less people then regular hero agencies, but don't let that disbelieve you to think he is not a great hero, he is. You are really lucky, Alex." Ojiro explained.

"He's quirk is Lion so he looks like a lion-man." Midoriya added.

"So I am getting recruited by a big walking on two legs cat? Okay, I work with that. Thanks guys" Alexander said and walked back over to his table.

Looking up on his phone, Alexander searched on the name of the area. The search result came up with it's location and surroundings. Apparently it was just a few kilometers out from Hosu in a kind of big town. Wait a minute…Hozu. That's the same place was Iida's brother attacked.  
looking a few seats ahead of him he could see that Iida was in deep thought he had been staring at the paper what seemed like forever.  
All of a sudden he wrote something on the paper. It was probably his pick for his internship. After Iida laid the paper upside down he then walked out of the classroom and down to the cafeteria.

Having a bad feeling about it, Alexander walked up to Iida's assigned seat. Without anyone noticing him Alexander turned the sheet around to see what he wrote.

It read, Hosu City Hero Office, Under Pro Hero: Normal Hero Masaki Mizushima.

Alexander cursed in a whisper." Shit." Hozu being the last place the Hero Killer was seen. Iida, you better not be thinking what I think you are gonna do, Alexander thought.

* * *

After a long day of thinking, class was finally done and it was about time for everyone to go home.

"See you later dude." Alexander said to Todoroki who immediately replied.

"Right, see you tomorrow." Todoroki said and left while Alexander still placed stuff back in to his bag.

After finishing up Alexander walked to the door where Midoriya and Uraraka were also standing."Hey guys you wanna walk to together?"

"Sure." Midoriya said.

"Okay." Alexander said.

"Nice, Iida how about-"Uraraka looked down to Iida table but apparently he wasn't there."Oh.."

"Oh yeah, he had already decided on where he wanted to go, so he is turning in the papers." Alexander said, keeping out where Iida was going. There was no need to worry them.

"Well that is the case then its only us. Kikuchi also went ho-"Midoriya was saying until he opened the door and suddenly out of nowhere All Might came sliding in front of him.

"I AM HERE IN AN AWKAWRD POSISTION!" All Might shouted.

"So I see, what's that about?" Midoriya asked timidly.

"Can you come with me for a sec, young Midoriya?" All Might asked, looking like he was in a rush.

Midoriya look to his friends, who gave him the thumbs up, it was All Might who was asking for him. With that Midoriya responded with a." Sure." And went with All Might.

* * *

Later outside.

Since Midoriya was off to talk to All Might, Alexander and Uraraka were waiting for him down at the entrance to the school. The sky had turned orange.

Leaning with his back up against a wall Alexander once thought back to his fight against his sister. Just the way Charna dominated in the fight made him angry everytime he thought of it. How do I counter her next time we fight? He thought. It was annoying he couldn't think of something that would help him gain an advantage.

Uraraka who was standing nearby noticed him staring out into nothing." Something wrong Alex?"

Alexander snapped back to reality and quickly calmed."Uhm? Oh no, I am fine. Just thinking about what to eat tonight." He lied. Of course he always eat burgers.

"Oh okay... So Alex...There is something I wanna ask you." Uraraka then said." Can you maybe give me some tips or something?"

"Tips?" Alexander asked.

"Yeah, like how you fight. Your school in Moscow must have put you through some major training. So can you give me some advice your learned back home?" Uraraka said throwing a few punches into the air.

Alexander gave it a quick thought. Since he was actually trained by DARTA and not what the cover story told, it wasn't technically wrong to tell her some martial stuff. Being trained by an organization that had fought demons for over a thousand years he had learned alot, but most of his advanced sword techinics were actually self taught. Surprising that many had fencing skills since most modern hunters used firearms for killing. Alexander always thought it had something to do with tradition back from when DARTA were more of a cult rather than being govermant founded. In addtion DARTA also educated him in tracking, stealth, marksmanship and puzzle solving. Giving advice to someone who was just started training for future battles didn't exactly mean that would get better over night and Uraraka wasn't training to be a hunter of demons. Maybe he should just say something anyway that was simple?." Okay, uhmm… first and foremost never underestimate your opponent." Though Alexander was guilty of not following that rule all the time."Second, be alert at all times... Yeah I got nothing more." That was really the only things he could think of.  
Short and simple.

"Oh I see…" Uraraka said and began rubbing of her head with an embarrassed look." Sorry, here I thought you could lay some ancient wisdom on me. I just want to make a good impression at the internship. You know?"

"Look, I understand wanting to show you got some guts when you go to a new place. But I still say frontline work is the best training you'll ever receive. So, don't worry about it. We are interning with pros right? You are almost bound for at least getting to fight some villains." Alexander said shrugging his shoulders.  
Uraraka gave him a surprised look.  
"What?" Alexander asked.

"Oh sorry, it's just that under that joking and rude exterior you are actually really professional. I kinda like how Iida and Deku are so dedicated. But you are the best fighter in class and could probably whip the floor with anyone of our classmates. You make it look so easy. It…It's in incredible." Uraraka smiled.

Alexander saw this as a perfect time to joke and did a fake over reaction." GASP! DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU HAVE FALLEN ME WHEN YOU HA YOUR EYES ON MY NEIGHBOUR?! ARE WE JUST ITEMS TO BE USED TO YOUR SATISEFACTON?! WHAT VILE AND CRUEL VILLIANESS ARE YOU?!"

Uraraka freaked." W-WH-WHAT?! I DON'T THINK OF YOU THAT WAY! I MEAN Y-YOU BOTH COOL! AND UHM UHM, I HOW DID YOU EVEN GET THAT OUT OF-"

Alexander laughed." Hahaaha! I'am sorry, couldn't resist making you freakout."

"Would you kindly stop playing with my feelings?" Uraraka asked, with a grumpy face.

" Oh felt good to laugh..." Alexander sounded after laughing his last." Alright I stop. So, speaking of Green-hair. What do you think he is talking about with All Might now?"

Uraraka pondered for a moment." …. I don't know."

Just then Midoriya himself appeared. " Sorry for taking so long guys." He said after catching his breath.

" Well I guess I can just ask myself. So pal, what did Mr. Number one hero wanted to talk about?" Alexander asked Midoriya.

"Oh! A hero agency has decided to take me in!" Midoriya explained.

"Really?! That's great Deku!" Uraraka said with a wide smile.

"Congrats man. If anyone needs more training it's you. No offence of course." Alexander said.

"Thanks." Midoriya said. Secretly the agency that called out for him was apparently run by All Might's own homeroom teacher way back in the day. The way All Might was talking about him was serious, it made All Might of all people shaking in his boots. Just how scary was this guy?" Anyway, should we head for the train station?"

"Sounds good to me." Alexander said.

Midoriya took one last moment to look inside Iida's locker. It was empty.

Though it had been a good day, the mood for the next few days started to go down for the young heroes in training.  
Alexander knew from the start Iida was going to go to Hosu, it soon became knowledge to the rest of the class and it made Uraraka and Midoriya feel bad for their friend, and they hoped to god that the location for the internship was just coincidence. They had hoped that he would have come and talked with them, but Iida's behavior had also changed a bit. Usually hanging out with them, instead he just went off to do his own thing.  
Meanwhile Kikuchi was keeping her distance whenever Alexander tried to talk or simply walk with the small group they all started out as.

But it seemed as the group had gotten smaller just within a few days.

On the plus side Alexander did give himself some time to test out his new power Devil Trigger. D.T for short. The power was incredible, though maybe he'll reserve it to when he fights stronger enemies. Showing it to Villains, that would raise to many questions. And who knows what would happen if his friends saw him transform into a demon. Pushing it off as another ability for his fake quirk would not continue work forever.

Nevertheless, the time soon came for class 1-A to start their internships.  
For their send off Class 1-A and Mr. Aizawa went to the downtown train station.

* * *

It was busy at the train station. Lots of people trying to catch a ride to wherever they needed to, which of course meant there was a lot of noise besides the sounds the trains made.

Aizawa talked." Everyone has their costumes right? Remember, you don't have permission to wear them out in public yet. And don't lose them either."

We are just ignoring the fact I am just wearing a darker version of my hero outfit? I guess it's okay since the other coat also doesn't look that heroic in the first place. Alexander thought to himself. He also carried his weapon in a separate container.

"Gotcha!" Ahsido shouted in excitement.

"Speak properly, it is yes sir." Aizawa corrected her." Make sure you mind you manners with the other heroes in you internships. Now get to it."

"Yes sir!" The class said and everyone went their own way.

Kikuchi turned to Uraraka." Alright guys good luck to you both." She said to Uraraka and Midoriya.

"Same to you." Midoriya said.

"Let's come back stronger!" Uraraka high-fived her.

After she left the two turned to Iida who was walking to his train.

"Wait!" Midoriya shouted as the two made it up to him." Hey Iida. If you ever wanna talk or anything just let us know. We are friends, right?" He told him and Uraraka nodded in agreement.

Iida just stood there for a moment before turning. He had a smile, but it had no emotion behind it." Yes, we are." He said and the turned back and walked away.

The mood for the two was sour. Midoriya felt like he should have said something, anything to him. But he didn't. He hoped that he would not come to regret it later.

At the same time just a few feet behind them stood Todoroki looking on.  
Just then Alexander walked up to him." You see it too." Alexander said to him.

"Yes." Todoroki replied." Iida's eyes are full of hate. The hate for someone else who has wronged him…. I was the same not too long ago. He was going to Hosu right?"

"Yeah." Alexander said." And I think he is going to do something very stupid, once he finds you know who. Or at least he going to try and find him." Alexander said referring to the man that assaulted Iida's brother, The Hero Killer Stain." I am going to try and talk with him. Whether he likes it or not."

"Do you think you can make him listen?" Todoroki asked.

"No idea." Alexander shook his head." Later Todoroki. Good luck at your old man's place." Alexander said and walked after Iida.

"Good luck to you too." Todoroki said to Alexander before he left to.

Walking up to Iida, Alexander lightly touched his shoulder and Iida tensed up for a momment. But once he realized it was Alexander he quickly calmed." Alex?"

"You are going after the Hero Killer aren't you?" Alexander asked, being straight forward and spoke low so their conversation so it wouldn't cause a scene.

At first Iida was surprised but then regained his composeure." What if I am?" He responded coldly.

"Then you are crazy. The guy is experienced killer from what I have heard. He is not going to hold back even if you are younger than he is." Alexander said.

"That's a little rich coming from you, but no matter. I don't expect him to." Iida responded in the same manner as before.

"You are not ready for someone like him. Trust me when I say guys like him are downright merciless. Let the heroes take care of it, its for the best." Alexander said. Though if he was honest, if he was in Iida's shoes, he would go after him too. But Iida wasn't a half demon." Listen I know how you feel. But this is way out of your league."

"Sorry Alexander, but how could you possibly know how I fe-" Iida stopped himself once he realized what he was about to say. He had forgotten for a moment that Alexander entire family was murdered. He looked to see Alexander looking at him with a pissed expression.

"Okay. I am going to ignore what you were about to say there and be more direct." Alexander said with anger in his tone." I know the feeling vengeance, Iida. That pain is not going away if you die. I sincerly hope you learn that during this STUPID internship." He said and stormed off in anger.

Standing back, Iida cursed at himself for offending his friend. But he still had his heart set on finding the hero killer. He couldn't let go of it. However, once he was got what he wanted he would need to apologize to Alexander later. But that time was not now.

* * *

Hours later Alexander arrived in the town of Ordo via taxi.  
He kind of regretted he let his anger get the better of him and not finished talking it out with Iida. But now it was too late to change that.

Looking out the window Alexander saw it was just like how it was described. A big town with lots of people.

"We are here." The Taxi driver said.

Once Alexander got out he paid the driver. Unfortunately, he couldn't get Miss Calhoun to drive him." Thanks for the ride." Alexander said.

After the taxi took off Alexander took a moment to look around. He spotted at the end of the downtown road the hero agency he was supposed to go to. The building was big and had it's own parking yard.  
So that's the place? Alexander thought.

All of sudden Alexander heard a familiar voice behind him." Thanks for the ride dude."  
Alexander turned to see the person who spoke shut the taxi door.  
The person who spoke was non-other than that Class 1-B member he had teamed up with during the sportsfestival." Hm? Wow, Alexander is that you?!" Jason asked.

"Jason, right? From class 1-B?" Alexander asked.

"No way! You are going to be interning at the Royal Hero agency too? Man, this is going to be lit!" Jason said with excitement.

So he got an offer from the same place? That was odd since the only thing Alexander had heard was the guy rarely takes on anyone." Well I guess we are doing this together." Alexander said and began walking.

"Oh yeah! Team Outcast is aceing it once again! Hey just so you know. Me and Nobu thought it was really cool how you got Bakugo to basically wet himself in your fight. I mean the look on his face man!"

"Yeah, yeah." Alexander didn't really wanted to talk, but Jason kept on chatting as the two made it down the street to hero agency.

* * *

Meanwhile in the other side of the country.

"Grand Torino, I have never heard of this guy before, but he must be incredible. And also super amazing." Midoriya said to himself. Walking down the street he soon found the place where he was going to intern. The building looked old and in need of desperate repair, the sign on the door was even falling of to.

For a brief moment Midoriya doubted this was where All Might's own teacher was supposed to be, but he opened the door to check anyway. Slowly opening the door, he noticed just how dark it was inside. Kind of creepy." Uhm hello? I am here from U.A high. It's Izuku Midoriya? I am really looking forward to-" As his eyes scanned the room they landed something laying on the floor. Focusing so more he was shocked to see that it was a person and underneath the person some red paint. However quickly he realized it was not paint but body fluid blood. He went into a panic." HOLLY WOOY HE IS DEAD!?" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

But to his big surprise the person head shot up from the ground to look at him and said." I am alive."

Midoriya's response was still quite loud but understandable." AAAH! HE IS ALIVE!?"

* * *

Back with Alexander and Jason the two had just made it on to the agency's ground and were almost at the door.

"Here we go!" Jason said and went over to the door faster than Alexander. Jason was kind of like Uraraka in terms of behavior, he could definitely see the two could become friends.

However just as Alexander took one more step there was a sudden humming coming from his person. He knew what was making that noise but here? Pulling his shirt, he looked down his chest to see his amulet was glowing green. That could only mean one thing.  
There were demons nearby.  
"Crap." He muttered in a whisper.  
Was it Charna? No wait last time they met the amulet glowed blue instead of the usual green, and that meant that since it was green now that could only mean it was a regular demon.  
Or at least not Charna.

Jason looked over his shoulder before entering and saw Alexander was doing something wired with his shirt."Hey are you okay?"

Snapping back from is chain of thoughts Alexander played it off cool." Just thought I felt a small insect or something crawl, it was nothing. Now let's see what this place is about." If there is a demon here I need to be careful. He thought.

Shrugging his shoulders Jason waited for when Alexander made it over to him before he opened the door. Alexander and Jason's internship had official begun.

Stepping inside the first thing they noticed was a woman behind a glass reception desk. Walking up she was the first to talk." Welcome to the Royal Hero Agency, how can I be of assistance. Oh wait a moment, you two must be Mr. Kowalczyk and Mr. Oliveira, the two interns we have been waiting for?"

"Yep, that's us!" Jason said cheerfully while Alexander gave a nod.

"Splendid, I'll contact our leader Tokzen at once, and he'll be with you shortly. Please, you two can go to the dojo at the end of the hall behind me. There you'll meet our Sidekicks as well." The reception lady said.

"Cool." Jason said and both he and Alexander walked down the hall and entered the so-called dojo.

The dojo was huge. In fact, looked more like a gymnastics hall from the seer size, but it had training gear and that distinct Asian martial arts design look and feel to it.

On the right were some of the supposed sidekicks training. There were three of them.

"So, it is true. This guy does not take on many people for sidekicks despite being famous." Alexander said.

"Yeah that's what I heard as well. Normally pro heroes have around ten to twenty. But maybe there are more just out patrolling right now?" Jason suggested.

"Ah, so you must be the two interns." Voice said behind them.  
Jason and Alexander looked behind them and saw the source of the voice. It was a huge man in a white gi and black belt. The quirk being a lion humanoid appearance. It was the martial artist Hideo Tokzen, better known Royal Fang. Their supervisor for the internship. "Welcome to the Royal Hero Agency." He said.

As soon as those words were spoken, the sidekicks dropped what they were doing and came over to then bow." Sensei!" They said at the same time.

While Jason was aweing the site of the pro hero, Alexander was not that impressed, but he had to act nice now." I'm guessing you are Royal Fang?" Alexander said.

"That I am. You must Alexander Kowalczyk, am I correct? And you are Jason Oliveira." Royal Fang said.

"Sir yes sir! It is an honor to meet you sir!" Jason saluted.

"Please….uhm… sorry what were your hero names again?" Royal Fang asked.

"I am Dart Lad sir!" Jason said.

"Alex. Just Alex." Alexander said.

"Ah yes, Alex and Dart Lad. And please calm yourself, Dart Lad. We have plenty of time to be active." Royal Fang turned to his sidekicks." Greet our guests." He told them.

And without hesitation they did exactly that." Welcome interns! We are thrilled to have you vists our agency!" Royal must be highly respected if that how they act for him.

"Good. Now before we start we need to for two more that will join us. I plan on doing your internship a little different then what others are doing. You two, me and the two others will teaching you the ropes on being heroes, our other sidekicks in the meanwhile will handle most of the harder hero work. Don't worry you'll still learn what you need to know." Royal Fang said.

"Okay, so when are these two others supposed to be here?" Alexander asked.

Just then the door opened behind them and in stepped the two people.  
One was a woman the other a man, both young and dressed in their hero suits. The woman had blue hair like Jason only longer, the man had orange.  
The woman wore a blue jumpsuit with fingerless gloves and long boots while the man wore also a jumpsuit, but it was orange and his boots were normal size and his gloves were fully armored gauntlets.

Their hero costumes looked to mirror each other's.  
"Sorry we are late sensei." The man said.

"Your timing is actually perfect. I was just talking with our interns." Royal Fang." Introduce yourselves."

"Yes sensei. Hello, I am Kejito also known as Copper Man! My quirk allows me to coat nonorganic material in a copper color metal for sometime, so I can use it to make weapons out of everyday items." The man Kejito said.

"I am Sawanan otherwise known as Chitin Cut. My quirk allows me to grow these." The woman said and out of the side of her forearms and elbow was these long blades." Pretty neat huh? So, you are the two form U.A High right? Must have been hard to get in." Sawanan said and offered a handshake.

Jason accepted. "Oh, nothing too bad for people like me and Alex over here. Isn't that right Alex?" Jason asked and after also shook Kejito's.

"Sure. I can definitely see how you guys became heroes." Alexander said and then shook Sawanan's hand and Kejito's too. It was a little awakard for Alexander. Anyone of these people around him, expect Jason, could be a demon that would strike at any time.

Royal Fang turned to the other sidekicks." You guys go and do as we discussed. Good luck."

"Sensei!" They said and left.

Royal Fang turned to two U.A students." You two go get changed, and come back here."

After have gotten the right clothes on the two U.A students reentered the dojo. Alexander simply replaced his black coat with the grey and red one, and got his sword out.

Jason on the other hand put on his more heroic outfit. He wore a grey jumpsuit of sorts with an orange pattern. On top the head he had blue goggles and a cape coming down the right shoulder.

"Okay down to business." Royal Fang said." I am sure you both have heard that we don't really send out for interns for our agency. Do you know why I sent my offer out to you?" He asked the two U.A students.

Jason took a moment to pounder." Sorry sir I don't know." He said.

"The reason I sent out my offer the two you are because of how you both handle yourselves during the sports festival." Royal Fang.

As soon as Alexander heard that, he sighed and walked away." Yeah okay, sorry but I suddenly lost all interest. If you wanted to yell me then wait your turn. I have no regret of what I did." Maybe if he went now he could contact Miss Calhoun about the demonic presence.

Confused of his fellow student's attitude Jason immediately ran up and tried to stop him." Wow wow wow! Alex, dude! You can just walk away like that!" He said in a low tone to him." I am sorry he is a little rude at times." Jason said to the Pro Hero and sidekicks as tried to defuse any negativity.

"It's alright Dart Lad." Royal Fang said to Jason before speaking Alexander." Mr. Kowalczyk perhaps you want me to finish before leaving." Alexander stopped up." If you think that I brought you here from some sort of lecture then you are wrong. In fact, I happen to agree."

That confused the two U.A students." I am sorry sir?" Jason asked.

"Alexander is right about the sports festival. U.A is a school meant to teach young people into becoming heroes not turning them in celebrities for fame. Heroes are meant be selfless and stand for protect our civilized world. That's why I care little for events such as the sports festival and hero rankings."

This came as a shock to Jason." W-wait a minute. Aren't you a famous martial arts hero? Pardon me but how can you say you dislike hero culture if you yourself is famous because of it?"

"Dart Lad. That is where you need to think differently. I am not a martial arts hero, I am a martial artist and a hero. My skills outside of my work was not so I could become famous, but rather to train myself in becoming the very best in what I do." Royal Fang said and turned to Kejito." Explain what we do here."

"Yes sensei." Kejito." Here at the Royal we do not seek to strike with risks. Like a king's personal guard, we will use ourselves as shields to attack the enemy and take them down as quick as possible by overcoming any sort of attack. The Royal Hero agency will teach you how to make you defense into offence."

Defense into offence? Alexander thought.

Royal Fang spoke again." When I saw you both in the festival I couldn't help but see you both frequently use dodges and precision strikes to take down you opponents to win. While that is good, both of you will probably fail sooner or later if you up against opponents who do not flinch so easily. That's why I sent out my offer to the two of you. I believe you can become better if learn from us and turn your defense into attacks."

Both took a moment to process what Royal Fang said before Alexander smirked." You said that you dislike the current hero culture. But what if I told you that I only chose to become a hero for the money?" Let's see how far his ideals go, He thought.

"If that's was the case then why did you forfeit the tournament? Say what you want but I don't believe you are only in it for the money. You got a drive don't you? something you need to get done, I can see it in your eyes." Royal Fang said.

Alexander was taken back. He got me there. He thought while bitting his lower lip.

Royal Fang turned to Jason." For you Dart Lad. When I saw how hyped you were during the games I gave it some thought and I believe I can make you into a great hero. You are also not doing it for money aren't you."

Just as Alexander, Jason was also taken back though perhaps a bit more." When I was little back in Brazil, I looked at the tv one day and saw this guy hurting people for fun. That was until some other guy showed up and brought him in. I thought it was so cool that he saved those people. I wanted to be like that too. I want to help people because it's the right thing to do."

Just a couple of minutes ago Alexander thought that Jason was someone like Uraraka. But he also reminded him of Midoriya by a tiny bit.

"That's a good answer." Royal Fang said and gazed at Alexander once more." Still not interested?"

Alexander gave some thought. Maybe he'll humor him by staying for now. Plus, just maybe he could also find some proof of just who was the demon in hiding." Alright Kitty Man. How about you show some of that defensive offence then, since you people really speak so highly of it?"

Royal Fang ignored the kitty man part." Chitin Cut, come spar with me. Let's show these fledging heroes how we do it."

"Yes sensei." Chitin Cut said.

Two heroes walked to the middle of the dojo and got into fighting poses while Jason, Alexander and Copper Man stood off to the side.

After an intense minute gazing each other down Chitin Cut charged forward with blade arms ready."HAAA!"

Royal readied himself for the strike and as it came towards him he took one step just before she struck he moved in a delivered an attack breaking Chitin Cut's attack.

Chitin Cut took a few steps back and attacked again. And again, Royal Fang countered. This time it was slightly different as when the attack actually hit but Royal Fang followed with the attack and then pushed back send Chitin Cut back three meters.

And so, it went. Each time Chitin Cut made and attack Royal blocked or deflected while simultaneously going forward inch by inch, making sure she never got any foot hold and soon enough Chitin Cut was out of the ring.

Jason was amazed." I have never seen that kind of fighting before!"

Alexander had to admit that was good. Usually he never fought like that and just let himself take the blow since he had such good regeneration that was probably now better since his fight with Charna. But perhaps there was something to this style of combat that he could learn from.

Royal Fang went over and offered a hand for Chitin Cut and she happily accepted. "This is what we can teach you. The power of offensive defense. Now are you two ready?"

Alexander smirked." Okay, fine. I'm game."

"Me to!" Jason said while fist bumping into the air.

"Excellent." Royal Fang said." Alex, you train with Chitin Cut and Jason, you are with Copper Man. Time to sweat!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the same time in Hosu city.  
" On a normal day I'll just be waiting for client calls to come in. not really exciting but things have been fairly hectic here lately."

Iida was patrolling around the city with the guy he was interning with. The Normal Hero Manual. His quirk was that he can control water to a good degree.

"So you are using street patrols to suppress crime?" Iida asked wearing his armor costume.

"Yeah exactly." Manual said." Man, I kind of can't believe Ingenium's little brother is interning at my agency. I am sure you had offers from pros with much bigger followings then mine."

Though Iida appeared as if he was listening, he really wasn't. All he could think about was that murderous scoundrel Stain, The hero killer.  
The man had killed several heroes as of late, and heavily wounded others in the process, but other than that he was also very elusive.  
Iida knew he may not be able to find him. But he had to try, for Tensei.

That scumbag needed to be put down.

* * *

Many hours later back in Ordo.

The agency had closed down for today. Usually an agency was open twenty-four seven but as Royal Fang told them.

**"We have a partnership with another hero agency in town. You see most of their guys have night-based quirks so we made a deal with them that we patrol during the day and they patrol night. We have prepared beds for you at the local hotel since we don't have extra room for guests, sorry."**

It didn't bother the two U.A students as much and so they went to a fastfood joint to eat dinner before going to their rooms. It had gotten dark outside before they were fully done with their food.

"Man, that was good." Alexander said, always satisfied after getting a burger or more.

"I say it looked like you really enjoyed that meal." Jason commented.

"What can I say. I believe burgers are one of the best food items mankind has ever made. The beef with mustard, onions and cucumber is really delectable for me. And throw some cheese in there, man I don't known anything that is better than that." Alexander said slightly exaggerating his love for burgers. Only slightly though.

"Oh well, ready to head for the hotel rooms. Boy I am glad we don't have to share a room." Jason said.

Alexander had something to do before he headed for his room, and now might be a good time to do it. "Actually, I am going to check that store out we saw just down the street first, to see if its still open. You go ahead I'll be there soon." Alexander said.

"Alright cool. Goodnight, Alex." Jason said and walked away.

Once he was out of sight, Alexander put on his serious face.

Going into an ally, Alexander jumped from wall to wall and manifested an air hike platform to come up on the roof.

Running across the roof tops Alexander quickly managed to get to the hero agency. It was really weird to see the streets so empty compared to when he got here eariler. Neverthless he took out his amulet and it began glowing." So, the demon IS still around. Good, maybe I can snoop around and come up with a plan to take it down." He muttered to himself. Before he was about to jump to the next building, Alexander stopped himself when he spotted some of those heroes from the other agency. Once they left however he continued.

Landing in the back of the building that also was an alleyway, Alexander noticed there was a door what was leading into the agency.

Let's hope for the key-smith it's not locked. Alexander thought from himself. Just before he was about to touch the door handle it started to move. It could only mean that someone was about to walk outside.

Thinking quickly Alexander stopped what he was doing and jumped up the wall again.

The door opened and out stepped two people.

Alexander was now up on the roof and lay on his stomach to glance over the edge.

It was Sawanan and Kejito. The two sidekicks he met today. What were they doing?

Sawanan and Kejito looked up the wall as if they sensed something. Luckily Alexander managed to move his head as to not get spotted.

After the two sidekicks stopped gazing at the roof edges they began walking.

Alexander got up from laying down and quietly followed them.

At little further ahead the sidekicks turned down another alleyway breaking Alexander's line of sight.  
He jumped again and leaned up against a wall and walked until he got to the corner.

Alexander didn't want to risk getting spotted so he took out his smartphone and used it's turned off screen to reflect what was going.

In the makeshift mirror, he saw Sawana and Kejito walk over to little spot on a wall.

All of a sudden the wall had red glowing text came swirling out. Just then a portal of some kind opened and out fell a body that looked like a that of a street thug, but on unmoving.

I don't like where this is going. Alexander thought to himself.

Sawana, Chitin Cut and Kejito, Copper man knelt down next to the body and gazed at it for a few seconds.

Then it happened.

Sawana and Kejito's bodies began to deform, changing skin color to grey, their eyes turned pure bloody red, finger nails becoming razors and teeth became sharp. Definitely more monstrous. As soon their transformation was done they started chewing into the body as a pair of savage animals.

So, there are two demons? Okay then. And they are sidekicks here too? Alexander thought as he then turned on the video camera in his phone to record it.

However, during the demons' meal one of the hands from the dead body accidently flew over towards the corner where Alexander was standing hidden.

Thinking that was not good, he pulled his phone back and turned it off.

A moment later Alexander heard footsteps coming towards him.

He looked at the ground at see a dim shadow slowly come up. Then a demonic hand shot forth and grabbed hold of the dismembered hand from the dead thug and clawed it back. From the hand he could guess that it was Chitin Cut's, judging by the fingerless gloves.

After the demonic woman walked back to eat with her companion, Alexander pulled up his phone again and continued to record more footage.

After Sawanan and Kejito or whoever they were, were finished with the meal they changed back to their human forms.

The bones were gathered and then Sawana held out her hands and preformed a spell of sorts. The spell made the left-over bones evaporate into thin air and only leaving behind small specks of dust.

As the disguised demons were about to make their way back to the agency, Alexander hurried to get away to avoid detection.

After getting away safely, Alexander jumped back on to the street from the roof and started making his way over to the hotel. He called up Miss Calhoun as he went.

"_Hello DaVinci. How is your internship going?" _Miss Calhoun asked over the phone.

"Not good." Alexander responded." I think I may have stumbled over something that involves our line of work. Sending footage now." He said.

* * *

Around the same time in another part of the region.

*Cluad* It sounded.

A moment later Midoriya landed on a bunch of trash bags after he had failed his jump.

He had now met All Might's own teacher, Grand Torino. At first the small aged man acted like an old geezer. But after seen his Midoriya in his hero costume the man's attitude changed completely to serious. Grand Torino challenged to bout were Midroiya had to hit him. But Grand Torino's quirk made him speed around the room at a terrifying speed, Midoriya could not land a single hit.  
After that Grand Torino told him something.

"**You think One for All is more special then it really is."**

After Grand Torino got back from buying food, he fell a sleep and slept for the rest of the day. That was it. No other kind of training. So therefore, Midoriya decided to do a bit of training on his own.

Ever since he had started at U.A he had watch his fellow classmates move with mobility that he never thought he could do back when he was quirkless. But now he learned more about One for All. And was ready to give it a shot.

So, he come up with an idea on how to jump from wall to wall in order to get on top the roof.

So far first attempt was failure." Aw! I can't take the time to visualize the result like I normally do. But I have to try again!" He said to himself.

He jumped again this time focusing putting force in his hands. Aaaaaand it fail and he fell to the ground.

Okay once more! He thought and failed again.

"I gotta do it faster!" he shouted out loud. No matter how many times he failed he needed to try again.

And so, for hours after it had gone dark Midoriya tried his hardest to preform the wall jump.

And he kept on going.

But Midoriya would not get to preform the wall jump that night, but it was only his first day at his internship.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:**

**(Sorry for the long wait yet again. I hope you will find this chapter entertaining.)**

**So I thought to myself on how I could impliment more from DMC into the story, that when I came up with the idea on doing it in a different manner then me usually mentioning the OC Alexander's organization. And I think many of you probably know what I am going to impliment here.  
**

**Not that the title of this chapter and the name of the Hero Agency makes it super obvious ;)**

* * *

Chapter 13. New Super Sick Style!

Next morning Alexander and Jason had gathered in the Royal Hero agency's Dojo and standing before Royal Fang the head pro hero. " Alex, Dart Lad, today we will put the training from yesterday to use. I hope you remember well."

"Got it sir!" Jason, A.K.A Dart Lad said, saluting.

Alexander looked at Jason and raised an eyebrow." You can say that without the whole stand at attention attitude you know?" He said to him.

Just then the door to dojo opened and in stepped both Sawanan and Kejito, better known as Chitin Cut and Copperman Royal Fang's sidekicks.

"See? made it just in time." Kejito said to his companion.

"Alright fine, you were right." Sawanan said while crossing her arms in defeat.

Alexander frowned at the sight of them. Late night yesterday, Alexander was snooping about the agency after his amulet picked up on demonic energy. He then found both Sawanan and Kejito eating the body of a dead thug in an ally in their demon forms. Before he left Alexander had recorded them on his phone's camera and send the footage to Miss Calhoun.  
Originally Alexander wanted to go after them immediately. However, Miss Calhoun argued for waiting. She suggested that Alexander held back his hunt for now until she had background checked them both for more information and then get the GO from their superiors.

To think the hero agency's leader had two demons eating people under his nose.

Of course that meant Alexander had to pretend he didn't know they were actually demons.

Royal Fang spoke to his sidekicks." Good morning. Chitin Cut, you are training with Alex. Copperman you are with Dart Lad." Royal Fang turned to the U.A students." Today you two will learn how to use your defense for offence. Are you ready?"

"Sir yes sir!" Jason yelled, while Alexander shrugged.

"Good." Royal Fang said and turned to his sidekicks again." They are all yours. I'll be in the office, the paperwork for last week needs to be done." He said and the left the dojo.

Kejito then said." Okay you heard the man. Dart Lad you are with me. Alex, you are with Chitin Cut." He said and he and Jason left to one side of the dojo.

Sawanan walked up to Alexander and placed a hand on his shoulder." Come, we are taking the red madras down here."

The moment the hand touched Alexander he felt his blood raise. That secret demon lady was trying to be all body body with him? Oh hell no. However, Alexander was smart, he knew if he attacked them now during the day, they could easily try to escape or he could be seen as the offending party and have police come arresting him. Plus, Jason was also in the room with them and maybe they would kill him out right. Alexander would never let that happen if something could be done about it, but the risk was too great right now. So, he'll bide his time and wait for Miss Calhoun to finish up on her end before he makes a move.

Before Kejito and Jason fight training began, Kejito walked over and picked up a fighting staff. Kejito held out his staff and used his power to transform the staff's material into a bronze colored metal.  
"Okay, Dart Lad your quirk allows you to make a weapon, right?" He asked Jason.

"Yeah." Jason responded. Jason held out his hands and then his hands started to glow. A second later his quirk made a spear like weapon made of pure light." This is my quirk, Light Javelin!"

"Nice." Kejito said." Try to put in the work from yesterday into practice." Kejito got into a stance and aimed his weapon." Alright here I come. Defend yourself." Kejito said and then charged at him.

Jason responded to Kejito's attack by holding up his light javelin. However, the way Jason held in a way that Kejito took advantage off and struck one of Jason's hands." OW!" He sounded and the light Javelin dematerialized as a result.

Kejito said to Jason who was currently holding his hand." Dart Lad, you gotta do better than that. Just holding out your weapon is not going to help."

"Right…how exactly do I do this again?" Jason asked. Perhaps he was just a tiny bit too dense at times.

Keijto explained to him." Try moving your spear so you try to make the opponent hit the middle part. That or the two ends. Let's try again."

"R-right!" Jason said. He and Keijto then went back into their poses.

Meanwhile Alexander watched them from where he stood.

Sawanan got a staff as well, but she noticed that Alexander was observing Jason and Keijto. Seeing how off guard he was Sawanan thought to herself that she could land a good hit on him.

She smirked and then moved in quick and prepared a downward strike on Alexander. But Alexander, without looking raised his own staff and blocked the attacked.

Sawanan was not prepared for Alexander's counter, and therefore widen her eyes a bit as a reaction.

Alexander turned his head to look at her and then smirked." Striking someone from behind? That's not very heroic." He said.

Sawanan smile back." When you are a hero you have to be quick or else. But you seem to know that well. So, show me what you got." She said and jumped back to gain distance.

Alexander crouched down and picked up the staff he had collected just a minute ago. He then went into a pose and readied his weapon." Alright, you asked for it." A demon as his training partner? Under any other circumstance he would kill this she-devil. For now, he had to play and pretend, play and pretend.

This was going to be one bizarre day.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Gran Torino agency where Midoriya was interning.

The aged pro hero Gran Torino made his way down the stairs. The man wore his hero costume which was white and yellow with an eye mask and yellow cape. Due to his age he was smaller then he used to be, but that hadn't stopped him from still keeping up his skill and body capabilities." Good morning." He said to his intern Midoriya. However, he noticed that the green haired boy had heavy bags under his eyes." What's wrong? You look beat."

Midoriya, who had spent last training, tiredly answered." Well I was training on my own yesterday and went too far. I tried to take everything you said to me and put it into practice, but it was just no good. Obviously I still have a long way to go." Midoriya said with a tired smile.

Gran Torino then said." It's your first time so it is expected. Of course, I suppose All Might can't wrap his head around that. He was pretty much able to use One for All right of the bat, so I taught him in a very different manner. Of course, he had the body going for him."

That last part got Midoriya excited. "WHOA! All Might as a student! Come on, what was he like back then?!"

"Well it was all combat training for him. Mostly it was just me pounding him into the corner until he couldn't take much more punishment. He did get better at it of course." Gran Torino explained.

Midoriya's face paled a bit. No wonder All Might feared this guy.

Gran Torino continued." The training was difficult, but I couldn't hold back. He was entrusted to me by a sworn friend who had just passed away." His eyes darting towards the ground in a sad manner.

Midoriya saw how Gran Torino's mood changed, but he still then asked." All Might's predecessor? Can you tell me anything about the guy?"  
Gran Torino looked over his shoulder to Midoriya confused. However, before he could say a word the door bell rang and Midoriya went over to open." Oh, I'll get that."

Standing back, Gran Torino shook his head. So, you haven't told him about the seventh holder eh Toshinori? You should have. Gran Torino thought to himself.

A minute or two later they had gotten in the package. They opened it and Midoriya saw what it was." A microwave?"

" Yeah for some reason mine broke yesterday. So I bought a new one!" Gran Torino said. The guy something acted silly. It was kind of how All Might sometimes was too Midoriya thought. Perhaps this is where he got from him." So how about we eat some of that frozen food I bought?"

"But the only thing you bought was dessert." Midoriya said.

"What can I say I like the finer things in life." Gran Torino said.

While they waited for the food to warmed up, Midoriya pounder some more. He needed some way to make using One for All as easy as breathing. An ordinary quirk user around his age had over ten years to make them work like that. Todoroki, Alexander and Bakugo being prime examples of this. Midoriya himself hadn't had that kind of time and he couldn't sit still with it. With he wanted this work, he needed to put in the same kind of commitment that he did with All Might back on that beach he trained on, to make his body ready for One for All.

Once the food finished cooking, Midoriya lay them on a plate and handed it Gran Torino." Get 'em while they are steaming!" Gran Torino said. Finally, some good food!

Midoriya was still pondering and was muttering quietly." How I am going to do this?"

"Why the long face boy?" Gran Torino said." Just take a hot pastry for now!" He said and took a bit.  
But once he bit down, Gran Torino was unable to bit since it was actually still frozen. It was like he just bit into a rock or something.

Midoriya was surprised." No way! I am sure I microwaved them like you are supposed to!"

"WHAT ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!" Gran Torino yelled." You stuck a huge plate in there didn't you?! If you do that there is no room for it to turn! So only one part of it gets hot! HAVE YOU NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE!"

Midoriya tried to defend himself." Oh, ours is not the turning type, so no I guess not." He sweat dropped." I am sorry that…" Suddenly and idea passed into his head. Thinking of the way the microwave worked in an unexpected relation to him, made his eyes go eyed."I GOT!" He shouted, as if he had suddenly figured out the million-dollar question. He picked of a fish shape pastry."I see now!...the frozen pastry in my hand! It's me!"

But that chain thinking was completely lost on Gran Torino." No, it is not, are you okay?"

In embarrassment Midoriya tried to explain better." I don't me literally. I am not really a dessert." He said as he put away the snack."But I get it. Up until now I have just summoning One for All when I had need of it. But that was not the way of doing it. I should just leave it on! Imaging the power instead of one place on my body, to my entire body!" Getting into a pose, Midoriya tried to do exactly that and soon after the power of One for All travel through him like a wave until he felt it in every inch of his body, from head to toes. The five percent he could call upon was ready for use. He gained a small green tint around his whole person. Like a power up in a video game.

Gran Torino smiled. That didn't take long for him to figure out." So, tell me boy. Can you move in this state?"

Midoriya who was gritting his teeth responded." I don't know…for sure."

"Wanna give it a try?" Gran Torino asked putting his cane aside.

Midoriya answered with a smile." Yes! Let's do this!"

* * *

A little later back at the Royal hero agency.

"Haaaa!" Jason tried to attack Alexander with his light javelin while Alexander was using a staff to fend him off.  
Their individual training with Chitin Cut and Copperman was put on hold to see how they fare and put their training against each other. And of course, Alexander was winning. The staff Alexander using was made of a very durable metal, not to the extend of his Uprising sword but pretty impressive still.

"Come on Jason, I am not sweating here. Even though I am wearing my heaviest coat today." Alexander joked as he effortlessly blocked another of Jason attacks.

Jason gaspsed for two quick breathes." Don't worry, I'll get you at some point. Just watch me!" He yelled.  
He came in for an attack and this time when Alexander blocked it he applied a little force that send Jason stumbling a several meters back.

"I have all day." Alexander joked.

Jason took a quick opportunity to catch his breath. "The rumor about you being the fighting guy of 1-A is true after all. Not that I would doubt that anyway, considering what I saw in the sportsfestival. HAAA!" Quickly Jason suddenly charged forward at Alexander and proceeded to unleash a flurry of strikes with his Light Javalin in rapid succession.

Needless to say Alexander easily blocked all the attacks and smiled while doing it.  
After a short while of continuously striking at Alexander and failing, Jason stopped once more to catch his breath."Need a moment?" Alexander asked with a smile.

To which Jason held up a finger for a pause." *Inhale, exhale* Yeah just one minute."

Alexander took the time to then see out the corner of his eyes to see Sawanan and Kejito. They talked for a moment and then both walked normally over to the door out of the dojo and left, while he glared at them with serious eyes.

Those two can cause a scene at any moment so I have to be ready at all times. He thought to himself. So far he had managed to keep much of his own demonic power hidden as best he could. It didn't seem as if they had noticed his demonic power yet.  
If that was the case surely there must have been some sort of reaction from them while they trained just a little while ago.  
Perhaps they believed their disguises were so great that no other demon would even notice them. So maybe they simply didn't bother to check? Alexander didn't have the answers for his own question and simply let that thought go for now. However, there was another thing that really made his thinking tank work.  
How were two demons able to hide out as pro heroes in the first place? Did they go to a hero school like he was doing or something? How did Royal Fang recruit them?  
Were they alone?

Before Alexander could think on it some more Jason and regained his stamina stood upright again." Alright here I come!" Jason yelled and charged at Alexander for a thrust attack, thinking Alex was ready.

Alexander, too caught up in his thinking didn't notice him and as the thrust came at him, he only noticed it when he was accidently pierced in his right hand. Since pain was not that big of a deal for him Alexander only felt a minor annoyance when he realized that Jason was gong to notice more of his powers.

"AH! ALEX! I AM SO SORRY!" Jason shouted. He thought Alexander was ready, he didn't want to hurt him!  
Jason dematerialized his javelin and walked closer." Are you okay?! Does it hurt?!" He asked concerned.

Alexander had to think and act fast.  
Seeing Jason geting closer, Alexander move so his left side faceed Jason as he hid his hand from him. He glanced from the corner of his right eye down on his hand to see it heal up almost instantly. But he noticed a few blood drops on the madras and unsuspiciously step on them to smooth them out as he showed his completely healed hand back to Jason." Yeah I am fine, see?"

Jason took a moment to look at the hand and was baffled over how it wasn't bloodied or anything torn or cut in." Wait what? didn't I just….Huh?... I swear, I thought I hit you hand for sure, on accident."

"Well I don't see or feel anything. Guess you are just seeing things man." Alexander lied Jason.

Jason was still somewhat confused." I swear I thought I really did hit it." But he was left none the wiser.

Just then Royal Fang entered." Are you training hard?" He asked.

The two turned to face him, but only Jason answered."Uhm Yes sir!"

"Good. Now I would like to see you both. Let's see what you have learned." Royal Fang said.

While both got into their fighting positions again, Alexander thought on how he was supposed to incorporate his defense into offence.  
The demonstration Royal Fang gave yesterday had him trying to peace it together. He had given it some ideas the space to play out in his head but nothing practical came as a result.  
He was drawing a blank. He really hoped that there could be something that could assist him when Charna undoutedly returned for his amulet again.

As Jason got into position, Alexander did too and aimed his staff weapon.  
Royal Fang walked over and stood between the two." On my go." He said.  
Going back into Alexander's mind, he thought was it possible for him to learn some of the moves his sister Charna did during their battle? And was it possible for him to make something she hadn't? His new-found inner power Devil Trigger, as he called it, was still mystery to him. If only he knew more. It seemed as if Charna had way bigger understanding of her abilities when they fought at the Tythooni temple. Wasn't there anything else?  
Suddenly he remembered something.  
Back after their fight was over, he woke up and the first thing he did was he accidently destroyed a statue of a samurai.  
Maybe he could use that.

"Ready?!" Royal Fang said indicating the were about to begin. Jason knew he was not going to win, but that didn't matter, this was still fun in a weird way for him. Royal noticed that Jason stands was pretty good, so some of the lessons from yesterday had already gotten stuck. Good.

Then suddenly another idea popped into Alexander's head." Wait." He said stopping the match from beginning.

Both Jason and Royal Fang looked confused." Something wrong, Alex?" Royal Fang asked.

"No…Just….hold on for a moment." Alexander said and laid down his staff weapon on the floor. He then turned ninety degrees to look at his hands.

Royal Fang saw Alexander glare at his own hand carefully, so he then cast a blink at Jason who shrugged. Both had no idea what he was thinking.

So this is what Alexander thought. His new power allowed to stronger in almost every aspect then before. During the USJ incident he managed to cut off the arm of that quirk-based monster Nomu by transferring all his magic into his sword for a truly deadly strike. Maybe there was another way of doing that with a whole new result.

Alexander then threw a punch forward into the air. He noticed that for a brief moment his fist got tougher as he punched forward. So, he then tried to channel magic into his fist like what he would usually do with a sword.  
Alright let see...Alexander thought.  
He then slowly lifted his arm back so his right fist was at the level as his right shoulder and then punched forward in one swift strike. Instantly he could feel how tougher his fist got mid motion and stayed like that for least a few seconds after it stopped.  
Holy crap! I think just came up with a new move! Oh yeah! He thought while grinning.

Alexander then turned back to Jason and Royal Fang who had been waiting patiently for him.  
"Hey, Jason? I have an idea I wanna try out. Hit me with your spear." He said as he got into a pose without the staff.

"Uh what? Royal, should I? He doesn't have a weapon to defend himself with and my Javalin is very powerful and sharp on it's own. " Jason asked the Pro Hero.

Royal Fang looked at Alexander and saw how confident he was. He gave some thought, before answering." Go ahead, Dart Lad. I wanna see what he has planned."

Jason slightly nervously and reluctantly shrugged and got into a fighting pose again." If you guys say soo. Just don't do anything too crazy, okay? I really don't want to hurt anyone."  
Jason got himself ready and Alexander nodded that he was ready too with a devilish grin.  
Seeing it Jason used his all his strength in a powerful thrust at Alexander.

Alexander waited just at the right moment and then he used a combination of his strength, magic and speed into his fist and then blocked the strike. When the javelin and fist connected instead of piercing Alexander's skin, it was repelled like a sword hitting shield!

Both Jason and Royal Fang gasped in surprise. They never expected that.

"WOW! HOW DID YOU THAT?! MY JAVALIN IS STRONG ENOUGH TO GO THROUGH MANY INCHES OF SOLID STEEL!" Jason shouted.

Alexander laughed heartedly as he looked at his hands again, but he also had to lie in his explanation." Haha! What I did was my quirk Master Rouge allows me to control where I can focus my power to anywhere on my body. I focused all of it into my hands and made like tiny shields. The idea came to me when you nearly hit me just a few minutes ago. And then I remembered that demonstration yesterday. I have to have my hand come in while in motion to build up, so the only thing I really have to worry about is timing to react. Luckily I am very good at that." He turned to face Royal Fang." You said fight offensively with my defense right? Well…I think I just learned how to do that." He smiled devilishly." Hey Jason, why we don't give it a few more tries?" He said and got into position again.

Jason in turn readied himself too. Jason then proceeded to thrust a couple times each time they were countered by Alexander's hand-blocks and the last two strikes were done in a quick sequence.  
"Holy crap you became adapt at this fast!" Jason shouted after they were done testing the new move.

Royal Fang was taken back that this young man took what he said to him earlier and made into action in just under a day's time. "That is…incredible. I knew it was a fighter I saw when I first laid my eyes on you. But you have surpassed my expectations. Well done, Alex."

"Hey it was thanks to you and Jason here that I came up with in the first place." Alexander smile again.

"So…basically you just invented a new fighting style for yourself…right now?" Jason asked to get the full picture.  
Alexander nodded.  
"THAT IS SOO COOL!" Jason shouted in excitement.

Royal Fang spoke again." So, what are you going to call it? All great moves do need to have name."

Alexander gave it a moment thought as he looked around the room before coming up with an answer." I think I got one." Alexander then did a back flip and landed on his feet to then do a few martial arts moves for style." Since I learned it here, might as well pay some homage. I'll call it!;(Drumroll please) Royalguard!"

Now the son of Kain could move like a rouge, fight like a master, aim like a marksman and protect like a shield. Or something along those lines.

Royal Fang snickered a bit." Good name."

Jason was also hyped on Alexander's behalf.

Just then the door into the dojo opened and in stepped Sawanan and Kejito.

"Okay, boss. We are ready for next objective in interning these two." Kejito said.

"Good, we just about finished here too." Royal Fang said to him and turned back to Alexander and Jason. "Now we get to the real fun. We are going on patrol."

* * *

Later outside.

Royal Fang had taken Alexander and Jason with him, along with the sidekicks Sawanan and Kejito.  
They were all walking down the street as a whole." When I walk these roads, I do it in two different ways. I do it when I am a hero, but I can also walk them as a martial artist. When heroing, it is important to remember that we are here for the people. So, as I stroll around I don't think about my martial arts life. When I am a hero, I think like a hero. Other wise you are unfocused and can easily be caught of guard when it really counts. It is the how an ordinary working-class man has to function at his workplace. Are you both understand what I am saying?"

"I think I do." Jason said." It's like a double life. To work at your best, you have act in accordance with what you are doing. Right Alex?...Alex?"

Alexander wasn't listing but was instead looking over his shoulder at Kejito and Sawanan, for all he knew they could still strike at him from behind.

However, the two sidekicks didn't appear to be interested in doing anything of the sorts. Instead they were scanning with their eyes around the area like you would do while patrol. This was so unlike regular demon behavior...

"Earth to Alex, hello?" Jason said finally catching his friends attention.

"Hm? Yeah what is it Jason?" Alexander said.

"DUDE!" Jason snapped at him for seeemngly no reason.

"What?"Alexander asked confused.

"You are supposed to say my hero-codename when we are on patrol!" Jason explained.

Alexander groaned." Fine! Yes, Dart Lad what is it.?"

"I asked him and you a lesson, but I think you pretty much admitted to not be listening." Royal Fang said.

Then from behind Sawanan walked up to the two young interns." So, Dart Lad, Alex. Where are you two from originally?" She asked curiously.

Jason was the first answer, and he answered heartedly." I am from Brazil. I grew up in a small town with a lot of people living next to me. We were quite cramped together, but it is nice."

The devil hunter within Alexander told him not to say a word, but he did so anyway. "I am from Russia, I was born somewhere out at the edge of the wilderness. Though I lived in Moscow for half my life."

"Wait you are both from out of country?" Sawanan asked curiously.

"Yep!" Jason answered for himself and Alexander.

"Ha! And we just so happen to get two transfer students. Isn't that a little funny sensei?" Kejito asked Royal Fang who answered with a grunt.

"By the way, Alex. I hope you don't mind me saying, but you don't look that Russian to me." Jason said.

Alexander smiled and then said in Portuguese." Quem vê cara não vê coração."

Jason laughed."Sim, você está certo "

"Oh so you can speak Portuguese? That's neat." Sawanan remarked.

"So where are you from Chitin Cut?" Jason then asked.

"Oh me? I am from Kyoto same as Copperman. We have trained with each other for years and we came here together to sidekicks for Royal Fang." Sawanan happily explained.

"Ah yes." Kejito said." I remember how sensei fought both us at the same time for us to be accepted in."

"I needed to know you strength." Royal Fang commented.

Jason found the conversation interesting while Alexander processed what they were saying for later. It could be valuable knowledge.

However the groups moment stopped as they were then caught off guard when suddenly from a small shop down the street had it's window explode and sent glass shards flying.

"Wow, what is going on?!" Jason asked.

"Some kind of explosion!" Kejito yelled.

"Everyone be on you guard!" Royal Fang said.

Oh fantastic, now this. Alexander thought annoyed.

Up at the shop stepped a person that looked like overweight with a large t-shirt, had pale skin and round glasses. He kind looked like a guy people would often associate with the word geek. The guy sneezed hard.

"Is…. he the culprit?" Jason asked dumbfounded. The guy didn't look like you ordinary villain.

The guy then spotted our group and he claimed in a speech that sounded he had large amounts of spit in his mouth and a high tone." Well, well. If it isn't some random heroes. You are too late scrubs, I already got what I wanted. So, if you don't want me to kill you, leave now!"

The group of a pro hero, two sidekicks and two interns looked at each other for a moment. This small overweight guy couldn't be serious could he?

"Well sorry to say this my man, but you are going to jail for that shop you just blew up." Royal Fang said and walked closer.

However just then the overweight guy smiled. A second after the body of the wannabe-thug began to rapidly change. The height size increased to double then before and then gained a lot muscles out of nowhere. Now he looked like a big freaking bodybuilder.

The sight of the sudden change of the thug made the hero team raised a large eyebrow.  
"What,the,crap?" Alexander said.

"The dude just become jacked as all hell!" Jason shouted.

Royal Fang looked back to the others." Chitin Cut! Copperman! You two are with me! We are taking him down!"

Sawanan and Kejito got into fighting poses. Sawanan made her forearm blades pop out while Kejito took out a small baton that he apparently had and used his power to transform it into the bronze colored metal.

Alexander saw a fight was about to begin." This is going to be fun." He smiled while pulling his sword, Uprising, from his back.

Royal Fang saw this and then said to him." No Alex! You two are just interns, we got this!"

The two were confused." Huh?! We are not helping?" Jason asked.

"You two going to contact the police and get any bystanders to safety! Now get to it!" Royal Fang ordered and he and his sidekicks went on to engaged the villain.  
Jason turned to Alexander." Come on! Let's go help the civilians!" He said and ran in the other dicretion to help.

Alexander gritted his teeth in annoyance. Again, he had to on the side line?  
He then joined Jason in helping.

Going a few spaces away from the fight, Jason was already on the phone to contact the police.  
"Down Shada Street near the theater….Alright, we'll hang tight." Jason said and closed the call.  
"Police will be here any minute." He said to his fellow intern.

"Okay, now that's taken care off. Let make sure of getting people out." Alexander said.  
Jason nodded and the two were just about to find civilians who might be hiding, when suddenly there was a noise coming from the nearby ally.  
The two took a short moment to look at each other." I am going to go look." Alexander said.

Seeing this, Jason quickly grabbed his shoulder." Wh?- Nonononno. We have to make sure that people get away from to a safe distance and help them if there are in trouble."

"And if who ever made that noise IS a ordinary civilian, I should help them get away from the area, right?" Alexander argued.

Jason was about to lift in protest but couldn't come up with any counter agreement." …Okay. I'll check over here then. Be careful."  
He said and ran in another direction.

Alexander then proceeded to walk into the ally.  
Going in he soon heard the noise again and then found some thug looking men moving stuff out of the back of store. From what Alexander could tell the same shop that the villain that was fighting Royal Fang and the sidekicks."Uhmm, excuse me. I don't suppose you are here to deliver packages?" Alexander said, making his presence known.

"Woa-what?!" One of thugs sounded and the rest got alerted too.

"Where did he come from?!" Another thug sounded.

"Damn it! Jo was supposed to distract everyone!" A third said.

So that's what was going on." I see, the big guy draws everybody's attention while you guys rob the place. Sorry, but as a hero in training I can't let you do that." Alexander said with a confident smirk

"Hmph! Like you stand a chance. Get 'em!" A thug shouted and the whole squad of thugs charged at Alexander.

The one nearest Alexander started to do something weird with his back and soon two long spider like legs popped out and went straight for Alexander.  
Alexander saw it coming though and simply grabbed one of the legs that came for a strike. Getting a firm grip Alexander then lifted the thug up in the air to then smack him down on the ground again and the thug was knocked out cold.

"Next?" Alexander smiled.

The thugs were startled but then one of them ran at Alexander with a knife."Take this!"

Alexander smirked. Channeling his power, Alexander preformed a Royalguard block as he called. The knife as a result shattered on impact. Afterwards Alexander hit the thug with a open palm strike sent him flying into two others and they into was sent flying and all three were rammed into a nearby wall.

"Four down." Alexander said. He then air-hiked over the last thug and then knocked him before he had a chance to respond with a elbow strike." All down." He then said.  
Taking a quick look at his work, Alexander soon noticed what the criminals were trying to steal what was in those packages as he went up to check by picking up a small one." Are you kidding me. Dresses?!"  
Alexander looked up on the door leading into the shop and saw it had a large logo that read: Basstila's Clothing store.  
" Seriously? You guys started this whole fuss to rob a women's clothing store? You know there way better ways to steal cash then this!" He shouted to the robbers until he remembered they were currently unconscious. "Right…Sleeping tightly."

Just then Jason came around the corner." Hey Alex, we-" He stopped himself mid-sentence once he noticed the downed thugs." What happened here?!"

"Oh yeah, that villain the rest is fighting right now? Turns out he is just a decoy for this." Alexander said and then tossed the small package to Jason.

Jason caught and looked at it." Are these dresses?!"

"Yeah. Anyway, more importantly, you evacuated any civvies?" Alexander asked.

"Yeah, the people I did find are safely out of the way. Gotta say I feel a bit proud of myself." Jason said, padding himself on the shoulder.

"Good, you can stay here and wait for the police to show while I go back to the others. And don't worry, they'll be out for a good hour." Alexander said.

"Huh? Where are you going then?" Jason asked.

"I am going back to check on the others." Alexander responded. Lord knows if those two demons have done anything. No, maybe that would be too reckless for them.

Going back out the ally Alexander turned walked down the street to see Royal Fang and the two sidekicks were still fighting the villain.

Alexander was about to draw his sword and join the fight, however he suddenly heard a faint sound.  
He looked around to see what was making said sound. His eyes spotted what it was. It was a little girl sitting near a broken turned over car, crying. More then that there seemed to be oil dripping out of the vehicle.

Then a small fire erupted in the vehicle.

Oh crap! That's not good! Alexander thought.

Alexander was just about to run over and save the girl, however then from the oppisite side came Sawanan running in. Sawana quickly secured the little girl and ran away from the car as fast as she could.  
After getting to a safe distance the vehicle finally exploded and Sawanan used her body as a shield to block for any shrapnel coming their way.

Sawanan looked up after saving the child. "Sensei the child is safe!"

"Good work, Chitin Cut!" Royal yelled back.

Meanwhile Alexander stood still with a baffle expression. Did that demon just save someone?

That was….. definitely not something you saw every day.

However, Alexander's attention was then caught by the fight that was still going on.  
Royal Fang and Kejito were engaged in a heavy confrontation with the villain.

Despite having grow several sizes the villain still had a high-pitched voice." Damn you heroes! I just need the money so I can pay for my online subscription!"

"That's…a pretty dumb reason if you ask me." Kejito said as he dodged a punch from the villain.

"You could have gotten a good job with good pay to pay for your expensive with the quirk you have. Instead you resulted to villainy. That is unforgivable!" Royal Fang said dodging a lamp post the villain threw at him.

"NERGH! SHAD UP! YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR STANDING IN MY WAY!" The villain shouted.

Royal Fang turned his head to Kejito." Copperman, we'll commence a Co-op attack! This ends now!"

"Right sensei!" Kejito responded.

The two heroes charged at the villain.  
Royal Fang came in close and caught two incoming punches from the villain making it so the two were locked in strength struggle. This in turn gave Kejito an opening on the villain.  
Kejito used his metal converted baton to strike right in the villain's face. The villain staggered because of this and Kejio and Royal Fang used this opportunity to throw as many punches and strikes as possible.  
A moment later the villain fell backwards on to the ground and seemingly passed out.

Royal Fang and Kejito caught their breaths." Nice work Copperman." Royal Fang said.

"Thanks sensei." Keijto said, grinning after their victory.

Alexander was taken back. The demons actually helped? Was this way of tricking everyone to believe they were no more then sidekicks. It had to be, right? It made him feel…. uncomfortable in way. Was it possible that other demons like his father, kind and helpful?  
Seeing Sawanan saving that small girl and Keijto helping in defeating that villain, that acted like heroes. But could he really trust what he just saw? Yesterday he did see them eat the corps of a dead thug.

Before he could think more Jason came back." Hey Alex." Jason said.

Royal Fang and the two sidekicks came up to them.  
"The villain has been apprehended. Alex, Dart Lad, have you contacted the police?" Royal Fang asked.

"Yes sir. Right now, they are rounding up the other criminals as we speak." Jason said.

The three heroes were confused." Other criminals? What other criminals?" Kejito asked.

"Alex here heard some noises coming from the back of the shop. This guy didn't work alone." Jason said.

"I saw them and took care of them." Alexander said and cracked his own neck two times.

"Great! If you interns weren't here they would have stolen the products." Sawanan said in a congratulating way.

Jason snickered." Yeah, and check out what they were trying to steal." He then pointed up on the sign hanging above them, displaying the same logo as the backdoor.

Kejito laughed once he saw the logo." HAHA! Were they trying to rob a women's clothing store?! Hahahaha!"

"I guess they'll sell anything on the black market these days." Royal Fang commented.

However, Alexander's gaze broke away from the sign as he then heard grunt noises coming downed villain.  
The villain had actually recovered. The villain then quickly noticed the heroes were still present and in a fast motion and reaction picked up a shattered part of a mailbox that got destroyed during the fight and tossed it at the heroes.

"Watch out!" Alexander shouted to a alert the others.

The heroes just managed to dodge the sharp flying metal. But when it went past Alexander it managed to slice his right shoulder and a few drops of blood came out landing on the ground behind him.

"ALEX!" Jason shouted in worry.

Alexander quickly glanced at the wound to see it close quick." I am fine, it slit my coat." He lied to reassure them.

"This should knock him out." Royal Fang then ran towards the villain and then jump half way there to do a ground pound on the villain, knocking him out cold.  
"And stay down this time."

Just then the police showed up in their cop cars. "Heroes! We have taken care of the criminals in the back ally. How did it go here?" An officer asked.

"This is the last one, officer. Kindly take him in." Royal Fang said.

The officer chuckled." We'll do."

The heroes had won all criminals apprehended. Now police could care of the rest.

But all was not fine as Sawanan then noticed the drops of blood from Alexander splatted on the ground.

Kejito, Royal Fang and Jason stood talking with some officers while Alexander just took a few looks around.

Sawanan went up to check and crouched to the ground. She took two of her fingers and lightly picked up some blood on her finger tips." Hey, Alex this isn't yours is it?" She asked the young man.

Alexander broke his thought chain and turned to Sawanan, he then realized once he saw the blood on the ground and on her fingers that must have come from him when he was hit.  
His eyes widen. Shit!

As Sawanan sat waiting for a response, her nostrils picked up the scent of Alexander's blood. Due to she was a demon, demons could smell things that no other human could pick and detect traces of essence of someone in their blood.

So as soon as Sawanan smelled Alexander's blood, for lack of a better term, her eyes became wide.

For a brief moment Alexander and Sawanan stared at each other in silence as the police went on with their work.

Sawanan then broke her gaze to look back on the blood her finger tips. He was one of them?  
Sawanan then reverted her gaze back on Alexander. Then she slowly began to grin sinisterly and her eyes quickly flashed red.

Alexander gritted his teeth. Crap, she knows!

Sawanan rose to her feet, and then began to walk over to Kejito. While she walked she passed Alexander with a malicious playful smile while Alexander narrowed his eyes, both tracking each other carefully.

Once Sawanan broke her gaze and was then next to Kejito, she promptly pocked his shoulder and indicated him to come with her off to the side quick. Their backs turned to Alexander.  
Sawanan then hunched close to Kejito and whispered into his ear.

Kejito nearly jumped in surprise, and Sawanan nodded to confirm. Both then looked over their shoulders, and then Kejito grinned sinisterly and his eyes quickly flashed red like Sawanan's had.

Alexander frowned angrily. Great… now they both know what I am. He thought to himself.

Royal Fang then talked to secret demons disguised as heroes and Alex." Alright, police will take it form here. Let's head back to the agency. So, did you two like this?"

"Are you kidding? That was awesome! Even if I didn't do much, it's still cool to be apart it." Jason excitingly.

"Hey we couldn't have done it, if you two hadn't been here. Is important for us heroes to help each out when the going gets rough. Isn't that right Chitin Cut?" Kejito said as he swung an arm around Jason's shoulders and gazed with a smirk at Alexander.

Alexander saw the way Kejito had his arms around him. It wasn't to be nice, but rather if he tried anything, it wouldn't go well.

"Yeah, you both have bright futures ahead of you. I can see why you are such a great fighter Alex. I'd love to get to know you more." Sawanan and also smirked at Alexander.

Alexander didn't like this, he didn't like this at all. But there is no way he could attack them with police, Royal Fang and Jason around. If he was to charge they would undoubtedly attack him, or someone would accidently get killed if they started a fight. There were just too many witnesses.

"Okay let's head back." Royal Fang then said and began walking.

Kejito let go of Jason and quickly gave him a pad on the shoulder and so did Sawanan as they then followed Royal Fang.

Jason then came over to Alexander to talk." Man can you believe we took down our first criminals on the second day of our internship! This is best, hands down. Royal is so cool and so are Copperman and Chitin Cut. Don't you think?"

Alexander responded simply." Yeah …sure."

"Are you coming?" Royal Fang shouted back to them.

"We are coming!" Jason yelled back in a response.

Alexander followed soon after, angrily. The demons now knew what he was, and he knew what they were. He would have to come up with a new plan to engage them. But he still had to wait for Miss Calhoun. He just hoped this wouldn't go too south after this.

On the way back to the agency Alexander held his distance from the two secret demons while they had a conversation with Jason.

Before any of them knew it time passed and day turned to night.

Before they all left for the day Royal Fang told them he was going to talk with the leader of the other hero agency in town and so he wouldn't be at the Royal agency tonight, leaving the two sidekicks in charge and Alexander and Jason were told to head back to the hotel for today.

Since Royal Fang would be out of the building this would be the perfect opportunity for Alexander to go in and confront Sawanan and Kejito.

The problem was they were probably now expecting him to come.

* * *

Later after the sun went down and night showed Jason had gone to bed in his own room, Alexander jumped out of his hotel room and met up with Miss Calhoun.

A few turns around the corner away from the Royal Hero Agency, Miss Calhoun had come and parked her car, Alexander standing next to the driver's window where Miss Calhoun sat. He texted her about the demons founding out what he was earlier.

"Alright Miss Calhoun, what do you got for me?" Alexander asked, cracking his neck a bit.

"Well believe or not, there are some files on them. This Sawanan and Kejito have both completed hero training at a hero school in Kyoto. However, as I dug a little more I found out that the intel I found was fake." Miss Calhoun said holding up a small tablet computer, displaying Sawanan and Kejito on fake drivers' licenses.

Alexander raised an eyebrow." Seriously? They have gone through the trouble of creating false identities?" This was new, demon don't usually do this sort thing.  
"So, if you are saying their personal info is fake, who created it? I mean demons aren't exactly infamous hackers as far as I know."

"Right? If these two disguised themselves as ordinary citizens with health insurance, credit cards, and security, just think how many more might be. I contacted the Board and told them of what we have. They are currently looking more into it as we speak." Miss Calhoun explained.

"So what? Demons can suddenly make alibies now?" Alexander sarcastically joked.

"No idea, but anyway we have a job to do." Miss Calhoun said. She then reached to the side seat and grabbed Alexander's pistols and then handed them to him.

"Thank you." Alexander said taking the pistols and holstered them inside his coat.

"Hang on, there is more." Miss Calhoun said and then pulled up a silver metal briefcase. She held it out the window and opened it. Inside the briefcase was the Devil Arm Whip that Alexander got from that demon he killed just before the sportsfestival." The guys in the lab have given you permission to use it for field work. They like the name Florence."

"Aww, I don't get to name it? Well that sucks." Alexander said and put the whip Florence inside coat. Thank god for deep pockets.

"Alright so here is the quick plan. I'll go cut the power so no security cameras will spot you as you go in. I'll give you the word when it is done. Good luck, DaVinci. " Miss Calhoun used his codename and then drove off.

* * *

Later.

Alexander had relocated to atop of a building over looking the street were the hero agency was in sight. He patiently waited for the signal.

Miss Calhoun came in of the radio headset." _Alright power is out_."

True enough as lampposts started to flicker and then turned off for lack of power outside and inside the agency." Heading in." Alexander said in to the headset.

Jumping effortlessly off the building he ran across the street, and looked around to see if there were any hero out patrolling. He didn't see any and went for the door. He checked under his shirt quick to see if his amulet detected any demoinc. It was glowing green, so yes.

Coming up on the doors leading into the hero agency he saw they were wide open as if they were welcoming him." Michelangelo, looks like we were right. The doors are open for me." He said to his handler over the headset.

"_We knew that were waiting for you. Might as well spring the trap now."_ Miss Calhoun said in the headset.

"Last time I was expected I nearly died." Alexander commented.

_"Just be careful, we don't know if they are any Lessers or other deviants with them._" Miss Calhoun said through the Headset.

"I'll keep my guard up." Alexander said back to Miss Calhoun and went inside.

Alexander walked through the hero agency, it felt a little different since it was now dark.  
He checked a few rooms but found no trace of the demons. It was then he headed for the dojo gym.

He walked up to the door to the dojo and opened.

Right when he opened the doors, there they were, right in front of him, just about in the middle of the large room.

Both of them had red glowing eyes and were smiling evilly.

The dojo's only light source was the moonlight outside that came in through the windows. Other than that is was just dark.

"Welcome, Alexander Kowalczyk." Kejito greeted him." Or should I say….Alexander Kain?" He used Alexander's father name as a last name.

"To think we would actually meet the rumored and elusive child of that nine times damn traitor." Sawanan said." We make sure to be only slightly rough with ya. Do you mind a little decapitation?" She teased him.

Their personalities were twisted and wicked from their hero sides he saw earlier.

Alexander walked closer and the door slammed in place behind him.  
"Let's skip the formalities, your lives are on the line." Alexander said to them." But before we stab at each other there is something I have to ask." He walked up so he was just about five meters away from them." I saw both you risk your lives to save humans and fight bad guys. Why become sidekicks? Are you really doing this for others?" Not that he forgot when he saw them eat that man. But he had also seen them act heroically.

The two looked at each other confused right before the burst out laughing sadistically." HAHHAHHAHHA!"

Their inhuman luagh made Alexander frown.

Once they were done laughing Sawanan spook." I can't believe it! You honestly thought that we are doing for them? The humans?!" She chuckled."Hehehe, I didn' think we are doing soo good to fool someone like you. Or maybe you are just not that smart."

"Let me explain, Son of Kain." Kejito said." Our sidekick job is nothing more then ruse. Nobody in this society suspects heroes to demons after all. I'll tell you, you have no idea how easy it is getting your hands on MEALS."

Alexander instantly knew what he meant. " I see, and nobody ask questions if a criminal goes missing. Am I right?"

" On point. Heroes are worshipped while villains are damned. But come on now, we don't have to fight." Kejito said.

"Listen here, Kowalcyzk. How about we make a deal?" Sawanan offered.

Alexander raised a very suspicious eyebrow and crossed his arms." A deal?"

"Hear us out. Despite us being clearly superior, we can let you go since have your little internship to think about and we don't want to leave this place so soon. Royal Fang is such a fool and easy to manipulate, but we have to be careful too. So how about you forget everything about us, complete your internship and we don't have to see one another ever again and nobody has to die." Kejito explained.

Alexander didn't buy it." Tsk! Riiight. Except all those people you are going to eat after I leave."

"So you will not accept?" Sawanan frowningly asked.

"Forget it. You should feel stupid for even asking such an idiotic offer." Alexander said, reaching into his coat and pulled his pistols that he then aimed at the demons.

The two demons stopped casually standing around and got ready for a fight. Their human look began to deform and the both transformed into their true demonic appearance. Long pointy ears, grey skin, wicked red eyes and very sharp teeth and claws.  
Kejito pulled out his baton, but the baton changed it's appearance to a crude mace of a bronze color.  
Sawanan had her elbow blade pop out, but they were now way bigger then what he saw eariler, twice the seize.

"DIE SON OF KAIN!" Demon Sawanan shouted as the two charged at Alexander.

Alexander responded by using air-hike, were he create a circle platform of magic glyphs to get above their slashes. While in the air, Alexander shot at them while upside down before landing.

The shots didn't much to the two, and Alexander quickly pulled out his sword as they came in for a came close and the engaged in a close fencing.

Alexander expertly started blocking and slashing as the three fought. At some point he jumped back to gain distance and the jump up the wall and then proceeded to run along the wall like he was running normally on the ground.  
Demon Kejito ran after him on the wall.

Demon Sawanan on the other hand jumped up on the opposing wall and ran along that one.

As a result when Alexander switched to the third wall, Demon Kejito and Demon Sawanan came at him from both sides.  
Luckily Alexander saw that he was about to be hit and jumped away just as the two slashed him. The two slammed into each other as for it and fell to the floor.

Alexander landed on his feet and joked." Oh, come on, get a room you two."

The two demons angrily rose to their feet.

Demon Kejito tossed his mace at Alexander but he dodged by moving his head, however the mace then slammed into the weapon racks behind Alexander, cracking the floor and the metal training bo staffs flew upwards. When they then came down again, the staff ends struck into the floor making it look like a bamboo field.

Demon Sawanan ran towards Alexander. Her arms returned to look more human with hands and grabbed two staffs.  
Dual wielding two staffs, Demon Sawanan engaged Alexander in a fight once again.  
To fight better, after a few strikes Alexander went over and picked up a staff too. He then wielded his sword Uprising in one hand and a staff in the other.

While the two fenced with two weapons each, Demon Kejito used his demonic power to telekinetically get his mace back in his hand and jumped over to attack Alexander.

Alexander jumped to avoid the attack, but while he was in the air, Demon Sawanan came in with a transformed blade arm and slashed him right in the chest and face. Alexander quickly heal and gritted his teeth. Alexander then proceeded kick her away with a powerful stump.

Alexander landed on the ground he was immediately attacked by Demon Kejito. As reaction Alexander tried block with the metal staff. The hit from Demon Kejito's mace was strong however and it was bended half way down into a ninety degree angle."Huh, I thought it would be stronger then this." Alexander quickly commented as he saw the damage on the staff.  
Alexander then ducked under a side swipe from Demon Kejito's mace and planted the other end of the staff into Demon Kejito's back as dodged behind him.

Demon Kejito roared in pain."RAAAGH!"

Alexander dashed back and gained distance again.

While he did that both demons recovered. Demon Sawanan shook her head from the kick and Demon Kejito pulled out the broken staff from his back.

Alexander decided he was going try a different method to see if that would work. He placed his sword on his back, spread his legs apart and into a fighting pose with open palms. He was going to use the Royalguard style.

The two demons, feeling pissed, charged at Alexander, weapons first.

Alexander channeled his power and blocked both attacks with each hand, they were locked with each other.

"WHAT?!" The two demons shouted in confusion.

"Hm? Oh yeah you two weren't there when I learned this with Royal Fang. Maybe his not such a fool after all. Maybe you two are just bad sidekicks." Alexander taunted.

The two felt annoyed and broke the locked by taking a step back. They then started doing several strikes and swipes at Alexander to brake his guard.

Alexander countered as best he could, which was still great countering. But he started getting some strange feeling that rose each time he blocked an attack. It felt like rage….or….something like it. He didn't really know, but something inside of him told him that put in it to use.

After blocking a few more times, Alexander put a plan into motion. He sidestepped and he got them lined up. Using that build up power, Alexander summoned it into one of his fists threw a punch right into Demon Sawanan's stomach. The force that was releashed from the punch was so powerful that it traveled through Demon Sawanan and into Demon Kejito's stomach right behind her. The two spat out saliva and was then sent flying backwards into a wall making a huge crack in it.

Alexander chuckled at the move he just pulled." Hehe. It just keeps getting better and better." He said, amazed at his own power.

The two demons were exhausted by rose to their feet anyway.

Damn it! Demon Kejito thought. So, this is power of the Son of Kain?!

"KEJITO, GET BACK UP! WE STILL HAVE TO KILL HIM!" Demon Sawanan yelled and narrowed her eyes at Alexander.

Alexander taunted them." You should have thought a little more who you are up against before picking a fight."

Demon Kejito gritted his sharp teeth. If he couldn't come up with something quick he was going to get killed by this filthy half breed.  
The answered soon came to him as he then looked at Demon Sawanan's back. He grinned and walked up behind her.

"I'LL TAKE HIM FROM THE RIGHT YOU'L-" *SLURS* Demon Sawanan stopped herself midsentence as she suddenly felt massive pain from her stomach and she looked down to see a bloody fist going right through her.

Alexander was taken back in surprise.

Demon Sawanan looked over her shoulder with wide eyes.

It was Demon Kejito. He was the one who punched through her. He was grinning evilly.

"K-k-Keji…W-whyyy?!" Demon Sawanan weakly asked.

"Sorry, nothing personal."Demon Kejito said. The next second, Demon Sawanan felt her strength being sapped out of her and she then fell forward off the hand and onto the ground before turning into dust.

Did he just kill his partner?! Alexander thought with eyes twitching in anger.

The power from Sawanan travelled Demon Kejito body and he become stronger as a result and grew in seize as well. He laughed manically." MHAHAHAHAAH! Now that I have gained significantly more strength, you'll die!"

Alexander weirdly enough actually felt a little bad after witnessing that. It was disgusting to see such a betrayal when he previously saw them work so well together as heroes. Though it was all a lie, for a brief momment he could still imagine the heroes he saw. Alexander closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in frustration. He then calmed after a small moment." You know Kejito?...If you actually believed in the morals of a hero…" He reopened his eyes and narrowed them at Demon Kejito." I may just have let you both go…"

"LIKE I CARE!" Demon Kejito lunged himself at Alexander with both his mace and his other arm that had turned to look like Demon Sawanan.

Alexander drew his sword and used it block the mace and the blade arm. The strength from the now more powerful Kejito made Alexander sink into the floor. Alexander however was not concerned.

The next second Alexander raised his strength and slowly pushed back the demon. "What the?!"

"Don't act so surprised. You should have known facing me was the worst choice of your career." Alexander formed a serious face." I am the Son of Kain, afterall. TOO BAD YOU FORGOT THAT FACT!" With a powerful push, Demon Kejito staggered back and nearly fell backwards. No! He was suppose to be stronger now! Why couldn't he kill him?!  
Suddenly it clicked in Demon Kejito's mind.  
THE DAMN HYBRID WAS HOLDING BACK?!

Alexander channeled magic into his sword so it's blade glowed red with small sparks of electricity he then dashed forwards with an upward slash. The sword pirced into the demon's body and traveled from the crouch and all the way up to the shoulders.

Demon Kejito's head came flying off as a result from Alexander's attack and landed on the ground some spaces away.

Alexander landed on the ground and then calmly placed his sword on his back again. The moment it was holstered the demon's body split in two down the middle that then fell apart from each other and turned to dust soon after both parts hit the ground.

Alexander stood still for a moment and was just about to walk when Demon Kejito's head started to talk."Raghgr! Damn you!"

"Oh hey, you are still here." Alexander couldn't help but joke.

" Our boss is still around. He will get you, you damn perversion of demon blood!" Demon Kejito cursed.

Alexander picked up on that." What boss? Where is he?" He asked the head.

However he didn't get an answered as the head stopped moving and then turned to dust.

Frustrated and tired from that experience Alexander sighed and began walking out the dojo gym.  
Before he left he contacted his handler." Michealangelo(Miss Calhoun). The targets are down, but I don't think we are done yet."

Who the heck was this boss?

* * *

Meanwhile.

Somewhere completely else.

Inside the league of villains hideout.

"So you want me to be apart of you little league? You can't accomplish anything if you don't have any conviction and desire. Without them you will always be an aimless weakling. And that's how you got here." The villain Stain said to the leader of the league villains Shigaraki who was currently being stabbed in the shoulders into the ground by him.

Shigaraki fake chuckled through the pain." Hey now. You are being a little rough on you?" He then spoke to the other member of the league, the shadow man." Kurogiri take this guy back." He ordered him.

Kurogiri was however unable to." I am sorry, but…I can't move. It must be the hero killers quirk." He theorized while frozen in place.

Stain spoke." The word hero has lost all meaning. The world is over run by fakes! Criminals like you who chase bad dreams. They must be purged."

Stained moved his blade closer to Shigaraki's throat, but surprisingly caught it." Hey now, that are you doing? If you touch this palm, I'll kill you." Shigaraki said, then used his quirk and the blade started get cracks in it and began to break down and shatter at last." You do sure talk a lot. If I have to choose a desire? It'll be killing All Might. If this world wants to worship trash like him I'll destroy the symbol of peace and then crush them while in shook." Shigaraki sadistically smiled much to Stain's shook.  
Shigaraki suddenly moved and Stain jumped back as a respond." My wounds were just about done healing. And now THIS. You should stop playing with knives."

"Seems our goal fundamentally oppose each other. However, this wasn't in vain." Stain started talking. "We agree we need to destroy the present."

Shigaraki could care less." I am so over this. Leave. I am the kind of person you hate, right?"

"I was testing you motives." Stain said." People always show their true colors when their lives are on the line. Perhaps there is conviction in you after all." He said holstering his blades." How will it blum in the end I wonder. But I think I will kill you if turns out bad."

During this Kurogiri could suddenly move again and Shigaraki spoke to him." Some like this isn't what we need."

"Please reconsider." Kurogiri said." this man would be a great asset. I say this was a success."

"My business here is done." Stain then said. " Now…you will return me to Hosu. There are still several false heroes I need to attend to there."

* * *

Meanwhile in Hosu, inside the Normal hero agency.  
The normal hero and Iida had just gotten back from patrol.

"Well… this nice thing about having the whole city on alert is that no villain dares come out." The Normal Hero Manual said.

"Oh yeah sure." Iida responded but he had other things on the mind. The Hero Killer was supposed to be in Hosu. From what he had read the guy was moving with purpose and in pattern. From what he could guess the Hero Killer will likely strike again.  
That's when he'll get him.

That's when he would confront Stain. And then dispose of him!

* * *

**AN: And that's chapter 13.**

**Okay so the reason why Alexander and Jason conversed in a different language was to give the impression that Alexander had been going on missions around the world and what he has learned from DARTA besides demon hunting before actually going to U.A High. Anyway, I apologize if the sentence maybe dosn't make any sense, but I thought it would be better write it then to just have english in bold text or something.**

**As for what was supposed to have been said.**

**Alexander:**

" Quem vê cara não vê coração." ( Meaning something along the lines of. "Do not judge a book by it's cover."

**Jason: **"Sim, você está certo" ( Meaning. " Yes, you are right."

**I may or may not continue to switch with other languages like this in the future.**

**I also decided to have Alexander learn the Royalguard Style. I hope my description of how he came to the idea is easy enough to comprehend. It was how I understood it use in the games.**

**Hopefully I will upload next chapter a little sooner next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:**

**Wow I have been away for way too long. Sorry about that to all those who are still reading and waiting for next chapters to come out.**

**So if I had to pick songs for openings for this story, I would have to go with "Dream it out loud" from Devil May Cry 4 X The last judgement. Then for season two maybe "Fighting Breath" from Pachislot ****Devil May Cry 4 and then for the third season " Mad Qualila" From Devil May Cry 5.**

**Just something I thought of as I was writting.  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 14. Hero Killer.

Yesterday late-night Alexander had eliminated the two demons disguised as hero sidekicks, Kejito and Sawanan.  
But before he left he was told by a dying Demon Kejito that there was another around.  
Another demon.

He told Miss Calhoun of it and two came to the agreement to check the place out some more after the police was done investigating the destroyed dojo gym.

* * *

The next morning, Alexander pretend nothing had happened and he had slept through the night just like Jason had.

However, when they came to the Royal Hero agency that morning they saw it was surrounded by police cars and officers.

"What the heck?!" Jason yelled in surprise and ran over. Alexander followed with normal walking speed pace.

On the site was Royal Fang stood talking with a few officers. "No, I don't think so." They heard Royal Fang say as they got closer, quickly stopping as an officer walked in front of them to put up yellow tape to close off the area.

"Sensei Royal, what's going on here?" Jason asked the lion quirk man.

Royal turned to face them." Alexander, Jason. Sorry I didn't see you there. I am afraid something bad has happened."

" I'll say, what happened?" Jason asked.

Alexander stayed quite.

"Well you see when I was out talking with the head of the other hero agency. We may have taken a little too much to drink so I slept in one of their free rooms. That said once I came to work this morning, I found our doors wide open and our dojo inside destroyed." Royal Fang explained.

"WHAT?! THE AGENCY WAS ATTACKED?!...well do you know who did it?" Jason then asked.

"No. Apparently I am told there was a power outage yesterday so all camaras were out. Whoever did this, they seemed to have planned it. Worse still I have been unable to contact Kejito and Sawanan, and I have no idea where they are." Royal Fang said.

"They are missing?" Alexander joined in. It was a way to seem concerned and empathic, and in turn to make him look like he had nothing to do with it. Buuuuut he was the one that did it. Ups. No regrets eliminating the demons though. But he also couldn't tell Royal Fang and Jason he was the reason why.

"It sure seems that way." Royal Fang said and rubbed his face in frustration. He then sighed." I am sorry boys…But with no functional Hero agency and the mess in the dojo…. I am unfortunately forced to end your internship while the investigation goes on." Royal Fang reluctantly said.

"It's alright sir we understand." Jason said, sadden by the news." But do give a call if you find Copperman and Chitin Cut."

"Shame. I actually found our training somewhat fun. Sorry we had to end so early." Alexander said. If he hadn't accepted the invitation and training here he might have never have come up his new Royalguard fighting style.

"So am I. So am I. Best of luck to you both." Royal Fang said and walked away.

Alexander and Jason then walked away from the scene and down the street.

Jason then spoke with his head tilted down." Man, I can't believe this. Everything was so perfect yesterday. And now Copperman and Chitin Cut are missing."

"Yeah, its just the worst." Alexander lied.

Jason sighed." I suppose, I have to back to the hotel and get my stuff and then find a train that can take me back to Musutafu." He turned to Alexander." You coming?"

Alexander had other plans. Demon tracking with Miss Calhoun." I think I am going to stay at the burger-joint for a while before I leave."

"Alright. See back in school?" Jason asked.

" We will." Alexander said.

Jason, as a good gesture, raised a hand for a fist bump.  
Alexander shrugged his shoulders and bumped his fist with Jason's.  
"Later dude."

"Later." Alexander said goodbye and left for the fast food restaurant while Jason went back to pack.

* * *

Many hours later after it became late afternoon, and the sky turned orange. Alexander had been sitting in the fast food restaurant until he spotted Miss Calhoun's car and walked outside to meet her.

Miss Calhoun parked her sliver car at a parking stepped out and got a backpack from the trunk before then walking over to Alexander. " I got word from the others that any traces of you being at the hero agency last night have been removed. And they were also unable to find and other demonic traces."

"That's awfully nice of them." Alexander said." But I take it you and I still have to finish the left over leads. "

"Right. If the demon you spoke with told the truth, then there could another one of them out there somewhere in this town. So that's why I brought these." Miss Calhoun opened the bag to show what it contained.

Demonic detectors.  
They kind of work like those remotes that is used for radioactivity by hazard-teams when ever there was a accidental spill at a nuclear power plant.  
They didn't have a cool name, their range was only around 170 meters or so and had a habit of being unreliable.

Alexander stood and looked at the small handheld devices." Why did you bring them? I have my amulet you know. Plus, it didn't respond when I walked to agency this morning." He asked.

"Well it was the Board that told me to bring 'em. They are still a little worried about the potential demon hacker and just wanna be cautious." She explained and gave Alexander a demon detector.

Alexander shrugged. "Fair enough I guess." He said and grabbed the small device." You know, this is the first time in a while we are both in the field. Kinda brings back some old memories dosn't it?" Alexander smiled.

Miss Calhoun smiled back." Indeed it does…Now let's get to it, DaVinci. I'll check the public places while you handle the rooftops."

"Got it." Alexander said, then ran over to a building and jumped up to it's roof while Miss Calhoun walked down the street.

* * *

Meanwhile at Gran Torino Hero Agency.

"Hope you are ready we are going out to find some villains." Gran Torino he announced, standing outside with Midoriya who was dressed in his hero outfit.

"What?! Just like that?" Midoriya asked.

"If you only fight against me the you'll be in trouble if you come across someone who fight in way that is a complete opposite. The key is to get you some experience in fighting different types of villains and quirks. This is an internship after all." Gran Torino explained.

" I get what you are saying and I am totally agreeing, but…I still think I need more time to train to prepare." Midoriya said, think it was still a bit to early to fight a real fight again.

"You have already been in combat with some real villains. You'll be just fine." Gran Torino reassured him." Don't worry we are not going after anyone that big."  
He then raised a hand to signal a cab to pick them up.  
A taxi pulled over.  
"You see because of the small population in this area is small and there for the crime rate is small. But that is also why there are a lot of hero agencies in larger cities, because there is a lot of crime there." He said as they got into the car.  
"Now in Sibuya there should be plenty of villains to fight."  
Midoriya was surprised to here where they were going." Wait we are going to Tokyo?! Iiiii am not so sure my hero costume is hip enough." He said in embarrassed. But then he remembered something else." Wait hold on…are we going to taking the bullet train towards Shiciku?"

"Yep." Gran Torino responded.

That Midoriya thinking. That would mean their be passing through Hosu city. he wondered how Iida was doing.

* * *

At the same time in Hosu.

Iida was out patrolling with Manual the Normal Hero again. "We'll patrol this place today too, sorry if this boring for you." Manual said to Iida.

Iida simply responded." No, this is fine." His thoughts were in another place at the moment.

Manual noticed how passive he sounded as they walked down the street and felt like he had to talk with him. And about what he was probably thinking."…Hey this is kinda hard to ask,but…. You are after the hero killer aren't you?"

Iida stopped dead in his tracks from the question." How did you?"

Manual smile." I couldn't think of any other reason why the brother of Ingenium would come to my agency. Uhugr I don't get me wrong! I am really glad you did. But…you should be perusing personal grudges. We heroes don't have the authority to arrest people or punish them. The only reason we are allowed to use or quirks because of the regulations on them. That why no matter how noble might be…a hero must not use their quirk for themselves."  
Iida stood in silence listening to Manual's words.  
" If a pro used their quirk like that it'll be seen as selfish and a very serious crime."  
Iida proceed the Manual's speech and he could help but feel bad for thinking this kind of stuff. He had also been the guy who wanted to follow the rules simply because they are the rules.  
For of course Manual tried his best to be clear in what he was saying." I AM NOT SAYING THE HERO KILLER DOESN'T TOATTLY DESERVE IT OR ANYTHING! YOU JUST SEEM LIKE THE HONEST TYPE YOU KNOW? I HATE FOR TO FOCUS ON A GOAL LIKE THIS AND LOOSE SIGHT OF EVERYTHING!"

Iida could see what he was doing wrong did a small bow." Thank you, I appreciate it."

"Oh it's fine as long you understand what I am saying. We good? Alright let's move." Manual said and the two were on the move again.

However Iida still wasn't satisfied. For past few days all this hate had been building up inside of him and he had nowhere to put it. No, he didn't care for anything Manual said. He couldn't, he had to find Stain and avenge his brother. That was his goal right now.  
Find the hero killer.

And make him pay!

* * *

Also at the same time in Hosu.

The number two hero Endeavor just stepped onto the streets of Hosu.  
"So this is where the elusive Hero Killer is hiding….Shoto, you coming boy?"

Just a few meters behind Endeavor was his son Todoroki, now dressed in his new blue hero outfit. After he had talk with his mother the two wanted to forget all the years since the time she pour hot water on to his face and they just wanted to be a family again. With renewed vigor, Todoroki had now also accepted his father power and now willing to use his flames for attacking. Still nowhere close to forgive the man himself." I am right here." He said, passive aggressively.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the town of Ordo.

Alexander was standing up the rooftop over looking a large portion of the town. He spoke into the headset to Miss Calhoun on the other end." Alright, Michelangelo. I am ready on my end."

_"Roger DaVinci. We begin the search now."_ Miss Calhoun said.

"Let's find this third member." Alexander muttered to himself.

And so, the two DARTA agents went on to search the entire town of Ordo. Alexander taking the rooftops and Miss Calhoun taking the public places.

The first place Alexander checked was water tower. Climbing on top of it, he took out the Demon Detector to scan it.

No reading." This is going to take some time." He muttered.

Miss Calhoun meanwhile was at a bus stop and was checking under one of the seats. Her detector didn't pick up anything." Nothing…."

Just then as she got back up, two thugs came over and flirt with her." Hey there lady, you looking for some company?" One of the thugs said.

"We can give a good time if you want to." The other said.

Miss Calhoun didn't take to kindly to be flirted with and soon after felt the two plant their hands on her shoulders.  
Her eyes twisted in anger and before they knew it, the two got knocked out and leaned up against a dumpster.

Next Alexander checked the nearby radio tower but found nothing. He also fell off it as the one of the metal beams he stood on couldn't handle his weight and broke. Of course, he didn't die from the fall.

Miss Calhoun then checked the public restrooms. She was very thankful she didn't find anything since the state of public restrooms weren't that clean when she checked in the past.  
In both then women's and men's.

Alexander then checked the other hero agency in town, but found no signature. He also almost got caught by the heroes there but managed to leave without getting noticed.

Miss Calhoun then checked the local movie theater. She was checking while people were watching a movie and found her annoying but she could care less.

And it went on like that the whole rest of the day.

They checked the sewers.  
Nothing.

They checked the alleys.  
Nothing.

They checked the nearby school.  
Nothing.

They checked the burger restaurant.  
Nothing.

They checked the post office.  
Nothing.

They checked some houses.  
Nothing.

They checked the burger restaurant, again.  
Still nothing.

The shops, the hotel, the mayor's office, the water works, the gas station, the burger restaurant for a third time.  
After spending all their time looking all over town they found nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Alexander was standing back on a rooftop and turned off his Demon Detector. The sky had just turned black and stars dotted it shining brightly. He sighed in disappointment." There is not a single trace of the last demon." He activated his headset." Sorry Micheangelo, I got nothing."

_"Me neither. Regroup with me when you can so we can call in and stop the investigation." _Miss Calhoun said over the headset.

"Good, I am getting sick of this place." Alexander said and jumped off the roof.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hosu. The league of villains had transported the Hero Killer back and he went out to hunt heroes he declared fake. After he left the leader of the secretive group Shigaraki found the Hero Killer annoying and instead unleashed his secret weapon.

Or rather weapons.

Shigaraki told Kurogiri to bring them in.

Out from the purple mist portal came not one, not two, but three Nomu like creatures.

And Shigaraki gave them one order.

Attack.

But not far away was the dark figure that had been stalking the Hero Killer spotted the murderer again." Ahhhh…. I see you are back." It muttered out loud." And you brought friends too. This is great, now I get to see more your art work. Too bad my friends were recently removed. I bet they would have loved to see you in action, but…oh well, what can you do. I am truly excited to see what kind of colorful chaos you bring for me today."

* * *

Not long after.

Alexander and Miss Calhoun had rejoined and were currently driving back to Masutafu, since they were unable to find any leads and Royal Fang canceled Alexander's internship.

Alexander started a conversation." So, we didn't find anything. You think there is a chance that the demon was lying?"

Miss Calhoun responded." In all my years working for DARTA there is one I do know. It is that combative demons would never play loose with a threat, even in the face of death. Then again, we didn't find anything. I guess it could be possible that maybe it was lying."

Alexander pondered for second." You think it is possible that demon is working from long range. Like another city, region or country?"

Miss Calhoun paused for a moment to think." If that is the case then that's all the more reason to catch find it, if it exists. Like we discussed yesterday if the demons you killed could get their hands-on official info and make fake documents, just who knows what could happen. They could literally infiltrate anything. Maybe even the government. I don't want to think about demons running any country. They could sabotage it and maybe make it easy for other demons to invade."

"What, a demon king is making everyone slaves through debts and a bad econemy? Boy wouldn't that be a sight. And by that I mean that's one of the lamest plans ever devised by a creature from Underworld." Alexander said and put his hands behind his head.

"Say what you want Alexander, but corruption is a thing a demon can easily thrive on. Especially if it is a devious one." Miss Calhoun said. There were a lot of odd demons in the Demon World.

Suddenly Alexander got a message on his phone. He took out his phone to look. It looked like a message from Midoriya, but strangely only a location.  
From where? -  
His eyes widen when he realized where the location was set.  
Hosu city.  
"Miss Calhoun, can you please turn on the radio quick."

She raised an eyebrow."Huh? My I ask why?" He never wants to listen to music on the car radio.

"I just got a message from a friend and I just want to be sure." Alexander responded.

Miss Calhoun then turned on the radio, and the first thing they both hear is man yelling." BREAKING NEWS, THE CITY OF HOSU IS UNDER ATTACK! MOMENTS AGO, VILLAINS RESEMBLING THE ONE WHO FOUGHT ALL MIGHT AT THE USJ INCIDENT HAS APPREREAD AND IS CURRENTLY ATTACKING THE CITIZENS OF HOSU! HEROES ARE ON THE SCEENE BUT ARE DESPERATLY OUT MATCHED! - LET'S GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!"The news broadcast then abruptly stopped.

Miss Calhoun knew they were just outside Hosu, so she looked to her side because it could be seen from the highway they were using to get out of Ordo." Alexander, look!" She yelled.

Alexander looked out the window. He could see clear smoke coming from it. That's when he remembered. Iida was in Hosu for his internship and Midoriya had just sent his location that was in Hosu with no text. Putting two and two together he quickly summarized that his two friends were currently in the city, likely under attack. And possibly were engaged in a fight against Stain at this very moment.  
They could die.  
God damn it!  
"Miss Calhoun." He said to his partner." Please let get me in there. My friends might be in there."  
Miss Calhoun was taken back by his request. This was hero work, not their territory. However, Alexander begged with a serious face." Please…"

Miss Calhoun gave it some quick thinking. Technically she couldn't really see if this somehow made it back to DARTA and jeopardize it, soooo….  
After a brief moment, Miss Calhoun narrowed her eyes and rammed her foot the speed. Going faster than normally allowed, Miss Calhoun drove towards Hosu city for Alexander to help his classmates.

* * *

Arriving in the city, chaos was everywhere. A wave of people were running down the road as they were trying to escape from the monsters and the heroes that were fighting.

"Sorry Alexander, there are too many people for me to get through there." Miss Calhoun said and stopped the car.

"That's alright. I'll just go from here." Alexander said and stepped out of the car.

Miss Calhoun stopped him." Hang on. You need these, just to be on the safe side." She said and gave him his golden pistols Downpour and Heatwave.

"Thanks." He said and holstered them." I'll contact you when I have the time." Alexander left into a passageway and began jumping from wall to wall like he was a character in a video game.

"Just don't make it worse." Miss Calhoun muttered as she watched Alexander disappear from her sight.

* * *

Just about two minutes earlier.

Midoriya couldn't move.  
He was down on all four and after he just landed a blow on the Hero Killer but for some reason he couldn't move an inch. Was this the Hero Killer's quirk? He looked to his right to see Stain standing there and one of the knives he was holding. It had the tiniest drop of blood on the serrated side.

One simple drop?! THAT'S ALL IT TOOK?!

Midoroya widen his eyes in horror.

He had arrived on the scene finding Iida and another hero called Native, on the ground about to be killed by Stain. Before he engaged Stain, he had sent out a message to everyone in his class of his location in a desperate attempt to get help to deal with the Hero Killer.

But Stain had used his quirk Blood-curdle to make Midoriya stop in his place and unable to move.

"You are not powerful enough. Its not that you predicted my movements, just left my field of vision. I deliberately allowed you to get in close so I could graze you. The world is full of false heroes who are all talk, but I think you are worth keeping alive." He said walking over to Iida who was still alying on the ground unable to move like Midoriya and the other hero that was there, Native." Unlike these two."

Iida was frighten beyond all belief. This is NOT how he imagined finding the Hero Killer, and now it looked like he was about to die. He teeth were gritting but was terrified.  
He wish he never thought perusing him, he should have listened to his friends!

Midoriya yelled." NO! DON'T DO IT! STOP IT!"  
Stain didn't listen and raised his katana to stab Iida." GET AWAY!" Midoriya shouted.

However just suddenly a blast of flames came towards Stain and he had to jump away to dodge it.

The three were confused, until Iida and Midoriya noticed who had come to their aid.

It was Todoroki! (Shoto)."Midoriya you need to give more details in times like this. I was almost to later to stop this guy." Todoroki said.

"Y-you too Todoroki?!" Iida stammered in surprise to see yet another fellow student and friend.

"Hold on! You are using your left side?!" Midoriya noticed the flames emitting from him.

"How did I get here? You message took a while to figure out, but you not are the kind of person to give out not details unless something was really wrong." Todoroki said. He then activated his ice power and used to give Iida, Midoriya and the pro hero Native some slight protection and get Midoriya and Native to over to where he was."The pro heroes will be here any minute!" He said and then unleashed another blast of fire at Stain. "Listen Stain. You will not be taking anymore lives." Todoroki declared.

Midoriya warned his friend."Todoroki! Don't let him get close! I think he controls his enemies by swallowing their blood! That's how he got us!"

"So, he swallows blood so his victims can't move? That explains the blades. All I gotta do is keep my distance." Todoroki said. However just as he finished talking, Stain had thrown a knife at Todoroki's face. Luckily he was only grazed his left cheek, but he was shocked that Stain was able to do so quickly. Even more shocked that he was already in front of him, in the air.

" You have good friends, Ingenium." He said refereeing to Iida.

Todoroki managed to block Stain's incoming strike by summoning ice. However, it was then he noticed that Stain had throw his katana, and it was following down right on top of him! Stain further caught him off guard by grabbing a was about to lick his tongue on the small cut he made on Todoroki's cheek.

Todoroki managed to quickly ignite his flames just in time to stop Stain who jumped back to not get burned."He is strong!" Todoroki shouted as he then tried to hit Stain with several ice attacks, but each time Stain dodged like a pro.

Iida was stammering." No… his fight is with me… get out of here!... I inherited my brother's name… I am the one that should stop him!"

Todoroki heard what Iida said and said the following back." So, you are Ingenium now? Strange." Todoroki used a zone ice attack that unfortunately missed Stain." The Ingenium I knew never had that desperate look on his face. You got a dark-side Iida. Guess my family is not the only one."

At the same time Midoriya could suddenly start moving his fingertips.

Stain used his katana to slash the ice in his way." You blocked you own view. Rookie mistake."

"Come at me then!" Todoroki shouted and channeled flames. However, was then hit by throwing knives in the arm.

"You are good kid. Unlike him." Stain said and jumped to attack the downed pro hero Native.

However suddenly from the out the blue came Midoriya using his new ability where he used his quirk at five percent. He called it: Full Cowling! And he had gained a green glowing out line like a power up.  
And he used his power to grab ahold of Stain and in flight dragged up against one of the walls as Midoriya went forward.  
" I am not sure how, but I can move again!" Midoriya yelled.

"So he has a time limit?" Todoroki muttered holding his with knives in.

"No." He turned to hear the Pro Hero say." The kid got hit last and therefor should be last one to be free." He weakly said.

This kid must be type O! Stain thought. Damn it! Stain then shoulder bumped Midoriya right in the head and he let go and Midoriya fell to the ground.

"Midoriya! Dodge!" Todoroki yelled and sent out an ice attack.

Midoriya dodged, and so did Stain and retreated back to Todoroki and the two still downed.  
"I think I got an idea on how I came free first. I think it has something to do with bloodtype!"

"If that is true, then my blood type is B." Native weakly said.

"I-I am type A." Iida stammered.

Stain smiled." So, you figured it out. Bravo, very impressive."

" Midoriya he is too fast. We can't out of here if we have to carry Iida and the other hero." Todoroki said. the situation looked desperate." Our best bet is to hold out until the pros get here."

Midoriya didn't agree with him." No, you have already lost too much blood. I'll distract him while you support me. Sound like a plan?" He said determind to keep fighting.

"You want us to take a pretty big risk….okay….we can protect them." Todoroki said and Midoriya got to his feet.

"Two against one huh?...well then….alright." Stain said.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else in Hosu.

Alexander was running across the rooftops trying to get to the location Midoriya had sent in a message.

However he suddenly stopped when he heard the sound of battle.

Alexander walked over to the edge of the rooftop to look down below.

He stood for a moment and saw them. The heroes were indeed fighting monster that looked like Nomu.

Maybe be I should-No!... You have to find your friends, Alexander. He reminded himself and then went on his way to find Midoriya and Iida.

However, before he left he recognized one of the heroes below. It was Endeavor." Endeavor? Dose that mean Todoroki his here too?" He muttered. He looked once more but didn't see any trace of him amongst the heroes. He might just be with Midoriya and Iida since there weren't here.

* * *

Back with the three fighting Stain.

Stain had completely changed his fighting style, he was now way more vicious.

Midoriya was knocked to the side and Stain ran slalom through one of Todoroki's ice attacks.  
Midoriya watch in horror as Stain was just about to make an attack on Todoroki's side." TODOROKI! " Midoriya yelled.

At the same time with Iida, couldn't take it. He couldn't take being weak, being useless. His friends were about to get killed! He had been so consumed with rage, that he had forgotten what really mattered. Memories of his brother traveled through his mind. The best moments he had with him in the past. The reason he wanted to become a hero in the first place!  
It was then at his lowest point the timer on Stain's quirk disappear. Instantly he knew what he had to do.  
Iida saw that Stain was about to land a hit on Todoroki. Seeing this he charged power into his quirk in his legs.

Unleashing it all at once, Iida dash forward in high speed and kicked away Stain's katana!

But he wasn't done, as he then kicked Stain in the side with his right foot!

The force from the kick sent Stain staggering back a couple of meters.

"Iida!" Midoriya yelled happy when he saw his friend back on his feet.

"So you are free now too? Guess his quirk wasn't as a great as he made it ou to be." Todoroki said.

"Todoroki, Midoriya…please get out of here! I'll handle Stain." He said.

Midoriya frustratingly made a scared look." Not this again!"

In the process Stain's katana was destroyed by Iida's kick and it's upper piece landed on the ground." Changing like this in such as short time isn't possible. Its no use trying to pretend to be a hero. You never be anything more than a fraud who prioritizes his personal goals over others. You are just the kind of trash who has infected the name of hero!" Stain angrily glanced at him.

Iida agreed… he had been selfish." He is completely correct I haven't been acting like a hero at." But that was about to change!" Even so….There is no way I can back down." He clenched his left fist." IF I GIVE UP NOW, THE NAME INGENIUM WILL DIE!"

* * *

Meanwhile not far away.

The dark being that had been watching the Hero Killer, saw how he was faring against the three U.A.  
"My, my. You are fighting so hard against those kids my artist. You are probably too proud to admit it, but they have angered you greatly." It said out loud. From where it was, it could clearly see that Stain had become more radical after the kid in the white armor rose just a minute ago.  
"Perhaps I should give you some small help as a token of my appreciation of your work."

Just then the dark being noticed someone out up on the rooftops getting closer to where his favorite artist was. The dark being raised his sense to get an idea of who it was. However, when it did it's (metaphorical) muscles tensed.  
Kain's energy mixed with human. The one that killed his part-time partners." I see…So you are here too. That certainly raises the stakes." It said out loud to itself.

The dark being moved as a mass of liquid fluid, slime and random pieces of rock blob down the side of a building.  
Quickly it found what it was looking for.

A manhole.

The dark mass lifted the cover and the formed a thing that resembled a hand and pointed it down into the sewer. Magical energy soon began to charge with a bright red and yellow glow in the slimy palm.

* * *

Back in the ally.

"Get out of my way!" Stain shouted while in the air and threw a knife at Todoroki, but Iida came in and caught the knife but with his own arm so he felt a lot of pain.

" No, Iida!" Midoriya yelled. He was caught by Stain quirk and suffered a slice in his leg as a result. However, he suddenly felt he could move again.

Stain tossed one more knife and Iida fell to the ground in front of Todoroki." Todoroki! Use your ice on my legs!" He yelled to him.

"What?!" Todoroki shouted.

"Just do it!" Iida yelled.

Midoriya rose to his feet. His left leg was no good, but that was fine. He then activated his Full Cowling and was fully intent on using it.

Todoroki used his quirk and iced over Iida's leg so that his engines could work again." It's done!" He said quick and fired of a blast of fire at Stain to keep him at bay.

Iida, determined used his mouth and teeth to pull out the knife currently stuck in his right forearm and then got to his feet.

While Todoroki used his fire against Stain. Midoriya and Iida charged their power and focus.

Iida turned the output his legs to power jump off the ground and so did Midoriya with Full Cowling and also jumped even though his legs were badly hurt.

Before Stain could act they were already just spaces away from getting him.  
He was done for by this surprise attack.

"Go guys." Todoroki smiled.

However, things weren't gonna turn out that simple.

The moment both Iida and Midoriya were centimeters away from defeating Stain, time slowed as the massive blob of darkness unleashed it's magical power into the sewer.  
When the magic blast was released it was massive and extremely powerful. In what was like the split of a second the magic travelled through the sewer and transformed into a wave fire that spread out all over the sewer system.

Everyone in Hosu suddenly a felt the earth shake beneath their feet.

Todoroki felt it." An earthquake?!"

His father Endeavor felt it." Huh?!"

Gran Torino along with the other heroes felt it." What is this?!"

Before anything could think on it there suddenly was loud explosive sound and nearly everyone were knocked of their feet.

Except one. Alexander heard the underground explosion sound from the rooftops and brazed for it and managed to keep himself on his feet.

Even though they were in mid air Iida, Midoriya and Stain were all somehow knocked off course and so Stain wasn't hit by Iida and Midoriya as instead the two rammed into each other while Stain fell past them onto the ground.

Midoriya and Iida then also fell down feeling really, really sore.

But it wasn't over.

Soon at every manhole in the city large pillars of fire erupted upwards from the sewer. Making it look like the city was one huge campfire with embers dying out.

One helicopter that was out flying managed just not to get hit by a fire pillar.

Also the leaders of the league of villains were on a water tower to overlook Hosu for their Nomu monsters, when their attention was caught by the erupting fire. "Hey hey hey! What in the world? Kurogiri, what the heck is happening?!"

The mist responded, shocked by the sight."I…..I not know. where is all this fire?"

On the rooftops." I don't think Todoroki is doing this…. Either of them. This fire doesn't feel like regular fire too." Alexander calmly surmised out loud and began moving again.

Todoroki had gotten to his feet again and looked upwards to see the large pillars of fire slowly go out and then disappear. He was confused." What the hell just happened? What was that fire just now?" He asked wide eyed and baffled.  
However, he then looked ahead to see Midoriya and Iida rise from their fall and their mid-air collision.  
But he also saw the Hero Killer rise back up. And even worse? Stain immediately sprinted towards Midoriya and Iida with his broken Katana with bloodlust in his eyes.  
Midoriya and Iida however hadn't noticed him, so Todoroki screamed to alert them."BEHIND YOU!"

Midoriya and Iida was confused but they quickly realized what the referred to when the looked over their shoulder. They froze once they saw Stain being right there in front of them.

"DIIIE!" Stain screamed.

The small moment it took for when Stain thrusted his broken katana forth felt like an eternity for Iida and Midoriya. Stain's terrifying killing urge made them unable to move. Not that they could move well with the wounds they had gotten.

Todoroki stood in horror as his friends were about to be cut down.  
But then.  
He saw something jump down from above.  
Someone.

Just as Stain was getting close enough to kill them, Iida and Midoriya felt someone grabbed their shoulder. One on Midoriya's right shoulder and Iida's left. Before they could think they were suddenly thrown backwards all the way back to where Todoroki was standing.

*SWOOSH* It sounded as metal then pierced flesh.

It was silent.

Realizing that he was not dead Midoriya slowly opened his eyes and soon after so did Iida." W-what happened?" Midoriya asked.

"Todoroki…did you save us?!" Iida asked.

Both were very confused. They both thought for a second they were really going to die. But they then noticed their classmate didn't respond they looked at him.

To their surprise they saw Todoroki completely pale in shock with small open mouth, was sweat dropping and eyes wide as tea plates.

The two wondered what made him look so scared.

They soon got their answer as they then followed his gaze to what he was looking at.

They turned.

And they donned the same expression as Todoroki and their hearts sank.

Right over by Stain, there was this figure, a person standing in front of Stain hunched over. Stain's sword going coming out of his back.  
They couldn't see his face, but they recognized a familiar grey and red coat and something on his back, a highly detailed gothic dark fantasy sword.

The same sword their Russian friend used for fighting.

"A-a-…Alex?" Midoriya stammered in fear and sadness.

The hero Native could only see a tiny bit he gritted his teeth when he saw the hero killer had killed someone." No…"

It was their friend and best fighter in class. Alexander Kowalcyzk had saved their lives… on the expense of his own…

Stain was confused over who this was but could see on the boys faces that knew him." So… he is a friend of yours."  
The boys were too shocked for their dead friend to answer.  
" I take your silence as a yes. It's kind of a shame…. Someone willing to do a heroic sacrifice to save his friends, is just the kind of person I didn't what to kill. But guess he would still have had to prove himself other way. It's a shame that his sacrifice won't stop me from killing you. Modern day heroes are the ones really who are really the one's responsible. If it weren't for the all the selfish fakes. I would had have to kill this young man. I suppose is a now a martyr for real heroes. But once I am done with you, I WILL MOVE ON TO THE NEXT, UNTIL I FINALLY GET EVERYONE LAST ONE OF THE-!"

Stain was then suddenly punched right in the face and the force sent him up in the air and landed near the start of the ally, where it let out in to the street.

The sudden interuption made the three boys break out of their scared trance and they looked to see who punch Stain. Their eyes somehow became more widen then they already were when the saw noticed it was Alexander standing upright fist raised into the air.

"Alex?!" Iida sounded.

"HE'S ALIVE?!" Midoriya screamed.

"No way…." Todoroki said in a low tone.

Alexander stood still for a moment before he then smiled and lowered his hand." That was a nice nap, but man you are noisy." Alexander joked to the Hero Killer who was recovering from his punch.  
Alexander then turned around to his friends like nothing happened." Hey guys, how are you doing? I was in the neighborhood when I got your message, Midoriya." He casually explained.

The three were silent as Alexander had yet to remove Stain's broken katana from his body, so it was still stuck in his stomach and came out the other end while he greeted them.

For about ten seconds it was silence until Midoriya and Iida screamed in fright of the fatal wound that Alexander had. He should be dead for having a sword going straight through him." WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Todoroki was confused yet calm from shock with huge wide eyes. "How are you not dead right now?"

"THTThHhthwhe swswssoorsswowr sosthwhew The swooooord!" Midoriya stammered loudly in fright and pointed on himself to indicate for where Alexander had to look on himself.

"Hm? Oh this? Oh, just hang on a moment" Alexander coolly said and grabbed the sword handle and got ready to pull.

"WHAA! ALEXANDER DON'T PULL IT OUT! IT'l-"Iida was saying, but Alexander didn't listen.

A second later Alexander pulled out the blade in one motion. His blood spilling gorily on the ground, but Alexander didn't seem in the least bit concerned or felt any type of pain." Ohhhhh, that felt good to get out!" He then said after pulling the sword from his stomach.

But that didn't stop Midoriya and Iida from freaking out again from fright." WHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Even Stain was taken back by the sight of the young man being completely fine after he had just stabbed him.

Alexander's wound closed and he then reassured them by yelling at them." Oh relax you two! This is not the first I have been stabbed." Honestly he regretted that he had to show them he had a regenerative ability, but it was better then letting Midoriya and Iida get killed.  
It was then Alexander looked back the Hero Killer. But he had no idea if it was really him or not." So, who is this?" Alexander pointed at Stain.

His friends suddenly remembered that they were engaged in deadly combat with the Hero Killer. They regained their focus and got into fighting poses after seeing their comrade was fine.

"That's the Hero Killer! He tried kill Iida and Native." Todoroki said and got into a fighting pose.

"Who is Native?" Alexander asked.

"Uhmm that's me." Alexander heard a voice coming from behind his classmates. It was a pro hero dressed as a Native American lying on the ground. Alexander could differently see why he was named Native " I am sorry, but I have to ask…. Did you just survive a sword piercing through the stomach?"

"…uhm...Yes?" Alexander said with an unsure expression.

"Oh….That's cool… I am just gonna keep lying here..." He said.

"So… y-you are really fine?" Midoriya asked Alexander nervously.

" I am standing aren't I?" Alex responded.

"But you lost so much blood!" Iida yelled. Pretty sure that loosing that much blood was fatal.

Stain was getting tired of being ignored and talked to regain the attention onto himself." So, you are alive after all. I was sure I killed you. You must have one powerful recovery quirk that allows you to heal. Impressive."

Todoroki picked up on that. He had seen Alexander's quirk in action many times now. It allowed him to jump high, super speed, super strength, telekinesis and ward creation. And now it could suddenly heal?! Was it a quirk or a Swiss army knife?!

Stain continued." I'll make sure to finish the job right, this time. Prepare to die."

"Wait a moment. There is something have to ask." Alexander said.

"Alex, you can't be serious! He is the guy who crippled my brother!" Iida loudly reminded him.

"It'll be quick, I promise." Alexander said and turned his head back to Stain." So, what's you deal? I heard you kill people or something. Why is that?"

Stain was angry but began to talk anyway. " The word hero has lost all meaning. Right now, the world is filled with fakes that are selfishly and greedy. They do it all for money and fame. It is sickening. Therefore, I have dedicated myself to rid the world of false heroes. Wipe the slate clean and return society back to when being a hero meant something! It is why I attack people like you friend and his brother. They are unfit to be real heroes."

Iida gritted his teeth as Stain mention him and his brother.

Alexander now had the full picture."Oh I see. So, you are willing go so far to kill heroes so you think people will be so scared they'll start listing to you?"

"I WILL rid this world of the pretenders!" Stain said.

Alexander walked a few meters closer so he was just half way between Stain and his friends."Well you know what I think?...I agree."

"What?"

"What?

"What?"

"What?"

Alexander's friends said and then Stain.

"I said I agree. I dislike this whole hero vs villain thing the world has going. I hate how so incredible arrogant everyone with quirks have gotten. Always going about like they own the place, especially if they have a strong one too. I think this whole hero school system is kind of a joke. I am not really training to be a hero either. The only reason I ever joined U.A was so that I can become a pro and make some cold hard cash.….. Some of what you are saying does make sense…. However,…. You made one little mistake." Alexander said and pulled his sword, Uprising, from his back and aimed it's tip at Stain." You tried to kill my friends…. And I don't like that kind of thing." He threatened Stain with a narrowed gaze.  
Alexander took a moment to look at Stain's broken katana that he held in his other hand. He smirked and then he threw the half-broken sword over to Stain." Here! I refuse to fight a scumbag like you that can't fight back." It landed right at Stain's feet.

His sudden decision instantly alerted his friends.

"Alex no!" Iida yelled.

"Huh? What?" Alexander questioned while he his front faced Stain.

"It's the blood! He freezes people in place by consuming their blood!" Midoriya explained.

"And you just gave half a blade with you blood all over it!" Todoroki said.

Stain quickly crouched down and picked up his broken Katana." I was wrong about you. I assumed you were worthy of being a hero when you jumped in and took a hit meant for you friend. Now I see you are nothing more than a renegade." He said and then licked Alexander's blood on the broken blade.

Instantly Stain's quirk was working and Alexander suddenly felt he was unable to move. Not his legs, not his arms and could not even turn his head around." Well this is unexpected and annoying at the same time. You know, you guys could have said something before I decided to fight him, right?." He said, perhaps not sounding as concered as he should to friends.

Todoroki said to Iida and Midoriya. "Guess our fight is not over yet! Iida? Midoriya? Are you ready for another round?"

Midoriya pain looked at his cut leg." I am really not, I but I have to be."

"My arms are damaged, but my legs are still good." Iida said.

Alexander could only narrow his eyes at Stain when he heard how badly hurt Iida and Midoriya was.

Stain saw Alexander's vexed expression and spoke." Don't worry. I'll make sure to only harm the one in white, leaving the green and split haired one alive." He then began to cough." *Cough* You just sit and watch while*Cough* *Cough* I dispose of you friend and….*Cough* *Cough* *Cough* …Then I'll …take." In a surprising turn of events the Hero Killer suddenly began coughing uncontrollably, so much that he was forced to kneel down.  
The four young U.A students and the Pro Hero Native were dumbfounded by seeing the Hero Killer abruptly took a turn for the worse from out of nowhere.

"Wait what?! what's wrong with him?" Todoroki asked confused.

"Is he…sick or something?" Midoriya commented equally confused.

"Does his quirk have more limits?" Iida guessed.

Stain then began vomiting out all the blood that he gathered throughout the fight, which the heroes found very repulsive. Stain, then with wide eyes, fixed his gaze on Alexander." You!...YOU! *cough* *cough* YOUR BLOOD! WHAT THE HELL IS IN YOUR BLOOD!?" He shouted franticly confused.

Now Alexander knew what was going on with him, or at least had an idea. His demon blood. Could it be that Stain's quirk unintentionally had an allergic reaction to his supernatural blood? Another thing to thank father for.  
Seeing the Hero Killer was preoccipied with coughing Alexander realized that Stain was also left completly exposed to an attack.  
And his friends just standing still and not making a move...  
"Hey guys? I don't think he'll defend himself like that...so are you going to attack or what?" He asked the others.

Realizing Alexander was right Todoroki knew they couldn't afford to let the opportunity slip past!  
"Get him guys! " Todoroki said and fired of two ice attacks from his hands onto the ground. The waves of ice shoot around Alexander and then joined together once they got on the other side of him and traveled right towards the Hero Killer.

Unable to move due to his poisioned body that was weakened by Alexander demon blood, Todoroki's attack came and Stain's lower body was then incased in Ice making him more unable to move.

Getting their act together, Midoriya and Iida used their quirks to dash forward past Alexander and at the Hero Killer.

Alexander quickly noticed that Midoriya was glowing with a green like aura and he wasn't hurt from his quirk. The heck?

Midoriya in his five percent Full Cowl threw a punch." DETROIT SMASH!"

Iida with his engine quirk came in with a kick." RECIPRO BURST!"

The two connected their attacks on Stain and the force from their attacks sent out gusts of wind that traveled upwards out the ally and hurling into the night's sky.

The dark mass who had been carefully watching the Hero Killer for a while was disappointed. His favorite human had been defeated with a little help from the accursed hybrid and his classmates.  
Mere children.  
"Perhaps now is the time for an entry." It said and began to move.

The dust settled after Stain was hit by Midoriya and Iida, and Stain was firmly cracked into the ground.

Midorya and Iida were currently sitting on the ground catching their breathes while looking at the unmoving Hero Killer. But he was not dead.

Further back Alexander suddenly felt he was able to move again. Guess it was because of his demon blood, again.  
Alexander then placed his sword back on his back.

The pro hero Native staggered to his feet and walked up to Todoroki who was also looking at the defeated villain." Holy crap…. You kids defeated the Hero Killer!…." Native said. If it weren't them he would have done for!

Iida was processing had just occurred. He did it… He beat Stain and avenged his brother. He did it. All thanks to his friends that came to his aid.  
Friends he put in danger to begin with...

Midoriya and Iida broke their gaze when Alexander came walking over offered both of them a hand." Come up you two." He said.

They accepted his hands and were pulled to their feet. Midoriya glance back on Stain." He's gotta be knocked out after all of that…. right?"

"I…I think he his…" Iida said in a low tone.

"Well then, you guys did it. The Hero Killer is out of the park!" Alexander coolly congratulated them, not too sensitive to the tension there was moments ago.

Todoroki and Native came walking up to them." He maybe be out cold, but the job is not done until the police brings him in. We should find something to tie him up with." Todoroki said.

Midoriya agreed." Yeah we should also gather his weapons." That was also when the green haired boy remembered that his neighbor was also stabbed a moment ago."AH! ALEX I NEARLY FORGOT! ARE YOU OKAY?! STAIN STABBED RIGHT THROUGH YOU!"

The secret Devil Hunter assured his friend's concern." Oh yeah I am fine. Look" he said and pulled up his T-shirt inside his trench coat to show where he was stabbed on his bare skin.  
Only to see there were absolutely no wound or scar what so ever.

The three students and pro hero raised their collective eyebrows." How in the world? … I have never seen anyone heal as quick as you have! Is this also your Master Rogue quirk at work?!" Midoriya said. Not ever had he seen that kind of quirk on anyone. Not his other classmates, not the teachers, not the other hundreds of pro heroes he could name at the top of his head. Hell, not even All Might! The world's number one hero could not heal like this! And Midoriya knew that for a fact! Wait, there was the Nomu from the USJ attack. But Alexander wasn't a Nomu. At least he was ninty percent sure he wasn't.

"I have been thinking about that for a while. Also, I find it odd when he shallowed your blood it had a different reaction then the rest of us. What was up with that?" Todoroki commented. Was there a blood type Stain couldn't handle? The Hero Killer looked really shocked after he consumed the blood and started coughing for seemingly no reason.

Alexander pulled down his shirt again and tried as best as he could to casually cast away the subject." It's just some abilities I got, no big deal. Come on, we need to find something to tie this guy down with. We could check the dumpst-"

Just then.

It happened.

Without warning an intense bright blinding green light shoot out from his family amulet and took all the heroes by surprise.

"HUH?! Alexander your amulet!" Iida yelled as he and the others held up their arms to not be blinded.

"Why is it glowing?!" Todoroki asked baffled.

Alexander quickly processed what was going on. His amulet glowed green, that meant a demon. And he was still with his friends. They were about be visited by a real nightmare!  
" Oh crap…" He muttered low.  
When the light from the amulet glowed dimed down, Alexander gritted his teeth. He then walked past his friends and pulled his sword from his back. He franticly scanned around the ally." Guys! Get out of here NOW!"

His friends and Native were baffled. His friends more than the pro hero, they had never seen him get this serious all of a sudden.

"What? why? What's wrong?" Todoroki asked.

"Alexander the Hero Killer is down, there is no need to worry." Iida said in an effort to calm his friend down.

Alexander yelled back to him." I'm not talking about Stain! Something far worse than him is about to show itself!"

The heroes couldn't believe what they were hearing.

Something worse than Stain?...

Just then they all began to notice the moonlight slowly get blocked out by a large shadow and they looked to see what as causing it.  
The three U.A students Iida, Todoroki and Midoriya watch in disbelief and shock while Alexander narrowed his eyes. At the start of the ally connecting with the street right over where Stain was lying unconscious on the ground a large massive hulking mass of dark liquid, slime and rocky parts in a slug like resemblance stood on two blobby feet and two slime dripping arms with hands stood towering above them with the hands holding on to the edges of the roof on both sides of the ally.  
Most horrifying was that it had one large eyeball the size of a bed attached to where the head would be and a collar around the neck made out of violent flames.

It was monster!  
It was a Major Demon!

The heroes were too frightened by the sight of the monster to move or say anything.

Shit! Alexander cursed in his mind. DARTA's rules said that no ordinary people outside of DARTA were not supposed to know about demons being real. But it was too late now. It was not like when he killed the one demon before the festival, Alexander actually knew the people here. The best he could do was to get them as far away as possible and then kill this thing.  
Man, this was not his day!

The monster's eyeball took it's gaze off the heroes and hunched over to look down on the Hero Killer.  
It spoke with a deep voice much to the heroes shock." Tsk tsk tsk… You lost my artist…. oh well, it was bound to happen sooner or later. I know you can't hear me, but I have to say I really enjoyed watching you working your profession ever so much. Your victims were like sculptures for you to carve out and display for all the world see. Representations to you ideals and feelings."

"It can talk?!" Native said. It didn't appear to have a mouth or anything so how was it talking?!

The monster looked up again and it spotted one of the kids wearing armor to one he had seen before." So, you must the brother of that other hero. Ingenium was it not?"  
Iida froze. The thing referred to him!  
"Funny…. the younger avenged his elder… How very classic, if I do say so… Forgive me, but there is another at the moment that deserves my attention more." The monster broke off Iida and glared directly at Alexander." I felt the moment when you eliminated my associates, Traitor's Son. But I didn't think I would get to meet you this soon."

Alexander decided to play it cool like he always does." From that tone I take you are the third boss guy they talked about. Have to say you are bigger than I anticipated, and a lot smellier too." Alexander joked and waved his hand in front of his nose as a rude gesture.  
This was the demon hacker? It didn't look like a hacker, but hey some demons are just weird. The very Underworld was a place of pure chaos afterall.

The heroes looked at Alex. Did this thing and Alexander know about each other? What was this about associates and Traitor's Son?

"I guess you are also one who gave them the false information. Were you surpposed to get something in return? Oh, and also those huge pillars lava fire. That was your handiwork, right?" Alexander asked.

The monster snickered." I have learned many things after decades of spending time in this world. Finding assistance was hard and unfortunately they were the only ones who accepted my offer. Until you took them out of the picture that is. They were meant to be at my beckoned call. And yes, it was me that flooded the sewer with hellish flames." It explained. It had no reason to lie.

Wait, this world? Todoroki thought.

A small weight was lifted off Alexander's shoulders. If the demon said was true, that meant there weren't any others hiding he would need to take care of." Great! That means once you are gone, this long day can finally stop."

The heroes who had been quite standing still throughout Alexander's and the monster's conversation finally tried to bud in.

" Alex!" Midoriya loudly whispered to his neighbor." Who or what is this guy...monster-thing?!"

Alexander ignored his question and then whispered back the same way." Nevermind that! You all just run when I give the signal!"

Monster heard them and chuckled wickedly." Hehehe, oh sorry, but do you think me deaf? No, I am afraid none of you will be leaving. You are to see my gallery before you all become apart of it. For I am an artist at heart, I AM RUDRICKER!" It shouted.

Alexander had a bad feeling the demon was about to attack and shouted to the others." RUUUN!"

The heroes heard him and were about to run, but then monster quickly melted down and traveled as a slime mass across the ground, avoiding Stain, and captured the heroes at their feet with its slimly dark substance and splatted up on their arms too.

"WHAT THE?! OH NO! WE ARE TRAPPED!" Midoriya shouted.

"I CAN'T USE MY ICE OR FIRE!" Todoroki shouted while shruggling to get free.

God damn it! Alexander thought as he also struggled to get the slime off

Then from both sides two mouth like pieces dashed forward that then bit together and trapped them all within.

For a brief moment all our heroes suddenly didn't feel the dark substance on them anymore. Strangely enough reason they could all see each other despite being completely surround by a blinding darkness.  
Just then the solid floor they stood on disappeared without warning.

They screamed at the tops of their lungs, except for Alexander." AHHHHHHH!".  
As they all fell into the black abyss below…


	15. Chapter 15

**It's been quite a while since last time I am well aware. let's just say the pandemic had something to do with it, since I am deemed an essential worker. I hope this chapter is enjoyable after so long since I last uploaded.**

* * *

Chapter 15. Escape.

Last time we saw our heroes they had just saved their friend Iida and the pro hero Native from the Hero Killer by combining their strengths. However, as they were about to tie up the defeated and knocked out Stain Alexander's amulet began glowing and alerted him of a nearby demon.  
The demon then showed itself in front of them and trapped them all in it's dark slimy substance and then sent them all plummeting into a dark abyss.

* * *

Midoriya eyes suddenly busted opened and he began breathing fast. He was alive? He raised himself from the ground and looked to see the others. Todoroki, Iida and Native were also waking up, expect for Alexander who was standing taking in their surroundings.

Midoriya then looked around himself and to his shock and awe they were no longer in the ally back in Hosu.  
The sky was a clouded with an orange that was more of a void and it was really cold, while the ground they stood on was a kind of stony texture that was formed like bug carapace or amphibian shell that worked as a floor. There where even a lot of structures that looked like towers of some sort that looked to be made of the same material.  
They were all on some sort platform they seize of five football fields in an orange colored cloud void.  
Midoriya only had this to say nervously." Where are we?!"

"I don't know. This isn't Hosu." Todoroki said when he had a look around with an equally confused expression.

"Where is Stain? How on Earth did we get here?" Iida asked.

Alexander knew exactly where they possible were." We are not on Earth." He said catching everyone's attention while he had his back turned to them." Well technically we are, but… That being we saw, it swallowed us and we are all currently inside of it." This was not the first time he had been inside of a demon's inner realm.  
Specifically, the Fault demons.  
Damn Fault demons.

The others were shocked." We are what?!" Midoriya squeked in a high pitched tone.

"Inside it? What do you mean inside of it?!" Todoroki asked with a raised voice.

Alexander ignored his question and instead fixed his gaze on the pro hero who travelled with them to see him looked around aimlessly like his friends had done. DARTA Protocol was clear. If there was a leak, minimize it. He had to make a choice and he hope he wasn't wrong. It was just what made sense for him at the moment." Hey excuse me!" Alexander said catching Native's attention while walking up to him." Your name was Native, right?" He asked.

" Uhm, Yes?" Native answered confused.

"Awesome! Terribly sorry about this." Alexander said and then quickly sucker-punched Native right in the face and knocked him out cold and he fell onto the ground.

His friends naturally responded negatively to his illogical move.

"Alex, what in the world are you doing?!" Iida angrily baffled.

Todoroki even went up and grabbed onto Alexander arm in a fit of anger." What the hell is wrong with you?! Why did you attack him?"

Alexander rucked his shoulder out of Todoroki's grasp." I can't tell you." He calmly but seriously said.

"Alex, Ii.i.i-I don't understand what you are saying. What was that huge monster and did you talk with like you knew each other? Was it a villain?! and, and-" Midoriya said.

Alexander repeated himself." I CAN'T tell you."  
Why did he act so cryptic and not tell them?! What the crap was going on?!  
"Listen we don't have time for this. The longer we are here the more-"Alexander was saying before suddenly from out of nowhere, small black portal holes appeared on the ground and out jumped corps looking monster wearing purple torn robes and wielding scythes and their eyes glowed red. Pride demons.  
Alexander reacted by shoving Todoroki, getting him away from harm.  
The Pride Demons, about ten or elven of them lunged at Alexander and began slicing their weapons into him.  
At some they stopped to check if he was dead.  
Midoriya, Iida and Todoroki were horrified by this and froze in their places as result as then had just seen their friend once more being stabbed. This time, by a walking group of corpses?!  
But after a small moment of complete utter silence and unable to see their friend form the group of corpses, the three all suddenly heard Alexander heavily groan in frustration." REALLY?!...Alright then!"

Just then Alexander struck a pride demon with an open palm strike and it was sent flying right into a one the tower like structures. All the demons were taken completely of guard at one of their own was suddenly sent flying like a ragdoll and looked back to Alexander spinning the one he attacked 's head on his fingertip. Next the half demon smiled and simply walked forward like nothing had happened, but the blades from the scythes were still stuck in his body. One of the prides was still holding on to It's weapon and tried not let go but as a result it was dragged along as Alexander continued walking.

Iida, Midoriya and Todoroki were absolute stunned in silence at the sight.

The Devil Hunter then proceeded to spin kick the ten or so pride demon and they all got sent flying away from him for about five meters.  
Alexander then proceeded to remove the scythe blades from his person and used one that was stuck in his forearm to stab the one he dragged before.

"WHAAAAT THHHE?! HUH?!" Midoriya asked shocked over HOW or WHY he wasn't dead or hurt or had any scars or anything?! It was too much to simply walk off like that!

"Hold the phone." Alexander said. He then turned around and then pulled out his golden pistols and aimed them at the Prides that were slowly recovering.

"WHEN DID YOU GET FIREARMS?!" Iida yelled confused and fustrated of shear absurdity of the situtation.

"Okay, there has to be a camera around here somewhere, right? This is a prank and we are being one's being joked on, right?" Todoroki asked in disbelief. This was getting more ridiculous by the minute.

"Afraid not dude." Alexander said." Be right back." Alexander then dash forward and used his guns to shoot demons while dodging slice attacks. One by one he expertly dodged and killed each Pride that came at him with stylish action.  
At one point more Prides came up from black portals and lunged at him from the air.  
Alexander noticed them and smirked. Alexander jumped upwards and used the Prides in the air to jump up on and further upwards. Once he got above all of them he turned upside down, spun around himself and began firing off his guns so it looked like the demons were getting torn apart by rain of bullets.

All the Prides died and once they all hit the ground, they turned to ash and dust.

Alexander corrected himself and landed on his feet to strike a cool pose.

His friends were wholeheartedly speechless from the amazing display of acrobatic and marksmanship.

"Wow…" Iida and Midoriya sounded with widen eyes.

Alexander then turned and walked over to them again."Look, like I said can't tell you what exactly is going on. But I can tell you I have been in this type of situation before and I think I know how we can out of here."

That caught their attention.

"We can get out of here?!" Midoriya asked.

"And back to Hosu?" Todoroki asked.

"Yeah, listen carefully now. Usually when trapped inside a creature such as this, there is always some sort of gimmick to get out." Alexander said.

"A gimmick? Like a puzzle or a riddle? What?!" Iida asked.

"Yeah, exactly like that. So, I propose this. Midoriya you are the most analytical out the four of us, you'll go around check for any trace that can give us an idea on how to get out of here. I saw you use some new ability against Stain. Use it to keep yourself alive because you will not be completely safe, and keep an eye out for portals. Iida, you and I will make some noise and distract the enemies, leave most of them to me. That way only a slight few would even think of going after Midoriya. Todoroki, you can get up the structure behind you. Set up a defense and keep Native safe while raining down fire and ice." Alexander finished explaining.

The three boys hesitantly looked at one another. They had no idea where they really were or if this was going to work or not. Worse Alexander refused to explain in full leaving them in the dark. Even worse than that there are monsters here who looked like the grim reaper. They were already wounded and exhausted from their fight with Stain. However, thing was clear if they didn't try they would most certainly die here. They would have to fight for their lives if they wanted to live.

"Alright, we will go along with that plan." Midoriya said reluctantly.

"Good. But one more thing I can tell you. You guys want to be heroes, right? These things are not human, they will NOT show any mercy what so ever. So, don't show them any either. It's kill or be killed. They are not alive in the same way we are." Alexander informed them with a degree of seriousness they had never seen in him before.  
The three locked at each other and reluctantly nodded to Alexander to confirm they understood.  
Alexander grinned devilishly." Good."The thought of fighting waves of demons really got his blood pumping, despite how the situation looked.

Each of them got ready.

Todoroki used his ice to get on to a small notch on one of the weird tower like structures and then pulled the knives Stain had stabbed him with out of his arm. It hurt a lot, but he was good for now.

Iida quickly got his engines cooled thanks to Todoroki who put some more ice on them. His arms also weren't in perfect shape so he would to try not using them. Out running these monsters was his best bet to stay alive.

Midoriya tore a part of his right sleeve and used it as a make shift bandage on the slice wound on his left leg that Stain also made it during their fight. He could still move but it was limited so his plan was to use his Full Cowl ability.

Alexander stood down in front of the tower structure were Todoroki was on top on and aimed his guns forward as more black holes appeared on the ground and this time the grim reaper looking things came crawling out." LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Alexander shouted in excitement.

* * *

Back in the real world in Hosu City, many minutes earlier.

After the large pillars of fire created by the demon Rudricker, had disrupted the fight against the Nomus.

The elderly hero Gran Torino was currently chasing one of them. It threw a punch that he jumped above to dodge it. It was fast, but as fast as me! He thought to himself.

However, the Nomu creature then ignored Gran Torino and went for a nearby couple that were unfortunate to be nearby.

The couple screamed in terror." NO STAY AWAY!"

Gran Torino tried to jump in and save them." Stop it you stupid beast!"

But just as he was about to kick it, a flame blast came from the side an engulfed the Nomu.

Gran Torino baffled looked of to the side to see who it was." Thanks, old timer, but I can handle this from here." It was the number two hero, Endeavor!

The couple noticed him too.

"Hey look!" The man said.

"Why is he in Hosu?" The woman asked.

Endeavor answered." It's because I am a hero." He smiled overconfidently.  
But the Nomu he attacked was still up and about." That was a low temperature warning shot. But this still it always KO's my opponent."

Gran Torino bad feeling." Something isn't right." He said and soon that bad feeling came to fruition as the Nomu then released flames itself.

Immediately the number two hero surmised what must have happened." Absorption and release power? But I can see you still took damage from my attack."And Endeavor began to charge his power.

But then Gran Torino saw the muscles on the Nomu began to form rapidly." WATCH IT TODOROKI! I THINK THIS GUY HAS MULTIPLE QUIRKS!" He yelled.

A second later the Nomu's muscle mass exploded in seize and it jumped high into the air and corrected itself to float towards Endeavor.

Endeavor held up his hand and aimed at the Nomu.

Gran Torino checked for the to see if they had left. He couldn't see them so he could only guess they had.  
He then jumped into action himself, quite literally in fact as he used his quirk ,Jet, that allowed him to shot out compressed air from his feet sped forward fast as the Nomu tried to attack Endeavor from the mouth that Gran Torino then disrupted the attack and then forced the monster to the ground, knocking them out.  
" I may be more out of practice then I thought." Gran Torino commented.

"Hmph, not bad old man." Endeavor said and discharged his fire.  
But the moment he did both heard an explosion in the distance looked up past high build from where it came from." That must be where the rest of the heroes are gathered." He surmised." It has been two or three minutes, they should have taken care of things by now."

Gran Torino turned the number two hero." Endeavor, were you the one who made those lava sprinklers earlier?"

Endeavor paused for a moment before answering." No, it wasn't me. And if I know my son's power well, I know it wasn't him either." He then tightened his right hand." But once I find the who made that attack, I'll show them what happens when they try to outdo me."

"Well you can do that once we have tied this one up first." Gran Torino said lightly kicking the downed Nomu creature." Then we can go on to help the other heroes."

However there was something on Endeavor's mind. Earlier his foolish son ran off to another location in the city to save some worthless friend. But still Shoto was HIS son. Such a caring father." We'll leave this guy to the cops in the meantime there is something I need to investigate for me. I'll take care of the rest of these dumb beasts."

But unbeknownst to them, they were being watched from behind some rubble. It was Miss Calhoun. After Alexander left to help his classmates, she parked her car and made her way into the city.

Endeavor is here too and his son is missing? Miss Calhoun thought to herself. Wasn't he a classmate from her Hunter's class?  
She decided to follow heroes discreetly and from a distance. Information gathering was part of her profession afterall.

* * *

Back with the young heroes fighting inside the demon Rudricker's inner realm.

"Whaa!" Midoriya sounded as he dodged an attack from one of the walking corps with scythes.

"RAAGAH!" It screeched at him.

Each of the young men were doing their best to fight back against the terrifying reaper monsters.

Midoriya was not too far away from the others at the moment but was moving.

Midoriya was scared of sheer sight of the walking corps and was on the verge of breaking tears in fright. Midoriya then channeled his power as he went Full Cowl. He threw a punch with his eyes closed at the monster.  
His fist connected and the walking corps was sent flying into a wall and busted into a cloud of dust.  
Midoriya then reopened his eyes and saw the efforts of his work. He then tried to catch his breath and process what happened. He had actually killed one. This was the first he had killed anything apart from bugs that occasionally came into his house. What were these things? Were they corpses brought back from dead by some type of virus? Or as there some sort otherworldly nature to it? Or could be the quirk of that monster?  
Alex wouldn't tell them anything other than they shouldn't hold back, at all.  
And he was supposed to find some type of riddle or puzzle way to get out of here?! Right now, he would give anything to fight Stain again!

No! Now was not the time for self-pity. He thought to himself.

He took two very deep breathes to calm himself. His friends were counting on him…if he failed they would most likely die. He could not let that happen!  
Finding his inner strength, Midoriya got his act together as best as he could. He was terrified and wasn't afraid to admit it, but if there ever was a time push down his fear it was now.  
He then went on to search of any kind of lead.

* * *

Meanwhile with the other three that were fighting of a whole horde of Prides.

Iida was keeping himself on the run to avoid demons and at the same time trying to draw the them closer to Alexander.  
He was really disgusted over the creatures rotting flesh and red eyes.

Alexander on the other hand was having fun. He was currently surround by at least twenty or so demons.  
Seeing his current situation Alexander decided that he was going to try a different approach. He placed his sword, Uprising, on his back and then reached into his coat to pull out his other weapon.  
The Devil Arm Whip Florence.  
He didn't have the chance to use it against the two demons that disguised themselves as sidekicks earlier, so now was perfect time as any.

Alexander unfolded it and cracked it. He then attacked by warping the whip around a Pride then pulled it back to then started spinning around in a circle to hit all the other Prides surrounding him. After they were knocked away Alexander then slammed Florence downwards and the Pride that wrapped up followed suit and made a huge crack in the floor.  
Alexander then jumped up and turned his body sideways in the air to spin around again, so the Pride was hit dozens of times with the whips sharp pointy spikes.  
The Pride was torn to pieces before he then landed again.  
"Damn, can't wait to see what else I can do with this thing!" He cheerfully said to himself.

Todoroki was still holding down the fort so to speak, on that little notch of room on top the tower like structure.  
For several minutes had been defending his position and keeping the unconscious Native safe. He found when he used his ice he didn't much damage as the monster would die sometimes, but most of the time they would just get back up again and continue their relentless onslaught, so instead he used his fire attack since it was more practical and the corpses were weaker to it. Rotten flesh didn't do well against fire.  
But he could not keep it up forever if he did he would risk becoming too exhausted.

It was then on the ground two more black holes appeared and out came two more demons. However, were different. They were both taller and slimmer and wore white ropes instead.

Todoroki wasn't thinking about their different look and simply fired fire at them.

Alexander had just shot a Pride when he noticed the new ones that arrived. Because of his experience, he knew actually what they were. Those weren't Pride demons, they were Sloth demons!

So when Todoroki's attack were centimeters away from hitting them they suddenly disappeared from his sight and his attack seemingly missed. " Where did they go?" He asked confused to himself.

Alexander yelled to alert him." Todoroki! Those are different from the rest! They can teleport! Watch out!"

Todoroki heard what he said and just then he heard inhuman moans coming from above him. To his shock it was the demons he tried to attack, now suddenly further up the tower than he was. The white clothed demons then jumped down with weapons ready slash at him. Todoroki acted quickly and created an igloo seized ice shield to cover him and the downed Native.  
The demons lunged their weapons into the ice and they only missed Todoroki by a few centimeters, much to his horror.  
The Sloth demons' slashes were slow but powerful and soon breached the ice. Luckily Todoroki already came up with a plan. The moment the broke through he charged an upward powerful fire blast. The two demons were engulfed in flames and seemingly vanished in the fiery blaze.

Todoroki took a quick moment to catch his breath." That was too close." He muttered tiredly." Come on Midoriya, find a way out."

* * *

With Midoriya.

"Detroit Smash!" Midoriya yelled and punched two Prides.  
After that he tried looking around him." Come on, come on…Give me a clue!" he said out loud.  
He looked to his right.  
Nothing." Come on!" He said with the taste of dispair in his mouth starting to set in.  
He looked to his left.  
Nothing." No,no,no!"  
Backwards?  
Nothing. "Damn it!"  
Midoriya then franticly looked at his hands. Was he going to die here? Never to see his mother and All Might again?  
No come on! There had to be something!  
Just when he tilted his head back up he noticed something odd on a nearby wall just ahead of him of on strange structure. He walked closer and saw what it was, a painting. "A painting?"  
He leaned closer to examine it.  
The painting showed a gory scene of a man being killed by the monster that sent them to where they were and according to Alex, currently inside of.

Midoriya suddenly remembered that the monster said before they taken here.

**" For I am an artist at heart, I AM RUDRIKER!"**

Now that he thought about the monster constantly talked about art when it conversed with Alexander.  
Midoriya gasped in realization. Could it really be that simple?!

With nothing to lose, Midoriya then moved right his arm back, activated his Full Cowl and threw a punch at the gory painting to destroy it and a gust of wind from One for All flew out.

When his fist landed on the painting, rays of bright lights shinned until the painting shattered like glass. However, Midoriya flinched suddenly as he felt a massive pain coming from his arm after he threw the punch. Did he accidently break his arm? Nevermind that! Something happened just now. But was that all? If that's the case was why was he still there?  
Was there more to it?  
Wait a moment… The monster said Gallery! That monster was an art enthusiast…..Somehow?… A gallery consisted of more then just one art piece. That meant there were more paintings they needed to be destroyed!  
Midoriya was then suddenly attacked by a walking corpse from behind, but he managed to dodge just in time. He then ran away as fast as he could back to the others. It was only because of the adrenaline that could even run on his right leg.

* * *

Back with the others they all suddenly felt and odd shift in the air and ground shook.

"Do you all feel that?! "Iida asked to confirm he was hallucinating or something from fatigue.

"Yeah, the ground is shaking." Todoroki said.

"I think our green friend found what we needed." Alexander commented.

Just then said person came running to them." GUYS!" He yelled as he came around the corner and was being chased by several demons.

Alexander sprang into action and shot past Midoriya killing a lot of them.  
Iida saw one diverge from the group and activated his engines and kicked it's head off." Oh my god! I-i-ii-I just kicked it's head of it shoulder!" Iida said terrifed and tried process what he had just done.

"Relax." Alexander said and placed his hand Iida's shoulder." It would tried to kill you if you hadn't finished it off. That thing was not a person. Remember that."

Iida was hesitent but calmed himself and nodded, but a few sweat drops still came down his face.

Iida and Alexander then walked over to Midoriya while Todoroki kept watch from above the tower structre.

Alexander saw the state his neighbor was in." Crap… I am sorry dude, I should have gone with you. You wouldn't have been this badly damaged if I had joined you." He had to remember his comrades had never done a thing like this before, and they weren't as durable as he was.

"No, no. it's fine. I only encountered four of them in there. I broke my arm while punching. It's my own fault….But listen! I figured out how to get out! There are paintings scattered around this platform! We have to destroy them!" Midoriya explained.

Just then they heard the demon in control echo in the sky._" So, you have found me out little human?"_  
They looked up to see Rudricker's giant eyeball appear in the sky, like an all-seeing eye.  
_"Well, can't have that. Your lifeless bodies will make such fine resources for my use."_

Just then Todoroki noticed something on the ground beneath Alexander, Midoriya, Iida." Below you!"He shouted.

Alexander heard him and quickly looked down to see there was a wave black mist or smoke that messed with his vision, but he then realized it was not his vision but something that was coming for them! Quickly he managed to push Iida aside and then jump grabbed Midoriya out the way!

Then from the ground shot out a figure of black, but fortuntely it didn't hit anyone. The black figure then landed. It was a corpse grim reaper like the Prides and Sloths however easily twice the seize of a normal human male. And those were not the only differeneces. It had a meancing blue-purple and black aura, it cloths more darker and it's scythe blade was made out of some glowing purple metal.

Alexander and Midoriya were on the ground after Alex had dived them both out the way, the two were looking at the foe and Alexander glared at the monster." Vanguard." Midoriya heard him say and Alexander rose to his feet." You guys stay out of this one, its too powerful for you both right now." He ordered them and quickly drew his sword.

The Vanguard demon twirlled it's weapon around while laughing maniacally with a feminen voice sound."Haaaahaahahaaaa!"

"You won't be laughing once I am done with you." Alexander threatened. Vanguard demons were known to be one of if not the strongest of the Hells Demon variations, Prides and Sloths being in the low tier. It was not going to be a walk in the park.

The Vanguard demon lunged itself against Alexander. However as it was about to strike it vanished it a cloud of black blue and purple. But Alexander had fought this type of demon before and knew what it was trying to do. Instantly he quickly turned around to the attack when the Vanguard reappeared. The swings both made caused both Alexander and the Vanguard to stagger their blades, but the Vanguard tried attack quick again immediately after. Alexander however dogded to the side and dashed with a sword thrust into it. The force from the thrust made the demon back flip and disappeared once in a cloud of darkness, for then to come at Alex again when it reappeared shortly after.

Meanwhile Iida went over to help Midoriya to his feet." This is absolutly chaotic!" He said.

"Yeah, and this one is stronger then the rest. What the heck are these things? Are they really grim reapers?" Midoriya randomly guessed.

"No idea either. Let's just hope Alex can take of this thing quick!" Iida responded.

The Vanguard demon reppeared form a cloud of black again to lunge at Alexander.  
The fight was draggging more on then he liked, so Alexander in turn thought of a different way of approach. He holstered his sword on his back and struck a fighting pose.  
Ready to use Royalguard!

The Vanguard swung it's blade.

*Ding!*

*Ding!*

*Ding!*

It sounded when each of the Vanguard's strikes failed to hurt Alex. Alexander's Royalguard open hand-blocks easily deflected each of the attacks.

Midoriya and Iida were surprised." Wow! What's was that move?" Midoriya asked out loud.

Iida then responded." I don't think I have seen him do that before."

When the Vanguard then tried a fourth time, Alexander instead grabbed on to the blade instead. In one quick motion Alexander then pulled the scythe over to him and then knocked the Vanguard on the with the scythe pummle so it got dazed.

Alexander snatched the Vanguard scythe away from it and flipped it around to hold it propperly." This your last laugh!" He said and then decapitated the Vanguard with it's own weapon. The Vanguard demon died and it's body fell to floor and turned to dust while Alexander tossed away the scythe.

Just then Rudricker's eye appeared in the sky._"Masterful display, Traitor's son. You live up to your blood. But don't think this is the end!"_

Suddenly the ground was dotted with hundreds of black portals with the walking corpses climbing out. It was like a whole army was coming through!

Iida and Midoriya's faces went pale at the sight, but Alexander grabbed both of them and jumped up the structure up to where Todoroki was.  
"Alright, so how do we get out of here?" Todoroki asked.

Midoriya once again explained." We have to find scatted paintings and destroyed them. That's what I did before I got back to you guys."

"I think I have a plan." Iida surprisingly said." Midoriya, Todoroki and I will travel from tower to tower, while Alexander you use you agility to keep down the enemy. Todoroki, you'll make some makeshift ice bridges for us to move with, and we'll destroy any of these paintings along the way. I'll carry Native while Midoriya you do what you can with you other arm." Iida told them of his plan.

"Sounds good with me. let's move, we don't have a lot of time." Alexander said.

And so they did.

Alexander jumped from ledge to ledge shooting at the Prides climbing up after them, while Todoroki used his ice to make the bridges and fire blast prides and gory paintings. Iida carried the unconscious Pro Hero, while Midoriya followed close behind.

As they destroyed paintings one by one, they started to feel the floating platform shake more and more relatively quick.

Six paintings had they destroyed so far.

Eventually they made their way up to the highest point on the platform, which was tower higher then the rest. At this point the platform was shaking like crazy and it felt like it could fall apart at any moment.  
"Where the world is the last one?!" Iida yelled.

"I didn't see on the way up here! Could we have missed it?!" Midoriya franticly guess.

They all took one last look around them but didn't see any other painting. And the monsters were catching up to them and they had nowhere to run.

However that was when Todoroki dotted his eyes upwards and narrowed his eyes at something right under Ruudricker's giant floating eye. It was right under it!" Up there under the eye!" Todoroki yelled making them dart their heads to where he said.

Alexander drew one of his pistols and fired of a shot at the last painting.

However, a slime tentacle suddenly appeared out near the eye and blocked the shot."_ Enough of this! Accept you fate and die!"_

Alexander gritted his teeth and then asked Todoroki." Can you give me a lift?"

Todoroki was very exhausted at that point but nodded and summoned ice that transported Alexander over towards the giant eye. However, he only got about half when got half away Todoroki was unable to make it go further.  
So, he instead jumped and used several Air-Hike symbol platforms.

Rudricker saw the incoming half breed and tried to swat Alexander with multiple dark slime tentacles.  
"_Apologies Traitor Son, but you are far too valuable to let live. But fear not. Your remains will be used propperly."  
_  
"Yeah, I am not much for dying here, so I am gonna have to say kindly no." Alexander responded as he evaded its attacks.  
Alexander drew his sword to slash the tentacles one by one and used a used one sliced off limb as jump point to then use the Florence to pull himself up and thrust his sword right into the last painting.

Alexander pierced the painting and it shattered like glass with energy shooting out in every direction.

The image of Rudricker's eye screamed." _NOOOOO!_"

"He did it!" Midoriya yelled.

"Thank goodness…" Iida said.

The ghoulish demons were just about to reach the heroes on the platform when suddenly they all started to violently shake and explode into dust ground much to the young heroes in training's relief.

But then the platform began collapse around them, but a white light appeared above them and all were suddenly pulled into the air and then lifted upwards by some unknown force into the bright light.

"And we are out of here!" Alexander shouted.

All the heroes then disappeared into the light, away from the collapsing pocket realm.

* * *

Back in the real world in Hosu City the goopy dark substance was lying calmly on the ground when it started to move out of nowhere and a large blob rose in the middle. Small holes from the blob shot out rays of light until it exploded, and out came our heroes. "WHAAAA! -OW! And landed on the ground in pain.

However it was not yet done as the dark substance retracted itself and reformed into Rudricker's monster form. Though it was obvious it too was damaged as it could not keep itself up and the neck collar of fire behind its eye was weaker." DARGH! WHAT ANNOYING CHILDREN! HAVE NO APPRICIATION FOR ART WHEN YOU SEE IT! YOU'LL DIE FOR THAT!" It said and corrected itself to attack.

Even though they had been though so much in such a sort time, they weren't done either. They never thought they would survive the Hero Killer when their fight started, they never expected to be transported another realm inside of a monster, where they fought long and hard while on the verge of falling over at any moment while fighting grim reaper monsters. But here they were, back alive and back in Hosu.  
They're minds were too far pushed to point of exhaustion to feel or care about fear.  
But they couldn't kneel over now and die after having survived all that.

So Iida, Midoriya and Todoroki used the last portion of their strength to rise to their feet and readied themselves to fight again.

Alexander rose to his feet too, but... He saw how tried and wounded they were. the guilt of unintentionally involing them in his deadly job ran in his mind.  
He couldn't let them die here.  
So, he walked past them and made himself stand between them and the demon, his back turned to his classmates.

The three raised their eyebrows.

"Alex?" Midoroiya sounded.

"Guys... I am sorry. I made some bad decisions in there and you nearly didn't make it….I thought I could try and play it close to chest, but I couldn't and that was a huge mistake on my part….This isn't you fight… it's mine." Alexander said talking back over his shoulder.

"Don't be stupid. You can't fight this thing by yourself." Todoroki said.

"That's where you are wrong, Todoroki." Alexander said. He noticed the top upper of half of Stain's sword lay on the ground and he crouched down to pick it up with his left hand and unholstered his sword from his back. He didn't think on using it because he saw no need for it earlier, but now he wanted the demon dead.  
"I have all the power I need." He said and narrowed his eyes at the large demon ahead.

All of a sudden, red electric energy enveloped Alexander and he was absorbed by blinding scarlet red that made his classmates hold up their hands as to not get blinded themeselves.

When the light dimed down, Iida, Midoriya and Todoroki gasped in shock and the intensity in the air raised to twenty times the amount.

In front of them, instead them seeing Alexander, now stood a red reptilian humanoid with a smooth metal exo-skull helmet head with two smooth metal horns coming out from the side of the head and bended upwards. He wore a red organic scaled overlay coat. His hands and feet had gotten sharp red claws, his feet only three claws like a raptor sticking out in front and ones at the heels.

Alexander had activated his most power ability and transformed his body into a demon.

Devil Trigger.

The transformed Alexander began to ominously walk slowly towards the major demon.

Rudricker was undiscouraged and lifted its slimly resemblance of an arm and fired off a stream fire at the transformed half demon.

Alexander wasn't intimidated and channeled magic into his sword and did a minor thrust. The thrust nullified at fire attack with great force that sent out a gust of wind temporally blinded the three on-looking heroes, Alexander the half demon didn't stop his pace and kept on walking menacingly towards the goliath.

The major demon was ticked and then attacked with it's other arm and splattered it's dark substance towards Alexander. However, Alexander then dashed up over the incoming attack, but for the ones on the ground it looked like he disappered and reappered because of how fast he moved. Once in the air he used his sword and the upper part of Stain's broken katana to slash the dark slimly arm half way up, to which the demon flinched and it cut off part fell to the asphalt in a splash. Alexander then dashed down to the ground and once again began to walk like an unstoppable force.

Ready to finish off the demon, Alexander dashed forward right up to its lower stomach and slashed.*SLASH*  
Then after a long second he slashed again.*SLASH*  
Then again but short pause.*SLASH*  
Then again but even shorter pause.*SLASH*  
He kept on slashing while steadily his speed picked up and his movements got so fast they were unable to tracked by the normal human eye. *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH*  
The way and speed he sliced with at the demon reminded the two out of the three U.A students of how All Might had that punching contest with Nomu during the USJ incident, only with swords instead punches and way more brutal and merciless in the approach.

As a result of all the slashing the ally they were all standing in soon had dark substance splatter all over it and Rudricker began shrinking in seize and it's flaming neck collar flickered out until it was only the large eyeball that went up to Alexander waist.

The demon was too weak retract it back together and its final few moments it moved its gaze to look directly at Alexander's face, the Devil Hunter's reflection mirrored it's pupil.  
The air was still as it talked one last time.  
" …To be killed by an abomination…But this power…Marvelous…Like being in the presence of a unique masterpiece…"

Once it was done admiring, Alexander turned the he blades held to hold them in a reverse grip and the forcefully impaled them to the demon eyeball to execute it. Blood sprouted violently up from the eye that then fell down and formed a large pool of blood and the demon died instantly.

The three young future heroes stood completely speechless upon witnessing the gory scene before them.

After the last drops of blood stopped coming our of the eye It was then in the silent atmosphere and due to how the moon's own light shining down on the city, Alexander then slowly turned around to look at his fellow students.

His presence felt dark and they finally got to see his front and he threw Stain's broken katana aside.  
They held their breathes in shock and wide eyes as they saw Alexander in his inhuman red appearance. His skin was pitch black, had two tiny holes instead of a nose, lipless mouth with black metallic teeth, but most importantly were his glowing orange fiery eyes that felt like they were staring into their very souls.

This was Alex?... They thought and scarcely believe it. Was he a monster too?

Just then the blood and substance from the dead monster began to suddenly evaporate into thick black smoke that soon enveloped Alexander and the ally, only thing visible Alex's glowing red eyes seemingly hovering the air.  
However the three soon heard footsteps and the eyes came closer and closer. There was a quick flash of scarlet light and then a moment later Alexander emerged from the black smoke now in his human form again.

He walked up with a passive expression, his eyes slowly lost their glow and stopped just about a few meters before his confused friends.

His friends baffled and tried to process what had happened.  
Midoriya was the first to talk." Alex…..what are you?" he asked nervously.

Alexander suddenly felt something behind him. He looked over his shoulder smiled. Oh, heck yeah! Time for a new weapon." One moment please." He said playfully and held up a finger for a pause.

The all looked ahead. The smoke disappeared and to three's their surprise there was a ball of white light floating in the air.

Alexander turned his whole body to face it and then said back to friends." Check this out." And then turned back around and held his right hand out.

Next the ball of white light flew over and planted itself in Alexander's palm. Then Alexander held his arm up into the air.

The ball of light shinned brightly and then dimed down. The light had then changed into a new weapon.  
An axe like Devil Arm.

The Devil Arm was a large dark crude twohanded double bladed axe with onyx black texture and an eye both sides of the flats and two horns up from the top.

Iida, Midoriya and Todoroki were awestruck by the evil yet awesome looking axe that had come from out of nowhere.

Alexander knew exactly what he had to do next.  
Do some tricks and look cool while doing it!

Alexander began to do several cool mock attacks at the air. Alexander thrusted foward with the axe's horns and a blast of flames shot out from them. Alexander then noticed that the staff handle of the axe could be collapsed telescopically, so he folded it in and then tossed the axe like a throwing axe and it came back like a boomerang. When it then returned Alexander unfolded the handle and brought the axe down in a heavy slash and struck the ground. Because of this, a small magic circle appeared and a smaller and more controlled version of fire pillar attack erupted from the surface about a meter away. Alexander then stopped, collapsed the axe and put inside his coat for safe keeping.

Three had to admit that was pretty cool, but Todoroki also had enough." Okay this stupid secrecy stops now!" He said and stormed up to Alexander.

"Todoroki?!"Midoriya and Iida sounded surprised by his sudden yet understandable outburst.

Todoroki angrily grabbed Alexander's shirt." You mind finally start explaining what the heck is going on?! What the hell were those monsters?! Where the hell were we before?! And what the hell do you have to do with all of it?!" He snapped with a furious expression at Alexander.

Alexander didn't answer right away but instead serious yet calmly took hold of Todoroki's hand and carefully made him let go of his shirt to not cause more tension.  
He then walked up to Todoroki's side and placed a hand on his shoulder." Look…" He said." It's not that do not trust you guys. God knows you deserve to know what happened….But you misunderstand. I can't tell you, because I am not allowed to tell you. If I do there may be terrible unforeseen consequences." He said and then shallowed his pride, which the others could almost visible see in his expression." I know I don't have the right ask you guys, but please…..Don't, Tell, ANYONE, of what you have seen."

The three looked amongst each other hesitantly. He still wouldn't tell? What were they supposed to do now? Should they tell the pros heroes and police? They wanted to, but the way Alexander BEGGED them not say anything made them really unsure. They had never shown this side of him before and it was throwing them off. For what felt like a long time they stood poundering but were undecided.

However just then the previously unconsciously Pro Hero Native moaned as he awoke.  
"Aghhhhhh…. What the heck happened?" He asked with dazed vision.

Alexander quickly put on an act." Heeey! Native right? "This being the third time he technically asked." How are you doing?" He asked cheerfully.

The Pro Hero regain his understanding of the world around him and looked at the transfer student." You again? What happened? My face hurts." He said.

"Oh you see got tired and fell on you face." Alexander lied.

"I did? Huh…That's strange. I had this weird dream where we all stuck in some sort of parallel world after we got trapped by a monster." Native said thinking it was just a whole dream.

"Man that does sound crazy, doesn't guys?" Alexander asked his comrades who was still deciding if they were going to say anything." DOESN'T it guys?" Alexander repeated and carefully pressed on the first word.

Todoroki gave it a quick thought. Alexander said there might be terrible unforeseen consequence. He was acting complete opposite compared to how he was in school. He also said that he wasn't allowed to talk, that could really only mean that he was in association with someone that didn't want what they had seen to become public knowledge. That could mean it was big and important, perhaps too big….  
So, Todoroki then reluctantly said." Yeah that does sound crazy." In his usual passive tone.

That too seemed to be good enough for Iida and Midoriya, though they also a bit reluctant so they simply nodded lightly.

The hero Native had absolutely no reason not to believe them and honestly didn't think of it." Well anyways, did you guys tie up the Hero Killer yet then."

The four guys nearly flinched when they realized they had completely forgotten about Stain! They turned their heads and immediately relaxed when they saw he was still laying on the ground knocked out." Uhmm right! We might want to get that done!" Alexander said.

But just then Midoriya's fatigue finally hit him like a brick and he was about to fall over but Iida and Todoroki quickly caught him." Midoriya! Are you okay?" Iida asked worried.

Midoriya tiredly reassured them." Oh yeah I am fine, just tired is all…"

"We should also find some thing to tied down Stain." Todoroki said.

Native got to his feet and walked over to them" I'll watch him while you three think of a way to hold down Stain."

That's when they heard Alexander and look to see he was searching through a dumpster." Guys, I found some rope!"

"That's really lucky." Todoroki remarked.

* * *

After a few short minutes the Hero Killer was safely tied down.

Native then put Midoriya on his back for easy carry, since Midoriya was too tired to move." Native can you even move?"

Native said to him." Yeah I think I am good enough, this is the at least I can do for you guys for saving me."

Midoriya really appreciated it and sighed tiredly." Thank you.."

A minute later Alexander had tied up Stain and Iida and Todoroki had gathered all the sharp knives Stain had.

"Wow. One man's trash is another man's tool to tie up villains with. We are kind of lucky someone tossed out this rope." Alexander said.

"I couldn't agree more." Todoroki remarked in his usual calm tone.

Iida stepped up to the two." Todoroki, Alexander. I can drag him from here!" Iida out of the blue said in a raised voice. He kind believe that it was his fault they all got into this whole situation in the first.

"Are you forgetting your arms are mess up?" Todoroki said.

"Dude, you can't move him with injuries like that. Don't worry I got him." Alexander said and picked up the Hero Killer and flung him over the shoulder for easy carry.

And so the students and the pro hero finally went on get out of that ally.

"I have to apologize." Native said on the way. "I am supposed to be a Pro but I was useless back there." He beat himself up.

Midoriya disagreed." No…I don't think anyone can take him on alone. Not with that weird quirk of his."

Alexander was about jokingly disagree with that statement. He definitely could. But perhaps now was not the best time being witty. Still he was little surprised to see almost no smoke in the sky after fire erupted like pillars from every manhole. Guess that only confirmed his theory on it being specific type of magical fire. Still not really much to worry about now since what was left of the demon was now a Devil Arm currently tucked away inside his coat.

Nevertheless, all them reached the end of the ally and stood overlooking the street.  
"Right." Native said." Let's get Stain to the nearest police station."

Just then a certain person showed up on the scene."Drgh! What are you doing here boy?!" The all turned to the source of the sound.

Midoriya saw that it was Gran Torino, the old man he was interning at.  
"Gran Torino! I was only-"

Gran Torino then used his quick and launched himself over to then and comically kicked Midroiya in the face.

Alexander let out a small chuckle since Midoriya wasn't hurt that much.

"I thought I told you to wait on the bullet train!" The elderly fumed at the wielder of One for All.

"Who is this?" Todoroki asked.

"This is the guy I am interning at. I don't get it…how did you find us?" Midoriya asked after recovering from Gran Torino's kick.

"I was told to come here by someone else. Was a little delayed when the city suddenly decided to have a camp fire on every street corner." He referred to when earlier the demon used it's power to flood the sewer system with fire. But he didn't know who did of course." I have no idea what's going on, but I am glad you are not dead alright at least." Gran Torino said calming down a bit.

" Me too." Midoriya said tired.

Damn this kid reminded him so much of Toshinori.( All Might) He thought.

Just then more voices were heard." Over here around the corner!"  
More Pro Heroes arrived on the scene, four in total. They were dressed up in their respective hero costumes. Four men and a woman.

"Endeavor told us there was a request for help. But- "The hero who was talking stopped once he saw the age of the group.

"Children?" One of the heroes said wearing a red mask.

The third male hero then said." Those injuries look bad, I'll call an ambulance right away."

Alexander stepped forth." Hey that's great, but can you take this piece of trash with you too?" He said passively and unceremoniously dropped Stain, whom he was carrying, onto the ground in front of the newly arrived heroes.

They gasped when the noticed it was the murderous Stain."Is that the Hero Killer?!" The female hero asked.

"What?..." One the heroes muttered in shock.

"I'll get the police on the line!" Another said.

* * *

The U.A students, Native and the unconscious Hero Killer where then moved further on to the street away from the ally so they could get better picked up by the police and ambulances.  
While they waited the U.A students got to recover from all the stuff they had been through.  
Alexander didn't really need to since his stamina and regeneration was higher than the rest, but nice to know there was no more work to be done nonetheless.  
Midoriya was on his own feet again, which was also good, and was currently standing with Alexander and Todoroki.  
However there was something that bothered Todoroki and so tried to ask his sword wielding friend." Alex, I know you are probably not willing to talk about…That thing... But I still have a question that you might be willing to answer."

Alexander reluctantly gave it some thought." Alright…" He then said in an unsure tone and crossed his arms.

Todoroki spoke carefully in a low voice so the other heroes would not overhear them. "I find it hard to believe that we were only in that ally for about ten or so minutes, but when we were… in that other place, it felt like half an hour had already pasted. Do you know why?"

"I didn't really think on it until now, but yeah. We fought for quite a while. I am amazed we managed to hold out for that long." Midroiya realized.

This was one question he was willing to answer even if he might not be allowed to really. Alexander look to his sides quick and then leaned slight forward and whispered." Last time this happened to me, I later found why. Time isn't exactly normal when inside. So even though it had been about an hour in there, could have been only a few minutes in the real world." He explained.

"Wow…. that's crazy…" Midoriya said.

Just then Iida came up behind them." You guys." He then bowed." You all got into trouble because of me… I am truly sorry…" Three saw he was on the verge of tears." I was just so angry! … I couldn't see anything else…" He had a few moments to reflect on himself.

Midoriya was the first to talk and with sad expression too." I am sorry to Iida. You were going through soo much by yourself…. But I couldn't tell what was really wrong and I didn't act. Even though I am your friend."

Iida broke a tear, he was glad to hear Midoriya's words.

"Hey you are class rep. Pull yourself together." Todoroki said lightly said. Feelings wasn't his strong suit

Iida sniffed once."Right…" He said and whipped away his tears.

"You know if we think about it, it actually turned better we could have hoped right? Hero Killer and…the other thing reprehended. I gotta say that's pretty good for a bunch of students, agreed?" Alexander said being optimistic.

However before anyone could answer." GET DOWN!" Gran Torino suddenly shouted. From seemingly out of nowhere a flying Nomu came swooping down. The heroes and students had no time to react as it then flew in close and in a fast motion snatched Midoriya right of the ground catching everyone off guard!

"HEY LET GO!" Midoriya shouted, struggling to get free while being carried upwards.

Earlier the Nomu had been attacked and so it had a bleeding hole in the head and some of the blood dripped on to the female heroine present. Also, the Nomu's wings created a big wind pressure to hold back the heroes from giving pursuit.

Gran Torino couldn't use his quirk because the blasted thing already traveled too high.

"THAT THING GOT HIM!" Todoroki shouted.

"NO!" Iida shouted.

"SON OF A-!" Alexander cursed in fustration. He was just about reach into his coat and take one his pistols, shoot it the Nomu, do some Air-Hikes and to save his green-haired friend. Even though the heroes might raise an eyebrow at him for carrying firearms, but that didn't really matter at the moment.  
But before he could do anything he noticed something out corner of his eyes.

It was Stain!  
In one fast motion Stain had cut his bindings and creepily licked the dripped blood from the Nomu that was on the cheek of the heroine present.

Stain's quirk instantly activated.

The winged Nomu suddenly began to lower its altitude thanks to Stain's quirk.

Stain sprinted forward." The word Hero as lost all meaning in this society!" He said and then jumped as the Nomu got close enough to the ground for him to get above." THE WORLD IS OVERRUN BY FAKES AND CRIMINALS LIKE YOU WHO CHASE CHEAP PETTY DREAMS!" He shouted while he then shoved his knife right into its head.  
The Nomu died and they all crashed into the ground while the heroes and students watched on, dust filled air before disappearing again." You must all be purged…" He muttered.

Stain saved Midoriya? Alexander thought with glaring eyes.

Midoriya tried to rise but froze in fear when he saw the Hero Killer was on his feet and right next to him.

Stain forcefully removed the knife from Nomu's head." Everything that I do…. Is to create a strong society!"

Alexander noticed how everyone else besides him were frozen fear for seeing the savagery the Hero Killer displayed.

Meanwhile up on a water tower.  
The leader of the league of villain, Shigaraki was over-looking Hosu with his second Kurogiri (The purple mist man) was also there.

Shigaraki snapped after seeing Stain killing one of his Nomu with his binoculars. " JUST WHAT THE HECK GOING ON THIS STUPID CITY?! FIRST THOSE STUPID KIDS AGAIN! THEN THAT FIRE AND LARGE DEGSUTING BLOB! AND NOW THE STUPID HERO KILLER, KILLS MY PRESIOUS NOMU!" He began scratching his throat in frustration." I AM SO MAD I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO SAY! Why does things never go the way I want?!"

Back on the street the Pro Heroes were confused.

"Did he just save that kid?" A Pro hero asked.

"To have a hostage, idiot!" Another informed the first.

"He killed that guy (The winged Nomu) with no hesitation." Another of them said.

The heroine yelled to the others. "Everyone be on your guard, we got a fight on our hands!"

The Pro Heroes readied themselves to a fight with the Hero Killer. Iida, Todoroki and Alexander quickly nodded to each other and were about to the same but then Endeavor showed up on the scene from behind. "Why are you fools just standing around? The villain must have flown this way right?" He asked derisively.  
Instead of getting an answer he looked down the way the others were facing and caught the sight of Stain standing over the Nomu." Hold on? Don't tell me that's him." He theorized him indeed be the Hero Killer.

Stain looked over his shoulder at the number two hero."Endeavooor!" He said in a bloodthirsty manner.

Endeavor smirked overconfidently and formed flames in right hand." HERO KILLER!." He yelled. He could take down this laughable villain and take credit.

Gran Torino thought that Endeavor was going to hit Midoriya and tried stop him." STOP TODOROKI! (The elder one)" And it worked as Endeavor held back his attack.

Stain then let go the knife he held and turned to face the heroes. Midoriya was gritting his teeth while on the ground however that changed and his face paled when he saw the expression on the Hero Killer's face.  
it was roughed up from fighting but incredible fierce, determined and eyes cruelly focused." YOU FALSE HEEERO!"  
The Pro heroes, Iida and Todoroki (The younger.) looked at his face too and they all felt wave malefice aura and presence startled them greatly but also made them petrify on the spot, unable to move. That included Gran Torino and Endeavor.  
But Alexander was not scared since he had seen things far worse than this madman, so instead glared calmly.

Stain continued with venom in his voice."I will make this right! These streets!... MUST RUN WITH THE BLOOD OF HYPICTRICS!"

He struggled a bit to walk.  
So, he is vulnerable? Alexander observed while the rest around him were still petrified from fear.

" …HERO! I WILL RECLAIM THAT WORD!" Stain once again continued." COME ON! …JUST TRY AND STOP ME YOU FAKES!" He screamed at the heroes.  
His eyes twitching like crazy and the heroes were unable to break their gaze.  
"THER IS ONLY ONE MAN I'LL LET KILL ME! HE IS A TRUE HERO!"

"ALL MIGHT IS WORT-!"

Before Stain had a chance finish his fanatical rage filled speech he was suddenly cut off by an upper cut right in the jaw and was flying back several meters onto the ground.

All the heroes blinked out of the fear fueled trance and they saw Alexander was the one who threw that upper cut.

While they were completely immobilized they didn't notice they young man sprint up and knock out the Hero Killer.

"Oh my god.." Alexander said and lowered his fist." WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!" He yelled at Stain on the ground further ahead him." Geez, you are just so boring to listen to if all you do is repeat yourself!...Sure I am insufferable to a lot of people too, but at least I keep things fresh with good jokes and good looks-"

And the half demon then went a small rant, while the other watch on baffled and taken back by this sudden and unexcepted turn of events.

Midoriya then took a quick moment to look at Stain and noticed something was off and tried to catch his friend's attention." Uhmm…. Alex?..."

" -then I'l-Huh?... Yeah, what is it?" Alexander asked.

"I don't think he is breathing…" Midoriya nervously said.

The Devil Hunter only had this to say in response.

"...Oh ….Well.

…shit…"


End file.
